Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun
by VanguardLuard
Summary: this is a AU were both Ranma and Usagi are twins side note most of the Sailor Moon charters are a year older then they are in the show and the charters in Ranma are a year younger then in the show.
1. The Cry Baby And The Half Girl

In a house in Japan a blond girl was sleeping in her bed.

"Usagi! It's after eight o'clock!" yield Nodoka form the kitchen.

A few seconds later Usagi woke up. "Ahhhhhh." screamed Usagi. She quickly got dressed and rand down the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Mom? I'm going to be late now."

"I did tried to several time. But each time you told me to go away."

"I don't remember that!" said Usagi as she scrambled around.

"Usagi..."

"What? I'm in a hurry."

"I know. But don't you need your lunch?"

Usagi walked into the kitchen and grabbed her lunch. "Thanks mom." She the ran to the front door and quickly but on her shoes on and picked up her bag. "See you later." Usagi said as she left the house. She started to run down the road heading to school. "Why does morning have to come so early. I'm so sleepy." She asked herself as she yawned. Usagi then saw in the corner of her eye. "Hey! Stop that!" Usagi then chased the kids away. She then noticed that the kids were picking on a black cat. "Oh are you okay?" She picked up the cat. "Really! They put a bandage on you?" The cat tried to tack off the bandage that was on it's head. "You want me to take it off? Okay" Usagi put the cat in her lap and took of the bandage reviling a crescent moon. "Wow a crescent moon bald spot." The cat jump out of Usagi and jumped on to a car. The cat started to stair at Usagi. She was started to get creeped out by this. The school bell started to ring. "Oh no! That's the bell I'm so going to be late for school." Usagi then started to run to school. She soon got to Juban High School. But she was late and had to stand in the hallway.

In Nerima it was raining. As a red haired girl with a pig tail was running away from a panda. The panda started to attack the girl. But she dodged the attack from the panda. She jumped into the air and gained a few a feet from the panda. "That's enough already!" said the girl as she took a fighting stance. The panda started to attack again but the girl dodged the attack and jump kicked. The panda was sent to the ground. The girl started to walk away as the panda got up without her noticing. Soon the panda attacked sending her forward out of the alley were they were and out into a street. The girl stopped herself and set her backpack down. The rain then stopped as she turned around and got ready to battle the panda. The panda walked out of the alley and got ready for battle. People around were shocked to see a panda. "I told you before I'm not interested!" The panda through a punch but the girl grabbed it paw and tossed the panda. "You had no right to pick out my fiancée." She picked her backpack up. "I'm doing what I should have done a while ago. I'm going back home to mom. You can go to your friends for all I care." She put the backpack and started to walkaway. The panda was about to hit the girl with a sign. But the girl ducked and then kicked the panda sending it flying. "Good riddance."

Back at Juban.

Usagi was feeling down for being caught eating her lunch in the hall and being yield at by the teacher for having a 30 percent on her test. Her friend Naru.

"Wow I can't believe you did that, Usagi. You got to learn some self-control." said Naru

"Naru you know I don't have that kind of self-control. And besides I'm a growing girl I cant help it." said Usagi

Umino started to walk up to them. "How did you do on your test, Usagi?" asked Umino

"Hi, Umino."

"Can't you tell she's upset? Not that she failed worst then usual." said Naru

"Hay!"

"I didn't mean it, sorry."

"Well don't be sad. I slacked off a little this time, too, so I only got a 95. Oh well, it's just a test." said Umino

"Your a jerk sometimes." Then Usagi was then more depressed the she was before. Naru saw this us making Usagi even more upset and strated to change the subject. "Well did you hear that Sailor V made a another appearance the other night?"

"Sailor V?" questioned Usagi

"Yeah, I heard she caught a jewelry thief."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"I know!"

"Who is Sailor V, anyway?"

"Don't act impressed if you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, in case you haven't heard. Sailor V is a costume crime fighter that everyone's been talking about lately. And rumor has it that she's part of the police special investigation unit." said Umino

"So there is someone like that out there? Wow that pretty cool."

"But the jewelry is really beautiful. I can totally understand why someone would want to steal some of it." said Naru

"I would love to have a diamond ring." said Usagi

"I want ruby earrings. Oh I just remembered. A sale started yesterday at our jewelry store. You want to come over and check it out?"

"Of course I do."

"There are rings and other things that even we can afford."

"Really! I'm so there."

"We will meet there after school okay."

"Okay, I'll come by for sure. I just wish school was over already."

At the Dark Kingdom.

"Have we made any progress in locating the Legendary Silver Crystal yet?" asked Queen Baryl

"No..." said the creatures that were there.

"We must keep in mind that the great ruler still needs a massive amount of energy. We will find the Silver Crystal no matter what. But until then we'll provide human energy to our ruler instead."

Then a man whit blond hair appeared before Queen Baryl. "Queen Baryl. Please allow me, Jadeite the duty of this mission. As we speak my monster Morga is preparing to gather human energy for the ruler. She will not fail." said Jadeite

"Then I will leave it up to you, go now Jadeite."

"Yes, ma'am."

At the Juban shopping district. Both Usagi and Naru entered the jewelry store.

"Wow, there are so many people here." said Usagi

"Thank you all for coming in today. Welcome to are store." said Naru's mom is a speaker so the whole store could hear her.

"My mom is really getting into this whole sales thing." said Naru

"Maybe she trying to be more business-oriented." said Usagi

'Foolish humans. Offer all your energy to our great ruler' thought Naru's mom or whoever looked like Naru's mom as the jewelry started to absorbed the energy from there wearer. The process was slow so no one could realize what was going on.

in the Dark Kingdom. The energy that was being stolen from the humans was being sent to Jadeite there.

'Energy is being collected from those clueless humans. Who are drawn to the sparkle of those jewels. I'm sure Queen Baryl will be vary pleased.' thought Jadeite. 'Continue Morga, keep collecting more energy." Jadeite order Morga as he send it through his thoughts in to her head.

In the jewelry store.

'Gladly.' Morga replied to Jadeite. Who was disguised to look like Naru's mom.

"Mom." said Naru

Morga heard her and quickly returned back into character. "Oh, welcome home, Naru." said Morga

"I brought a friend from school." said Naru

"Hi Naru's mom." said Usagi

"It's so nice of you to come visit my store. It's a bit crowded but please take your time and look around." said Morga

"Okay."

"And because you're Naru's friend, I'll even give you an extra discount."

"Really? All right, score!"

They soon got to a counter were Morga was showing them some of the jewelry. "If yo like diamonds how about this one?" Morga asked as she showed Usagi and Naru a diamond ring. "It's 500,000."

"500.000." repeated Usagi

"It is a but much. But I'll give it to you for 30,000."

"500,000 for 30,000." shouted both Usagi and Naru in shock on home much she took off the price. the rest of the customers where shocked of what they heard. One lady even pushed both Usagi and Naru out of the way so she could buy it. The rest of the customers crowd that spot to get a shot at the ring. Both Usagi and Naru crawled out of the crowd.

"This is unbelievable." said Naru as she and Usagi caught there breath.

"500,000 for only 30,000. Oh I really want it." said Usagi

"You know you can ask your mom."

"Yeah, but seeing how I failed my English test."

"Oh, that's right"

"And I have already spent all of my allowance this month as well."

"Well there is always next time."

Usagi soon left the store. "If only I had studied a little more." Usagi pulled out her test and looked at it. "Oh I hate you. You stupid test." Usagi crumbled up the test into ball and tossed it and started to walk away. The test hit a guy on the head.

"Hey, watch were your throwings, Bun-head." said the guy

"Ah, sorry." Usagi turned around and apologized.

The guy uncrumbled the piece of paper and saw the test score. "30 percent."

"Ahhh."

"Looks to me that you need to study harder, Bun-head."

Usagi face started to turn red in embarrassment. "Well that none of you business." She took her test back form the guy. Then she stick her tongue out at him. She then started to walk away. The guy just stood there and stared at the jewelry shop. As Usagi was making her way home she saw a poster for a Sailor V video game. She stopped so she could take a look. "They already made Sailor V into a video game?! It must be so cool being Sailor V. She doesn't have any tests to worry about, and I bet taking down all those bad guys feels super awesome." The black cat from earlier was following Usagi. "Compared to that, I'm nothing. I cant believe I have to take this test home." Her eyes started to water up as she began to cry. She soon stopped crying but her eyes were still watering and started to head home.

"Usagi Saotome, at last I found you. But the only question now is where is the other one." whispered the cat

Usagi got home and entered the house. "I'm home." said Usagi

"Welcome back. Your late getting back today." said Nodoka

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Oh, by the way I bumped into Umino earlier. I he said you got your test back." Once Nodoka said this Usagi started to get nervous. "He said he got a 95 percent on his test."

"Oh really...? Good for him." Then Usagi started to mumbled something under her breath.

"So what did you get on your test, Usagi?"

Usagi got even more nervous. "Err... well, you see..." Usagi was trying to stale.

"Can I see it?"

"Okay." Usagi gave her mother the test because she knew she would find out one way or another. Nodoka looked at the score and saw see got 30 percent on the test.

"Usagi!" Nodoka said in upset tone.

"Yes?"

"Stop bringing home grades like this. I wand you to go outside and think about what you have done." The Nodoka pushed Usagi out of the house.

"But mom."

"I don't want to hear it."

Usagi started to wait on the front porch until her mother would let her in. But it wasn't long till a red haired girl came up to the door. The black cat from earlier also saw the girl as well and was excited that she found the two people she was looking for. "Excuse me. This is the Saotome residence?" asked the girl

"It is, I'm Usagi Saotome. Might I ask who you are?" asked Usagi

"I'm Ranma Saotome." said Ranma quickly to get it over with.

"Ranma as in my twin brother Ranma. I'm no genius and my mom can vouch for that. But you look like a girl not a boy."

"Don't worry I can explain this. Do you mind if we take this inside."

"Sure." Usagi knocked on the door.

"I told you before you are not coming in until you learn your lesson." said Nodoka

"No that's not why I knocked mom. We have a guest."

Nodoka opened the door and saw that there was a red haired girl with her daughter on the porch. "Oh, so we do have a guest. What's your name miss?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." said Ranma

"What but how?" Nodoka asked in shock

"I know it difficult to believe. But I can explain."

Nodoka let Ranma in as well as Usagi. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I like some juice mom." said Usagi

"You are getting cold water. What would like Ranma?"

"I just want hot water." said Ranma

Both Ranma and Usagi waited in the living until Nodoka came out with the drinks. She started to hand them out the drinks. She gave Usagi a normal glass of cold water, she gave Ranma a cup of hot water and she brought herself self some tea. "So were do you want to start Ranma?"

"How about with this." said Ranma as she grabbed the cup of hot water but instead of drink it she poured it over her head and was instantly turned into a man.

Nodoka and Usagi were shocked to see this happened. But Nodoka recognized the boy to be Ranma. "How did this happen?" asked Nodoka still shocked

"It happened while were training in China. We came to this training ground called Jusenkyo. It wasn't till after we started training I found out the place was cursed. The guide probably tried to warren us. And in the end pops and I were cursed. Now when ever I get hit with cold water I turn into a girl and hot water turns me back."

"Do you and dad have the same curse or his different?" asked Usagi

"Pops turns into a panda." When Usagi heard that she started to chuckle a little bit.

"So the curse isn't that bad. But Ranma just so you know you are my child. I will love you no matter what. Even if you decide to be a girl." said Nodoka

"What do you mean by that?!" asked Ranma with a worried face.

"I mean that you can be who ever you want to be."

"Oh, thanks."

"So is dad coming or not?" asked Usagi

"No I don't think. I ditched him earlier here today and headed over here. I found out he taking me over to his friends so he could marry me off to one of his daughters."

"I know how that feels like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well while you and Genma were out on you training trip. Apparently he had engaged Usagi to several families. I wouldn't be surprised you had other engagements you don't know about. It was a good thing I made Genma sign that contract we married that says he can't engage you off." said Nodoka

"That seems to be handy."

"Yeah, that thing helped me got out of quite a lot of engagements that dad set up for me. that we never knew about they come to the house and told us about them." said Usagi

"So Ranma I'm guessing your going to be staying here? Because I don't think you want leave incase Genma tries to marry you off again?" asked Nodoka

"You're right about that." said Ranma

"So what did dad say about me and mom during your trip?" asked Usagi

"To be honest he didn't say anything not even you names. And every time I ask about you two he would either change the subject or just said you died."

"He did what!" said Nodoka and Usagi in shocked and anger that Genma told Ranma that she and Usagi anything about them, but worse that they were dead.

"Even I told Usagi about you and Genma." said Nodoka

"So how did you find this place or did you to every place with the family name Saotome?" asked Usagi

"Well he sometimes talks in his sleep and your names slipped out a few times. Then one day I looked you up and found where you lived." said Ranma

"Well any way I'm just glade you are home Ranma. Unfortunately I don't have a room set up for you to use so for tonight. So you will have to bunk with Usagi." said Nodoka

"What! No!" said Ranma

"Why not were brother and sister?" asked Usagi

"Well you're a girl and I'm a boy. If we were younger I would understand. But now it would be awkward." Usagi grind and pick up her cup of water and tossed on Ranma turning him into a girl. "Why did you do that for?"

"Well if we are both girls it will no longer be awkward right."

"Yeah but..."

"Ranma its only for tonight and tomorrow you will have your own room." said Nodoka

"Okay mom."

"Usagi, why don't you show Ranma to your room?"

at the jewelry shop. People were starting to get weak and soon collapsed.

Naru noticed what was happening to the customers. "What's happening? Everyone seems to get sick all of a sudden. Should we call for some help? Mom!" said Naru

"Yes, this should be enough energy for now..." said Morga

"Mom." Naru was starting to get scared.

back with Ranma and Usagi.

Usagi and Ranma entered her room.

"So this is you room?" asked Ranma

"Yep, not bad right." said Usagi

"Its' okay for a girl."

Before Usagi could talk back to Ranma the window open. The black cat from earlier enter Usagi's room. Then jumped on Usagi's bed. Noth noticed the cat. "Its' that cat with the bold spot."

"C-c-c-c-cat!" said Ranma with fear in her voice

"Wait! Ranma are you scared of cats?" Ranma didn't say a thing but she could fear in Ranma's eyes.

"Well there is no need to be afraid of me. I'm a friend." said the cat

"Ahh. It can talk." Usagi was now scared as well.

"Usagi, Ranma. My name is Luna. I have been looking for you two."

'Come on Ranma it's just a cat. You can get over this.' thought Ranma as she tried to calm down.

"Usagi I must thank you for saving me from those kids earlier today. I also appreciate you for taking off the bandage for me. With it on, I can't talk and it dulls my sensory powers. I thought I was done for when those kids put it on. But because of that, it led me to the two of you." Luna tried to move closer but that just made Ranma more scared. "Okay, Ranma is really scared."

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry." said Usagi

"Ranma I would like to try something if you would let me."

"What do you want to do?" asked Ranma

"I'm going put you in a trance and seal the memory that caused you to be afraid of cat. But I will only do it if you will let me."

"Yeah, do it."

"Okay but before I do this I need you to do a few thing before I can start."

"What do you need to do?"

"Well first do you remember the event that caused this? That way I know what I am looking for. So I don't have to look thru every single memory."

"It was the old man was teaching me Cat Fu."

"Cat Fu? oh its one of those animal style form. Would it be possible to teach it to me?" asked Usagi

"What?! No!"

"Why not? I like cats."

"Because in order to learn it you get wrapped up from head to toe with fish sausage and thrown into a pit filled with starving cats. Then your repeat the process until you learn it."

Both Luna and Usagi where shock and horrified by what Ranma told them how the Cat Fu was learned. "And dad did that to you. How old your you?"

"I was six years old."

"That man shouldn't raising any kids or training anyone." said Luna

"I'm surprised he didn't left him and came back after that. But with what you told me about him today I'm not surprised he found a way to make you stay." said Usagi

"Okay, now that I know what memory or should I say memories. That I'm looking for this shouldn't take long. There is just one more thing I need you to do."

"And what's that?" asked Ranma

"You need to get closer. It won't reach on the other side off the room. if you want to take your time over here I would understand."

"No, I'm just going to run over there. Then you do it once I get close enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to get rid of this fear as fast as I can. And I figured if I did take it slow I might be tempted to run away."

"I see. Then I'm ready whenever you are." Ranma started to run to the bed wereLuna was at and once she was close enough. Luna fired a light from the crescent moon on her for head on to Ranma's for head. Ranma stopped dead in is tracks and after a few seconds the light faded. Ranma looked at Luna and flinched.

"No, Ranma is still scared of cat." said Usagi sad that it didn't worked

Ranma regained herself. "Actually it did but I don't know why I flinched like that." said Ranma

"I think I can answer that it must have been muscle memory. Even though your no longer afraid of cats. Your body will still do that every timey ou see a cat. I'm sorry." said Luna

"So I'll be startled by cat. I will say that better then being afraid by them."

"Well anyway the reason why I'm here is to give you two these." Luna jumped up into the air and two brooches landed on Usagi's bed they both looked a like but there was one difference on each one had a crescent moon under a pink crystal and the other had a sun on it with a pink crystal in the center of the sun.

"Are you serious? These are for us?" asked Usagi as she picked up the brooch with the crescent moon off the bed and clipped it on. "Thank you so much." Then she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

Ranma picked up the brooch with the sun. "so what's the reason your give use these?" asked Ranma

"Well you see strange things are happening in the city. Even the police handle it. You see a dangerous enemy has appeared. You two must defeat this enemy. You two are the chosen guardians." said Luna

"I see and these brooches are supposed help us in the battle."

"Right. But not only must fight the enemy. You two must also find the other guardians and our princesses."

"Wow, really!" said Usagi

"Okay, in order to use the items I gave you must repeat these words. Usagi you say Moon Prism Power, Make Up! AS for you Ranma you say Sun Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Are you serious?" asked Ranma thinking that that sounded girly.

"Oh, come on let's give it a try, please." said Usagi as she use the old puppy dog eyes trick.

"Oh, alright." Usagi was happy that Ranma agreed to try it out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!"

Both Ranma and Usagi were then transformed it only lasted a few seconds. Usagi transformed into her Sailor Moon outfit and Ranma transformed into her Sailor Sun outfit. The Sailor Sun outfit look just like the Sailor Moon outfit except it didn't have the two orbs on top of the head, the collar and mini-skirt was yellow instead of blue and there were suns on the heels, and earrings instead of crescent moons like Sailor Moon had. Once it was over both of them were surprised what happened to them. Ranma more then Usagi because she never wear anything like this before. Then Usagi started to hear Naru's voice in her head as the orbs on her head started to glow. "I just heard Naru's voice. I think she might be in trouble." said Usagi

"Usagi you have become Sailor Moon and Ranma you have become Sailor Sun. Now hurry and go help." said Luna

"I'm not really a fighter. So I'll just sit this out." Then Ranma grabbed Usagi by the ear making her eyes water as she started to wine in pain.

"If I'm going out there and fighting in this on. Then you're coming with me." said Ranma

"I was just joking. Please let go of my ear."

At the jewelry.

Morga still disguised as Naru's mom and strangling Naru. "Stop it! Mom!" said Naru

"I'm not your mother. Girl!" said Morga as she reviled what she really looked like. Once Naru saw it wasn't her mom she started get scared. "I've locked your mother up in the basement. Then after I kill you, I'm going to kill her too."

"Get away from Naru!" said Usagi

Morga turned around and saw two girls at the entrance. "Who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm the Pretty Guardian. Who fight for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" said Usagi as she stroke a pose.

"And I... I'm the Pretty Guardian. Who fight for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of the Sun, I'll punish you!" said Ranma also striking a pose. Wondering why she said that.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Sun? Never heard of you two. Now arise all of you who have given your energy to the great ruler. Rise up and attack them." Then all the people that collapse before started to get up. then they started to attack both Ranma and Usagi. Usagi started to run away as she avoided the attacks. Ranma on the other hand was knocking out the ones that were after her. Ranma made sure that she didn't hurt them to badly. She knew they were not doing this of there own free will. Ranma saw the Usagi got cut as she ran from one with a glass bottle. Usagi fell and but her back to a stone pillar.

"Oh no, I'm bleeding." said Usagi

"What are you doing fight back." said Ranma as she kept the attack the possessed people.

Luna sneaked passed got behind the pillar were Usagi is at. "Sailor Sun is right, Sailor Moon! You have to help her fight back and defeat the monster!" said Luna

"But I don't want to fight, I'm not like Sun, I'm too scared." said Usagi as her eyes started to water. She soon started to cry. "I... I want to go home."

"Time to finish you off Sailor Moon." said Morga as she attacked Usagi by extending one of her arm toward her. Morga's claws ready to attack.

"Sailor Moon no!" said Ranma worried for her sister as she noticed the attack heading for Usagi. She was going to head towards Usagi. But Morga notice Ranma was about to head towards Usagi and launched an attack towards Ranma. Then two roses one was red it landed in front of Sailor Moon and the other was yellow it landed in front of Sailor Sun to stop Morga's attacks. She turned her head around.

"Who's there?!" asked Morga

In the window of the upper level. There was two men wearing masks. One was in a normal tuxedo and had a top hat. The other had like a tuxedo that a cowboy would wear and had a cowboy hat.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask!" said the man in the normal tuxedo

"I'm Tuxedo Ranger!" said the one in the cowboy tuxedo

"Sailor Moon, remember crying won't solve anything."

"But I can't..." Usagi started to cry again but this time the cry turned into a sonic scream. The scream knocked out the rest of the people.

"Now is your chance. Take off your tiara and throw it at her as you yell "Moon Tiara Action"!" said Luna

"Why would I do that?" asked Usagi

"Just do it!"

Usagi took off her tiara. The tiara started to glow with energy. "Moon Tiara Action!" Then Usagi throw the tiara like a Frisbee and hit Morga. Morga started to turn gray and then into ash.

in the dark kingdom.

The energy that Morga had collected had disappeared. "Morga, you failed me, you fool." said Jadeite

back in the jewelry shop. The ashes that Morga turned into started to vanish.

"Well done, Sailor Moon. I won't soon forget what happened here tonight." said Tuxedo Mask

"You did a great job as we, Sailor Sun. I as well won't soon forget what happened here tonight." said Tuxedo Ranger

Then Luna joined up with Ranma and Usagi. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, both of you did a great job." said Luna

"Tuxedo Mask is so cute!" said Usagi

The next morning Ramna got out of the tub after a hot bath. Ranma looked in the mirror. Down stairs Nodoka was making lunch for Usagi for school she soon heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Nodoka stopped what she was doing to see what was wrong. Usagi was sleep but a scream woke her up. She as well went to see what was wrong. Both Nodoka and Usagi got to the bath room at the same time. They opened the door and saw Ranma in girl form on the floor in shock. Both Nodoka and Usagi ran over to Ranma.

"Ranma are you okay?" asked Nodoka

"I...I...I...I...I...I..." Ranma kept repeating. Usagi notice the bath was full of hot water. She filled a bucket with hot water. she then throw it on Ranma to snap her out of shock. But once the water hit Ranma, she didn't turn back into a boy. But Ranma did get out of shocked.

"I can't change back!"


	2. Ranma's New Life

Ranma, Usagi and Nodoka were siting at the table in the kitchen. Ranma was still getting over that she can't turn back into a boy.

"Ranma, it's not that bad." said Nodoka trying to make Ranma feel better.

"Not that bad! I can't turn back into a boy." said Ranma still upset.

"Ranma, as I told you before. You're my child and I love you. It doesn't matter if your a boy or a girl. You are still you."

"Yeah, mom is right. You're still you after all. I always wanted a sister anyway." said Usagi

Ranma didn't say a word and just walked out of the house and jumped up to the roof. So she could just get sometime alone and think. Usagi was about to go after her. But Nodoka stopped her.

"Let's give Ranma some time to get through this." said Nodoka

"Okay, mom." said Usagi in a sad tone as she was worried for Ranma

"Well you better get off to school now. Don't want to be late."

Usagi grabbed her lunch and started to head towards school still worried about Ranma. Nodoka started to prepare the room right next to Usagi's for Ranma.

At the Tendo Dojo.

Genma and the Tendo family were eating breakfast.

"It as been a day and the boy still hasn't come back yet." said Genma still angered that Ranma left.

"He can stay away, for all I care." said Akane

"You shouldn't say that Akane. After all he is your fiancée." said Kasumi

"Why does he have to be my fiancée? I hate boys!"

"But if Mr. Saotome is right. Ranma is also half girl." said Nabiki

"He sound more like a pervert to me."

"I do hope Ranma is alright out there on his own." said Kasumi

"I'm sure Ranma is alright he just might need sometime. After awhile he he'll come here." said Soun. Genma then got a strange look on his face. "He does know were we leave right, Saotome?" Genma shacked his head. "Did you at lest told him are family name?"

Genma thought for a minute. "I might have but I'm not sure." said Genma

"Then how will he be able to find the place?" asked Kasumi

"Don't worry Genma and I will search for him. And I want you girls to keep an eye out for him as well. Okay!" said Soun

Kasumi and Nabiki nodded understanding. Akane was still against the idea of Ranma being her fiancée. But she was worried that Ranma might starve and die. Even if she didn't like the arrangement. She didn't want him to die.

back at Juban.

On the roof. Ranma kept siting there for at lest a hour or two. She then pulled out from her pocket the brooch she got from Luna yesterday. She was about to toss it so she didn't have it anymore. But she couldn't find it in her to do it. After a while Luna showed up.

"Ranma what's wrong?" asked Luna worried about Ranma

Ranma twitch once she saw Luna but quickly regained herself. "It's just I can't change back." said Ranma in an upset tone

"What are you talking about? You're not in you Sailor Sun suit." Luna was confused about what Ranma said.

"I'm not talking about the Sailor Sun suit. I'm talking about I can't turn back into a boy."

"Okay, I'm even more confused now."

"Well you see, me and pops got to China a month ago. Then we soon found ourselves at the train ground of Jusenkyo. But it turned out the spring there were cursed. Me and pops were sparing on the bamboo pole and I knocked into the spring of drown girl. It use to be every time I was hit by cold water I would turn into a girl and hot water I would turn back into a boy. But now I can't turn back."

"Oh, do you why you can't change back?"

"I don't know, but I do have a thought about it."

"Really! What is it?"

"Well I changed back into a boy yesterday. But Usagi turned me into a girl so I would feel more conferrable. Because we had to share the same room for the night. Then we turned into the Sailor Guardians. So I thought it was the brooch. And getting rid off the brooch I might be able to turn back into a boy. But I have this feeling even if I do get rid of the brooch. I will still not be able to change back."

"I'm sorry Ranma. I guess it was my fault. It's because off me your like this. But I want you to know I didn't know about the cures or that it would lock."

"I don't blame you. I also thought it wouldn't lock as well."

"Ranma maybe you were destined to fall into that spring. So you could become Sailor Sun."

"Or it was just luck that I feel into that one after all there were more then one hundred springs there. I could have landed in any one of them."

"Well you believe what you want. But I think it was destiny." Luna then left Rannma alone.

The time was 11:30 and Nodoka had finish making lunch for her and Ranma. She walked outside and saw Ranma on the roof.

"Ranma! It's time for lunch. Come on down and get something to eat." said Nodoka. Ranma got up and got of the roof. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I think I mostly had to get over the realization that. I'm going to be a girl for the rest of my life." said Ranma as she and her mom entered the house. Nodoka smiled knowing that Ranma was starting to get over it.

Once Ranma and Nodoka were done eating.

"Ranma we are going to be leaving here soon so be ready."

"What for?"

"Well for one I need to register you for school. Then we will get a uniform. As well as underwear and some new clothes."

"Mom please, I don't want to wear dresses, skirts and that sort of stuff."

"Ranma you will have to wear the underwear and the school uniform. And I will help you out with that stuff. But as for other stuff that up to you. I won't force you to wear anything you don't feel like your ready for."

Ranma was surprised she thought that her mom would dress her up. But no she was reasonable. They soon left the house. There first stop was Juban High School. So they could register Ranma up at school. But since it was Friday her first day wasn't till Monday. There next stop was the mall. The first store they stop at they got school supplies that Ranma would need. They picked up a black school briefcase, a plain bento box, pencils, pens, some paper, etc. There next stop was lingerie store. Once they got in Ranma was shocked to see how many different types underwear there were for women.

"Why do girls have so much underwear?" asked Ranma whispering it to her mom.

"I guess it might get overwhelming. So we'll just stick with the everyday bras and spots bras." Nodoka whispered back

"What's the difference between the two?"

"Well everyday bras are for everyday stuff. While sports bras are ones you wear when you play sport, martial arts and other stuff."

After a while of picking some stuff out. Ranma and Nodoka went into a fitting room. Nodoka helped as well taught Ranma how to put on a bra.

"How's that feel?" asked Nodoka as she hocked up the bra

"It's a little tight." said Ranma as she felt discomfort. Nodoka unhocked the bra.

"You might need a size bigger." Nodoka gave Ranma a bigger bra and gave it to her. To give her a chase to but it on herself. "I will say this you are a bit more developed the Usagi is." Ranma put on the bra on all by herself this time. "How dose this one feel?"

"It feels alright." Nodoka picked out some more bras in that size. Nodoka paid for the stuff and before they left. She told Ranma that she had to change her underwear, Ranma did. "Why are this thing so uncomfortable?"

"Well your just starting to use them. Give it time, after a while you don't really notice them anymore." Ranma hoped that her mother was right. And all she had to do was just get used to the bra. But she did like the feel of the panties even if she wouldn't admit it yet.

They soon entered the next stop the uniform store. They went in and got Ranma several uniforms as well as gym clothes. "Are we done yet?" Ranma asked as the left the store. Nodoka was carrying at least eight bags full of the stuff that she bought for Ranma today.

"No, we still have to pick out some all around clothes and some shoes for you."

"What about the clothes and shoes I already have?"

"Ranma, those clothes are to baggie for you now. You are much shorter now then you were before. And you can't wear this outfit all the time even if it form fitting. It's alright for training and working out but not for everyday attire. And you weren't wearing any shoes so I'm guess your old shoes don't fit you. Usagi let you have an old pair of hers and those are almost warn out. I understand you're not to big on going on shopping sprees. It's just you don't have anything you need."

Ranma knew her mother was just trying to make her more comfortable in the situation that she was in. As well made sure she had all the stuff she would need for being a girl. "I'm sorry, mom. I know you are just trying to help."

"It's okay, Ranma."

They soon entered a store but unlike the other three store they went into before. This store had clothes someone would wear everyday. Ranma tried on some jeans as well as some t shirts and some blouses to make sure they fit. Ranma didn't mind the blouses. Because some of them were like button up shirts for girls. The Nodoka handed Ranma a light blue sundress. "Mom, I thought you said I could wear what I want? Why you giving me this?"

"I know what I said. But I want you try this on as well as some different styles of skirts and a few others. Because I was think of buying you some. So when you were ready you can wear them."

Ranma thought about it for a second and relived her mom might be right. She might one day want to wear them out in public. After all she battled in a mini-skirt last night. "Okay mom." Ranma took the sundress and reentered the fitting room.

"Thanks for understanding." Then Ranma came out wearing the sundress. Nodoka covered her mouth in shock once she saw Ranma in the sundress.

Ranma notice this. "What's wrong? Did I put it on wrong or what?" Ranma said hoping she didn't do something to embarrassed herself by accident.

"No it's not that. You look beautiful in that."

"Really?" Ranma wondered if she was right. Ranma saw a mirror and walked up to it. To see what she looked like in the sundress. Once she saw what she looked like in it. She was shocked, that she really was beautiful. "Is this really me?" Still shocked at her reflection.

Nodoka walked over to Ranma. "Yes it is. Like I said you look beautiful."

"I..I look so much like you mom." Ranma said as she looked in the mirror showing both her and Nodoka's reflection

Nodoka looked in to the mirror and saw it to. "Yeah you do." Then Nodoka started to cry.

"What's wrong mom?"

"It's just after you and your father left. I missed you two all the time."

"But didn't you have Usagi."

"Yes I did, but I still loved you and your father as well. When Genma took you away Ranam, it was heartbreaking. Me and him fought over it for hours. Your father even made me a promise."

"What was the promise?"

"He promised to raise you to be a man among men. And if he fail then you two would commit seppuku." Ranma started to scared after she heard Nodoka said. She was worried that she would have to preform seppuku. Nodoka noticed the look of fear in Ranma's face. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to make you preform seppuku."

"Really?!" Ranma said relieved

"Of course, I'm not going to let you do it. After all you were only two at the time. So you probable didn't know what seppuku was at the time. And by the way you reacted. I don't think he told you about that."

"Yeah, and knowing him, he would try anything to avoid it."

"To be honest something us telling to let you go. Like it was you were destined to go."

Ranma remembered what Luna said on the roof before. 'Are Mom and Luna right. Was a destined to go on that trip with pop. So I could get to Jusenkyo and fall into the spring of drown girl.'

They soon got back to what they were doing before. Ranma tried on several different outfits that Nadoka picked out. They soon made there way to the shoe department. Nodoka got Ranma's shoe size and let her pick out a pair of shoes. As Ranma was looking for a pair of shoes she would like. Ranma brought over a pair of shoes she liked. She tried them on to make sure that they fit. They soon left the store Nodoka was now carrying eighteen bags.

"So we done shopping now?" asked Ranma

"Yeah." said Nodoka. Ranma let out a sigh of relief. The two of them were about to head home. Then Nodoka collapsed.

"Mom." said Ranma as she ran towards Nodoka worried about her mom. "Mom, What's wrong?" Ranma tried to get Nodoka to wakeup but there was no response. Ranma soon saw other started to collapsed. Luna showed up and Ranma twitched once again. But quickly regained herself. "Luna what is going on?"

"I don't know but this looks like the work of the Dark Kingdom." said Luna

"But why you and I aren't affected Luna?"

Luna saw that everyone had a bag. "It must be the bags. They must have done something to them to do this."

They heard a sound and they hide into a store. They peeked and watch behind a window. They saw a vine come out of a crack form the wall. The vine started to change into a monster. The monster had four vines for leg. For arms they were flower buds. For a head it was a rose. "Now that the humans are a sleep I will steal there energy." The flower buds started to open. The monster started absorb the energy thought the flowers.

"I need to stop this. Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma causing her to transform.

"I can tell it's not hard to get you in to battle Ranma. But Usagi on the other hand I have a strange feeling it not going to be easy for awhile." said Luna

"So to finish the monster off I just throw my Tiara like Usagi did yesterday?"

"No, your attack is Solar Ray Blast."

"Got it!" Ranma ran out of the store when the monster was looking the other way. Ranma ran towards the monster and round housed kicked the monster and send it fly straight into a wall. The monster regained it self and turned around.

"Who did that?" asked the monster frustrated

"I am the Pretty Guardian. Who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of the Sun, I'll punish you!" The monster send two of its vines in the ground. Ranma started to run as the vines popped out of the ground. So she would be hard to catch. She started to zigzagged as she was trying to getting closer and closer to the monster. The monster kept Sailor Sun at a good distance not giving her much chance to advance. Sailor Sun soon got caught by a vine and was soon wrapped up in it and was lifted up in the air. The monster pointed the flowers that were on it's arms at Sailor Sun. The flowers started to glow. A yellow rose was tossed a cross the monsters face. The glow from the flowers stopped glowing. The monster looked up and saw Tuxedo Ranger. Unlike yesterday Sailor Sun got a better look at Tuxedo Ranger. He was still wearing a tuxedo that a cowboy would wear. On his hat were 3 yellow straps. She couldn't see his eyes because of the mask. But she did noticed he had a fang. He took off one of the yellow strap off his hat. He tossed it at the stem of the vine that was holding Sailor Sun it cut right through it. Sailor Sun soon freed herself from the vine.

"Finish it off Sailor Sun." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Good call. Solar Ray Blast!" As Sailor Sun said this she placed her hands a few feet apart and a orb of yellow light appeared. And once she was done saying it she extended her arms and fired a yellow blast. The movements were similar to the Lion's-Roar Blast or the Pride of the Fierce Tiger. The monster then turned gray and turn to dust. Sailor Sun turned to Tuxedo Ranger. "Thanks for the save."

"No need to thank me Sailor Sun." Tuxedo Ranger then left.

After some time passed Ranma was already back to normal. Nodka and the other started to come around.

"Are you okay, mom?" asked Ranma as she helped Nodoka up

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Nodoka

"Why don't I carry the bags and we can head home." Ranma took the bags from Nodoka.

"That's sounds like a good idea." They started to head home. Once they got home. Ranma and Nodoka took they stuff they got today into Ranma's new room. The room was painted white and was simple it had a bed, a closet, two dressers and one off the dressers had a mirror on it. "What do you think of the room?"

"Its good mom. I like it." Ranma and Nodoka started to unpack everything they got at the stroe today. They put them were the belonged.

At Nerima

Genma and Soun returned to the Tendo dojo. They soon saw Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane were back home.

"So did any of you girls see Ranma?" asked Soun

"No I have seen him today, father." said Kasumi

"I got didn't see him either." said Nabiki

"No luck here." said Akane still angry about the engagement.

"We will just have to try again tomorrow." said Soun

"I hope Ranma will be okay." said Kasumi worried about Ranma

"I wouldn't worry about Ranma. After all he can take care of himself. But we do need to find him so we can unite the schools." said Genma

Later that night at the Juban. Ranma was in her room sitting on her bed. Soon Usagi and Luna came into Ranma's room. Uasgi and Luna get on to the bed. Causing Ranma to twitch again. But quickly regained herself.

"So Ranma, you are looking better then you were before?" said Usagi

"Yeah, it looks like I just need time to sort this out." said Ranma

"That's great Ranma." said Luna

"I still haven't gotten over it fully yet. But I can learn to deal with it and one day I'll accept that I'm a girl for now on. After all this is my new life." Ranma them took out the brooch and put it on the school uniform. It was set the same place that Usagi set hers.


	3. House of Fortune

It was a early Monday morning. Ranma was just getting up for her morning workout before she and Usagi had to head to school. Nodoka soon woke up and saw Ranma in the backyard doing her morning workout. She was still getting used to on having a child that was getting up early. "Ranma don't forget you have school today. You don't want to be late on your first day." said Nodoka

"I won't mom." said Ranma. Around 7:20 Ranma stopped training and took a quick bath. Once she was done Ranma returned to her room and put on the school uniform that Nodoka got for Ranma the other day. Ranma then checked on Usagi. Ranma saw that Usagi was still sleeping and Luna was trying to wake her up. Ranma twitched once she saw Lunaan quickly regained herself. Ranma walked up to the sleeping Usagi. "Usagi time to get up." Ranma tapped Usagi on the shoulder. "Sis." Ranma shook Usagi a little harder.

"Go away." said Usagi still a sleep

"Come on get up or we going to be late." Ranma then came up with a plain to get Usagi up." Usagi it's passed 8 o'clock." Once Usagi heard this she got right up.

"Oh no, not again." Usagi said in a panic as she got dressed quickly. "Why are you not in a hurry? We are going to be late" Usagi asked as she noticed Ranma was calm. She the noticed the time on the clock. It wasn't passed 8 o'clock it was actually 7:35. "You tricked me. It's not passed 8 o'clock."

Luna chuckled. "At lest Ranma got you up so you won't be late for school." said Luna

"Yeah, but you still tricked me. Don't do it again."

"Get up in time and I won't have too." said Ranma

Then both Ranma and Usagi started to laugh. They started to head down stairs as Nodoka was about to head up stairs. Nodoka was shocked to see Usagi up this early. "Usagi I'm impressed. You got up right before I had to wake you up."

"It was Ranma who got me up." said Usagi

"Really, Ranma got you up, Usagi. What did you do to wake her this early?"

"I told her it was pass 8 o'clock." said Ranma

"In other words she tricked me." said Usagi

Then Nodoka started to chuckle. "I guess it worked." Ranma, Usagi and Nodoka sat at the table and started to have breakfast. Once they were done eating. Ranma and Usagi grabbed the lunches that there mom had made for them. They grabbed there bags and put on there shoes.

"Bye, mom." said both Ranma and Usagi as the left the were leaving.

"Have a good day you two. I love you, girls." Nodoka said as they left the house.

Ranma and Usagi started to head towards school.

"So sis, how are you feeling about going to school as a girl?" asked Usagi

"I will say this it's weird and a little embarrassing. What would the old man say if saw me go to school as a girl?" said Ranma

"I wouldn't worry about he thinks. After all he would be mad that you are stuck like this."

"I guess your right about that."

They soon found themselves at Juban High School. Once they got there Usagi headed to her class room and Ranma went to the main office to get her class schedule. As Usagi entered the class room she could see and hear whispers of the other classmates. As she took her seat as Naru came up to her. "Hi, Naru."

"Hi, Usagi. Have you heard that there is going to be a new student in our class today." Naru said with excitement

"Really." Usagi said already figured out who it might be.

Umino then walked over. "Yeah, what I heard rumor he is a martial artist and just came back from a trip from training trip from China." said Umino

"What's to say it's not a girl instead of a boy." Usagi sure of it's her sister is the new student.

"I highly doubt that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi said in a annoyed tone

"Yeah!" said Naru

Umino started to get nervous. "I don't think only boys can do martial arts. It's just more likely for a boy to learn martial arts then a girl." said Umino

"Umino dose have a point Usagi."

"Well I still saying the new student is a girl." said Usagi

"What makes you say that?" asked Naru

"It's just a feeling." Usagi said with a smile on her face.

The students got to there seats as the bell rang. Then came in to the class and got behind her desk. She started to take attendants. "Okay, students before we start today. We have a new student joining us." said Ms. Haruna as she gestured to Ranma for her to come in. Ranma was nervous to come out there. Ranma then took a deep breath and walked in. As she was walking into the classroom some of the boys were whispering to each other. Some of them said "She is cute." or "I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet?" Ms. Haruna then started to talk again. "This is Ranma Saotome, she has been on a 10 year training trip and just recently retuned from China. Why don't you take the free seat next to your sister." The students started to whisper once they heard the Ranma was Usagi's sister. "And after while, I'll see how far along you are."

"Yes, Ms. Haruna." said Ranma right before she went to take her seat.

The class went as any other day. When it was time to break for lunch Ranma and Usagi grabbed there lunch and went out side. They soon found a good place to eat there lunch. Then Naru soon came up to them.

"So this is why you knew the new student was a girl. So this is your twin you told me about." said Naru

"Yeah, she just got back Thursday. Ranma this is my friend Naru." said Usagi introducing her friend

"Hi." Ranma greeted Naru. Usagi told Ranma a little bit about Naru.

"So how was Chain?" asked Naru

"I will say it was interesting to say the least." Both Ranma and Usagi started to chuckle. The three of them talked. Soon the bell rang and they had to head back inside as Naru was heading back in. Umino asked if she could meet him after school so he could as her for some advice. Naru agreed to help. School went on as normal.

Once school was over Ranma and Usagi went to there locker. When Ranma opened her locker a bunch of letters fell out. Usagi noticed this and picked up one of the letters. She opened one of them up and read it. "Ranma, these are all love letters." said Usagi a little jealous. "So what are you going to do with them?" Ranma gathered the letters and through them in the trash. "Makes sense that you don't want a boyfriend. Yet." Usagi whispered the yet part so Ranma wouldn't hear.

"Let's get home so I can change out of this uniform." said Ranma

"Still haven't got comfortable of wearing this type of cloths?"

"Right, I wouldn't wear this if it wasn't required by school rules."

"I surprised that you tried on those cloths on Friday."

"I only did that because mom told me to. I think there were a few times mom made you try on stuff you didn't want to."

"Yeah, there were a few times mom wanted me to try a few things as well."

Ranma and Usagi left the school. Umino was waiting for Naru. She soon showed up.

"So what did you want to ask me?" asked Naru

"I want to go on a date with Usagi." said Umino

Naru then started to laugh. "I'm sorry. But that's not going to happen." Umino started to feel down as Naru continued to laugh. "Sorry but I just don't think it would work if you ask her straight out."

"So I should ask her from behind?"

"No, you silly. I say you go ask a fortune teller what you should do." Naru gave Umino a wink

"Well in that case, I already have the answer."

"What?!"

Umino pulled out a small device and turned it on. "This "fortune telling game" was created from an idea of mine. It says, Usagi and I are supposed to get married and live happily ever after."

"I'm not talking about some kind of game. I'm talking about going to a real fortune teller."

"Oh, I see."

"I just heard that the House of Fortune just opened up. I also heard that they're really good. So why don't you give them a try?"

"Yeah!"

Once Ranma got back home she ran up to her room and changed out of the uniform. She put on some pants as well as a shirt. Ranma soon joined Usagi outside the two of them started to hang out together. They soon passed a guy seating at a table that told fortunes. Usagi noticed that there were no one at the man. Usagi turned around Ranma stopped as well.

"What wrong?" Ranma asked Usagi

"There's usually a long line here." said Usagi

"You are right, but now I have competition." said the fortune teller as he pointed to the building across the street.

"House of Fortune." said both Ranma and Usagi

"That place looks so flashy." said Ranma

"Yeah, what is that place?" asked Usagi

"Well that is the new House of Fortune." said the fortune teller

"So I'm guessing that they do fortunes there as well." said Ranma

"Yes, and everyone want to go there because it's new."

Usagi held out her hand. "Well I would like it for you to read my fortune. Ranma you want your fortune told?" asked Usagi

"Sure I don't mind." said Ranma

"Thanks to both of you." said the fortune teller said with a smile on his face. He started with Usagi. He looked at her hand. "I can tell there is a boy that likes you right know. And it's someone you see all the time." Then the fortune teller looked at Ranma's hand. "I can see you will soon meet a boy from your past. And he has been searching for you for a long time."

"Thanks." said both Ranma and Usagi

They left and started to walk down the street. "So you figure out who the boy is, who is searching for you?" asked Usagi

"I think I do. I think it's Ryoga Hibiki or it could be a Ukyo Kuonji"

"Are you going to let them know you are the one he is looking for or not?"

"I think I should tell them that I am the Ranma that they know. After all it wouldn't be right if they are searching for me."

"Yeah, I understand that. But what are you going to tell him. After all he probable knew you as a boy."

"Yeah, and he might think I'm crazy if I told him I fell into a magic spring that turned me into a girl. Why don't I say my dad wanted to boy so he raised as a boy but I have been a girl this entire time."

"That could work. We can even use it on other people who know you."

"So who do you think is the boy that likes you?"

"Well I hope it's Motoki." Usagi face started to turn red. The soon found themselves at the arcade. Usagi looked through the window but didn't see Motoki. "It looks like he's not here yet."

"Oh, you mean Motoki?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Usagi." said a voice. Usagi recognized the voice as her face turned red. Motoki just came up to the arcade. "Now that's what I call perfect timing. I'm just about to start work."

"Hi, Motoki." said Usagi

Motoki then noticed Ranma. "Usagi, who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is my twin sister Ranma. She just got back from a long training trip."

"I see so she is your sister. It's nice to meet you. Well the Sailor V game just came in. You two can give it try if you want to."

"Sure." Usagi made her way into the arcade. Ranma followed her. Usagi started to play the Sailor V game and soon loosed at the game. "What! Game over!"

"That's a pretty hard game, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"Why don't I show you some tricks." Usagi tried to stop Motoki but he was able to put a coin into the machine. "It's on me. Okay, so watch me carefully." He started to show Usagi how to play.

'My heart is pounding like crazy, but I'm so happy.' thought Usagi as had a happy look. Ranma tapped Usagi and pointed to Luna.

"Looks like someone is here for you." said Ranma

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so that's your name. I've been seeing her around here a lot lately. I wonder if she's a stray." said Motoki

Luna then jumped started to bit one of Usagi's sleeves. "Hey, what are you doing? Cut it out. All right, all right, I'm going, I'm going." Luna then let go of the sleeve. "Well I will see you later."

"But your still right in the middle of your game."

"I'll come again."

"Every time I see you, it always perks up my whole day, Usagi." Usagi's face started to turn red. "Oh Ranma I noticed you didn't play anything."

"Oh sorry. It's just I never play a video game before and I wasn't sure if I would enjoy it." said Ranma

"That's okay. Maybe next time you can give it a shot."

Then Ranma, Usagi and Luna left the arcade.

"Good job Luna. Way to rune the moment." said Usagi

"You got to understand. Your mission is very important." said Luna

Then Usagi started to run. "Where are you going?" asked Ranma

"I'm going to see that fortune teller again. To ask him about my future with Motoki." said Usagi

Ranma and Luna started to follow Usagi. Once Usagi got to the place and saw that the fortune teller was gone. She then looked across the street at the House of Fortune. 'I should probably wait and ask the same man to read my fortune before. But I want to know right know.' Ranma and Luna soon caught up to Usagi.

"What are you up to, Usagi?" asked Luna

"Ahh, nothing. Oh, I know. I tell my own fortune to decide which one to go to." Usagi started to slip off one of her shoes. "Heads, I go to the man from before. Tails, I go to the House of Fortune." usage then tossed her shoe up in the air.

"A coin would be easier to use." said Ranma

Usagi realized this once Ranma told her. The shoe flew backwards and hit someone on the head.

"Ow!" said the man

"Oh no." said Usagi. Both Ranma and Usagi turned around and saw who Usagi hit. Usagi recognized the man. "Oh no, it's that stuck-up guy again." whispered Usagi

"You know this guy?" whispered Ranma

The man started to walk up to them as he held Usagi's shoe. "You have to watch were you are throwing thing Bun-head."

"Is that all you could say?" asked Usagi

"Well, why don't you try acting more like a lady for a change. If you did you might have found a boyfriend."

Ranma was about to attack the man but Usagi stopped her. She took her shoe back from the man. The man then started to walked away.

"Why didn't you let me at him. I could have taken him." whispered Ranma

"I know that but he isn't worth it. Yes he aggravates me but I can handle it." said Usagi in an annoyed tone as she but back on her shoe. Then Ranma, Usagi and Luna started to walk away. After a while they headed back home. The next day at school. Ranma and Usagi were getting some stuff out of there lockers as Naru came and started to get her stuff out.

"Hey Usagi, has Umino said anything to you yet?" asked Naru

"What do you mean? About what?" asked Usagi

"That he likes."

"What?" Usagi was shocked when heard that.

"But he's so shy, he can't bring himself to tell you."

'Well I guess that who the fortune teller was talking about.' thought Ranma

"Usagi, lets go on a date." said Umino. The three girls soon noticed Umino and that he was out of uniform.

"What has happened to you?" asked Usagi

"Umino, you can't come to school out of uniform." said Naru

"Who cares? Usagi, let's go out." said Umino

"Wow someone has gotten a little over confident all of a sudden."

Then Ms. Haruna came over. "Umino! What's with that outfit of yours?" asked Ms. Haruna. Umino pulled out a loaf of bread and but it into his mouth. "Do you think this some kind of joke?" Umino started to leave and as he left up Ms. Haruna's skirt reviling her panties.

"No, that was a joke."

Ms. Haruna started to cry. "I will never live this on down." Later in class Ms. Haruna was teaching class as Umino was reading something not class related and making loud noises disrupting class. "That's enough!" Ms. Haruna was walking towards Umino and was tripped by a different student. "What are you doing, Yuji?!"

"I think you need to learn to walk and talk more quietly in class." said Yuji

"What did you say!"

Later as the students were eating lunch Usagi and Naru were talking.

"What? Umino went to the House of Fortune?" said Usagi

"Yeah, I told him about it. I told him about it yesterday. I think Yuji went too." said Naru

They heard some scream in pain. Once they got to were they heard the scream. They saw that Ranma was there as well six boys laying on the ground in pain.

"What happened here?" asked Usagi

"Well these guys asked me out but I said no. They continued to I kept saying no. Then this one gut grabs my arm and says he is taking me out and I might have flipped him. Then one thing lead to another." said Ranma

"Wow, Ranma you are popular with the guys." said Naru

"Well it's not like I'm trying to." Then Ranma, Usagi and Naru heard a loud crash like a window was broken. Ranma, Usagi and Naru started head towards were they heard the glass being broken. Once the got there they saw Umino and four other boys throwing rocks and the school breaking the windows.

"Stop that!" said Usagi

"What do you think your doing?" said Naru

"Hey, Usagi." said Umino in a strange tone

"Don't say my name like that." said Usagi scared of Umino

Umino grabbed Usagi's arm. "How about a kiss?" Usagi's eyes started to water. Then Ranma grabbed Umino's arm.

"You are upsetting my sister. So I think you should leave now." said Ranma with a serious look on her face.

"Come on lets get out of here, guys." Umino let go of Usagi's arm and Ranma let go of Umino's arm. Then Umino and the other boys started to walk away.

"Thanks for the help Ranma." said Usagi as she started to stop crying.

"No problem Usagi." said Ranma

After school both Ranma and Usagi where heading home.

'I can't believe Umino tried to kiss me. What was he thinking acting like that.' thought Usagi

Then Luna walked up to them and Ranma twitched like always. "Ranma, Usagi, it seems some evil is started to start up trouble." said Luna

"So you are say the reason why those people are acting strange is because they are being controlled." said Ranma

"Exactly!"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the House of Fortune?" asked Usagi

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma

"Naru said Umino went to the House of Fortune and since then he has been acting really strange."

"Good job Usagi!" said Luna

"You can reward me with more goodies."

"Nice try. Come on let's go."

"Am I going to have to fight again? I'm kind of scared. Can Ranma just tack care of it."

"Stop complaining and come on. We are heading striate there." said Ranma

They soon found themselves in the alley way next to the House of Fortune.

"Okay you two time to transform." said Luna

"Do I have to?" asked Usagi

"Yes you do. You are helping me with this one." said Ranma

Usagi started to chuckle a little. "Okay... I forgot. What do I say again?"

Ranma face palmed herself. "Just say Moon Prism Power, Mack Up!" said Luna

"Oh right, that's it. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma

Both Ranma and Usagi were transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. The two of them entered the House of Fortune.

"All of you have done an excellent job so far. Now go and tear up the rest of this town." said the fortune teller of the House of Fortune. The boy agreed to do this.

"You know what's worse than being rude and damaging stuff that's not yours. People who think nothing of other people's feelings, that's what!" said Usagi as she and Ranma remained hidden.

"Who's there?"

The door then opeded up reviling two girls.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Sun?" said the fortune teller.

"And in the name of the moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the sun..." said Sailor Sun

"We'll punish you." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

The fortune teller flung cards at them. Sailor Sun pushed Sailor Moon down on the ground so they could dodge the attack. And the last card almost hit Sailor Moon. "Hey, watch it! You almost hit me." said Sailor Moon

"Well she was trying to hit it." said Sailor Sun

"Oh, right."

The fortune teller started to turn green as she turned into a monster. "Go get them." ordered the monster. The student that she had under her spell started to turn green and there eyes turned yellow.

"Not this again." Sailor Moon was started to get scared. The students started to charge at both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon started to run away. Worried that she would get into trouble Sailor Sun followed her. "If you get any closer. Then I will have Sailor Sun beat you up."

"I really have to teach you how to defend yourself." said Sailor Sun

But before Sailor Sun could make a move a red rose was tossed at the monsters face. Once the monster was hit the students stopped moving. "Someone else is getting in the way? Who is it now?" asked the monster

Tuxedo Mask was stand a the door that Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun came in from.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon

"No matter how bad things look, you must never give up." said Tuxedo Mask

"Okay."

"Now farewell! Until we meet again!" Then Tuxedo Mask left.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said in a in love tone.

The monster started to charged at Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun pushed sailor Moon out of the way. As the monster use her hair to attack. "Sailor Moon, pay attention to the battle." said Sailor Sun

"Okay." The monster started to charged at them again. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun dodged the attack Sailor Moon took off her tiara. It started to glow with energy. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara and destroyed the monster. It started to turn into dust all that was left was a floating glowing card.

"That's probably how they are controlling people. Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a blast destroying the card. Once the card was the people that was under the monsters control were freed. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun left the House of Fortune.

The next morning Naru told Umino what he did yesterday.

"What?! I lifted up Ms. Haruna's skirt seriously?" asked Umino embarrassed

"Plus you also demanded a kiss from Usagi. Oh, and you broke a window in the teacher's offices." said Naru. Then Umino started to walk home. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Well all that is left in my life is despair." Umnio said to himself

"Good morning." said Usagi as she and Ranma walked up.

Umino got a little scared because of what he did yesterday. "Usagi! Ahhh. About yesterday..."

"Hey don't worry about it."

"You are right. I shouldn't worry so much. After all, you're totally okay after getting a bad grade on your test. I should be more like you." He then joined back with Naru.

"He has no idea what we went through." said Usagi

"Why should that matter. Everyone is back to normal and that's all that matters." said Ranma

"I guess your right." As they continued on there way to school Usagi tripped over. But before Usagi hit the ground Ranma caught her. "Thanks for the save, Ranma."

"Its' no problem, Usagi."


	4. Sleeping Sickness

It was late at night a black haired boy with a yellow bandana wondering around the town. "You won't hide from me any longer! Just you wait, Ranma Saotome. Once I find you we will finish are battle between men." said Ryoga

In the Saotome house.

Usagi was sitting in her room listening to the radio.

"All my old diaries are full of thoughts of you. And now I fill my diaries with memories of the past. I want to see you again. Even if it's just one more time. So that I can tell you how I really feel deep inside my heart. That last letter came from pen name "Haruna the Dreamer" who lives in Juban." said the Radio

"HARUNA?!" Usagi accidently shouted in shock hearing the name. Once she noticed she shouted that she quickly covered her mouth. "No way! That's the same as my teacher. But it can't be her." Usagi whispered this time

Usagi's door then opened and Ranma was there in her pajamas. Usagi started to get nervous because she accidently woke Ranma up. "What's going on Usagi?" asked Ranma still half sleep.

"This program is currently accepting love letter submissions from listeners. If your letter is chosen, you'll receive a "flower brooch," a magical flower that will bring you love." said the Radio

"You listening to Midnight Zero again? I don't understand why?"

"Yeah! It's a great program. And what's wrong about writing love letters. To be honest I never written a love letter before..." said Usagi

"Usagi!"

"I would have to figure out who to write it to..."

"USAGI!" Ranma shouted but not to loud just enough to get Usagi's attention

"What is it?"

"You should be in bed. You don't want to fall a sleep during class. It's okay to listen to this on nights were we don't have to go to school the next day." Ranma said as she groined

Luna came into the room. Ranma did noticed still being half a sleep and all. "Ranma has a point Usagi. And don't forget you are a guardian. Remember you and Ranma have a very important mission!" said Luna

"Okay, okay! I get it! Time for bed!" said Usagi as she got into her bed. Ranma turned off the lights as she left the room and got back into her bed.

The next day.

Ranma tricked Usagi because she couldn't wake up. Then Ranma and Usagi started to head to school

"I really hate that you do that." said Usagi with a yawn

"Well if you went to bed early. I might have not need to do that." said Ranma

"Well I guess it's better then being yield at by Ms. Haruna."

Both Ranma and Usagi soon got to school and got to the class room and took there seats. They waited for Ms. Haruna to get to class.

"Where's Ms. Haruna?" asked Ranma

"No one knows she hasn't come in yet." said Naru

"That means I could have slept in a little more." said Usagi

"This is unusual for Ms. Haruna to be running late." said Umino

Then Ms. Haruna entered the class room. She was moving sluggish and dropped some of her book that she was carrying. She then tripped but caught herself thanks to her desk. She grabbed a black book from the ground and opened it. "Alright I better take attendance..." said Ms. Haruna as the book dropped out of her hands. Usagi noticed that Ms. Haruna was wearing a flower brooch. "On second thought, we will just have free period today. So just study whatever you want." Unknown to everyone the flower brooch was stealing Ms. Haruna's energy. "I'm just so... sleepy." then Ms. Haruna started to sleep. The students were shocked that Ms. Haruna was sleeping during class.

"What's happened to Ms. Haruna?"

"I don't know." said Naru

"Well I for one totally lucked out!" said Usagi

out on the streets Luna was walking around.

"Seriously, I don't know how much more I can take. Ranma alright but when it comes to Usagi. She doesn't listen to advice at all. If it wasn't for Ranma. Usagi would always be late for school and her teacher would be yelling at her. She is lucky that Ranma is a good sister." said Luna

"Hey!" said a voice. Luna looked and saw Motoki. "So, meet again, kitty." Luna was starting to act like a cat and hoped that Motoki didn't hear her talking. "But it looks like your not with Usagi or Ranma today?" Luna just meowed. "Oh, right they must be ion school right now." Matoki started to pet Luna.

'I got to be more careful' thought Luna

"I'm thinking you might enjoy a little milk." Matoki then entered the arcade.

"I just wish Usagi could be a little more understanding." said Luna. Then Luna noticed an ambulance drive by. "I wonder what happened?"

At the school Ms. Haruna was being carried out of the school on a gurney.

"I wander what's going on?" asked one of the students in Ms. Haruna's class

"She wouldn't wake up, no matter what they tried. I never knew that being a teacher could be so exhausting!" said Usagi

"I don't think it's that Usagi. I heard there's something going around. That make you fall asleep and then you never wake up again." said Ranma

"Really, so you get to spend your entire life asleep? I'm jealous..."

Ranma, Naru and Umnio when they heard what Usagi said. "Why's that?" asked Ranma, Naru and Umnio

"Well because. You'd get to spend your whole life dreaming. And I imagine that would be a lot of fun!"

"Well I don't think so. I would say it horrible. While your asleep your family and friends would be worried." said Ranma

Some time later.

Ryoga was wondering the street. "Why can't I find my way out of this town. I have been stuck in this town for a little over a week now." said Ryoga. He then noticed some students walking away from a building. "Maybe I should as someone if they know where Ranma is. And if he doesn't know I can at lest figure out how to leave this town." Ryoga grabbed a random boy as he was walking by. "Can you tell me where can I find Ranma Saotome?"

"Ranma Saotome goes to Juban High School."

"And where can I find Juban High School?" The boy pointed to at the place he was coming from. Ryoga let go of the boy. "So he has been here. I guess I was lucky I got stuck in this town then." Ryoga started to walk towards the school keeping an eye out for Ranma. He couldn't find Ranma anywhere. He then heard a girl say Ranma's name like she and Ranma were talking to each other. Ryoga jumped up into the air heading towards where he heard the name. "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ranma saw Ryoga coming at her and Usagi. She quickly grabbed Usagi and jumped out of the way. Ryoga hit the ground with his umbrella and made a made a crater. Ranma and Usagi saw what Ryoga did. The people that were leaving school noticed this and look to she what was happening. Ryoga then looked over at Ranma and Usagi. "I finally found you, Ranma Saotome." Then Ryoga noticed that they were both girls. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Ryoga started to walk away to search for Ranma.

"Do you know that was?" asked Usagi

"Yeah, I told you about him the other day. That's Ryoga Hibiki." said Ranma

"That's Ryoga!"

"Yeah!" Ranma then caught up with Ryoga. "Ryoga! Wait!"

"You know my name?" asked Ryoga blushed surprised that this pretty girl knew his name.

"Of course I know you. Don't you recognized me?" Ryoga got a better look at Ranma. But he couldn't remember who she was. "Well a lot has changed since we last met." Ryago still couldn't figure who she was. "We use to go to junior high school together." Ryoga was a little confused know. "It's me Ranma Saotome."

"R-R-R-Ranma S-S-S-Saotome." Ryoga still blushing as he stuttered in shock once he found out who she was. "Wait! This is a trick."

"What?!"

"Ranma put you up to this that coward. Show yourself Ranma Saotome. Stop running away from me! I'll get you back for what you have done to me." Ryoga said in anger

Usagi then walked up to them as she did she heard what Ryoga was saying. "Ranma! What did you do to him?" asked Usagi

Ryoga heard the girl who clams to be Ranma Saotoma being called Ranma. "Most likely this is about the bread feud." said Ranma

"Bread feud?"

Ryoga was shocked that this girl knew about that. "Yeah, the junior high school I went was a little crazy during lunch time. You see the lunch lady gave away one free bread everyday."

"Really? That doesn't seem that bad."

"Yeah, but how she gave away the bread was what causes problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You see she throw it out to the students. So every on would crowd around the counter to try and get it. It was like a riot, everyone was crowding together. Just so they could grab the bread."

"You joking right?" But Ranma didn't say anything. "Oh, you aren't joking."

"Usually no one complained if they don't get it except for Ryoga. I think he was mad mostly because I jumped on his head to get the bread. Then after that it sort of became a fight for it. It wasn't a long fight mostly just one strike. So I could clam the bread."

Ryoga was still in shock of he heard what Ranma said. "You are Ranma Saotoma." said Ryoga in a shocked tone.

"You finally believe me?"

"But how wasn't the junior high school we got to a..." Ranma covered Ryoga's mouth before he could finish.

"I will explain but not here." whispered Ranma. Ranma lead Ryoga to the side off the school and Usagi followed them. The rest of the people started to continue life that nothing happened.

Ryoga noticed Usagi followed them. "Why is she here? I thought you wanted to talk to me alone!" asked Ryoga

"She is alright. After all she is my sister."

"She is your sister." Ryoga was shocked to hear that.

"Yeah we are twins." said Usagi

"The main reason I asked to talk to you alone. Was because you made everyone look at us because of that stunt you did." said Ranma

"Oh, right! Sorry about that!" said Ryoga

"So what was it about the junior high school that got you so confused?" asked Usagi

"I was confused because Ranma and I went to an all-boys school."

"You never told me you went to an all-boys school Ranma." said Usagi

"I can explain that. You see our pops want a boy so he choose one of us to raised as a boy and he picked me." said Ranma lying to make it seem she wasn't crazy.

"Oh, I see." said Ryoga

"So is this revenge about the bread feud?"

"No, this isn't about the bread. This is about our man-to-man fight."

"Wait this is because of that fight before I left for China. I waited for three days show up."

"Ranma did you really waited three days just for him to show." said Usagi shocked on how long Ranma had to wait.

"Sure and when I arrived on the fourth day you were already gone."

"Ryoga let me ask you something? The place we were supposed to fight in the lot behind your house, right?" asked Ranma

"Yeah.."

"So why did it take you four days to get there?"

"I got lost." Ryoga said embarrassed.

"To be honest. I'm not surprised."

"It took him four days to get to a lot behind his house." said Usagi shocked to hear long it took him

"That's Ryoga for you great fighter. But he has a lousy sense at directions."

"Then I started to search for you so we could finished the fight you ran from." said Ryoga

"So you have been searching for me all this time have you."

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Ryoga started to blush again

"Well I guess you found me. So I'm guessing you want to finish the fight, right."

"I was hoping."

"Why don't you fight at the park. You will have more room there?" asked Usagi

"I don't mind." said Ranma

"Yeah it would alright with me." said Ryoga

"So it's agreed after a while. You two will have your fight in the park." said Usagi

"We better bring Ryoga along or he will get loosed and it will be a week or two till he finds it." said Ranma

"I will have you know I have been stuck in this town for a week now. So I don't think I would take me that long." said Ryoga

"You really think you can think you can get to the park before it gets dark?"

"Maybe?"

"Well I don't want you to get angry because I wasn't there. When you get there the next day." Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm and started to lead Ryoga. But Ryoga broke free from Ranma's grip.

"I can get there on my own just tell me where to go." Usagi started to tell Ryoga how to get the park. The Ryoga started to walk away.

"I bet he gets lost." said Ranma. Then Ranma and Usagi made there way home. Once they got there Ranma changed in to a spots bra and his red shirt and black pants that he showed up in. Once Ranma was done changing they started to make there way to the park. Once they got there they Ryoga wasn't there. "I told you Ryoga wouldn't be here yet." The two of took a seat on a bench.

"If this isn't about the bread feud. Then what is this about?" asked Usagi

"I don't know! But I wish I knew! Because we were friends back in junior high school. I won't say we were close friends. We did compete with each other a bit. But we still got along with each other out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I would always help him to and from school because he would get lost easily. We also did some sparring together quite a bit."

"I see what you mean."

A few hours later Naru saw Usagi and Ranma in the park and walked over.

"What are you two doing here in the park?" asked Naru as she took a seat next to Usagi

"We are just waiting for someone." said Ranma

"Okay! Did you girls check out "Midnight Zero last night?"

"I did! So you listen to "Midnight Zero" as well Naru?" asked Usagi

"Of course, just like everyone else has." Usagi started to chuckle. "What is it?"

"Well not everyone. I know that Ranma doesn't listens to it."

"You're joking right?" Ranma and Usagi shook there heads. "Well I guess not everyone listend to "Midnight Zero". Well I've been sending them a bunch of love letters."

"Really?! Who do you write them to?!"

"I make up future boy and write to them! It doesn't matter it's just for fun."

"Why didn't I thought of that, my future boyfriend." Usagi was starting to imagine what her future boyfriend. She got up from the bench and started to dance around as she imagined dancing with her future boy. Then the boy form the other day started passed them and Usagi accidentally bumped into the man. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Then Usagi saw who she bumped into. "It's you."

"It's nice that you apologized and all. But just remember to pay attention of others around you" said the man as he walked away

"Just shut up!"

Naru got up off the bench. ""Hey Usagi, do you actually know that guy?! Because he is totally gorgeous." sad Naru

"Wrong! There is nothing gorgeous about him. He annoys me so much!" Usaid said in anger

As the man was walking he just left the park when he was bumped into again. But unlike last time he was nocked to the ground. "What is it with people running into me today." said the man

Ryoga held out his hand to help the man up. "Sorry about that I was in a hurry. Might I ask where is the park?" asked Ryoga. The man pointed the way he came from. "Oh! Thanks!" Ryoga entered the park. Ranma saw that Ryoga was heading towards them. As Naru left the park heading home.

"It only took you two hours and fifteen minutes. That's fast for you." said Ranma as he got up from the bench. "So you want to start the fight now?"

Ryoga but his back on the ground near the bench Ranma was seating. "Yeah, after all I was waiting for this for a while." Both Ranma and Ryoga walked over to a clearing so they wouldn't get in the way of others. Usagi followed them and took a seat on the grass so she could watch them. Ranma and Ryoga started to trade blows as each blocked or dodged the others attack. But once in a while they were able to hit the other. With Ryoga was the one tacking most of the attacks. Usagi was surprised on how good the two of them are. Both Ranma and Ryoga stopped attacking and were in there still in there fighting pose. Both of them started to smile. As they were enjoying the fight.

"Its' been a while since I had a good fight."

"Same here."

The started to continue with both not wanting to give the other an opening. Ranma ducked one of Ryoa's attacks and swiped his legs making him fall to the ground.

"It looks like I got you." Ranma said offering out her hand to help Ryoga up

"I guess you did." said Ryoga taking the hand. Ryoga got up off the ground. Ranma and Ryoga started to walk over to Usagi. Usagi gave them both of them a water bottle.

"So Ryoga why were you so anger at Ranma before? She told me you two were friends back in junior high school." said Usagi

"Well to tell the truth when you told me you were going to be leaving I challenge you before you left. But I got lost and missed the fight. I got angry and started to chase you to China."

"Ryoga might I ask did you found yourself at Juenkyo at any point?" asked Ranma with a little hope he didn't find it.

"Yeah, I was there. Once I got there I was knocked of a cliff by a crazy red haired girl that was chasing a panda." said Ryoga

Once Ranma heard what Ryoga said. She relived she was the girl. "Ryoga, I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't you it was a girl with r-r-r..." Then Ryoga relived that Ranma has red hair. "When did you start dying your hair Ranma?"

"I-I-I more like stoped dying it. You see pops thought red hair was to girly so he made me dye it black." Ranma lied knowing that her red hair was all natural.

"Wait so you were..."

"I'm really sorry. What spring did you fall into?"

"I didn't fell into any spring. I hit my head on a rock and was unconscious for a few days."

"Okay, that's good. You're lucky you didn't fall into a spring." Ranma said in relief.

"How is that good? If you ask me falling into a spring would have been better."

"You don't want to fall into those springs."

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked in confusion

"Well you see those springs are cursed. Pops took me there just to toss me into a spring in hopes on turning me into a man. But I broke free and kicked into a spring and it turned him into a panda." Ranma lied about the part her dad trying to toss her in the spring of drown man.

"Wait, you're serious?! Then it was a good thing I landed on that rock then. So is your dad stuck as a panda forever?"

"No he can turn back by pouring hot water on himself. But if he is hit with cold water he is back to being a panda."

"If you ask me you got lucky. If you feel into a spring who knows what you could have turned in to. You could have been cursed to be a girl or I don't know a little black piglet." said Usagi

"I guess your right." said Ryoga

After a while Ranma and Usagi started to head back home. Once they got back Usagi entered her room and got a pen and paper out.

"All right! Got to concentrate and write a love letter" said Usagi

"You know, Usagi, a love letter is meaningless unless you give it to the person directly." said Luna

"Luna is right you know." said Ranma over heard them as she walked pass and stopped at her door.

"Do not disturbed me you two." said Usagi trying to concentrate

"Okay!" said Luna

Ranma smirked as he watched Usagi trying to write the love letter.

"Future boyfriend, future boyfriend..." Usagi thought about what to write for a few minutes but couldn't think of a thing. "It's no use! I can't come up with anything. There's a reason I failed creative writing."

"To be honest I don't think that's the problem." said Ranma

"That's it!"

"What?" asked Luna

"I'll just go see J. Daito from "Midnight Zero" and I'll ask him how you write a love letter!"

"What!" Luna said shocked of what Usagi said

"This won't end well." said Ranma

"Come on Ranma, Luna let's go!" said Usagi as she got up and strated to leave her room.

"W-Wait up!" said Luna as she got up and left the room.

Ranma twitched as Luna walked by. She also started to follow Usagi as well. They soon found themselves at the entrance of FM 10 radio station. They soon found out that they didn't do a program Midnight Zero.

"But this is the FM Number Ten radio station, right?" asked Usagi

"Yes! But we don't do a program called "Midnight Zero" here and we never have!" said the guard

"But..."

"Now go on, and head back home you two."

"Come on Usagi let get back home." said Ranma as she started to walk away. Usagi and Luna started to follow Ranma. Once they got home they went to Usagi's room. Usagi, Ranma and Luna stayed up to see if the program Midnight Zero was on. Ranma let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. "I'm not use to staying up this late." Then the clock hit midnight. The three hit checked the radio.

"Good evening... it's time for "Midnight Zero"..." said the radio

"See, I knew this show was on! That guard lied to me!" said Usagi

Ranma grabbed the paper that she brought with her. "But it says here on the schedule in the news paper. FM 10 is supposed to be airing a different program right now." said Ranma still trying to stay awake.

"Well that's obviously some kind of mistake! After all it's on right now."

"Ranma started to mumble and then she fell a sleep on Usagi's bed. Usagi saw that Ranma was sleeping on her bed. Usagi walked up to Ranma an was about to shake Ranma to wake her up. When Ranma in her sleep she wacked Usagi's hand away. Usagi tried again but her hand was wacked away again. Usagi kept trying until Ranma grabbed her wrest and started to twist but just hard enough to cause pain.

"Owwww." Usagi said as her eyes started to water. "What did dad do taught you how to fight in your sleep?" Usagi asked sarcastically

"Knowing that man he probably did or at lest attacked Ranma in her sleep." said Luna

"Please let go! I promise I won't try to wake you up again." Ranma let go of Usagi's wrest as soon as she heard that. "I guess Ranma is sleeping with me tonight."

"This next letter is from Naru who lives in Juban." said the radio

"Naru?!" Usaig said in surprised

The next morning.

Ranma woke up and saw the time was 7:30. "It looks like I will have to skip my morning work out." said Ranma. She then started to wake up Usagi. The two started to get dress for school. As the two started to head towards school. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep in your bed, Usagi."

"That's okay. I guess you were to tired to head back to your room." said Usagi

Once they got to school Usagi saw that Naru was holding a package. Usagi made her way to Naru's desk and a few other girls.

"So that's the flower brooch?!" said a girl

"Yeah, I just got it this morning." said Nau

"Hurry up Naru, open it already!" said Usagi

"Okay!" Naru opened the package and reveled a flower brooch that was the sameone that Ms. Haruna was wearing yesterday.

"Wow!" said a girl

"That's pretty!" said a other girl

Usagi quickly noticed she saw that brooch yesterday. "Wait, that looks exactly like the flower brooch that Ms. Haruna had before!"

The girls shocked from what Usagi said. "So that letter heard form "Haruna in Love"..." said on girl

"...was from our Ms. Haruna?" finished the other girl

"Yeah, I guess so." said Usagi

Naru put on the flower brooch. Once it was on it started to absorb Naru's energy. "F-For some reason... I'm really... sleepy..." said Naru as her eyes started to shut.

"What's wrong Naru?" asked Usagi worried. Then Naru fell asleep.

"Hey! What happened?" asked a girl

Usagi grabbed Naru's shoulder and started shake her. "Naru! Naru!" Then the flower brooch started to steal Usagi's energy. Usagi's eyes started to close. Usagi fell asleep and fell to the floor.

Ranma saw Usagi fall on the floor. "Usagi!" said Ranma as she ran over to Usagi. Once Ranma got to Usagi she lift her up alittle and started to shake her. "Usagi, wake up!" Ranma was worried about her sister. Ranma picked up Usagi and carried her to the nurses office.

In Usagi dream.

Usagi found herself floating above the clouds at night. She then saw a man. "Is that?" asked Usagi to herself. The man turned around and reveled he was Tuxedo Mask! "Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi floated down to where Tuxedo Mask was. "Tuxedo Mask... do you think by any chance, are you my... I mean are... my future boyfriend?" Usagi started to blush. 'I said it!'

"It seem that way..." said Tuxedo Mask

Usagi started to cheer in glee. "I'm so happy! Hey, Tuxedo Mask, if you're really my boyfriend, then let me see your face!"

"With pleasure..."

"USAGI!" shouted Ranma and Luna waking Usagi up. Usagi shot up and screamed in shock.

Ranma hugged Usagi. "Oh, thank goodness, you're finally awake." said Ranma

Usagi saw that Naru was sleeping in the bed next to her. She got out of the bed and walked over to Naru. "Naru!" said Usagi in a worried tone

Ranm and Luna came over to Usagi. "Usagi, Ranma, it looks like we've got trouble! I think there is something nefarious going on at that radio station!" said Luna

Usagi started to cry. "Ranma you are right. This sleep is horrible. You were worried for me while and seeing Naru like this..." Usagi was upset seeing her friend like this.

Later that night right before Midnight Zero came on. Ranma, Usagi and Luna are standing around the corner from the FM Number Ten radio station. Ranma and Usagi pecked around the corner and saw the security guard at the entrance.

"So what is the plan on getting in there?" asked Usagi

"If we go in the front way the guard will stop us." said Ranma

"Don't worry. I got this." said Luna. She jumped up into the air and back flipped into the air and two pens fell down. One was pink with a red jewel and the other was yellow with a orange jewel.

"What are those?" asked Usagi

"They are something to help you two out."

Ranma picked up the yellow pen that landed near her feet. And Usagi picked up the pink pen that landed near her feet. "These pens are so pretty!" said Usagi

"But what do they do?" asked Ranma

"These are new items for you two to use. They will change your appearance. You two can disguise yourselves." said Luna

"Really?" asked Usagi

"Wait, I could have used this to disguised my self as a guy." said Ranma

"I would have gave it to you before if it would have. But they don't change your gender." said Luna

Ranma let out a sigh. "That's okay Luna. So how do we make these work?"

"Usagi you have to just say "Moon Power" and Ranma you say "Sun Power" then what you want to wear."

"Okay, here goes. Moon Power, turn me into a gorgeous newscaster!" Usagi was then changed into a disguised. She was wearing white heals, a pink blouse and a red skirt. Her hair became a lot shorter as well and she had a pair of sunglasses. She looked older then she once was as well had a little bit of lipstick and blush. As well a purple neckless around her neck.

"Sun Power, turn me into a FM 10 DJ!" Ranma was then changed into a disguised. She was wearing white shoes, a blue jeans, a black T shirt and a yellow jacket with the FM 10 radio station logo on the back. Her hair was now longer it reached down a little pass her shoulders and she had a set of headphones around her neck. Ranma looked older then she once was.

Both Usagi and Ranma looked and saw they were disguised now. "This is so cool! We are in disguised now!"

"Usagi did you really need to add the "gorgeous" part?" asked Luna

"Yeah! Know let's get going." Usagi started to walk to the radio station

"You know Usagi might be able to pull this off." Then Usagi miss stepped and fell down.

"I will say this I'm glade that I'm not in heals. Because I don't think I would make it even one step." said Ranma

They entered FM 10 radio station and found where they were doing Midnight Zero. Uasgi, Rannma and Luna looked throw a window seeing them do the program.

"That must be J. Daito! Oh my god, he's so cute!" said Usagi as she got a look at Jadeite.

"What are you talking about? He's the enemy!" said Luna

"You think?"

Ranma noticed that all but Jadeite and a woman were out cold. "We I think he is because by the looks of it. He's taken over the show." said Ranma

"You're right!" Usagi opened the door and she and Ranma entered.

"Hey, wait we're on the air." said the woman

They entered the recording room and took a seat across from Jadeite.

"But first we interrupt this program to bring you bring you some breaking news!" said Ranma. This started to make Jadeite mad.

"The flower brooches that this program has been sending out to listeners are extremely dangerous!" said Usagi

"If you receive one, don't touch it no matter what!"

"That's a lie." said Jadeite

"Everyone, think about it! Love letters are completely meaningless unless you give them to the person you are writing to directly! Stop dreaming!" said Usagi

Luna heard what Usagi said. "Hey! I was the one who said that!" said Luna

Jadeite got up from his seat. "Who are you two?" asked Jadeite with a hint of anger in his tone

The glass that separated the two rooms was shattered as the woman jumped throw. Ranma grabbed Usagi and pulled her to the ground so they wouldn't get hit by any of the glass. The woman started to smirk evilly. Ranma and Usagi saw that he woman started to transform into a monster. "I won't let you two get away with this!" said the monster as it started to fire some blasts form it's mouth. Ranma and Usagi started to run. Once the got into the hallway anther blast was fired and the shock wave send them flying down the hall a little.

"Now transform you two!" said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as her disguised disappeared and she turned in to Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as her disguised disappeared and she turned into Sailor Sun.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!"

Then Jadeite and the monster made it out into the hall and found Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Trampling on the hearts of young girls in love is crossing the line. And this isn't a crosswalk!"

"You could have left out the "crosswalk" part!"

"Yeah, but anyway! And in the name of the moon..."

"And in the name of the sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Ranma and Usagi

"So it's you two, who's been getting in our way." said Jadeite

"Yeah! And I guessing your the leader of the bad guys?" said Sailor Moon

"Yes my name is Jadeite." said Jadeite

"Well I guess we will just have to beat you then." said Sailor Sun

"You two will have to get pass me first." said the monster as she fired some blasts from her mouth at Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Luna they dodged the blastes and jumped up to the roof thank to the hole that the monster made. The monster followed them and was flying through the air. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun turned around and saw the monster. Sailor Moon panicked a little. The monster fired a blast at them.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a blast. Her blast and the monsters blasts collided and canceled each other out. The monster and Sailor Sun kept firing blast each blast hit a blast. "Sailor Moon while I have her distracted use your tiara."

"Right!" said Sailor Moon. She took of her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" Then Sailor Moon tossed her tiara it curved and hit the monster. The monster started to turn to dust. Ranma and Usagi soon caught Jadeite. As he saw the monster get destroyed.

"Jadeite!" said both Ranma and Usagi getting Jadeite attention.

Jadeite turned around to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "So you two wish to fight me?" asked Jadeite

"Moon Tiara Action!" said Sailor Moon

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun

Both the tiara and a yellow blast traveled next to each other right Jadeite. Jadeite put up a shield and blocked both attacks.

"What! Not fair!" whined Sailor Moon

"I guess we will have to fight hand to hand." said Sailor Sun

Sailor Moon charged at Jadeite and was about tackle him. But Jadeite put up his shield again and send Sailor Moon flying back. Sailor Sun saw Sailor Moon heading her way and jumped over her. Sailor Sun throw a punch at Jadeite as she was coming down towards him. But once again Jadeite put up his shield and send Sailor Sun flying as well. Sailor Sun landed right on Sailor Moon.

"That hurt..." said Sailor Moon as Sailor Sun got off her. Jadeite started to walk towards them. Sailor Moon had a look of worry on her face and Sailor Sun had a look that she was ready for a fight. But before Jadeite could get any closer two roses were thrown at his feet. One of the rosses was red and the other was yellow. Jadeite looked around to see if he could find the ones that throw the rosses. Jadeite couldn't find them so he jumped into the air and disappeared and returned back where he came from. Sailor Moon recognized the red ross. "That's one of Tuxedo Mask's rosses."

Sailor Sun also recognized the yellow ross. "And I'm certain that is one of Tuxedo Ranger's rosses." said Sailor Sun

They both saw Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger leaving.

"Tuxedo Mask hero..." said Sailor Moon as she was blushing and in a tone you can tell she is in love.

They got of the roof of the FM 10 radio station. They reverted back to normal and were walking back home.

"So Ranma what are your thought about Tuxedo Ranger?" asked Usagi

"He's alright! He helps out against the monsters. But I thought you would want to talk about that Tuxedo Mask not Tuxedo Ranger?" asked Ranma

"Well you see I wanted to see what you thoughts about him. After all you he help you out." Usagi said nervously

"But he has helped you out as well. So why are you ask?" Ranma looked at Usagi know she was up to something

"No reason, no reason at all. None what so ever." Ranma didn't say a word. She just kept look at Usagi with the same look. Usagi started to sweet hoping Ranma would believe her. Till Usagi couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I was just trying to see if you liked him?"

"Why were you trying to find out if I liked Tuxedo Ranger. Don't you have crush on Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yeah, well you see..." Usagi the noticed Ranma looking at here with that stare again. Usagi started to sweat again and then she broke. "Okay, I admit it! I was seeing if you had a crush on him!"

"Wait! You wanted to know if I had a crush on a guy."

"Yeah."

"Usagi, I only been a girl for a little over a week now. A little more then a month if you want to count the time I could switch between being a guy and a girl."

"Sorry! It's just I thought with you now a girl. I thought you were attracted to boys now."

"Usagi, you do know the Jusenkyo curse changed me physically not mentally. And to be honest I never really thought about dating and that kind of stuff. I was mostly focused on improving my martial arts."

"So you might fall for a boy." Usagi said in a cheery tone

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that."

in the morning the people that were affected by Jadeite's scheme were starting to wake up.

Ranma and Usagi were at school. Usagi was at her desk writing in her notebook. 'My dearest Tuxedo Mask, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was...'thought Usagi as she was wrote the love letter. The notebook was grabbed and taken by Naru.

"You're still at this? "Midnight Zero" is over, you know, right." said Naru

"That doesn't matter! I'm going to give it to someone directly. Now give it back." Usagi said as she was trying to get her notebook back from Naru.

"Maybe I should read it over for you first!" Naru started to run around the room with Usagi started to chase her.

Then Ms. Haruna entered the classroom. "Good morning class! I wanted to say that I'm sorry for making you all worry about me..." said Ms. Haruna

"Naru this isn't funny! Give me back my love letter!" said Usagi still chasing Naru. Ms. Haruna over heard Usagi said "Love Letter" and started to join in the chase.

"Wait! Let me read it too! Miss Tsukino! I love, love letters!"

As they ran through the class room. When they passed Ranma. She quickly took the notebook out of Naru's hands without her noticing. Soon Naru realized she didn't have the notebook anymore. Usagi and Naru retuned to there seats and Ms. Haruna returned to the front of the class. Usagi was felling down because her notebook was gone. Then Ranma leaned over and tapped Usagi with her notebook Usagi looked and saw that Ranma had her notebook. Ranma gave Usagi back her notebook. "Thanks!" Usagi whispered to Ranma her mode turned around thanks to her notebook being returned to her.


	5. How to Be Skinny

Usagi was getting out of the bath. She started to dry herself off. Once she was done she went on the scale to check her weight. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Usagi. Ranma and Nodoka ran to see what was the problem was. They got to the bathroom and saw that Usagi was crying. "I've put on weight!"

Nodoka walked over to Usagi. "It's okay, it's okay!" said Nodoka as she hugged Usagi. Usagi stopped crying and headed to her room to put on some cloths. She then walked down stairs and took a seat at the table still a bit depressed. "It's okay, everyone weight fluctuates from time to time. But you do eat more then you study. So I can see why you gained weight!"

"That's a little harsh." Usagi's eyes started to water.

"You know Usagi if you want too. You can join me for my morning work out." said Ranma

"Really! You mean that?"

"Of course, I don't mind. And I'll even leave out material art forms if you want."

"Thanks Ranma!"

"No problem. Just get to bed early." Ranma saw that Usagi was a little confused. "Trust me you will need the sleep."

Sometime later in Usagi room.

"You just have to cut back on what you eat. And Ranma is helping you exercise." said Luna

"Yeah!" said Usagi.

"That's nice of her."

Usagi saw that Luna was drawing something. "What are you drawing?"

"It's you in six months!" Luna said as she showed Usagi the drawing. It was a drawing of Usagi fat.

"That's not funny Luna." Usagi said in a angry tone. After a while she went to bed.

The next day.

Ranma got up when she always does a little before 6 a.m. She changed out of her pajamas and into her red shirt and black pants. Ranma then went over to Usagi's room. "Usagi, wake up. Wake up!" said Ranma. But Usagi was still a sleep. Ranma started to shack Usagi to try to wake her up. "Usagi, wake up!" Ranma stopped shacking Usagi. "Get up or I'm going to toss a bucket of water on you next." Soon after Ranma said that Usagi got up knowing Ranma would do it.

"I'm up! I'm up! Please, don't splash me! What time is it anyway?" asked Usagi in a tired tone. Usagi look at her clock and saw it was 6 a.m. "It's only six o'clock."

"Yep, and time for morning work out. Get dressed and meet me down stairs in two minuets." Ranma left Usagi's room. Usagi got out of bed and put on some cloths she could work out in. Usagi meet Ranma down stairs.

"I can't believe you wake up this *Yawn* early."

"Yeah every day. We'll take it easy today. Okay!"

"That's good! Thank you!"

"So we will start with a 15 mile run."

"15 miles!" Usagi said in surprised

"Yep, so lets get started."Rannma and Usagi left the house to start go on there run.

8 miles of running later.

Usagi was panting from the running she was doing. "I-It's way to early for this. We should be halfway done by now." sais Usagi

"We have 7 miles to and then we head back home." said Ranma

"I thought you said this was just going to be a 15 mile run."

"Yeah, 15 miles there then 15 miles back home."

"30 miles!" Usagi said in shock. "Can we take a break here."

"Sure we can take a break right before we head back home."

7 miles later.

Ranma was letting Usagi take a rest on a bench. Then they saw Ryoga walk up.

"Ryoga, what are you up to?" asked Ranma noticing Ryoga didn't have the bag on his back.

"Well I'm trying to get to school and you know with how I get lost easily." said Ryoga

"You thought you could get there if you left early."

"Yeah!"

"You know I don't mind walk with you to school. So you won't get loss."

"I would appreciate that Ranma." Ryoga was glade to hear that Ranma would help him. "So what are you two doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just out for my morning run and Usagi wanted to join me."

"Okay, I see. Well I will see you two later." Ryoga left to see if he could find his way to school if he can.

Usagi walked over to Ranma. "Well I can see why you're a good friends to him." said Usagi. Then Ranma and Usagi started to run back home.

4 miles from home. Luna join them on there way back making sure Ranma didn't she her. So she didn't twitch.

"L-Luna, did you decided to join us on the way back?" asked Usagi

"Yeah! I was out searching. Then I saw you two so I thought I would join you the rest of the way."

"Who was you searching for, Luna?" asked Ranma

"I was looking for the two Moon Princesses!" said Luna

"The Moon Princesses?" questioned Usagi

"Lunna told use about the Princesses when see recruited use. Remember Usagi!" said Ranma

Once they got back home Usagi was trying to catch her breath. "Please... tell... me... we are done, right?"

"Yes, we are done..." said Ranma

"Oh, thank you!"

"With the run."

"Wait!? What?!"

"Next is 100 push-ups then 100 sit-ups and finally 100 jumping jacks." Ranma looked and saw that Usagi was frozen stiff in shock. "Come on let see how far we can get before 7:30." Ranma said as she grabbed Usagi dragged her to the backyard. Usagi noticed it was almost 7 o'clock. Ranma lifted herself up so she is like in a handstand with one hand and started to do push-ups like that. While Usagi did traditional push-up. After they were halfway done Ranma switched hands. Ranma noticed Usagi wasn't as fast as her. So Ranma was done with everything before Usagi. Ranma started to practice her martial arts forms. Usagi just finished right when it turned 7:30.

"W-W-We're done now, right?"

"There is only one thing left."

"Oh please, no!"

"Take a quick bath."

"Oh thank you! A bath I can handle."

Both Ranma and Usagi took a bath and then got dressed for school. They grabbed there stuff for school and started to head towards school. As they were on there way to school. They meet up with Ryoga.

"Hey, Ryoga! Still haven't found your way?" asked Ranma

"No, not yet." said Ryoga embarrassed.

"Well I don't think Usagi minds if you join us on are way to school."

"Of course I don't mind. After all any friend of my sisters is a friend of mine." said Usagi

"Thanks!" said Ryoga grateful

The three of them started to walk to school. Ranma grabbed Ryoga's shirt and pulled on it. Every time he started to go off in the wrong direction. They soon made it so school.

"Well I hope we are in the same class." said Ranma

"Uh, same here." said Ryoga

Ranma and Usagi made there way to there class room. Class soon started and there was announcement about a new student.

Usagi leaned over to Ranma. "I guess Ryoga isn't going to be in this class." whispered Usagi

"Yeah, apparently." whispered Ranma disappointed

"Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Well you see..." But before Ranma could finished the door opened reviling Ryoga.

"Is this class 1-E?" asked Ryoga

"No, this is class 1-F. 1-E is the next door to your right." said Ms. Haruna

"Oh, thank you." Ryoga shut the door. Ryoga started to walk to the left and opened the other door to the room.

"Ryoga! She said to go right not left." said Ranma

"Oh, sorry!" Ryoga was once again embarrassed. He closed the door and started to walk to the right.

"You didn't just helped Ryoga get to and from school. You helped Ryoga to his classes as well." whispered Usagi

Ranma nodded her head. "We had the same schedule. So it was easy to help Ryoga to make sure he didn't get lost on his way to class." whispered Ranma. Usagi just smiled when she heard Ranma say that. School continued as normal. Then it came time for lunch. Everyone got out there lunch and started to eat there lunch. Except for Usagi who didn't bring a lunch. Ranma passed Usagi her lunch. "You need to eat something." Ranma whispered. Usagi heard her stomach growl. But she still refused to eat anything. After they were done eating Ranma meet up with Ryoga outside and Usagi meet up with Naru and a few other girls outside as well.

"So how is your day going Ryoga?" asked Ranma

"It's been good. But there have times I got lost." said Ryoga

"No surprise there!"

With Usagi and her friends.

"So you're on a diet now." said Naru

"Yeah." said Usagi

"I know how you feel. I've been having a tough time too." said a girl with light brown hair

"Oh, really!" said Usagi and Naru and the other girl with dark brown hair

"And Ranma is letting me join her on her morning work out." said Usagi

"That's nice of Ranma for letting you join her." said Naru

"Yeah she is in great shape." said the girl with dark brown hair

"Well she is a martial artist. So how was to work out?"

"It was hard and tiring. First we ran for 30 miles. Then 100 push-up, site-up and jumping jacks." said Usagi

"Wow! Ranma really worked you hard."

"I kind of thinking Ranma was going a little easy on me. I think she even added the jumping jacks just for me."

With Ranma and Ryoga.

"So you were helping your sister lose some weight." said Ryoga

"Yeah! Usagi is not into martial arts. But that doesn't mean she can't work out." said Ranma

"I see what you mean. That's nice of you for letting your sister join you."

"Thanks, I will say I changed my normal routine up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I added jumping jack for Usagi and I slowed down so Usagi could keep up with me during the run."

"I see!"

"I will say this it is good to have you as a classmate again. Even though we're not in the same class."

"Yeah, same here!"

With Usagi, Naru and the two other girls.

"I've tried fasting and eating pineapple to lose weight, but none of them worked out." said the girl with light brown hair

"Oh, they don't." said Usagi, Naru and the girl with dark brown hair

"I think the best diet is fall in love, because then you want to look good!" said the girl with dark brown hair

"Have you ever been in love before?" asked the girl with light brown hair

"No."

"No kidding." said Usagi, Naru and girl with light brown.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Listen, you're just born the way you are and there is nothing you can do about it" said the girl with light brown hair

"You know, you are one to talk." Those two started to argue.

"Speaking of which, did you notice that Ms. Haruna seems to have lost a lot of weight?" Naru asked Usagi

"Really? How did she do it?" asked Usagi

"Don't know!"

"Really? She didn't look that much different to today."

Then Umino showed up. "You can't tell with the dress on. But here, have a look at these." said Umino as he showed Usagi and Naru two photos. Both photos are of Ms. Haruna but one showed her being skinny. "Here's a before picture and her is after she started working out."

"Oh, wow!"

"And it only took her two day."

"But Umino, how did you get these photos?" asked Naru

"Well, that's a trade secret."

"Oh, yeah!" Umino started to get nervous. "Just tell us how you got the photos!" Umino saw the look in Usagi's and Naru's face. Then he started to ran. Usagi and Naru followed Umino. Ranma was done talking with Ryoga and was about to meet up with her sister worried about her because she didn't eat anything for lunch. Then soon Unimo ran pass her being chased by Usagi and Naru.

"I might as well see what this is about." said Ranma as she started to follow Usagi and Naru. Umino hide down an alley as Naru ran pass. Umino let out a sigh of relief. Then Usagi found Umino.

"Found you!" said Usagi

Umnio started to get scared. "Okay. I'll tell you. I followed Ms. Haruna and took those pictures with my own camera." said Umino in fear

"That's not why I'm here for. I just want to know the name of the gym. That Ms. Haruna works out." Umino told Usagi the name of the gym.

Without Usagi knowing Ranma caught up. "Usagi! What's going on?" asked Ranma. Usag got startled.

Soon after school.

Ranma, Usagi, Naru and the two other girls as well. They where in front of Shepelin.

"So this is the place Ms. Harunna has been going to." said Usagi

"It looks pretty expensive." said Naru

"I don't see the big deal of this place." said Ranma

Then the sign on the building started to talk. "Lose 2 pounds in a day, lose 7 pounds in two days! Three days and you'll beautiful to! Let's all get in shape together. And you don't have to spend anything. Because at Shaperin we are currently offering a free trial."

"There's a free trial." said Usagi

"You can't get cheaper than that!" said Naru

"Let's do it!" said the two girls

Naru and the two girls started to run towards Shaperin. But Ranma grabbed Usagi's arm before she started to run toward the gym.

"What's wrong Ranma?" asked Usagi

"I just have a bad feeling about this place." said Ranma

"What do you mean?"

"It just feels to much like a scam."

"You think so?"

"It's just don't know why they are offering it for free. Most have it at a low price and by the time you figure it out you already lost your money. I just feel we shouldn't go in there."

"Okay! It sounds like you know about scams."

"Pops did a few. He didn't think I knew about them but I did."

"It's funny the more you talk about dad the less I find surprising."

Both Ranma and Usagi started to walk away from the gym. Ranma and Usagi were on there way home.

"I can't believe we just let the girls go into that gym. Some friend I am." said Usagi

"It's okay! I'm sure they are alright." said Ranma. Then a kid carrying a bag of pork buns. Usagi looked at the bag with a hungry look in her eyes. Ranma grabbed Usagi by the ear and pulled it a little for a second.

"Oww!"

"No, Usagi! You don't want to scare the kid."

"But I haven't had anything all day and I'm hungry."

"Well you should have ate your lunch."

The two of them passed a Sailor V poster. "It would be nice to be Sailor V. She doesn't need to diet or exercise."

"That's highly unlikely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if she didn't exercise or eat right. She probable couldn't do any of the things could do."

"So you're saying Sailor V does exercises."

"Well yeah! She probable even trains." Ranma noticed that Usagi was about to collapse and caught her. Motoki saw this and came over to see what is wrong.

"Is everything alright?" asked Motoki

"Yeah! I think so! She just hasn't ate anything all day. So guess she is a little tired." Ranma said as she picked up Usagi.

"You can take Usagi to the back room."

"Thanks." Ranma said as she followed Motoki to the back room. Ranma set Usagi on the coat in the back room.

"What do you mean that Usagi didn't eat all day? Did she do so bad on a test, that your mom won't feed her?" asked Motoki as he got a can of soda opened the can gave it to Ranma.

"No Usagi is on a diet and is refusing to eat anything." Ranma said as she opened Usagi mouth and poured the soda in her mouth.

"A diet?!"

Soon Usagi came to. "I'm glade your better Usagi." Ranma said in a happy tone seeing her sister all better

"Same here!"

Usagi looked and saw she was in a room with Ranma and Motoki. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. You should have ate lunch." said Ranma

"You know I'm on a diet." said Usagi

"I get that, but you can't starve you yourself."

"If you asked me. I don't think you need to go on a diet. If anything, you could put on a little more weight." said Motoki.

"What?" asked Usagi confused

"I find curvy people way more attractive. I don't understand why some people would be skin and bones."

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!" Usagi whispered

Then Usagi and Ranma left the back room and exited the arcade. Usagi got some pork buns. As they were walking down the street Usagi was eating a pork bun.

"I'm glade you are back to normal. But did you really have to order 7 pork buns?" asked Ranma

"But it's so good, nothing is better then a pork bun." said Usagi

"But aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

"Its' okay to carry a little extra weight."

Then that man from before walked by. "Hey would you call that cannibalism? A Bun-head eating a pork bun?" asked the man

"Just leave me alone! Why should you care what I eat anyway?" Usagi tossed a pork bun at the man. He caught it.

"Thanks! Plus it means one less for you to eat." the man said as he walked away and ate the pork bun.

"That jerk."

"But he kind of has a point." Then Ranma stole the bag of pork buns.

"Hey, give me those back." Usagi tried to get the pork buns back. But Ranma moved her arms so Usagi could get the bag back. Then Ranma started to run away. Usagi started to chase after Ranma. As Ranma ran she started to eat the rest of the pork buns. Usagi noticed this. "Ranma, stop eating my pork buns." After a while they found themselves in the park. Ranma stopped running. Then Usagi quickly took back the bag Ranma took. She opened the bag and saw Ranma ate the last three pork buns. "You ate the last of my pork buns." Usagi said in a sad tone. Then Luna showed up in the park.

"If you ask me you should be thanking Ranma." said Luna

"What do you mean?"

"If you keep eating like that it's going to take a lot more work for you to stay fit."

"I don't care, Motoki said I'm pretty the way I am."

"I don't think you get it. He said likes girls that aren't just skin and bones. But if you aren't careful you can go to far the other way as well." said Ranma. Usagi relived what Ranma was talking about.

"Anyway you two we have a big problem."

"What is it Luna?" asked Usagi

"Yeah, what going on?" asked Ranma

"A lot of girls that have been going Shaperin have become way to thin. They are almost skin and bones." said Luna

"Wow, Ranma I guess you were right about that place." said Usagi

"I knew something was up with that place." said Ranma

"How did you figure it out?" asked Luna "On second thought I don't want to know." Luna said before Ranma and Usagi could say anything. "I think it might be a base of a evil operation."

"Oh no, Naru and my friends went in there." said Usagi worried

"Don't worry Naru and the others will be alright. But if we go in there we can't use anything strange." said Ranma

"Ranma is right be careful while your in there." said Luna

"Right, got it."

Ranma, Usagi and Luna made there way to Shaperin.

Ranma and Usagi were in there gym cloths as they were working out. Ranma was lifting light weights to not attract attention. Usagi riding on the bike. Luna watched thru a window. Then Luna noticed Ms. Haruna walking through the hall and noticed she looked strange. "That's Ms. Haruna! She really is skin and bones. I wonder where she's going?" said Luna. Luna found herself a way inside the building. Luna caught up with Ms. Haruna and started to follow her. Ms. Haruna went down some stairs and Luna followed her. Then a light started to come from the basement. "What is that?" asked Luna. Once Luna go to the basement she saw Ms. Haruna in a strange pod it was draining her energy. As well as Jadeite.

"This woman's energy is almost completely gone. We'll finish draining her today. Then after that, she'll grow weak and die." said Jadeite

"Oh no!" Luna whispered. She left the room to get Ranma and Usagi. She snuck into the room and made her way to Ranma. Ranma noticed Luna entered the room. "Ranma, get Usagi there is something going on here." Ranma nodded her head as she put the weights away. She then walked over to Usagi. Ranma tapped Usagi on the shoulder to get her attention.

"We have to go." Ranma whispered to Usagi. Usagi got off the bike and Ranma and Usagi left the room. They meet Luna in the hallway.

"What is going on?" asked Usagi

"Ms. Haruna is going to die. So you two have to transform." said Luna

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Ranma

"Yeah, that's for sure." said Usagi. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

Ranma and Usagi followed Luna and went down the stairs to where Luna was before.

"Just a little more until we reach our goal!" said Jadeite

"Release Ms. Haruna at once." said Sailor Sun

Jadeite turned around and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Preying on the dreams of girls who want to be fit! You're an unforgivable enemy to all women!" said Sailor Moon

"So it's you two again!" said Jadeite

"You bet it is." said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name off the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"You impudent brats! Take care of them!" ordered Jadeite

Then three gym trainers came and started to attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. They dodged the attacks from the trainers. Sailor Sun started to charge towards Jadeite. The trainers surrounded Sailor Moon. "Oh no, I'm surrounded!" said Sailor Moon

Sailor Sun turned around and saw Sailor Moon was in trouble. "It's your choice! You can came after me or help your friend." said Jadeite

Sailor Sun started to run the trainers to help Sailor Moon. Then Jadeite smirked as he disappeared with the energy he had gathered till now. "Duck!" said Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon ducked down as Sailor Sun kicked one of trainers in to the other two. "I can't leave you alone! Can I!"

"Sorry bout that!" said Sailor Moon

Then the trainers started to get up. Sailor Moon started to get scared.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, they are being manipulated by the headband they are wearing! If you two can destroy them. They will be set free." said Luna

"Get ready!" said Sailor Sun as she got into fighting stance

"But I'm too scared." said Sailor Moon

"Don't be! I know we can take them."

"If you say so."

Sailor Sun started to battle two of the trainers while Sailor Moon fought one of the trainers. Sailor Moon punched the trainer she was fighting in the gut. Sailor Sun swiped tripping one of the trainers. Then Sailor Sun grabbed and flipped the other trainer on top of the other trainer she was fighting. "Sailor Moon you take care of the headband and I'll take care of the pods."

"Got it!"

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a yellow blast destroying the pods.

Sailor Moon took of her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" She tossed the tiara and destroyed the headbands on the trainers head.

"It looks like our work her is done."

The trainers were confused on how they got down there.

In the dark kingdom.

Jadeite gave Queen Beryl the energy he had stolen. "Jadeite, you have done well gathering this much energy for our ruler. I think you can call your plan mostly a success." said Queen Beryl

"Thank you very much, Queen Beryl. And next time I'll get that Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun." said Jadeite

With Ranma and Usagi. They were walking home.

"So Usagi better get a good night sleep." said Ranma

"I was thinking that I would stop or at lest not do it everyday." said Usagi

"Well as I said before it was your choice."

"Thanks."

"I do have to ask you if you could be braver when we fight the enemy?"

"I'll try my best. But I will say it's easier when you are there with me."


	6. Sent of A Monster

In the Dark Kingdom.

"So Jadeite! You have a plan to steal energy from the humans?" asked Queen Beryl

"Yes! I just sent a monster who can make humans fall in love with the first person they see of the opposed gender. Then steals energy from the victims."

"And it will cause chaos."

"Not true, are targets are mostly people in love or have a close relationship. Because depending on how close they are. Will depend on how fast energy we gather from them. For example if the victim is in love with the person they see. There energy will drain fast because they already in love. If the victim is close to the person they see, like a close friend. There energy won't drain as fast as if they were in love with the person. And if they see a stranger there energy will drain slowly."

"That is fin. You may proceed."

With Ranma.

Rannma was on her morning run. She ran passed a new store that looked like it sells perfume. There was a lady outside the store holding a bottle of what it looks like perfume. She sprayed Ranma in the face. She quickly closed her eyes and let out a small chough. Soon Ranma ran into someone. They were both knocked to the ground. Ranma looked and saw it was Ryoga. The iris part of Ranma's eye started to turn pink. "R-Ryoga!" Ranma said as her face started to turn a light shade of red. Then both started to get up. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Ranma said in a nervously.

"It's okay! We all get distracted. I'll see you later." said Ryoga. Then he started to walk to walk away. Ranma was still blushing and watch Ryoga with a in love look on her face. Ranma soon got back to her house. Once she got back home Ranma started to finish her work out. Then took a quick bath. Got dressed for school and woke up Usagi. Usagi got dressed. They ate some breakfast and got there stuff and started to walk to school. Usaig noticed this as they were walking to school Ranma and Usagi meet up with Ryoga.

"Hey! Ryoga!" said Ranma getting Ryoga's attention. Ryoga heard and joined Ranma and Usagi. Ranma grabbed one of Ryoga's arms. The three of them started to head towards school.

"Ranma, Usagi, I really appetite you two helping to school everyday."

"Of course anytime." Ranma said in a happy tone

"I don't mind you are a friend of my sister's after all." said Usagi noticing that Ranma hadn't let go of Ryoga. Usagi thought it was strange because Ranma held Ryoga's hand on the way to school before.

Ryoga tried to get Ranma off his arm. "Ranma, you don't have to hold my arm." said Ryoga

But Ranma kept her grip on Ryoga. "But uh, what if you get lost?" asked Ranma

"You have walked me to school before and you never had to hold my hand or arm before." Ryoga kept ring to get Ranma off his arm. But she refused to let go. Then after a while Ryoga just gave up and let Ranma keep holding his arm.

Ranma kept holding on to Ryoga as they entered the school. Ranma helped Ryoga get to his homeroom. Then she went to her homeroom with Usagi. As class went on Ranma could not stop thinking about Ryago. But still paid attention to Ms. Haruna teaching class. Lunch soon came and once Ranma and Usagi were done eating they went outside for the rest of the time. Ranma hanged out with Ryoga the whole time. Usagi didn't think this was strange because they were friends. But then she saw Ranma starting to hold on to Ryoga's arm again. Ryoga didn't try to get Ranma off, because he knew it wouldn't work. Naru soon joined Usagi.

"It looks like your sister is in love." said Naru as she saw Ranma holding Ryoga's arm

"What! No, Ranma and Ryoga are just friends. They are doing this, so the love letters will stop for Ranma." Usagi lied not knowing why Ranma was acting like this and hoping that was the case.

"Oh, I see! I have to say she is vary convincing."

Soon lunch was over and everyone returned to class. After a while class was over. Ryoga tried to sneak out of school without Ranma finding him. "Okay, Ranma must be up to something. But I don't know what." Ryoga whispered to himself. So Ranma couldn't find him. But it wasn't long till Ranma found him.

"There you are Ryoga." said Ranma. Ryoga was startled that Ranma had found him. "Let's get going." Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm and started to pulled him away.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I just thought we can just hangout together."

Usagi found Ranma with Ryoga walking away from the school. A little while after Ranma ditched her once class was dismissed. She caught up with them. "Ranma, why did you ditched me?" asked Usagi

"I didn't want to miss Ryoga."

"Why are you acting strange today?"

"I'm not acting strange."

Usagi grabbed Ranma as she was going to leave with Ryoga. "Yes! You are!"

"No! I am not." Then in anger Ranma flipped Usagi so she would let her go. Ranma immediately reviled what she did. "Usagi!" Ranma quickly held Usagi up of the ground. As Usagi was getting up she noticed that a part of Ranma's eyes was flashing between her normal color and pink. "I'm so sorry Usagi." Ranma's eyes were starting water.

"Can we just go home, Ranma?" Ranma nodded her head then the two of them returned home. Once they got home Ranma went to her room after she made sure Usagi was all right. Usagi found Luna. "Luna, I think something happen to Ranma. She has been acting strange all day." said Usagi

"Really?" asked Luna

Usagi told Luna about how Ranma was acting and about how she saw her eyes changed colors. Luna wanted to check on Ranma. They approached Ranma's room and open the door. They saw Ranma going through her cloths in her closet. Ranma then pulled out a light blue sundress that there mom got Ranma just incase she wanted to wear it. "Ranma, might I ask? What are you planning on doing with that dress?" asked Usagi

"I'm go to wear it tomorrow and meet up with Ryoga." said Ranma

Usagi closed the door. "Okay, there is a problem with Ranma." said Luna

"Yeah, and I know for a fact. That Ranma doesn't wear dresses and she only wears two skirts. The time she has too is for school and the when she transforms into Sailor Sun." said Usagi.

Then Usagi and Luna heard a sound from Ranma's room. They opened the door and saw that Ranma was holding on to her end table. "Ranma!" said Usagi and Luna. Usagi helped Ranma to her bed. Ranma then started to rest.

"We need to find out what happened to Ranma." said Luna

"I agree. Ranma was fine until today." said Usagi

"Then it must have been something that happened to day. Do you have any ideas when it started."

"I started to notice once we meet up with Ryoga on the way to school."

"Then it must have happened during her run."

Usagi and Luna started to take the path that Ranma takes every morning. But on the other side of the street. Usagi was lookin across the street to watch for anything strange. They soon say a perfume shop that wasn't there before with a person spraying some people. Usagi noticed that the people sprayed started to act differently towards to someone else. Usagi and Luna walked across the street and hide behind the corner to get a better look at what was going on.

"It looks like this is were the enemy must be here. We will have to come back later tonight." said Luna

Later that night. Usagi and Luna were a few feet away from the building.

"Okay, time to move Usagi." said Luna

"Okay." said Usagi with fear in here voice.

"Usagi you got to be brave. You want to save Ranma, right?"

"Yeah, but this my first time fighting a monster by myself. I'm just not as scared with Ranma around."

"I understand that, but you have to stop them."

"Okay! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.

In the store.

"You have gathered a good amount of energy. Keep it up." said a hologram like image of Jadeite right before it disappeared.

"How dare you make innocent people fall in love with people they don't have feelings for." said Sailor Moon

The person who was sparing people was looking around to see where the voice was coming from. The front door of the open reviling Sailor Moon. "Who are you." said the lady

"I won't let you getaway for tricky other into being love."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights fight for love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"How dare you!" The lady started to transform into her monster form. She sported black feathered wings as her teeth started to get sharp and her right hand turned into a bow. The monster started to fire from her bow. Sailor Moon and Luna started to runaway in order to dodge the arrows.

"Where is Tuxedo Mask? He usually comes by now to get me out of trouble. But I don't he's coming."

"You can't always depend on him. Sailor Sun knows that she will have no chose but to fight by herself sometimes." said Luna

"But she is a fighter and I'm not."

"Sailor Moon use your tiara to destroy her bow."

"Okay!" Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara at the monsters bow and destroyed it. The monster cried out in pain. Then the tiara flew back to Sailor Moon.

"Now finish her."

"Moon Tiara Action." Sailor Moon once again tossed and hit the monster. The monster started to turn to dust. Once the monster was destroyed the energy it gather retuned to the people it was taken from. As well peoples eyes started to turn back to normal.

Usagi and Luna started to make there way home.

Once they got home they went to see Ranma was alright. Once they got to Ranma's room they noticed Ranma picked up the dress from the floor that she was holding before. "Do you know why this dress is out?"

"Well to be honest you brought it out." said Usagi

"What!? Why?" Usagi started to tell Ranma what happened to day as much she knows and what she did after Ranma fell. "You got to be kidding me. I was love sick over Ryoga. This so embarrassing. I was about to go all girly for him." Ranma face started to turn red.

"It's okay Ranma. Who knows you might actually want to wear that stuff one day." Both Ranma and Usagi started to laugh.

"Now I just how to figure to explain this to Ryoga." Usagi started to whispered into Ranma's ear.

The next morning as Ranma was doing her morning run. As she soon ran into Ryoga.

"Hey, Ryoga." said Ranma

"Ranma listen..." said Ryoga as his face started to get a little red.

"Ryoga I have to tell you something first. About why I acted yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"You see I have been get these love letters. So I thought if they think I had a boyfriend they would stop." Ranma lied

"Then why didn't you just asked me to help you?"

"I just thought you would say no. I'm sorry if I was giving you the wrong idea."

"It's alright. Just let me know the next time."

"Of course and I'm glade you didn't get mad at me for that. I will see you later." Ranma then started to continue her run.

Ryoga just watch as Ranma ran away. His face was still a little red. 'I think I'm getting feeling for Ranma?'


	7. Girl Genius

In the Dark Kingdom.

"So many human schoolchildren have been made miserable because they are forced to study." said Jadeite

"Yes, I've heard reports. I heard that there parents what their children to succeed can be even harder on their kids than our monsters would be." said Queen Beryl

"That's right my Queen. Some parents would go to unimaginable lengths in order to get their children into a top-rated university. From pre-school to high school, they'll stop at nothing to see that their children the best education."

"I see and then what happens to them once they leave at that first-rate university?"

"Who knows. But we can use this."

"Proceed!"

"Yes, ma'am!

At Ranma and Usagi's house.

Usagi was in the living room reading a manga and started to laugh once she got to a funny part. Then Nodoka entered the living room. "Usagi!" said Nodoka

"Oh, hey, mom! You should look at this, it's so funny!" said Usagi as she showed Nodoka the manga. Then Nodoka started to laugh a little and soon stopped.

"Now's not the time to be laughing! How did the practice test go?"

"The results don't come out till tomorrow. So don't worry."

"Usagi I don't ask much of you when it comes to school. Just please try not to fail, okay?"

"If there's a top of the class, there has to be a bottom, too." Usagi said in a sad tone.

"You know you can pass even though your at the bottom of the class." said Ranma as she walked passed.

"Ranma has a point." said Nodoka

"Your not helping sis." said Usagi still in a sad tone.

Later that night. Ranma was in her bedroom as well Usagi. Usagi was at a small table and Ranma was laying on her bed.

"Stop whining, Usagi. Education is important, you know."

"That is easy for you to say. You got nothing to do."

"Give me a break Usagi, I'm pretty busy too you know. Like locating the two princesses."

"You know its easier to study. When your not ready manga." said Ranma

Usagi's face change after what Ranma said realizing she was found out. The Luna jumped up on the table and saw Usagi was reading manga. "You are reading manga. If only you devote yourself a little more to something else like helping me find the princesses."

"Come on!" whined Usagi

"It's your two destine to find the princesses and defeat our foes. Accept it responsibility won't vanish because you ignore them."

"But I never asked for this. Beside, what exactly are those foes?"

"I have been wondering that too." said Ranma

"You know the evil monsters that are not human." said Luna

"Yeah, we know. But what are they?"

"To tell you two the truth, I don't know what they are either. But all I know is that they need to be stopped."

Later after Usagi left Ranma's room. They went to bed. As they slept Luna left the house and head to the arcade. She sneaked in and activated a Sailor V game. "Codename 0091, this is Luna." Then Luna touched the screen. "Passphrase: "The rabbit on the moon pounds rice.""

"The moon's rice cakes are sticky." said a voice from the screen.

"And they buff up when you toast them as well."

"Passphrase accepted. Have you found the princesses yet?"

"Not yet, and I don't have any leads."

"I see!"

"Sailor Sun is a skilled fighter and reliable. But Sailor Moon is proving to be much less reliable than I expected her to be."

"Now, now, don't complain."

"Sorry. By the way, I've sensed a mysterious new energy lately." Luna pressed some buttons then a picture of a blue haired girl in a Juban High School uniform. "It's coming from her."

"She might be a monster sent by the enemy."

"I agree."

"Speed up your investigation."

"Right."

The next day at school. People gathered to see what there score they got on the test. Some of the kid talked about how Ami Mizuno got the top score again.

Ranma and Usagi were hanging out with Naru and anther girl.

"As expected, Ami Mizuno ranked first in the whole class." said Naru

"Actually, she's number one in the entire country." said the girl

"The whole country." said Ranma, Usagi and Naru shocked

Then Umino came up to the four girls. "And it's rumored. That she has an IQ of 300." said Umino

"Wow. She really is a genius." said Usagi

"For the last time, stop sneaking up on us!" said Naru with some anger and hit Umino.

"Isn't that her over there?" asked Ranma as she pointed to Ami. Who was just looking out the window.

out "I heard she has been taking classes at the Crystal Seminar." said Umino

"Wait, isn't that the new cram school here in Juban?"

"Yeah, mom said it costs like a fortune to go there." said Usagi

"I heard Ami's mom is a doctor." said Naru

"She's rich enough to afford it." said the girl

"But she actually has a scholarship there, so she's going there for free." said Umino

"Still, I don't really like her. She thinks she's all that 'cause she's so smart, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, she sure keeps to herself." said Naryu

Usagi and Ranma looked over at Ami. Then soon Ami looked over to them and they started to act like they weren't looking at her.

Later after school Ranma and Usagi were heading back home.

"I wish I were one of the smart kids. They have it so easy. Mom's gonna kill me for my grade." said Usagi

"Well maybe if you studied you wouldn't get a bad grade." said Ranma

That made Usagi feel down. As the walked pass a alley way. They noticed Ami walking alone. Ranma and Usagi noticed her.

"Look it's Ami." said Usagi

Then Luna jumped onto Ami's shoulder. 'I can definitely sense a mysterious energy.' thought Luna. Then Ami scratched under Luna's chin. Ami continue to pet Luna.

"You're so soft. If I didn't live in a condo, I'd take you home, I would love to have a cut cat like you." said Ami

Then Ranma and Usagi started to head down the alley way. "Luna!" called out Ranma and Usagi

Luna got off Ami's shoulder and started to walk over to Ranma and Usagi. Usagi picked up Luna. "Sorry for that! I hope she didn't scare you to much." said Ranma

Ami turned around and saw Ranma and Usagi. "Is she your cat?" asked Ami

"Yeah." said Ranma and Usagi

"When she dropped down like that, I thought she might be an angel!"

"Luna an angel?" asked Usagi

The three started to walk with Ami in the middle. "You're Ami Mizuno from class 5, aren't you? I'm Ranma Saotome and my sister Usagi Saotome from class 1. Nice to meet you." said Ranma

"Yeah, same here." said Usagi

"It's nice you meet you two as well." said Ami

"This cat is named Luna."

"Luna... That means "moon", right?"

"Wow, you really are a genius! You're the first person who guessed it right away." Then Luna started whisper in Usagi's ear.

"So Ami, do you know a Ryoga Hibiki?" asked Ranma

"Yeah I head of him. He is the new student in my class. I don't know much about him except he late more class some of the time. Why do you ask?" asked Ami

"Oh he is a friend of mine we use to go to Middle School together."

"Okay I see." Then Usagi started to laugh loudly. "What's so funny, Usagi?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! So Ami, do you want to play some video games?" asked Usagi

"Okay, but I never played before."

"Don't worry about that. I'll teach you how to play." Usagi whispered something to Luna. They soon made it to the arcade. Usagi played the first game and soon got a game over. "I'm not doing so well today. Why don't you give it a try anyway? It's really fun!"

"Okay but it looks hard."

"Another smart observation from the genius! It is hard. You'd be lucky to get 500 points on your first try!" Ami took a seat and started to play the game.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" said Ranma

"Really?" asked Ami. She continued to play her score increasing. Soon her score went 20000. Then a crowd started to form around them. Then Ranma and Usagi noticed the crowd.

"Hey, Usagi! Glad you're here!" said Motoki

Usagi turned around. "Oh! Hi!" said Usagi

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah! Sure is." Usagi started to look disappointed.

Then Ami's watch started to go off. Ami looked at what time it was. "Oh no! Look at the time! Sorry! I got to go, I have cram school." Ami gathered her stuff and tried to get pass the crowd. As she was getting pass her bag opened up and everything spilled out. Ranma and Usagi got out of the crowd and helped Ami picked up her things.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea you had cram school today." said Usagi

"I go every day."

"That's what I call dedication." said Ranma

"Well you see studying is the only thing I'm good at. So I got to do my best." The three of them exited the arcade. "Well I'll see you two later."

"Bye." said Ranma and Usagi

"It's kind of like she is in her own world." said Ranma

"She seams alot like you Ranma. But with studying instead of training." said Usagi

Then Motoki exited the arcade. "Hey, Usagi, Ranma." said Motoki

"Yes?" Usagi turned to him her face blushing.

"What is it?" asked Ranma

"I think you're friend drop this on the way out?" said Motoki hold a case with a CD in it.

Usagi the got depreased "So that's what you wanted." whispered Usagi

"What was that?"

"Don't worry we'll get it to her." said Ranma as she took the case from Motoki.

Ranma, Usagi and Luna started to make there way to the Crystal Seminar. As they were walking to the place Luna told Ranma that she thinks Ami is a monster. Of course Ranma didn't believe her. They soon got the building.

"It says that if someone uses this newly developed "crystal disk" thing, they can become a genius." Usagi read out load.

"Sot his must be that crystal disk thing." said Ramna holding the disk.

"You two should be careful." said Luna

"We are just returning Ami's disk."

"Yeah, you worry to much." said Usagi

Then the man that always picks on Usagi showed up. "Wait, you actually want to study, Bun-head?" asked the man

Usagi turned around and saw the guy that always get on her nerves. "You again? Why do you always show up at the worst time?"

"Don't ask me. That aside, was that cat talking to you two girls?"

The faces on Ranma, Usagi and Luna's faces changed. "That's impossible."

"Yeah, everyone knows that cats can't talk!" said Ranma

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Then Ranma, Usagi and Luna started to run away. After they gotten away. Usagi and Luna started to breath heavenly. "That was close. It would be terrible if he found out!" said Luna

Then Ranma relived that she still had the disk. "Oh no, we forgot to give the disk back." said Ranma

"This is all that guy's fault!" said Usagi

"Hold on lets got to the school and find a computer." said Luna

"What for?"

"I want to take a look what's on that disk."

"Why do you think there something suspicious on it?" asked Ranma

"And I haven't had time to learn about computers yet. So you will have to figure it out." said Usagi. They made their way back to school. Once they got back the went to the computer room. Luna put the CD into the computer and started to type. "Of course you can use a computer."

"Usagi you should already know how to use a computer." said Luna

"What about Ranma?"

"Well Ranma has been on the road her whole life. So I understand why she doesn't know anything about computers." Then a loud noise started to come from the computer. "I knew it."

"What is that noise?" Usagi asked as she and Ranma covered there ears.

" _Give us all your knowledge and mental energy. Offer it up to our great ruler. And by doing so you will become our servants._ " said a voice from the computer.

"This is a brainwashing program. It look like your friend really is a monster!" They made their way back to the Crystal Seminar.

"I still don't believe it." said Usagi

"I agree with Usagi." said Ranma

"But this is the truth. Let's go."

"Moon Power! Turn me into a doctor from the university hospital!" Usagi said as she activating her transformation pen. She was transformed into a doctors uniform as well her hair was shortened.

"Sun Power! Turn me into a doctor as well." Ranma said as she activating her transformation pen. She was transformed into a doctors uniform as well her hair was in bun hair style. "Why do doctor have to wear skirts?"

They entered the building and got to the class room.

"Everyone, step away from your computers right now!" said Ranma

They noticed that students sort of looked like zombies. Then Ami got up from her seat. "Who are you two? You can't just interrupt everyone while they're studying!" said Ami

"So you really are an evil monster, aren't you?!" said Usagi

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Quick you two transform." said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi lost her discuses and turned into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Ranma lost her discuses and turned into Sailor Sun.

"No way." said Ami right before she grabbed.

"I am Garoben, the monster of knowledge. Soon I will gathered all the mental energy from this girl genius and then offer it up to the great ruler." said Garonben as she transformed into her monster form.

"So that means..." said Sailor Moon

"Ami wasn't the monster after all." said Sailor Sun

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun starred at Luna. "No kidding." said Luna

"Let her go!"

"Yeah, gifted minds are here to better mankind! We won't allow them to fall into the hands of evil! I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name Moon..."

"And in the name Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Your first question..." said Garoben. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun had a stunned look on there face. "...is about genius Isaac Newton. Answer this why do apples fall from trees?"

"Seriously? Don't ask me, ask an apple." said Sailor Moon

"You fail! That wrong answer gets you this." Garoben send sharp paper at them.

Sailor Moon started to scream. But Sailor Sun stayed calm. "The answer is because the Earth has gravity!" said Sailor Sun. Then the papers disappeared.

"How did you know that?" asked Sailor Moon

"It was an easy question. Everyone knows about gravity."

"Now on to question two. Explain to me in 50 words or less exactly what gravity is?" asked Garoben

"That's impossible!" said Sailor Moon

"Gravity is the force that pulls object to the ground." said Sailor Sun

"Question three. A train leaving New York City 10:45 am heads for Chicago at 55 miles per hour. An east pound train leaves Chicago 9:10 going 7 miles an hour faster. When will the two trains meet?" asked Garoben

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked confused. "I did you understand that?" asked Sailor Moon

"No! No, I did not." said Sailor Sun

Then the zombie like student started surround them. As well as sharp paper was pointed right at them. "You two will be just like them if either one of you can't answer the question!"

"What do we do know?" asked Sailor Moon

"I guess we fight." said Sailor Sun as she took a fighting stance. "Just make sure hurt them to much." Sailor Sun started to attack the student.

"As they handle them. I will steals this girls energy." said Garoden. Then she put Ami's head right in front of the computer. "Offer up your genius mental energy to us!" Then a smoke went around Ami's head. Then it vanished. "It's not absorbing her energy? But why?! Wait! You stopped using the disk, didn't you?!"

"I did. Studying should be done on your own, using the disc was like cheating." said Ami

"Curse your impudence!" Then a green mark started to glow on Ami's forehead. Garoden lifted Ami up to get a better look. "What's this?"

Luna got a goo look at the mark. "That mark! I see... That strange energy that I was sensed is because she is a Sailor Guardian." said Luna. Then Luna backed flipped and a blue pen with the same mark that was on Ami's head appeared. Luna grabbed the pen in her mouth. Luna the ran into the room.

"No problem. I'll just take your entire brain!" Garoden tossed Ami to the ground. "Prepare yourself." Then her right hand turned into a axe. The monster was about to attack.

"Ami! Take this!" said Luna as she slide down the pen to Ami. Ami grabbed the pen and dodged the monsters attack. "Quickly shout out, "Mercury Power, Make Up!""

Ami put on a brave face. "Mercury Power, Make Up!" Then Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Ami!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor and Sun a little shock that Ami transformed into a Sailor Mercury.

"Wow! Ami is the third guardian, Sailor Mercury. Quick use your Bubble Spray!" aid Luna

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she fired out some bubble to make a fog so think the monster could not see.

The monster was shock on what happened. "What happening? Where did she go?" said Garoden. Then she put her hands close to her chest. "It's freezing!" The students started get collapse. The monster saw Sailor Mercury and started to attack. But it turned out to be an eloigned and hit a computer.

"You fell for it. Now Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun."

Sailor Moon took of her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" said Sailor Moon as she tossed her tiara

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a yellow blast.

Both the tiara and the yellow blast hit the monster turning it into dust. Then all the students started to return to normal.

"Am I..." said Sailor Mercury

"That's right. You are the third Pretty Guardian, Sailor Mercury." said Luna

"Sailor Mercury." said Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

Later after the transformed back to normal and got Ami up to speed.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for a monster." said Luna

"It's okay." said Ami

"I knew you weren't a monster. But I never guessed you were one of us." said Ranma

"Same here. Thing will be better than ever with you here. Right, Luna?" asked Usagi

"That's for sure." said Luna

"Thank you! said Ami

'Especially when it comes to test!' thought Usagi

"Usagi? Ranma?"

"Yes?" asked Ranma and Usagi with Usagi's tone being a little different then Ranma's.

"I'd like to say again that it's a pleasure to meet you two. And I look forward on fight by your girls side. I'm sure we can make a good team." Ami put out her hand.

"I don't dough that." said Ranma putting her hand on top of Ami's

"I was going to say the same thing." said Usagi as she put her hand on top of Ranma's. 'It looks like she is going to be better at this then me too. What am I gonna do?'


	8. Clock of Confusion

In the Dark Kingdom.

"What?! You're telling me that a third Sailor Guardian has appeared?" asked Queen Beryl

"Yes." said Jadeite

"I see! Well then, that's all the more reason you must gather energy quickly for our great ruler."

"Of course, Queen Beryl! And I already have an ingenious plan in mind. Human energy can be amplified by feeling of anxiety. For example, it increases when they are pressed form time. Therefore, by making it seem that they're rushed and are running out of time, we can magnify their energy and collect it more efficiently."

"Very well. Proceed."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ranma, Usagi and Ami were just outside Harajuku Station. They were dressed in there normal every day attire. Ami and Ranma was surprised by the crowd of people there.

"Look at all these people!" said Ami

"Is this really your first time at a place like this, Ami?" asked Usagi

"Yes, although I have read about them."

"That's not good! There is more to life then just studying. You need to have some fun while you're still young!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright! After all this is my first time in a place like this." said Ranma

"Really?! I thought you would have done this before. Especially with Usagi as a sister."

"You see our pops trained me in martial arts."

"You know martial arts?!"

" Yeah! We've been on a training trip since I was two. I ditched my dad and returned home almost a month ago."

"Anyway! Today we're going to window shop till we drop." said Usagi change the conversation. They went into a store Usagi and Ami were trying on sunglasses and Ranma was watching them. Usagi noticed this and went over to Ranma. "What wrong Ranma?"

"Nothing is wrong." said Ranma trying to reassure Usagi

"Ranma, I know you are not a fan of this. But I am glade you decided to come. And you can join us if you want to." Usagi rejoined Ami. Ranma gave it some thought and then went over and joined them. The three of tried on sunglasses together. As they left the story Usagi and Ami were laughing and Ranma had a small smile on her face. They soon went into a cloth shop. Usagi and Ami were looking through the cloths. Ranma didn't because she noticed this place only carried dresses. Usagi picked out a orange business dress. Ami picked out a greenish blue dress. They noticed that Ranma didn't picked out anything yet.

"Are you going to pick something out?" asked Ami

"I don't really like dresses." said Ranma

"Oh we're just picking out stuff that we like. But we would never wear. Go on, give it a try." said Usagi

"Okay." Ranma started to look through the dresses. She then pulled out a white dress. That looks like the white dress from the episode Ranma's declaration of womanhood. "How's this?"

"That's great, Ranma! I would never see you wearing something like that." Usagi and Ami started to laugh. Soon Ranma join in as well. They soon left the store. They went into a book store. They split up so each could look for a book they would like. Once they each picked a book they soon meet back up. The started to swap books clockwise. Ami gave to Usagi. Usagi gave to Ranma. Ranma gave to Ami. Ranma wasn't surprised that Usagi's pick was a manga. Usagi was confused by Ami's pick. Ami saw that Ranma pick a martial arts training book and understood why Ranma would enjoy it. There rotated books again. Ami was shocked to see Usagi picked a manga. Usagi was relieved to see that the book Ranma picked had some pictures. Ranma was a little confused by the book that Ami picked, but figured it was something she would enjoy. They soon left the store. They went into a few more store. Then they got something to eat.

"Whew, I'm tired!" said Usagi

"Yeah, me too." said Ami

"I will say more tired then I thought I would be." said Ranma

Usagi noticed the store across from them was crowed. "Look that place is packed!" said Usagi

"It sure is." said Ami

"Oh! It's a grand opening sale."

"The place is called Clock Look." said Ranma

"Sounds like they sell clocks and watches." said Ami

"Everything is 50 to 70 percent off?! Wow, that's a great deal! We should go check it out." said Usagi

"Well I don't really need a clock. I got a watch form my mom as a gift."

"Neither do I. I learned how to tell time without a clock."

"Really! Then what is the time right now?" asked Usagi

"I would say 3:30."

"Ami?"

It's 3:28. Wow Ranma, you were close. Who taught you to tell time without a clock?" asked Ami

"I taught myself. You see when I sometimes go off on my own. If I didn't get back in time to eat, pops would eat it all. Then I would have to go hungry as we trained."

"You got to be kidding me." Ami said in shock

"Ami trust me the more you learn about our father. The less you'll be surprised. Anyway shopping isn't about buying its about having fun." said Usagi as she grabbed both Ranma and Ami's arms and took them to the store. A lady greeted them as the entered the store. They started to check out the watches. "Wow! They're cheap!"

"Are watches usually this inexpensive?"

"No! This place is having a special! It's unbelievable!" They stopped checking out the watches and moved on to the clocks. They saw some funny looking clocks. The soon got to a clock that looked like a black cat. "Wow! this one looks just like Luna! I think I might buy this one. It might help me wake in the morning."

Then the lady that greeted appeared behind them. "The cat clock. It's a good deal, don't you think?" asked the lady

"Yeah, it sure is! Your prices are so low!" Usagi got out her wallet and opened it. She then saw she didn't have enough money. Usagi's eyes started to water. "They are almost giving these clocks away and I still can't afford one."

"It's okay, Usagi! I'll just wake you up like I do every morning. So can you stop crying." said Ranma

Usagi stopped crying and hugged Ranma. "Thank you! Ranma, you are the best sister ever! I love you!"

They soon left the store and started to head back home. After a while Ami went her separate way.

"Thanks, Ranma for joining us." said Usagi

"No problem. I will say that I enjoyed it." said Ranma

"Even though it was girly." Ranma face twitched as it turned red. Then Usagi started to laugh. "I was only kidding. If you ask me, why should you care about what other people think you should enjoy."

"You know your right! I shouldn't care what others think most of all pops."

They soon found themselves back home. Usagi opened the door and Ranma and Usagi entered.

"We're home!" said Ranma

"Welcome home. Usagi, I bought you something really nice today." said Nodoka

"Really! What is it?" asked Usagi

"I went shopping today with Umino and Naru's mom and picked this up." Nodoka handed a wrapped box to Usagi.

Usagi started to unwrapped the box. She then noticed it had the stamp from the clock store that they were earlier. "It's from that clock store! So you went there, too?"

"Yeah, they were having a huge sale. Umino's mom bought seven clocks. I might go back and get some more."

Usagi took off the top of the box and saw it was the cat clock. "Awesome!"

"Isn't it cute? Ranma always has to wake you up. So this might help you get up so Ranma doesn't have to worry about you so much."

"Thank you, mom!"

"Oh, Ranma! I got something for you as well."

"You didn't have to get me anything, mom." said Ranma

"But I wanted to. After all its okay if I spoil my daughters every once in a while." Then Nodoka covered her mouth after she relived what she called Ranma. "Ranma, I'm sorry..."

"Mom, don't worry about it. After all you might as well call me your daughter now, right!"

"Yeah! I call Ranma my sister all the time. And she doesn't mind." said Usagi

"Here!" said Nodoka as she handed Ranma as small wrapped square object.

Ranma took it and started to unwrapped it. Once it was unwrapped she noticed it was a picture of her, Usagi and Nodoka. "Wait, this was..." said Ranma

"Yeah! That was the day after you returned and your got stuck as a girl. You have been here for almost a month now."

"I'm glade I decided to came back and I want to stay. I finally feel like I'm home."

Nodoka eyes started to water. "And you are free to stay. After all this is your home."

After a while both Ranma and Usagi went to there rooms. Once Ranma got to her room she put up the picture on her dresser. When Usagi got into her room she showed Luna the clock.

"It looks just like you." said Usagi

"Oh please. That clock looks nothing like me. Come on, I'm much better looking!" said Luna

"Okay! If you say so. I just hope it wakes me up. So Ranma doesn't have to worry about waking me up." Usagi turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Anyway, I don't like the vibe of that clock at all. It has a sinister look to me."

"Okay. Goodnight." Then Usagi felled asleep.

"Oh, Usagi! Do I really look that sinister as that clock?" Luna left Usagi's room and went over to Ranma's room. She went in witch cased Ranma to twitch.

"I really got to get over this twitch. But at lest it's better then being totally afraid of cats." said Ranma as she was about to go to bed.

"Ranma, I have to talk to you about Usagi's new clock."

"What about it?"

"Usagi says I look like it."

"Well you kind of do. If it had a crescent moon. Then it would like you." Ranma said as she turned off the light.

"Not you too Ranma. I just find something sinister about it."

"Maybe it the pose, that's got you creped out." Ranma said as she got into bed. "Goodnight." Then she felled asleep.

"Maybe your right." Luna left Ranma's room and went back to Usagi's room and took a spot on the floor. So she could sleep. Later as night went on. As it reached midnight a green light shot out of the clock hitting Usagi. The light woke up Luna. Luna saw the light hitting Usagi. "This can't be good."

The next day.

Ranma was on her way home from her run. Then she meet up with Ami. Who was heading to there house.

"Hey, Ami." said Ranma

"Oh, hey Ranma." said Ami

"Why are you coming to my house?"

"I thought the three of us could go to school together."

"Okay, but do you mind waiting. I still haven't finished my morning workout."

"I don't mind."

"Ami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you mind tutoring Usagi and me? I know Usagi needs it."

"I don't mind at all."

Ranma and Ami got to Ranma's house around 7. The entered the house and started to the back yard. Then Nodoka stopped them.

"Ranma, what are you doing here? I thought you have already left for school." said Nodoka

"You know I always do my morning work." said Ranma

Nodoka turned Ranma around and stated to push her to the stairs. "I want you to take a quick bath and get dressed for school. You don't want to be late."

Ranma did what she was told and came down all dressed for school. Then Nodoka escorted them out side. They started to walk to school. But they aren't in a hurry. As they were walking they noticed several shops were opening up quite early.

"Why are these stores opening up so early?" asked Ami

"Not to menschen everyone in a rush." said Ranma

"Ami! Ranma!" said Luna as she ran towards them with the clock that Usagi wrapped around her. Both Ranma and Ami turned around. "Thank goodness, I finally found you Ami. And it's good that your here as well. Usagi might have picked the worst day to leave home early!"

"Why is that?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" asked Ami

"Something is wrong with this clock. Would you take a look at it, Ami?" asked Luna

Then went to the park and sat on the bench. The clock was in Ami's lap. "Why don't we take a quick look inside?"

"Oh, wait a second." Luna back flipped and a small light blue case appeared with her symbol on it. Luna gave it to Ami.

"What is this?"

"In simple terms, it's a compact supercomputer. It comes in very handy for calculations or analyzing data."

"And I get to keep this?"

"Yeah. I was going to give it to Usagi or Ranma, but it might be too much for them." Then Luna relived Ranma was there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offended you."

"Don't worry about it. I understand Usagi and me wouldn't understand it. Ami would make good use of it and it has her mark on it." said Ranma

Luna and Ami looked at it and noticed it did have Ami's Sailor mark on it. "I didn't notice that. I guess this was meant for you."

"Wow, thanks Luna." said Ami

"Now let's check that clock."

Ami opened the back of the clock. Then a small ball of light shot out. "What was that?"

"I'm no genies, but I don't think that was supposed to happen." said Ranma

"No it's not. And you girls might want to look at this." said Luna

Luna showed Ranma and Ami the insides of the clock. But there was nothing in there.

"It's empty." said Ami

"I'm guessing that's not good." said Ranma

"I told you Ranma. It's was no ordinary clock. And I bet everyone that has been acting so strangely bought a clock from that new store." said Luna

At Clock Look.

"No matter how far away the humans get from this clock, it will continue to harvest all of their energy." said the Ramua

Then Jadeite appeared as an image. "You certainly have a way with time, Ramua. Your magic has undermined the humans and their sense of time! You have done an excellent job." said Jadeite

"Thank you for the kind words, master."

"I will leave the rest to you. But be warned that this may bring those three guardians. You would be wise to be cautious."

"Yes, sir! I will handle it." Then Jadeite disappeared.

With Ranma and Ami.

Ami came out of the phone booth. "Well, no one is answering at the school."

"Then were could Usagi be?" asked Luna

"Oh, I think the two of use can handle this, Ami." said Ranma

"But aren't you worried about Usagi?" asked Ami

"Of course I am. But once we take care of the monster. Then she should return back to normal."

"Ranma is right. But I think you should at lest try to find Usagi first." said Luna

Then there was a crash. Ranma, Ami and Usagi looked and saw a crashed bus. They saw people exiting the bus. One of the passengers was Usagi.

"Usagi!" said both Ranma and Ami

Usagi turned around and saw Ranma and Ami.

"Ranma?! Ami?!" said Usagi

Ranma, Ami and Luna got Usagi up to speed as they made there why to the store Clock Look. Ranma, Ami and Luna hid behind the crooner. They noticed that Ussagi was in front of the shop.

"Okay, so this is the monster's hideout?"

Ranma ran out to Usagi. "Usagi, gey back here!" Ranma said as she grabbed Usagi a pulled her back to Ami and Luna are.

"You can't just stand out there in the open like that! The enemy could spot us." said Luna

Usagi let out a grunt impatiently. "What are we waiting for? Didn't you say that clock shop is suspicious?! Let's just storm in there right now and finished this!"

"Usagi, you have been totally bewitched by the monster's spell."

"I don't have time to decussate that. I have a lot of thing to do today. First I have to get home, have a snack, finish playing all my video games, and then take a bath and." Then Usagi saw the time. "Oh look what time it is already!" Usagi was in a panic.

"Okay Usagi, calm down. Just try to hold on for a moment, and we'll think of a way to get inside. Right Ami? Ranma?"

"Well, I suppose we could sneak in from the back." said Ami

"Yeah, but they could be waiting for us. After all we have stopped them several times before." said Ranma

"Then we'll just go in through the front! The enemy's going to attack us either way! So let's hurry up and transform! Ranma! Ami! Let's do this!" said Usagi get impatient.

"What? Already?!" said Luna

"Here I go! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi then was transformed into Sailor Moon. "Ranma, Ami, now you two. Hurry up! We got to take care of the monster."

"Sure why not." said Ranma

"Like they say nothing ventured nothing gained." said Ami

"Ranma! Ami! Not you too!" said Luna

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then Ranma turned into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami. Then Ami turned into Sailor Mercury.

Then Sailor Moon started to run towards the store. With Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury right behind Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" said Sailor Moon as she tossed the tiara making a hole in the door. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury went through the whole. Luna was about to go through but it closed on her and she ran into the door. The three Sailor Guardians made there way down the hallway. They soon made it to a door and opened it. Ramua turned around once the door opened.

"Who's there?!" asked Ramua

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"You three showed up here very quickly as I expected you might." said Ramua

"There's no way I'd let anyone get away with wasting a girl's precious time! I bet even a cuckoo in a cuckoo clock is angry. And in the name of the Moon." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mercury." said Sailor Mercury

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury at the same time.

"Really?!" said Ramua as she tuned into her monster form. "You were fools to enter my lair. But now that you are here. This is where you will die." A portal opened up on the clock behind Ramua. And she jumped in. "If you want me, come and get me."

"You're not getting away!" said Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon, wait. This has to be a trap." said Sailor Sun

"You're probably right, Sailor Sun. We should think of a plain before run in blind." said Sailor Mercury as she pulled out her computer.

Sailor Sun then noticed that Sailor Moon just ran into the portal as Sailor Mercury was talking. "Sailor Moon just ran in."

"What?!" Sailor Mercury said in a little bit of shock as she the last of Sailor Moon go through the portal.

"We are going to have to follow her. To make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes, we are."

Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury went into the portal. The portal closed right behind them. Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury soon caught up with Sailor Moon.

"Where did she go?!" said Sailor Moon a little frustrated.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon. This monster more then likely has set up some traps." said Sailor Sun

"This is so irritating! You coward! What kind of loser hides like this just come out."

They heard Ramua laugh. "I'm waiting just a little farther ahead. Come and get me!" said Ramua

"Don't you worry! I will get you!" Sailor Moon started to walk in the direction that the voice came from. Then Sailor Sun followed her.

"Be careful it's dangerous to wander around!" said Sailor Mercury. She pressed one of her ear rings and a visor appeared over her eyes. She then caught up with Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon kicked open a door.

"She's not here." said Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon you got to listen. If we run around blindly like this, we're just going to get lost" said Sailor Mercury

"Not to menschen we might fall into a trap." said Sailor Sun

"I'm not worried. Because I have you with me, Mercury and Sun." said Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and started to annualize the room. Sailor Moon saw that Sailor Mercury had a computer. "What's that?"

"It's a computer. Luna gave it to me." said Sailor Mercury

"That's awesome." Sailor Moon walked more into the room.

"What's that matter? Can't catch up?" said Ramua

"Oh, be quiet! We're comin. You just wait!" Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury saw Sailor Moon starting to get younger as she talked. "You're the one who's cheating!"

"That not good." said Sailor Sun

"You hear me?!"

"Sailor Moon, get back here!" Sailor Sun reached into the room and pulled Sailor Moon out of the room. Then Sailor Moon started to return to her normal age of 15.

"Boy, that was scary."

"Yeah I would say."

"It appears that time is very unstable here. It's able to speed up, slow down, and even go backwards!" said Sailor Mercury

"You mean there are rooms where we could into old ladies?"

"Possible."

Usagi didn't like the thought of turning into a old lady.

In the store both Tuxedo Mash and Tuxedo Ranger sneaked in.

"Strange no ones here." said Tuxedo Mask

"Yeah, so this isn't the place?" asked Tuxedo Ranger

with the Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer.

"Come on, what's taking so long?" asked Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury is going as fast as she can. But not to fast were she make mistakes." said Sailor Sun

"I got it. There is a patteren to this labyrinth." said Sailor Mercury

"So where can we find the monster?" asked Sailor Moon

"I'm 78 percent certain she's. This way!" Sailor Mercury pointed in a direction.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Sun

The three of them headed in the direction that Sailor Mercury pointed. They soon found Ramua.

"You've done well to make it this far, Sailor Guardians. But it's over! This is were you it ends for you!" said Ramua

"Wrong! You're the one who has reach the end." said Sailor Sun

"That's right." said Sailor Moon. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to charge towards the monster. But as they heading towards the monster Sailor Moon fell to the floor. Sailor Moon was seating as she tried to get up. "I can't stand up!" 'This is like what happened to Ranma that one time.'

"The effects are finally starting to show. By now my clock has drained away nearly all of your energy." said Ramua

"Her energy?!" said Sailor Mercury as Sailor Moon has a worried look on her face and Sailor Sun had anger in hers as she was ready to battle.

"Now take this!" Ramua attacked with her spear. The attack didn't even hit Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun blocked it by kicking here spear away.

"I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon." said Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun ran towards the monster. Sailor Sun spin kicked the monster sending it flying. The monster started to get up and blasted Sailor Sun with a clear beam. The beam didn't hurt Sailor Sun but she did found out she couldn't move. 'I can't move.' The monster fired anther beam at Sailor Mercury. Ramua picked up her spear.

"Now, that you are all taken care of. Who should I finish off first. I know I will you two will have to watch as I make Sailor Moon suffer." Once Sailor Sun heard Ramua said she tried break free as she saw the monster walk towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon started to get more and more worried as Ramua got closer and closer. Once the monster got close enough she started to stab Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was able to dodge but moving her body. The monster started to laugh as she toyed with Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury couldn't do a thing to help.

in the clock shop.

Both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger were searching around the store. Then both got a strange feeling and both throw a rose at the clock destroying it.

With the Sailor Guardians.

The monster was about to attack. Then she started to feel the energy started to leave her body. The energy started to return back to the peaple it was stolen from. "No... the energy is escaping!" said Ramua

Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury found that they could move again.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she used her attack to confuse the monster as she and Sailor Sun went over to Sailor Moon to see if she was okay. Sailor Sun then saw the monster.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a yellow beam at the monster destroying her. Once the monster was destroyed the store disappeared. Ranma, Usagi and Ami returned back to normal.

"Ranma! Usagi! Ami!" said Luna happy to see that they were okay.

They started to walk away.

"Whew, that was exhausting! I think I had all the excitement that I could take!" said Usagi

"Agreed!" said Ami

"I will say it was exhausting a little." said Ranma

Then Naru showed up. "Usagi! Big news! The bakery is offering free cakes to the faster eater!" said Naru

"You're kidding!" said Usagi

"We gotta hurry!" Both Usagi and Naru started to run to the bakery. Then Usagi fell and started to cry.

"It looks like Usagi is going to be like that for the rest of her life." said Luna

"Yeah, she sure is." said Ami

"And we wouldn't like her any other way." said Ranma

Author Note: Thank you for over 5,000 views


	9. The Cursed Bus

Usagi, Ranma and Luna were walking down the street. As walked they saw and heard some police cars drove pass them.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Usagi. Ranma shrugged her shoulders. They soon saw Ami waiting for the bus. "Oh, Ami!"

"Hi, Ami!" said Ranma

This got Ami's attention. She turned to see Usagi and Ranma. "Hi, Ranma! Hi, Usagi! Hi, Luna!" said Ami

"So, I guess you're wait bus."

"Yeah, I'm on my way to cram school."

"Wait?! You take a bus just to get to cram school?" asked Usagi

"Its nothing! I would take a plane if it meant going to a good cram school. And besides now that I'm a guardian, I need to study and acquire as much knowledge as I possibly can, so I can help Luna find the missing princesses."

"You're so admirable, Ami! Unlike someone else I know." said Luna

"I think Luna is talkin about you Ranma." Usagi whispered to Ranma

"I don't think so." Ranma whispered back to Usagi

"You're probable right." Usagi whispered to Ranma feeling down.

Then one more police car passed by. "There goes another one."

Then Naru and another girl with short black hair walked up to Usagi, Ranma and Ami. "Hello!" said Naru

"Did you hear what happened on this bus route?" asked the girl

"What?" asked Usagi, Ranma and Ami at the same time

"Yesterday, a little past 6 o'clock, a bus that was filled with passengers suddenly disappeared."

"That sounds pretty cool!" said Usagi

"No , it's not! It sounds pretty serious." said Ranma

"Are you familiar with the bus stop called Sendai-Zakaue?" asked Naru

"Yeah, I think ran pass it every day in my morning run." said Ranma

"It's where the five streets meet, right!" said Usagi

"That's right! Apparently nearly 50 people got on the bus there and no one has seen them or the bus since." said Naru

Usagi started to get scared after hearing what Naru said. "At first the police tried to keep it a secret, because they thought it was a mass kidnapping. But no demands were made, so they made it public and opened up an investigation." said the girl

"The cursed 6 o'clock bus." said Ami

Usagi started to get a little more scared. "Okay, I'm starting to get a little scared now." said Ranma

"You know there is a Hikawa Shrine near Sendai-Zakaue. And their amulets are known for warding off evil. So why don't we get some?" asked Usagi

"I know about that place. I heard that the Shrine Maiden there has very strong spiritual powers. And can even predict the future." said Naru

"And their amulets are said to be very effective, too." said the girl

"Then lets go buy some." said Usagi

"Usagi, Ranma, could one of you pick me up an amulet?" asked Ami

"Sure, I don't mind." said Ranma

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Usagi

"I can't. I have cram school today. There's an important practice test coming up that I can't miss. I can't afford to slack off." said Ami

Usagi twitched a little. Then Usagi, Ranma, Naru and the girl left to head towards Hikawa Shrine. As Ami got on the bus to head to cram school. Soon after Usagi, Ranma, Naru and the girl got to the shrine they were soon approached by a small old bald man.

"Oh! Here's another group of cuties!" said the man. This got there attention. "Would any of you be interested in working here part time as a shrine maidens?"

But before they could answer a girl with long black hair in a shrine maiden outfit showed up. "Grandpa! Just stop hitting on everyone, would you?!" said Rei

"Oh! Hi Rei."

"You know people around here are starting to say very unflattering thing about you!"

"So this is a shrine maiden! I wouldn't mind doing that part-time!" said Usagi

Ranma, Luna, Naru and the girl had shocked look on there faces. "I don't really see you work as a shrine maiden." said Ranma

Then Rei felt a strange feeling. "I sense an evil aura! Is it a spirit?!" said Rei. The others were a little confused. "Trying to make trouble at our shrine, huh? Forget it! I won't let you!" Rei took out a piece of paper. "Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" Rei struck Usagi in the head with the paper. This caused Usagi to fall back onto the ground.

"Usagi!" said Ranma. Then she grabbed Rei by the shirt pulled her closer. "Why did you attack my sister?

"This isn't how it was supposed to turn out."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I'm sorry! Let's get her inside."

Ranma let go of Rei and picked up Usagi and carried her in to the Hikawa Shrine. They took Usagi into a room and put her down. Rei put a pillow under Usagi's head as well as covered her up with a blanket. Ranma and Rei were siting on one side of Usagi and Naru and the girl were on the other side with Luna on Usagi. Then the door was opened but a man with blond hair carrying a tray with towels and a bowl of water.

"Miss Rei, I brought some hand towels and water." said the man

"Thanks, leave them there." said Rei

"Sure." The man put down the tray. Both Naru and the girl both started to blush once the saw him. Ranma gave a serious look after seeing the man.

'He looks familiar.' thought Ranma

"What a hunk!" said Naru

Once after Naru said that Usagi shot up and send Luna flying off her. "What?! Who?! Where'd he go?!

"Wow, that was a fast recovery." whispered Ranma

"Is that guy your older brother?" asked Naru

"What?! No! This is all grandpa's fault. He's so overly friendly with everyone. He tries to make friends with everyone who come to the shrine. Grandpa hired that man and he is living here with us."

"Your grandpa seems interesting." said Naru

"Listen Usagi, I'm very sorry for what happened." said Rei

"It's okay!" said Usagi

"Things have been really weir lately. For one, my sixth sense and prophesies used to be spot on, but not anymore."

'Prophesies? Wait! Could this girl be one of the princess that we have been looking for?' thought Luna

The door opened showing a middle aged woman. "Where's the Shrine Priest in charge of this place?" demanded the lady

"What is this about?" asked Rei

"My daughter came her to buy one of your amulets and she still hasn't returned home. I know you're head priest always does a special prayer at 5:30! You're making sure people get on the 6 o'clock bus!"

"Don't make wild accusations. The 5:30 prayer has been going on for a long time now. And the police have already questioned us about the missing bus! Why don't you go talk to them instead!" Usagi, Naru and the girl were shock hearing what Rei was saying to the lady. Ranma was impressed by this. "My grandpa has nothing to do with this! Now get out of here!"

"What nerve! How rude!"

"You're the rude one! Get out!"

Soon Naru and the girl left to head home. Usagi, Ranma and Luna are standing at the steps.

"Usagi, Ranma, something strange is going on. Our enemy is involved, I can feel it. Call Ami we need to have a strategy meeting." said Luna

"But Ami is busy." said Usagi

"People are in danger. I think Ami will understand why we called her." said Ranma

They called Ami and told her to meet up with them as soon as possible. The meet up and went to Sendai-Zakaue. They got to Sendai-Zakaue.

"So this is Sendai-Zakaue." said Luna

"Look!" said Ranma as she pointed to a long line of girls at the bus stop.

Usagi and Ami turned and saw them as well. "Wow, so many people." said Usagi

"They are all waiting for the bus." said Luna

They then noticed they all had amulets that says Hikawa Shrine on them. "And they all have amulets from Mikawa Shrine." said Ami

"I bet they went over there because they are all in love with someone." said Usagi

"They should be busy studying for exams. Where do they find the time for all this? I don't get it."

"But don't you want to fall in love, too, Ami? I know I do!"

"To be honest I'm not really interested on looking for anyone right now!"

"Wow, you and Ranma do have a lot in common." Usagi whispered

"Look!" said Ranma as she spotted the bus. "Here comes the bus!"

"But it looks just like an ordinary bus." said Luna

"You're right." said Ami

The bus pulled up. The door open and the girls started to enter the bus. Usagi had a scared look on her face. "Okay, Usagi, get on quick!" said Ranma as she push Usagi

"No! No, please! No!" said Usagi with fear in her voice

"Don't worry I'm right behind you."

But Usagi grabbed the bus stop sign. "But I don't want to go."

"Don't be like that, Usagi. We have to get on with the others!" said Ami

"Yeah! Be brave!" said Ranma

"I can't do it! I'm way too scared!" said Usagi as she started to cry. Then the door closed as the bus started to move.

"Oh no, it left!" said Ami

"Geez, you're such a chicken, Usagi" said Luna

"I know! But..." said Usagi as she kept crying

"Well there is nothing we can do now." said Ami

"Yeah, we'll just have to come back tomorrow." said Ranma

"It looks like it." said Luna

The four of them saw the bus starting to go up into the air and enter a black vortex. Usagi, Ranma, Ami and Luna had shocked looks on there faces of what just happened.

The next day Usagi, Ranma and Luna went to the Hikawa Shrine right after school. Rei noticed them.

"Oh. Hi, Usagi and... sorry I didn't get your name yesterday." said Rei

"My name is Ranma." said Ranma

"Well, hi Ranma. How can I help you two."

Well yesterday at 6 o'clock we saw the bus disappeared." said Usagi

"And you two think it was my grandpa like the others?" Usagi and Ranma had a confused look on there face. "The police keep coming to question us. I'm tired of it." Rei said starting to get angry.

"We not blaming your grandpa. We are just seeing if you might know something or noticed anything strange lately?" asked Ranma

"I don't know anything or saw anything." Rei was still angry

"I'm sorry! If we are making you uncomfortable." said Usagi in a worried tone

"Yeah, that's not what we are trying do here." said Ranma a little worried but not showing it.

"You see we just want to be friends with you, Rei!"

"Look, I don't care. Just leave, okay!"

"Then we'll come back later. Bye." said Usagi as she started to headed for the stairs.

"Bye." said Ranma as she headed for the stairs as well. Luna soon followed but dropped a red looking pen on the ground.

Rei soon saw the pen on the floor. She picked it up. "I wonder witch on of the girls drop this?" Rei asked herself. She the heard two girls asking for love amulets. Rei looked and saw that the new guy was giving the girls the amulets. 'Ever since he came here, we've been selling so many amulets. And a lot of people started visiting here, too.' Then Rei remembered what Usagi and Ranma said just a few minuets ago. And left to read the flames.

Usagi, Ranma and Luna were waiting by the corner for the bus. They saw another huge line of girls waiting for the bus.

"Luna, why did you leave that pen with Rei?" asked Ranma

"Wait, Luna left a pen behind?" asked Usagi

"Yes I did. But I only did it because I want to confirm something." said Luna

"What do you want to confirm?" asked Usagi

'Wait, dose Luna think Rei might be a guardian.' thought Ranma

"I'll explain later. But more importantly, you two got to get on the 6 o'clock bus. I'm mostly saying this to you Usagi. You have to concern you fear." said Luna

"I wonder what's keeping Ami. She said we'd get on the bus together." said Usagi starting to get scared.

"Don't worry Usagi. If Ami doesn't get here in time. You and me can handle this. Just like we use to do before Ami joined." said Ranma trying to give Usagi courage.

"Look the bus." said Luna as she saw the bus coming down the road. Usagi and Ranma looked and saw the bus coming as well.

"Oh no, it's coming!" said Usagi even more scared then she was before.

"We have no choose. We'll have to board without Ami."

"Alright get ready Usagi." said Ranma as she looked over at Usagi. Ranma saw that Usagi had her arms wrapped around the lamp pole. Ranma went up to Usagi and tried to pull her off. Then the bus pulled up.

"Okay, let's go." said Luna. She looked back at Usagi and Ranma. And saw that Ranma was trying to pull Usagi from the lamp pole.

"No! I changed my mind! I'm to scared!" said Usagi. Her voice of mix of fear and cries.

"Come on, Usagi! We can handle this together." said Ranma

"No, I don't want to go!"

"We have to hurry. The bus is about to leave." Ranma still couldn't get Usagi to let go. 'Wow, Usagi sure can really grab on to something.'

Then Usagi got an idea and let go lamp pole. As Ranma pulled send her and Usagi to the ground with Usagi on top of Ranma. Usagi got up off Ranma and pulled out the her transformation pen. "Moon Power! Turn me into a gorgeous flight attendant!" Usagi was then wearing a flight attendant uniform. "This will help take the fear away."

Both Ranma and Luna had a confused look. "But why a flight attendant." said Luna

"Yeah, a bus attendant would be more apparat." said Ranma as she got up. "But anyway we got to get on the bus quick." They ran for the bus. They were able to get on. Once they got on they saw that all the other girls were out cold. They were shocked. Then the bus door closed right before the bus started to move. Usagi, Ranma and Luna fell down and was sent to the middle of the bus. As the bus started to fly up into the air and entered the vortex. Ami got there just as the bus disappeared. Usagi, Ranma and Luna found themselves in a find of pocket dimension. They fell out of the bus.

Ranma got up as Usagi started to cry. "Where are we?" asked Usagi

"Usagi, just calm down." said Luna

"How can I?!"

The drive jumped out of the bus and catched Rei. Who came out of a small vortex.

"Rei!" said Usagi and Ranma at the same time.

The drive started to transform into it's monster form.

"Usagi, we have to transform, now!" said Ranma

"I'm so sick of all this." said Usagi still crying. Then she got over it and stood back up. "But I'll do it!"

"Yes! Your carefree spirit and optimism are your true strengths, Usagi." said Luna

"You know it surprised me how fast you can rebound from thing so quickly some times." said Ranma

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then her disguise and was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"It's about time! I have been expecting you, guardians!" said the monster

Then on Rei forehead a mark started to appear. "That mark." whispered Luna

"Let Rei go! As well as everyone else!" said Sailor Moon

"Yeah, we won't let you keep them trapped here!" said Sailor Sun

Then Sailor Moon took off her tiara. Then it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed the tiara. The monster jumped out of the way. Rei's crows swoop down and started to attack the monster. It let go of Rei.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a blast at the monster. as Sailor Moon got her tiara to turn towards the monster. Then monster grabbed the tiara and quickly used it as a shield to black the blast.

"Nice try, attacking me from both sides. I would dodge one attack then get hit other. Clever strategy, but it didn't work." said the monster

"Oh, that wasn't are plan." said Sailor Sun

"Yeah, you fell for our trick!" said Sailor Moon

"What?!" said the monster as the tiara started to wrap around the monster. Then Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Luna when over to Rei to see if she was alright.

"Rei, take out the transformation pen." said Luna

"Wait hold on! That cat is talking!" said Rei in a shock tone

"I'll explain it all later. Just trust me. Hurry up and take out the pen that you picked up earlier!"

Rei reached into her shirt and pulled out the pen. "This?"

"Use it to transform into Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire! Now hold that pen and call out, "Mars Power, Make Up!""

And You might want to do it quick." said Sailor Moon as they noticed the monster got out of Sailor Moon's tiara. Sailor Sun got ready for battle.

"I don't have a clue what's happening, but I'll give it a shot! Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rei. Then she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"I had a feeling that Rei was a guardian." said Sailor Sun

"Wait! You knew Rei was a guardian?" asked Sailor Moon

"Well I thought that was the reason why Luna left the pen behind."

"What is this?! What's happening to me?" asked Sailor Mars wondering why she was dressed in the Sailor Guardians outfit. The monster started to head towards them. Sailor Mars turned around. "You will pay for your crimes, monster" Sailor Mars put her hands together with her thumb and index finger pointing out. "Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars shot out a fire ball. Once it hit the monster it turned into a pillar of fire destroying the monster.

"Nice shot." said Sailor Sun.

They noticed that the vortex was starting to close. "What happening?" asked Sailor Moon

"Oh no! Rei's attack is causing the dimensional portal to close! We have to get out of here quickly!" said Luna

"Okay, but how do we get out?"

"I have no idea."

This got Sailor Moon worried. "So we don't have a plan to get out." asked Sailor Sun

At the Sendai-Zakaue with Ami.

Ami was on here knees right by the bus stop holding her transformation pen. 'Usagi, Ranma, Luna, everyone! Please be safe!' thought Ami

Back in the pocket dimension.

A blue light started to come from the vortex.

"What is that?" asked Sailor Moon

"I think it might be Ami." said Sailor Sun

"I don't know! But it might be Ami showing us the way out." said Luna

"You might be right." said Sailor Moon

"We got to get to the light quickly."

Before the started to run to the light. They heard a horn go off. They looked and saw that Tuxedo Mask was seating at the driver of one of the buses. They could see Tuxedo Ranger tying the other two buses up to the one that Tuxedo Mask was in the driver seat.

"Tuxedo Mask! You're heard!" said Sailor Moon in a love tone

"Wow, Tuxedo Mask is cool!" said Sailor Mars

Sailor Moon started to worry. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mars and Luna ran over and got on the bus with Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. Tuxedo Mask then started to drive the bus into the light pulling the other two buses with it. The appeared back at the Sendai-Zakaue bus stop. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Mars exited the bus. Sailor Moon ran over and started to hug Ami. Ranma walked up to Ami and Usagi. "Nice work Ami!" said Sailor Sun

"I didn't do much." said Ami

"But without you we might have not found a way out of there." said Sailor Moon. She then grabbed Sailor Sun's arm and pulled her into the hug with Ami.

"Hey, where's Tuxedo Mask and that other guy?" asked Sailor Mars as she noticed that they were gone. Sailor Moon broke the hug and ran over to see that Sailor Mars.

"The other guy is called Tuxedo Ranger." said Sailor Sun as she and Sailor Moon headed towards to Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon was disappointed to see Tuxedo Mask was gone. "Wait! Don't tell me your falling for Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon

"I just wanted to thank Tuxedo Mask! For saving the passengers!" said Sailor Mars

"I'm surprised you weren't going to thank Tuxedo Ranger as well. After all he did helped save the passengers as well." said Sailor Sun

"Yeah, that's right! You are having feelings for Tuxedo Mask." said Sailor Moon

"Don't be ridiculous! Aren't you Sailor Moon the one who has feeling for him. But sometimes, those feelings are only one-sided, you know" said Sailor Mars her face a little red.

"What's "one-side" mean?" asked Sailor Moon

"It means if you love someone but they don't love you back." said Sailor Sun

"No, not that!" Then Sailor Moon started to cry.


	10. Nightmare in Dream Land

It was 8 o'clock on a nice Saturday morning. Ranma was getting done with her weekend morning run. Ranma open the door and walked in. As Ranma entered the house Usagi was heading down the stairs.

"Good morning, Ranma!" said Usagi

"Morning, Usagi!" said Ranma

"Girls, breakfast is ready." said Nodoka

"Okay, mom!" said both Usagi and Ranma. Both Usagi and Ranma made there way to the table and they started to eat breakfast. Nodoka joined them and started to eat breakfast as well.

"Even after all this time I still can't believe you still get up at 6 o'clock on weekends. We don't even have school today." said Usagi

"I know that! But I have to keep up my training up. Plus when there is no school I can train longer." said Ranma then she grabbed her side as she twitched in pain.

"Are you alright, Ranma?" asked Nodoka worried about Ranma.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cramp."

"I noticed you were holding you side sometime in class yesterday." said Usagi

"Yeah, the cramps started yesterday. To be honest I don't know why. If you excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Ranma then got up from the table and started to head towards the bathroom.

Nodoka thought about this for a minuet. "Usagi I have this feeling that I forgot tell Ranma something important." said Nodoka trying to figure out what she was thinking of.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Usagi

But before Nodoka could say anything Ranma let out a loud scream. Both Nodoka and Usagi got out from there seat and run over to the bathroom. Nodoka open the door.

"Ranma are you alright?" asked Nodoka

"What's the problem?" asked Usagi

I-I-I-I'm bleeding." said Ranma as she was freaking out. Once Nodoka heard this she relived what she forgot to tell Ranma. Nodoka and Usagi went over to Ranma and started to hug her to try to calm her down. "I came in here to use the toilet and found that there was blood in my panties."

"It sounds like you're having your first time of the month." said Usagi

"M-my what?" Ranma asked confused

"Ranma you're having your first period." said Nodoka

"What is a period?" Usagi giggled a little.

"I guess it make sense why you don't know what a period is. Why don't we clean you up and I'll show you what you should do. Then I'll explain everything over some nice tea."

"Thanks mom." Nodoka showed Ranma what she had to do. Once that was done they went out to the kitchen. Nodoka made some tea as Ranma took a seat. Nodoka brought in the tea and started to explain what a period was. "So this is going to happen every month!"

"Yes, that's right!"

Ranma felt down now knowing this was going to happen every month.

After awhile Ranma, Usagi and Luna started to head Hikawa Shrine. They were going meet up with Ami and Rei.

"Ahh, I will say having a period is the worst thing about being a girl." said Ranma still a little down

Usagi giggled a little. "To be honest Ranma, no woman like having there period. So its not just you." said Usagi

Once Ranma heard this she started to feel a little better.

They soon made it to the Hikawa Shrine. They went into Rei's room. Rei and Ami were waiting for them. Ranma and Usagi took a seat. Usagi took a seat next to Rei and Ranma seat across the table.

"Its' encouraging to know that we now have four Sailor Guardians! But we mustn't let our guard down. The real battle has just begun." said Luna

As Luna was talking Usagi found a manga. Once Rei saw Usagi holding the manga. She took the manga from Usagi. "This is mine. And I haven't read it yet." Rei said with some anger in her tone.

"I was only looking at it. You don't have to be so stingy!" said Usagi

Soon Usagi and Rei started to argue. The argue then turned into them fighting over it. Each grabbed a hold of a side of the manga and started to pull it. Soon Luna was getting tired of this. "Enough! Knock it off!" Luna shouted to stop the fight between Usagi and Rei. This got Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei attention. They were shocked by Luna shouting. This also stopped the fight between Usagi and Rei. Then Luna let out a sigh. "The four of you are a team, but we won't get anywhere if you're like this! Remember, you've been chosen as guardians!"

"Okay!" said Usagi

"What are we supposed to do, anyway?" asked Rei

Luna jumped up on the table. "As I've said. You must all work together to find the missing moon princesses." said Luna

"But how?" asked Usagi

"I don't know! Maybe they have a big sign that says that they are the princesses." said Rei

"They might!"

"I doubt it." said Luna a little stunned.

"Do you at lest know what they look like?" asked Ranma

"The sad thing is, I don't. I kind of forgot what they looked like." Luna said in embarrassment

"So you don't know what they look like." said Usagi

"Wonderful. So how are we supposed to find them, then?" asked Rei

"Well in that case, let's focus on our other mission until Luna can gather more or remember information about the princesses." said Ami

"Other mission?" asked Usagi a little confused.

"You know, Usagi. To protect everyone from those monsters and defeat them." said Ranma

"Oh, right!" Usagi in a little nervous tone

"You might want to look at this." said Ami as took out a newspaper and set it on the table.

"Oh! That's Dream Land!" said Usagi recognizing the place in the newspaper.

"Dream Land?" asked Luna and Ranma

"You know! The new amusement park!"

"Oh, okay!" said Ranma

"I have heard that strange things have been happening there lately." said Ami

"What kind of things?" asked Rei

"Well, in the past week, 50 people who had gone to Dream Land have disappeared!"

"Yeah, that dose sound suspicious." said Ranma

In the Dark Kingdom.

Queen Beryl saw a projection of the four Sailor Guardians. "I never expected the appearance of a fourth Sailor Guardian. Jadeite!"

"Yes, ma'am." said Jadeite

" I'm not going to give you many more chances to redeem yourself."

"I've already begun a new plan to collect a large amount of human energy."

"Really?"

"And I shall eliminate those Sailor Guardians!"

"Very well! Make sure you do. Or else! Remember, you are expendable."

At Dream Land.

Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna stood outside the Managent Office and heard some reporters asked questions. They also heard someone say that the same amount of people that entered the park have also left it. They ran off as the reports we kicked out of the office. After that they started to walk around the park.

"If the same number of people enter and exit, then are they going missing on the way home?" asked Rei

"But it's still strange that people who visit here are the ones going missing." said Luna

"Yeah, you got a point there." said Ranma

"Wait, where did Usagi go?" asked Ami noticing she could find Usagi.

"Oh, Usagi is over there!" Ranma pointed to the marry go round. Ami, Rei and Luna looked and saw that Usagi was riding the marry-go-round. The three had a shock look on there face.

"She's goofing off." said Rei

"Unbelievable!" Luna grunted in anger

They waited for Usagi to get off the ride. Once Usagi got off they went and took a seat on the bench. As she got some mad stares from Rei and Luna.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." said Usagi feeling a little bad about going on the ride

"Get your act together! You call yourself a Sailor Guardian?!" said Rei as she hit Usagi pushing her off the bench.

"Go easy on here Rei. Usagi might goof off a bit. But she will always be there when the time comes." said Ranma

Usagi started to get up of the ground of the ground. Once she did she noticed a lion. This startled with fear Ranma, Ami, Rei and Luna. Usagi then jumped onto Ranma's shoulders in fear. "Good day." said the Lion

"Did that lion just talk." said Rei

"Wait! Dad can turn into a panda. So can he talk?" Usagi whispered to Ranma

"No, but he dose write on signs. Why?" Ranma whispered back to Usagi

"Okay, I just asking just incase this was someone from jusenkyo." Usagi whispered to Ranma again.

Then they heard a girls laugh. "It's all right. This lion is animatronic." said the girl in princess like dress and was wearing a crown.

Uasgi then got excited as she relived who it was. "You're Princess Dream!" Usagi said as she got of Ranma's shoulders. "Wow! I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Wait. So that's a machine?" asked Ami

"Yes, it is operated by remote control." said Princess Dream

Rei started to get a funny feeling. Soon some more animatronic animals started to appear.

"Something's not right." said Rei still getting the strange feeling.

Soon an animatronic bear lifted up Usagi and put her on its back. "Aw, so cute! It's a bear!" said Usagi

Rei got up and started to walk over to Usagi. "Usagi! Get off of that!" Rei pulled Usagi off the bear.

"What was that for?" Usagi asked in a angry tone.

"Princess Dream is giving off very bad vibes." Rei whispered to Usagi

"Seriously?" questioned Usagi but still in a whisper

"You probably can't tell because you're too dense."

"What did you say!" Usagi was starting to get angry. "I'll have you know me and Ranma have been doing this longer then you have. So show some respect!"

"Ranma I respect, you I'm not so sure of."

"Just so you know in a hour from now, there's going to be a show at the House of Sweets. I hope you all can come watch!" said Princess Dream as she pointed to castle in the descents.

"That place looks amazing. We have to go check it out!" said Usagi

Princess Dream left them and head off.

Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna continued to walk around the park.

"You know nothing strange seems to be going on here!" said Usagi

"Let's split up into team and look around. Ranma and Ami you two search one half of the park. Usagi, you and Rei will check the other half." said Luna. Usagi's face changed one of shock. And Rei expression was of like really her.

"What! Why can't I team with Ranma?" asked Usagi hoping Luna would change the teams.

"Well if you don't want to that's fine with me." said Rei in a sarcastic tone

"All right! I will go with Rei." Usagi said aggravated of Rei as it

Then Ranma and Ami started to walk off with Luna following them.

As Ranma, Ami and Luna walked through the park. Checking for anything suspicious. After awhile Ranma ran into someone because she was looking the other way. "I'm sorry!" said Ranma. She looked and saw it was Ryoga. "Ryoga!"

"No it was my fault, Ranma!" said Ryoga taking the blame as he spoke a little nervures. Then Ryoga noticed Ami. "Wait! Don't I know you from somewhere?" Ryoga started to think who and where he meet Ami before

"I'm Ami Mizuno. We are in the same class Ryoga." said Ami

"That's right! You're Ami the top student of the class. I even heard you are top of the school."

"Yeah, me and Ami are good friends." said Ranma

"I'm glade I got to meet you. Ranma has talked about quite a bit."

"So what brings you here, Ryoga? Or did you get lost again?" Ranma joked.

Ryoga started to chuckle in a nervous tone as his face started to turn red. "Don't joke like that. I bet Ryoga wants to go on the rides." said Ami

"I-I-I got lost!" said Ryoga embarrassed

"I figured." said Ranma

"What?" asked Ami in confusion

"You see the thing is Ryoga has no sense of direction."

"It can't be that bad."

"It took him four days to get to a vacant lot behind his house."

"Okay, that is bad."

"So, Ryoga where were you heading anyway?"

"I-I was going to go into the woods to do some training." said Ryoga

"Well, you are far from the forest."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, you and Ami are just hanging out?"

"Well sort of. You see Usagi and Rei, another friend of mine. Want to go on a few rides. So Ami and I are going to meet up with them here soon." Ranma lied not wanting him to know the real reason why they were there for.

"I see! Well I'll leave you with your friends." Ryoga then left Ranma and Ami.

"I do wonder if always gets lost. How can he always be at school?" asked Ami

"Oh, I help him get to school everyday." said Ranma

Ami smiled a little.

Ranma, Ami and Luna continued to search the park. They found nothing. Soon Ranma and Ami made there way into the House of Sweets. Luna waited outside. While Ranma and Ami were in House of Sweets they kept there eyes open for anything strange. "Good afternoon!" said a voice. Ranma and Ami looked and saw that it was Princess Dream. "Welcome to the House of Sweets! Now, please make yourselves at home." Princess Dream started to blow out a pink looking mist. As it started to fill the room. Ranma grabbed Ami and pushing her to the ground putting her hand over Ami's mouth and nose. As she covered her mouth and nose as well. They crawled under one of the tables. They watched as Princess Dream started to drain the energy of the people who inhaled the pink mist. They noticed that it was the apple that was absorbing the energy. And the figured out this was how all the people were disappearing.

Outside the House of Sweets with Usagi, Rei and Luna.

Then Rei started to get a bad thing of something going on inside. "Wait!" said Rei

"What's the matter?" asked Usagi

"Something's happened inside there!"

"What?!" Usagi was starting to get worried.

"That's not good! Ranma and Ami are inside!" said Luna

Rei grabbed the door handles and tried to open the door to the House of Sweets. "It's no use. It's locked." said Rei

"Oh, no! Ranma! Ami!" said Usagi as her eyes started to water.

"You got to stop crying about everything!" Rei was starting to get annoyed of Usagi crying.

"But aren't you worried about Ranma and Ami?!"

"Of course! I never said that I wasn't!"

"Well it doesn't sound like it. Ranma is my sister and Ami is my friend. You sound like you don't care for anyone but yourself."

"You don't know anything about me. You should not jump to conclusions!"

"Like you did when Ranma and I came to ask you about the missing buses. You just jump to conclusion that we were blaming your Grandpa."

"Both of you stop fighting and transform right know!" shouted Luna to get Usagi and Rei to stop fighting. 'Maybe I should have but Ranma and Usagi on a team or at least Ranma and Rei. I have a feeling that these two are going to fight each other more then the monsters.'

"Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rei as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars fired a fire ball at the door blasting it down. "Let's go!" Sailor Mars then ran into the House of Sweets.

"Quit bossing me around!" Sailor Moon said in anger as she went inside as well. Luna followed them in as well.

With Ranma and Ami.

Ranma and Ami stayed in there hiding place. Worried that if they went out to fight they might put the unconscious people in danger. They kept quite till it was clear. But soon Princess Dream left the room. Ranma and Ami waited a few minutes to make sure that she was coming back. Once they were sure she wasn't coming back they exited there hiding place.

"Where did Princess Dream head off too?" asked Ami

"I don't know! But let transform and get these people out of here before she gets back." said Ranma

"Good idea!"

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" Then Ami was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Both Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury looked to see if they could find a backway to sneak the people out. Once they did they started to get the people out of there.

With Usagi, Rei and Luna.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Luna were making there way through the House of Sweets. Then Princess Dream stood in there way she was bowing. "Welcome to the House of Sweets. I've been expecting you two." said Princess Dream. Then she let out a pink mist. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Luna let out a few coughs. They soon found themselves in a field of flowers.

"Be careful! All of this is an illusion!" said Luna warned them.

"Here's a present." Princess Dream walked over to Sailor Moon holding a crown of flowers.

"Oh, thank you." said Sailor Moon as bowed to let Princess Dream but on the crown of flowers.

"No! Get back!" said Sailor Mars as she grabbed the crown of flower from Princess Dream and pushed away. The flower crown then turned into a snake. The snake then bit Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars winced in pain and dropped the snake. Once the snake hit the ground it turned to stone.

"Sailor Mars." said Sailor Moon in a worried tone. Princess Dream started to chuckle as she moved back. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Oh my, how terrible. The venom is spreading and soon, you'll turn the stone like that snake." said Princess Dream. Then the hand Sailor mars grabbed the snake started to turn to stone.

Sailor Moon started to get worried. "Stop making a fuss over something so little!" said Sailor Mars. Then she took out a piece of paper wit writing on it. "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor Sun put the paper on her hand that turned to stone. The stone was destroyed as her hand returned to normal.

Sailor Moon was crying for joy seeing that Sailor Mars was not turning to stone anymore. "Thank goodness!"

"This is no time to cry! And you! Show us your true form!"

"Very well." said Princess Dream as the field disappeared. "Please wait one moment." Then her head and legs went into here body.

"Whoa!" said Sailor Moon with a mix of fear and shock.

The body of Princess Dream was floating there as it spun around. As it sup around the color of the dress changed. After it was done spin her head came out. "I am the monster Moorido. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, Pleased to meet you too."

"Hey." Sailor Mars whispered to Sailor Moon

"Oh, right! You'll pay for taking advantage of the dreams of pure-hearted girls!"

"Are you one of those girls you're talking about?" Sailor Mars asked in a whisper

"It doesn't matter?!" Sailor Moon whispered

"Oh my. How scary. Why don't you two just have another dream?" asked Moorido. Then she let out a pink gas. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Luna caught once again. The found themselves in a forest with fog around them.

"Be careful! It's another one of the of the monster's illusions!" said Luna warned them.

"I'll be fine this time! I'm not going for there tricks again!" said Sailor Moon

"We'll see about that." said Sailor Mars. They heard a horse heading towards them. "That sounds like horse hooves."

"They're coming this way!" Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were ready for battle.

"Don't let your guard down."

Soon they saw someone riding a horse in the fog. They soon saw the figure being Tuxedo Mask. "It's Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said in a in love tone as her face was all red.

"Wow, how stunning." said Sailor Mars in the same tone as Sailor Moon as her face was all red as well.

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ran towards Tuxedo Mask. "Wait! Hold on a second." said Luna. Then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars got on the horse. "Oh, come on!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars soon found themselves on a marry-go-round. "I can't believe this. This is exactly what the enemy wants you to do!"

Moorido was hiding in the woods near the Sailor Guardians watching them. "Yes, it's what I want! And now I'm going to take all their energy while they dream!" said Moorido as she waved her hand over her apple.

Then the real Tuxedo Mash tossed a red rose at Moorido knocking the apple out of her hand. This caused the illusion to disappear. As it disappeared it turned out that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars riding on brooms. After a minute they relived they weren't in the illusion anymore and wee a little embarrassed that the were riding brooms. Then Sailor Moon saw a red rose. "So Tuxedo Mask was here." said Sailor Moon. Then Moorido picked up her apple. This put a scared look on both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars faces.

"I guess I'll have to put you back in the dream world again." Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars shacked the heads no.

"I think we better run for it." said Luna with fear in her tone.

Moorido opened he mouth and before she could shot out the mist. Sailor Sun came up from behind her and kicked her. Moorido was sent fly in the direction of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ducked so Moorido would fly right over them and crashed to the ground. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Luna also noticed that Sailor Mercury was with Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun! Sailor Mercury! Your okay!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars relived that they were okay.

"What ever you do don't breath in the gas the monster releases. It will causes you to see thing that aren't there." said Sailor Mercury

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars started to chuckle as there faces went all red. "Well you see the thing is..." said Usagi in a nervous tone.

"Let me guess. You already breathed in the gas didn't you." said Sailor Sun noticing they were still holding the brooms. This made both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars faces turn even redder then before. Then Moorido got up from the ground. Once she got from the ground. She noticed that the other two Guardians showed up.

"This is excellent! Now I will get all of you." said Moorido. She opened her mouth and was about to release the gas. But before the gas was released a yellow rose was tossed into Moorido mouth. The guardians turned around and saw Tuxedo Ranger.

"Quick, you must work together to destroy the monster." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she caused a fog to appear. Moorido pulled out the rose in her mouth.

"Where did they go?" asked Moorido getting confused by the fog. Then she noticed Sailor Mars coming from above.

"Evil Spirits, be exorcized!" said Sailor Mars as she put a piece of paper on Moorido face. This prevented her from moving.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara. It then started to glow it usually white color. "Moon Tiara Action!" said Sailor Moon as she tossed it.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired at the same time Sailor Moon tossed her tiara. The both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun's attacks combined. This made Sailor Moon's tiara glow a yellow. It then Moorido was hit by the attack and was turned into dust.

"Did you know we could combined are attacks like that?" asked Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun at the same time not knowing that they could do that.

The energy returned to the victims as the House of Sweets started to disappear. They reverted back to normal. As the walked towards the exit of the park. They went to get some ice cream.

"It's on me." said Ranma as she pulled out her wallet to pay the man for the ice cream.

The 16 year old boy saw Ranma and thought she looked cute. "Oh, it's on the house." said the boy a little flustered

"Thanks!" said Usagi in an excited tone.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Ranma said confused on why the boy gave them the ice cream. The boy gave Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei each an ice cream cone. They walked away as they started to eat there ice cream. "I wonder why that guy did that?"

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Usagi said in a joking tone

Ranma's face turned into a one of shock and stunned with a small blush as well. "What!?" Ranma said in a shock and stun tone.

Then Usagi noticed that Rei had more ice cream then her. "Hey that's not far you're ice cream cone is bigger then mine."

"No its not. You just eat it so fast." said Rei

"Gimme yours." Usagi started to chase Rei around.

"Usagi, let it go. You don't want to accidently drop your ice cream. " said Ranma

But Usagi didn't listened and kept chasing after Rei. Then Usagi soon tripped and dropped he ice cream cone.

At Nerima.

Genma and Soun returned home after they search around for Ranma. They sat down were they ate. As Kasumi set the table for dinner. Once she was done they all started to eat.

"It has been a month and that boy still hasn't returned." said Genma

"Don't worry, Genma. We will find him. Then Ranma and Akane well be married." said Soun

"I keep telling you, dad! I'm not going to marry that pervert!" said Akane in an angry tone.

"If you want to find Ranma. I got a lead on where he might be." said Nabiki

"What is it?" asked Genma excited

"Yes, What?" asked Soun

"Well I decided to go to Juban today and asked a few people if the heard of Ranma Saotome. They said they have and that Ranma goes to Juban High School." said Nabiki

"Juban High School. Quick Soun lets move." said Genma as he stood up.

"But it's the weekend. So we have to wait till Monday to check it out." said Soun

"You shouldn't have said anything Nabiki. After all if he's going to school. Then it sound like he's okay." said Akane

"But Akane, just because he is going to school doesn't means he's okay. After all he is your fiancée." said Kasumi

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure if the info is any good." sad Nabiki

"What do you mean?" asked Genma starting to getting a little worried.

"Well the people I asked used words like "she" or "her". So they are referring to a girl. So for all I know, this might be a different Ranma."

'I hope it's a different Ranma.' thought Akane hopping.


	11. Genma Returns

It was like a normal day for the Saotome family. Ranma got up early and went on her morning run. Ranma might have only have moved back in with her mother, Nodoka and her twin sister, Usagi. But in the time she spent with them was better then the time she spent with her father, Genma for all those years. It took awhile for Ranma to get used to being a girl all the time. But after sometime she didn't mind being a girl. She actually started to enjoy it, even though she wouldn't admit it. Except for the period part. It took awhile but Ranma got used to wearing a bra. She was alright with being a girl. Ranma enjoyed the time she was spending with her sister, Usagi. Even though she had to wake Usagi up everyday except for weekends the only days she is allowed to sleep in.

In Nerima at the Tendo Dojo.

The Tendo's and Genma were seating down at the table eating breakfast.

"Today is the day, Genma. That Ranma finally returns." said Soun

"Maybe! But to be honest I'm kind of hoping it's not." said Genma. Akane was surprised to hear this from Genma.

"What do you mean? Don't you want too unite the schools?"

"Of course I want to unite the schools. Its just if this Ranma. Then why are they saying he is a girl." 'Juban. Why do I have a funny feeling about that place.'

After they were done eating Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi headed of to school. After lunch they got on a bus to take them to Juban. Once they got off the bus the headed to the Juban High School. They hid behind a corner watching the entrance to see if it was the Ranma they were looking for. The School soon let out and the students started to leave.

"Okay Genma, do you see Ranma yet?" asked Soun

"Not yet." said Genma. They continued to watch as more and more students let the school. Then Ranma and Usagi left the school and Genma recognized her. "There he is. I have found Ranma."

"Where is he?"

Genma pointed to the red haired girl with a pig tail that was walking with a blond haired girl. Genma started to get angry seeing Ranma as a girl. "Why is he in that form?" Genma asked in angry tone. Genma was about to run out and attack Ranma. But Soun stopped him.

"This isn't the place to do that!" Soun whispered a plan in Genma's ear. They started followed Ranma waiting for the blond haired girl to leave. But she never did. Genma was getting tired of waiting and quickly found some cold water. Then she splashed himself and turned into a panda.

As Ranma and Usagi were walking back home. Then Ranma got a feeling and grabbed Usagi and jumped back as Genma in his panda form jumped at them. "Ranma who is it this time?" asked Usagi this feeling like the time that Ryoga attacked.

"It's the old man!" said Ranma

Genma held up a sign. #You're coming with me, boy.#

"Wait! That's dad!" said Usagi a little shocked. Even though Ranma told her and their mom that Genma turns into a panda she was still stun to she him like that.

Genma write on the other side without letters it and once he was done he turned it around. #Who are you calling dad, girl?# Usagi was confused by that. Genma then charged at Ranma a through a punch. Ranma blocked it with her arm. Then Ranma kicked Genma sending him back. Ranma charged at him to get Usagi some dissents from the fight. Ranma and Genma traded blows and they blocked as well. Neither side was giving an inch. They both are determent to win the fight. Ranma wanted to win so she could stay with Usagi and Nodoka. Genma wants to win so he can take Ranma back to Nerima. Both Ranma and Genma was trying to find a way to get something over the other. The two stopped fighting but both were still in a fighting stance. Genma then held up a sign. #I can see your skills are still sharp, boy.#

"Did you think I would stop my training. Not a chance."

#Quit this and came with me, now!#

"I'm never going with you again." Ranma said in anger. Then she charged at Genma. There fight continued. Ranma didn't want Usagi to get caught in this. So Ranma drew the fight away from her. Genma soon relieved that Ranma was drawing him away from Usagi. Genma wondered if he could use this girl to his advantage. He jumped back and ran towards Usagi. Genma grabbed Usagi and held her within one of his arms. "Let her go, pops!" Ranma demanded getting even more angry.

#You must do anything to win. You know that.# Ranma throw a punch and Genma blocked it with the sign. Ranma destroyed the sign.

"Only a coward dose something like this." Then Genma tried to punch Ranma back with his free hand. But Ranma grabbed it and held it. This leaved Genma unable to do anything. Usagi thought quick and stepped on Genma's foot. Genma let go of Usagi. She started to runaway so she would not get caught again. Ranma then throw a punch hitting Genma in the face sending him back and landing on the ground on his back.

"Thanks." said Usagi relieved that she was free. Both Ranma didn't noticed Soun help Genma up and give him a mallet.

"Are you okay..." Then Genma knocked Ranma over the head with the mallet. Ranma was knocked out cold. Genma picked up Ranma and put him over his shoulder as Genma started to runaway. Usagi was feeling a mixed batch of emotions including sadness, worry and fear. It didn't take long for Usagi to lose sight of Genma and Ranma.

Ami, Rei and Luna were at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Where are those two?" asked Rei in an angry tone

"Come on, Rei. It's only been wait for like 20 minutes." said Ami

"I know Ranma like to change out of her school cloths. But It shouldn't take her this long." said Luna

"I bet it's Usagi's fault, that they are late." said Rei. Then Usagi walked up the stairs of the shrine. "Finally you are here. wait, where's Ranma?"

"Usagi, why are you crying?" asked Ami seeing that Usagi is crying a little.

"We were attacked." said Usagi still crying

"What happened to Ranma?" asked Luna

"She was taken."

"Do you know who or at lest what they looked like?" asked Ami

"Yeah, it was our dad."

"Wait!? What!?" asked Rei confused by what Usagi said.

Usagi told Ami, Rei and Luna what happened when Genma attack. "I know what you're going to say I should have done more to help Ranma." said Usagi still crying

"Don't think like that, Usagi." said Ami trying to get her to stop crying.

"Yeah, you're not fighter like Ranma." said Rei

"Ami and Rei right, Usagi." said Luna

Usagi crying started to slow down. "Okay we need to find Ranma and recuse her."

Okay but how? We don't know where he took her?" said Ami

"Ranma said she left our dad in Nerima." said Usagi

"Then we will start looking there tomorrow." said Rei

Usagi started to head home. Once Usagi got home Nodoka noticed that Ranma wasn't with her.

"Usagi where is Ranma?" asked Nadoka worried. They seat at the kitchen table as Usagi told her what happened and that she and her friends were going to check out Nerima tomorrow. "I know there is a friend of Genma's in Nerima. We are going to see if he is there or if he knows where's Ranma." Nadoka got up and walked up to her room. She came out with the family sword wrapped up. They started to head to Nerima.

With Ranma, Genma and Soun. They finally got back to Nerima. Ranma tried a few time to escape from both Genma and Soun. But every time she was stopped by them. To a point were both Genam had carry her on his back. Ranma tried to get out of Genma grasp. Just as they getting closer to the Tendo Dojo. They soon got to the Tendo Dojo. Genma set Ranma down in the dinning area. As Soun got Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane and brought them in to meet Ranma.

"So you're Ranma? It's nice to meet you." said Kasumi

"I told you he was a pervert!" said Akane noticing that Ranma was still in her school uniform.

"Hey, I'm no pervert!" said Ranma angry that Akane called her a pervert.

"Oh, really! Says the guy who is wearing a skirt."

"If you must know. This is school uniform I have to wear this."

"Yeah, if you were a girl."

"Well for your information I am a girl." Genma was a little shocked when he head that Ranma called herself a girl.

"Yeah, right! We, already know you are cursed to turn into a girl."

"And why did you call yourself a girl, boy? You are man not a weak girl." said Genma

"Did you just say that girls are weak." said both Ranma and Akane in anger after what Genma said. Genma was scared by Ranma and Akane.

"Now, now. Let's calm down. Ranma is here now so the engagement can happen. And we already decided that Akane would be you fiancée." Akane was about to say something against it.

"I'm not going to marry her. The old man has no right to arrange this marriage. After all you two just basically kidnapped me." said Ranma

"Wait! You kidnapped him?" asked Nabiki

"Please, father tell me you and Mr. Saotome didn't?" asked Kasumi

"Of course not." said Soun

"Well it sure felt like you kidnapped me." said Ranma

Then Kasumi starterd to show Ranma around the house. There last stop was the room that she will be staying in. "You'll be staying in here with your father." said Kasumi

Ranma entered the room. Ranma figured if she tried to run away Genma would try and stop her.

Genma opened the door and gave Ranma a teapot full of hot water and some cloths he got for him. "Here, so you change." said Genma. Then Genma closed the door giving Ranma some privacy. Ranma looked at the cloths and noticed that they were for her old male form and to big for her. So she just left the room and headed down the stairs and headed to the dinning area to have dinner. "Why didn't you change?"

Ranma took a seat. "Well, because the cloths are to big for me." said Ranma as she picked up the bowl of rice

"Why didn't you just used the hot water that I left and changed back into a guy."

"I told you before that I am a girl."

"And I say you're a pervert." said Akane as she used a teapot and poured boiling hot water over Ranma's head. Everyone expected for Ranma to change into a guy. But she didn't changed. This left everyone there except for Ranma in shock.

"Owww! That's hot! What was that for?" Ranma shouted in pain.

"But you were supposed to turn back into a boy." Akane said still in shock as she dropped the teapot.

"How did this happen? Why can't you change back?" asked Genma

"I don't know why I can't change back. One day when I woke up and couldn't change back." said Ranma lying about possibly not knowing why she could not change back.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kasumi got up and headed towards the door. At the door was Nodoka and Usagi.

"May I help you?" asked Kasumi

"Yes I'm looking for Soun or if possible if Genma Saotome." said Nodoka

"They are here. Come on in please." Both Nodoka and Usagi entered. Kasumi escorted Nodoka and Usagi to where everyone else was at. "Excuse me."

"What is it Kasumi?" asked Soun

"There's a woman here to see you father and Mr. Saotome."

"Well I wonder who it could be?" asked Genma

'I hope it's mom.' thought Ranma

"Let her in." said Soun

Kasumi let Nodoka and Usagi in.

Genma saw that it was Nodoka and started to get scared. "GENMA!" shouted Nodoka in anger. Usagi was starting to get scared. She never saw her mom get this mad before in her life.

"Nodoka! What are you doing here?" asked Genma in fear

"I'm here to get Ranma back."

"Well he is not here at the moment." Genma lied

"Don't lie. I can see that Ranma is sitting right next to you."

"Hey, mom. I'm sorry that you had to come and get me." said Ranma

"Wait. She knows?" asked Genma

"Of course. I have been staying with mom since I left." This made Genma even more nervous.

"It's okay Ranma. I know it wasn't your fault." Nodoka started to glared with anger in her eyes at Genma. "After all you father basically kidnapped you."

"So you guys did kidnapped him. I can see why she is angry." said Nabiki

"Oh, that's only one of the reasons why I am mad at him."

"I wouldn't want to be dad right now." said Usagi

"Well for all we knew, Ranma was on his own." said Soun trying to defend Genma's action. Then Nodoka started to glare at Soun. This got Soun nervous.

"Dad I don't think that is helping." Akane whispered to Soun

"You're probably right." Soun whispered

"I'm guessing we are heading back home, now?" asked Ranma

"Yes, we are Ranma." said Nodoka

"No way, Ranma is staying here with me." said Genma protesting. Nodoka then glared at him. Then Ranma punched Genma over the head sending him to the floor.

"There is no way that I'm staying with you again. I told you I was going back to mom. And that's who I'm going to stay with." said Ranma in angry tone.

Genma got up off the floor. "Oh, no you aren't."

"Now Genma, just because Ranma want to stay with his mom doesn't mean we can't till he is older. Then we can unite the schools." said Soun

"Well you and Genma are free to work together without Ranma. You don't have to marry Ranma off to do that. Genma you know you have no right to set up any arranged marriages." said Nodoka. Then Nodoka, Genma and Soun continue to talk this over.

"What does you mom mean Ranma?" asked Akane

"She made sign a contract saying he can't setup any arranged marriages for me or my sister Usagi." said Ranma

"So our dad had not right to set it up this arranged marriage between you and Ranma." said Usagi

Nodoka and Genma were arguing over who Ranma would stay with.

"Why don't we let Ranma choose who she want to live with." said Nodoka

"Fine! But I know Ranma will choose..." said Genma

"Mom." said Ranma

"What! Why would you choose your mom or me?" Genma said in anger.

"Well for one mom is not trying to marry me off on someone."

"Ranma dose have a point." said Akane

"Now Genma, Ranma made her choose. So respect her choose." said Nodoka with a glare.

"Fine go, see if I care." said Genma still angry at Ranma.

Then soon Ranma, Usagi and Nodoka left the Tendo Dojo and started to head back to Juban.

The next day

Ami meet up with Usagi once she got too school. "Usagi. Rei and I were thinking that we might need some help. So we can recuse Ranma." said Ami

"Oh, we don't need to recuse Ranma an more." said Usagi as Ranma and Ryoga headed to towards school.

"I took my eyes of you for one second and you go the wrong way." said Ranma

"Sorry." said Ryoga with a blush.

Ami noticed Ranma. "I thought you were kidnapped Ranma?" asked Ami confused

"Wait! You were kidnapped!" said Ryoga in a shocked tone

"Yeah, but don't worry. After all I'm here now." said Ranma

"Well at lest you're okay."


	12. The Cruise Ship is a Trap

Jadeite was watching old fights where Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun defeating his monsters. "Those two girls are becoming quite the nuisance." said Jadeite

Then Jadeite heard a girl giggling. He turned his head and from the corner of his eye he saw a stream of water came out of the ground. Once the stream disappeared a girl with long blue hair was left. "Who would have guessed that only two little girls could make so much trouble for the great Jadeite?" asked the girl

"What is it Tetiz?"

"It's been awhile and you still remember my name. I'm honored, Jadeite."

"So tell me, what does the Queen Beryl's personal subordinate want with me?"

"You haven't changed much, have you? Your response is always so cold every time I come to express my love for you."

"I'm afraid I have no time fore your nonsense. Go back to were you came."

"Oh, don't be like that. I came here with a perfect idea to gather energy for our great ruler."

"What did you say?" Jadeite turned around.

"I see that I've finally caught your attention..." Tetiz let out a chuckle. "I call this plan, Operation Romantic Cruse."

With Ranma and Usagi.

They were walking to school just like any other day. They soon met up with Ryoga almost getting lost on his way to school again.

"Thanks, Ranma." said Ryoga

"It's nothing after all, we are friends." said Ranma

Ryoga looked at Ranma and was starting to get a nervous. "Ranma I was wondering..." Ryoga said in a nervous tone.

"What are you wondering?"

"You see I got these tickets for this cruise ship. And I was wondering if you would join me?"

"I don't know."

"Ranma I think you should go. I know, I would like to go on a cruise. It would be so romantic." said Usagi

Ranma pulled Usagi in close. "You know I'm not into that find of stuff." Ranma whispered to Usagi

"Come on, you are like Royga's only friend." Usagi whispered to Ranma

"I know."

"Plus, you two can just go as friends. It doesn't have to be romantic."

Ranma let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll go. But this is only a friendly outing."

"Of course." said Ryoga glade to hear that Ranma would go with him. He gave Ranma her ticket. Usagi saw witch cruise the ticket is for and chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Usagi

Once they got to school they went to there classes. After a while it was time for lunch. Once Usagi was done eating she pulled out a paper ad for a cruise she saw on TV last night. Naru walked up to Usagi and saw the ad that she was looking at.

"Check out those romantic cruises?" asked Naru

"Yeah! I'd like to ride on one of those at lest once." said Usagi

"I heard that tickets sold fast and sold out for a month!"

"Looking at those romantic cruises, huh?" asked Umino walked up to them. "They do seem nice!" He picked up the ad and started to read it. "A luxury liner with room for 666 passengers. The view of the stars as the ship travels from Tokyo to Yokohama is enough to make any man and woman fall in love."

"Like I ever go on the cruise with you." said Usagi

"Wait, Ugasi, did you really wanted to go on this cruise? I see. Oh, boy, that's very unfortunate."

"Umino, are you saying..."

"That you have tickets?" asked Naru both her and Usagi surprised.

"I did, but I already gave them away." said Umino

"H-how could you ever pass up something so incredible?!" asked Usagi

"Well, I'm a minor so I can't go. Plus did you see when it sails its way past my curfew."

"Well, at lest you're being responsible." said Naru

"Oh! Come to think of it, the lottery in the shopping district was giving them out as the grand prize." Ranma heard the conversation and saw that Usagi got up and was about to run. So she grabbed Usagi's hair. When Usagi started to run and found out she wasn't able to go far. She looked back and saw that Ranma was holding the end of her hair.

"Why are you holding me back?" asked Usagi

"Would you like to explain to Ms. Haruna or mom, why you ditched school." said Ranma as Usagi's face got a scared look on it. Usagi sat back down in her seat.

"Do you at lest know who you gave you're tickets too?" asked Naru

"He said his name was Ryoga. He help me out with some bullies. So I gave him the tickets as a thank you."

Ranma pulled Usagi over. "You knew it was a romantic cruise." Ranma whispered to Usagi

"No, not till I saw the ticket." Usagi whispered to Ranma

Once class was over Usagi raced out of school. Ranma figured that Usagi was head towards the shopping district. Ranma found Ryoga as he was exiting the school.

"Ryoga!" said Ranma

"Hey, Ranma." said Ryoga

Ranma followed Ryoga as he left the school. "I have to ask and be honest do you know anything about this cruise?"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Well you must have a reason to ask me."

"Fine!" Ranma handed Ryoga the ad that Usagi was looking at during lunch and dropped as she left school.

"I see, why you asked that now."

"So did you know is a couples cruise?"

"No! I didn't know that, honest."

Ranma starred at Ryoga. "Okay, I believe you. But you promise we are just going as friends."

"I promise."

Ranma then walked over to the shopping district. Once Ranma got to the shopping district and soon meet up with Ami. The started to head towards the fountain. Usagi and Rei were arguing about the tickets Rei has won.

"So what are they arguing about this time?" Ranma asked Luna who was laying on the bench.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Ami

"Oh, you know, it's just their usual silly fight." said Luna

Usagi turned around and saw Ranma and Ami. "Ranma, Ami, Rei is being really mean to me." said Usagi

"Oh, Ami, perfect timing. Come here for a second!" said Rei

Rei push Usagi out of her way. "Oh, Ami, perfect timing. Come here for a second!" said Rei

"What is it?" asked Ami

"Just hurry and get over here!"

Ami walked over. Then once Ami got the Rei grabbed her and lead her away. "You'll never get a boyfriend in time." said Usagi as Ranma and Luna walked up to Usagi. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you." Usagi said in an angry tone

"But I'm done with you!" said Rei

"So, what are you and Rei fighting about now?" asked Ranma

"Rei won the tickets and won't give me one." said Usagi

"Well she can choose who gets it."

Usagi started to follow Rei and Ami. Ranma wasn't far behind Usagi. They went into a dinner. Usagi and Ranma sat in the booth next to Rei and Ami so Usagi could overhear there condensation and not be seen.

"Huh? You want me to go with you?" asked Ami

"Yeah. Here!" said Rei as she handed Ami a ticket to the cruise.

"But Usagi? She seemed like she really wanted to go."

"No way. Can you imagine that girl in a romantic setting?"

"Then what about Ranma?"

"I don't think she would like to go on something like this. Plus she could always give it to Usagi. Either way, you can study the ship. It'll be a learning experience! Come on let's go. And maybe I can find a hot boyfriend just like Tuxedo Mask!"

'I knew it... She really doesn't have a boyfriend.' thought Usagi

"Come on... Let's just go together. Alright, please, please?"

"Well... Okay." said Ami

'I won't be the only that's not going on that cruise. I'm going to get on that cruise ship, no matter what!' thought Usagi

'I wish Usagi would devote this much energy to her actual mission.' thought Luna

Later at the Saotome's resident.

Ranma changed into a pair of pants and a skirt. Usagi came in a saw what Ranma was wearing.

"Don't tell me you're going to wear that?" asked Usagi

"Yeah, why?" asked Ranma

Usagi looked through Ranma's closet and pulled out a dress. "I think you should wear something like this." Usagi showed Ranma what she picked from Ranma's closet.

"You know I don't like wearing dresses."

"Come on Ranma, you're going on a nice cruise. You can at lest dress nice."

"But can't I dress nice without wearing a dress. Why don't you let me wear what I want?"

"I was just trying to help Ranma."

Later that night at the docks. All the people who were there for the cruise got on. Usagi used her transformation pen and snuck on board of the cruise. Before the ship started to sail away. Ranma couldn't find Ryoga, so she was going around the ship looking for Ryoga. She soon found Usagi and Luna looking through a window. "Well it looks like someone snuck on board." said Ranma as she walked up to them.

"Ranma! What happen to Ryoga? Did you ditched him?" asked Usagi

"No, I didn't ditch him. I wouldn't be surprised that he got lost."

Ryoga was on a different ship and was disappointed that he got on the wrong one.

Ranma, Usagi and Luna were outside. Luna let Ranma know her thought about this cruise being a trap. Then they heard over the loudspeaker. For people to head to the reception hall.

"They just said the reception hall!" said Usagi

"We will probably find the monsters there." said Luna

"Then lets go." said Ranma

They started to head towards the reception hall.

"Do you know the way to the reception hall Ranma?" asked Usagi as the ran through the ship.

"No, I don't." said Ranma

As they ran they saw a sign showing where the reception hall.

"It's that way. Quick transform." said Luna

"Right!" said Ranma and Usagi

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then her disguised was dropped as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then she transformed into Sailor Sun.

In the Reception Hall. Both Ami and Rei were surrounded by water creatures. Jadeite opened a portal and was about to leave. Then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun appeared in the window.

"Stop right there!" said Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon

Ami, Rei, Tetiz in her monster form and Jadeite looked and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Moon?! Sailor Sun?!" said Ami

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon." said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun." said Sailor Sun

"Impudent girls! How did you two get onboard?" asked Tetiz

"How could you only target the couple's energy?! Love is precious, some girls cant even find boyfriends." said Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon said that Rei face morphed into one of anger. "And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"So you two are Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun! I'll destroy both of you." said Tetiz as she jump at towards both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun grabbed Sailor Moon and jumped out the window destroying it to dodged the attack. Tetiz followed Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon landed with Tetiz landed in front of them. Tetiz lifted her arms into the air and water started to raise into the sky.

"Be careful you two. It looks like this monster has the power to control seawater." said Luna

Tetiz moved he hand and send a stream of water at Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Luna dodged the stream of water. Tezis kept sending streams of water at them. They kept dodging unable to get closer or a clear shot at Tetiz. Jadeite watch as Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were on the ropes.

In the Reception Hall.

Both Ami and Rei transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. "Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired out a fire ball destroying the water creature.

"We've gotta hurry, Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mercury

"Right! No one makes fun of me for not having a boyfriend and gets away with it." said Sailor Mars

Outside with Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun kept on dodging Tetiz's attacks. "Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she made a thick fog so Tatiz couldn't see Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Let's attack her now, Sailor Moon." said Sailor Sun

"Right!" said Sailor Moon. Then she took of her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a yellow beam.

Both the Tiara and the beam hit Tetiz. This caused Tetiz to be turned into a puddle of water. Once Teti was destroyed the water retuned to normal. Jadeite jumped down. "Well, I underestimated you, girls. But then, you've gotten a lot more skilled since the last time we met." said Jadeite

"It's the end of the line, Jadeite." said Sailor Moon

"Yeah, you're going down." said Sailor Sun

"We're not going to let you get away with this." said Sailor Mars

"Everyone, don't let your guard down." said Sailor Mercury

Jadeite formed a black orb of energy in his hand. "This ends now!" said Jadeite as he was about to strike he was teleported away.

"W-where did he go?" asked Sailor Moon a little confused

"Did he run away?" asked Sailor Mars

"I don't know." said Sailor Mercury

"I doubt it." said Sailor Sun

Soon after Jadeite disappeared the ship started to look all old and run down. The people in the Reception Hall started to get there energy back. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars returned to normal. It didn't take long for the cost guard to rescue the people on the ship.

"Well, so much for our romantic cruise." said Usagi

"Well, I'm not giving up! The next time there's a cruise like this, I will have a boyfriend to take on it with me!" said Rei

"Yeah! I'm right behind you."

"You're never going to make it!"

"What did you say?"

Both Usagi and Rei started to argue. "Well those two are at it again." said Ranma

"Those two are never going to learn, are they?" asked Luna

"I think, I'll just stick to studying for now." said Ami pulling out a book and starting to read it.


	13. The End of Jadeite

Jadeite was standing before Queen Beryl.

"Jadeite, it's true you have collected a great deal of energy on Earth for our great ruler. However, it's also true that you have failed me many times." Jadeite cringed from what Queen Beryl said. "Perhaps your greatest and most disappointing failure of all is that you have been unable to defeat those infuriating nuisances, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars."

"Queen Beryl, in my defense..." said Jadeite

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You must defeat Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and the others! Before the cause anymore trouble. Or else it's the "Sentence of Eternal Sleep."" The others started to whisper when the heard what Jadeite's punishment if he fails. "Jadeite, as I'm sure you're aware. Those who receive the punishment of the "Sentence of Eternal Sleep" are plunged to the deepest darkness, never to awaken again."

At the Saotome's house.

Ranma, Usagi and Luna were on the roof naming out constellations. Usagi called out the constellations of Motoki and Tuxedo Mask. Ranma commented that those constellation didn't exist. But Ranma had a feeling Usagi didn't listened.

"I can't believe it! I've fallen for two different guys! What a flirt I've become!" said Usagi

"I wouldn't worry about it! It's just one-sided. Besides, your crushes are like bubbles. They only last a moment." said Luna

"You know, it's tough being a young girl in love."

"What about the monster we fight." whispered Ranma

"But what if Motoki is really Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi was happy as she imagined Motoki being Tuxedo Mask.

Then a laughter was heard all around. Then Jadeite showed up in the sky. "I am Jadeite. Now hear me, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars! Come to Haneda Airport at 1AM tomorrow night. Be at runway F. If you aren't there." Then Jadeite shot a fire ball at the city.

"You monster!" said Luna

Then Jadeite snapped his figures and the fire disappeared. "That was merely an illusion. But if your late or don't come, I will turn Tokyo into a sea of flames for real." Then the image of Jadeite disappeared. This scared Usagi.

They left the roof and meat up with Ami and Rei at the Hikawa Shrine.

"If we don't show up Jadeite will set the whole city on fire. What are we going to do?" asked Luna

"Let's go! We must always face evil's challenge!" said Rei

"But we'd be walking right into a trap." said Ami

"You are probably right, Ami. But we might not have a choose, but too go." said Ranma

"What do you think, Usagi?" asked Luna

"Well I'm too scared, and I don't want to go!" said Usagi

The next day at school people were talking about what happened last night. Ranma and Usagi were standing in front of the window with Luna stand on it.

"This isn't good. I they all come, they'll get caught in the battle." said Luna

"You're right." said Ranma

"Well this is a sign that we shouldn't go at all." said Usagi

"Usagi!" said Ranma and Luna

"I was just kidding."

Luna saw that Naru, Umino and a girl started to walk up towards Ranma and Usagi so she left

"So what do you two think?" asked Naru

"This whole thing is a prank, right?" asked the girl

"Your wrong its not. I think that was an alien from outer space. That has come to this planet to give humanity a warning about its corrupt ways before its too late." said Umino

"Oh, come on, Umino. You have just read too much third-rate science fiction manga!" said Naru

"Well, whatever it is, it sounds exciting! Let's get a group together and go to Haneda Airport tonight to see what happens!" said the girl

Both Ranma and Usagi started to get a worried look on there face. As Ms. Haruna entered the classroom.

"Absolutely not! You don't have any business being out that late!" said Ms. Haruna

This made Ranma and Usagi's worries fade. "Ms. Haruna is right we shouldn't go." said Usagi

"Why not?" asked the girl

"Well its going to be dangerous." said Ranma

"Well how can you two be so sure?"

Both Ranma and Usagi started to worry aging. "You two know something?" asked Umino

"No, we don't." said Ranma

"Plus if you have the time to go out and play like that, wouldn't it be better to use that time study at home." said Usagi

Naru, Umino, and the girl were a little shocked. But not as shocked as Ms. Haruna was. She walked up to Usagi. "Usagi Saotome! You're speaking so sensibly." said Ms. Haruna. Then she but her hand on Usagi's head. "No fever. Are you feeling okay? Ranma, why don't you take your sister nurses office."

"Hey, is it so odd that I'm making sense? Why is everyone so mean to me?" asked Usagi. Then she started cry.

Later after school. As they made the way home Usagi and Ranma stopped at the arcade.

Usagi told Motoki what happened at school. Motoki started to laugh. "Don't you think that was mean?" asked Usagi

"You might not want to hear this. But I agree with your teacher. part of your charm is that you have your own point of view. And personally, I like girls with unique personalities and who aren't afraid to speak there minds." said Motoki

Usagi was happy as she and Ranma were heading home. Soon one of Usagi's shoes flew of and hit some one on the head. Usagi ran to the man. Ranma soon caught up with Usagi.

"Sorry about that." said Usagi

Then Usagi and the man realized who the other was. "You again!" said both Usagi and the man

"This is the second time you hit me with your shoe. Are you aiming at me?" asked the man

"It's your own fault for standing there like a numbskull!" said Usagi

"How rude. Can't you keep your shows on and pretend to be even a little bit well behaved."

"No!" Then Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not going to go changing myself. Not when there is a guy that likes me just the way I am!"

"Are you serious? That guy must be a total loser."

"He's not! He's way more charming than a jerk like you!"

"Like attracts like. Even a crack pot has a cover. And every Bun-head has her loser."

"You're so mean! I understand insulting me. But how could you say that about Motoki." Usagi grabbed Ranma as she started to cry over Ranma's shoulder. People started to talk. Ranma was comforting Usagi.

"I'm sorry, but something came up and I have to go. Here's your shoe back. See ya!" The man tossed Usagi's shoe on the ground and started to runaway.

Later that night at Haneda Airport. Police officers were patrolling the place. Then Jadeite appeared on top of the tower.

"I have no use for you humans. So, take a nap." said Jadeite. Then he released a gas that put all the police officers to sleep. "Now come Sailor Guardians."

At the Monorail Haneda Line.

Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna made there way to were the trains were.

"Uh oh! we missed the last train." said Usagi noticing none of the trains weren't running.

"We'll just have to take a taxi." said Rei

The train door opened.

"The door opened!" said Luna

"It looks like Jadeite has sent us an invitation. Bring it on." said Ranma as she walked onto the train. Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna followed. The door closed and the train started to move.

"This isn't good we might have just stepped into the enemies trap." said Luna

They soon got to Haneda Airport.

They looked over a corner and saw police officers doing some patrols.

"There sure are a lot of police officers here!" said Usagi

"It looks like nothing has happened yet." said Rei

"Yeah, but don't let your guard down." said Ami

Then four police officers appeared behind them. Ranma got a feeling. "Behind you." said Ranma. She attack one of the police officers before it could attack.

"Why are these police officers attacking us?" asked Usagi

"This way! Quickly!" They started to runaway.

"What's wrong with our government, hiring people like this?"

Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna soon found themselves outside on the runway. They were still being chased by the police officers. Ranma could take running away any more. She turned around and started to fight the police officers. It did take much effort to knock them out. But it didn't take long for them to get up. Ranma knocked out again but like before they got back on there feet.

'Wait a minute. Something is not right." thought Ami as she saw Ranma keep knocking down the police officers and they keep getting back up. "Mercury Power, Make up!" Then Ami was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"All right, me too! Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rei. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

Ranma noticed that Ami and Rei transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. The police officers noticed as well and were shocked. Ranma quickly knocked them out again and rejoined her sister and friends. "Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"What? Am I really the last one? Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury brought up her visor. Her visor scanned. The scanned went to her computer. "I knew it. Those officers are not real humans! They're just clay golems!" said Sailor Mercury

"Well, then no more holding! Solar Ray Blast!." said Sailor Sun. Then Sailor Sun fired a yellow blast destroying the golems.

"Ami was right they really are made of clay." said Luna

"That was a great shot, Sailor Sun." said Sailor Moon

Then they heard a laugh. The Sailor Guardians looked up and saw Jadeite. "At last you're here, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars! And you've shown me your true identities!" said Jadeite

This shocked the Sailor Guardians and Luna. " We've been outed!"

"The joys of life are short-lived, and its ordeals many. But that's no longer your concerned since your lives end today!"

"Wait, hold on. They say that beauty is short-lived. So does that mean, he is going to come after me first because I'm so beautiful."

"And what exactly about you is beautiful?" asked Sailor Mars as got closer to Sailor Moon

Sailor Sun pulled them away from each other. "This is not the time to be arguing now. We can't afford to lose here." said Sailor Sun

"Sorry!" said Sailor Moon

"I'll send you pathetic kids to the depths of hell!" said Jadeite. Then Jadeite took control of one of the airplanes. The airplane then started to head towards the Sailor Guardians.

"Run, Quick!" said Luna

The Sailor Guardians and Luna started to runaway. Then a second airplane started to follow them. "There's another one coming." said Sailor Moon noticing the airplane. "Can someone do something?"

"Okay, I'll use Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars

"No! do you know how much an airplane like that cost? A lifetime of all your allowances put together couldn't pay for it!" said Luna

"It's that much?"

"I guess there's just one thing left to do!" said Sailor Mercury

"What?" asked Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Mars

"We keep running!"

They started to run again.

"It's one thing to get run over by a car, but it'll be to embarrassing to say I got run over by an airplane!" said Sailor Moon

"We are also running out of runway!" said Sailor Sun noticing they were getting close to the river. They couldn't run anywhere as the airplanes drew closer and closer.

Jadeite laughed. "It's over." said Jadeite. The two objects went across Jadeite. The airplanes stopped moving. Jadeite noticed the two object were roses one was red and the other was yellow.

"Picking on young girls is your idea of fun." said Tuxedo Mask

Jadeite turned around and saw Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. "It's you two again, Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. I guess I'll just send the both of you to hell along with those girls.

"You'll pay for the crimes of using innocent people to carry out your evil deeds." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars

"Don't forget Tuxedo Ranger." said Sailor Mercury

"Yeah, you two always forget about Tuxedo Ranger." said Sailor Sun

up on top with Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Ranger and Jadeite.

"Die!" said Jadeite as he fired lighting from his hands. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger jumped into the air to dodge the attack. Jadeite jumped up to them. The three of them engaged in combat as they fell into the river.

"No! Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon in a worried tone.

"I hope Tuxedo Ranger is alright." whispered Sailor Sun

Soon two roses popped out of the water. One was red and the other was yellow. Then Jadeite came out of the water laughing.

"Jadeite is still alive." said Sailor Mars

"So, what happened to Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Moon

"Not to menschen Tuxedo Ranger." said Sailor Sun

"Your last hope, Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger, are now dead. Go on and cry! Do you need a man to do everything for you! Women are such shallow, useless creatures!" said Jadeite

"You'll pay for saying that, Jadeite."

"Yeah, only old-fashioned idiots like you still believe in nonsense like that!" said Sailor Mars

"Right! Denigrating women is a relic of the feudal age!" said Sailor Mercury

"Down with discrimination!" said Sailor Moon

The Sailor Guardians put there hands together. "Lets show that jerk, what girls are made of." said the Sailor Guardians

"You foolish girls. Just witness my power!" said Jadeite. Then he took control of the airplanes again.

The guardians saw the airplanes starting to move. Then they started running again.

"Don't get distracted by that airplane! The real enemy is Jadeite! He's the one controlling those planes!" said Luna

"Luna's right! We have to focus." said Sailor Mercury

"Let's all combined our powers!" said Sailor Mars

"Yeah!" said Sailor Moon

"Lets, kick Jadeite's butt!" said Sailor Sun

"Okay, since we are in agreement. Sailor Moon you will run and be the decoy." said Sailor Mars

"What? Why me?" asked Sailor Moon

"Yeah, I never agreed to have Sailor Moon be the decoy. But don't worry I help you." said Sailor Sun

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she cause a fog to appear. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun ran to distract the two airplanes.

"Where are the other two?" asked Jadeite as he was searching for Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"Right here!" said Sailor Mercury getting Jadeite's attention.

"I'll finish you!" Jadeite fired lightning from one of his hands. Sailor Mercury dodged that attack. Jadeite then started to laugh.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Restu, Zai, Zen!" said Sailor Mercury right before putting a piece of paper on Jadeite's back.

"You can't escape! Time for you to die!" Then the airplanes started to head towards Jadeite. Jadeite noticed this. "What's happening?" Then Jadeite started to run. "Why are they coming toward me?" Jadeite was heading towards the rive. The Sailor Guardians were there to block his path.

"Don't underestimate what girls can do!" said Sailor Sun

"Yeah, we're capable of a lot more than crying!" said Sailor Moon

"Why? Why aren't my mental powers working?" asked Jadeite

"Because you're evil will never control us." said Sailor Mars

"You're falling victim to your own trap. We'll never be fooled by you." said Sailor Mercury

"Now your going pay for your countless evil deeds." said Sailor Moon

"This is the end of the road for you, Jadeite." said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara. It soon started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed the Tiara but Jadeite quickly dodged it.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a blast but Jadeite dodged that as well.

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire ball. But like before Jadeite dodged that attack as well.

Jadeite wasn't paying much attention to the airplanes the kept on getting closer and closer.

Sometime later Jadeite retuned to the Dark Kingdom injured.

"Queen Beryl." said Jadeite weak from his injures.

"Pathetic fool! You have the nerve to run back here to me!" said Queen Beryl

"Queen Beryl, I've discovered the true identities of the Sailor Guardians."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You are a disgrace. Now sleep for all eternity!"

"No! Queen Beryl!" The Jadeite was hit by a blast. Jadeite was frozen in a block of ice.

"Mark my words! Useless failures must be disposed of!" Then the frozen Jadeite disappeared. "Nephrite, you'll carry out my next plans!"

"Jadeite was incompetent. But you can count on me." said Nephrite

at the airport

The Sailor Guardians were looking at the river. Sailor Moon was crying over the lost of Tuxedo Mask.

"Listen, we can't stay here forever. Its sad, but we have to accept it." said Luna

"No! I won't!" said Sailor Moon

"Thanks for your concern." said a voice

The Sailor Guardians turned around and saw, Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. Sailor Moon was glade to see that Tuxedo Mask was still alive.

"Tuxedo Mask! You're alive." said Sailor Moon

"It looks Tuxedo Ranger made it as well." said Sailor Sun

"You can't get rid of us that easily." said Tuxedo Ranger

"I'm glade! But Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Ranger, why do you two always come to our aid?" asked Sailor Mercury

"I bet I know why! It's because Tuxedo Mask is in love with me, right?" said Sailor Moon

"I don't think that's why." whispered Sailor Sun

"Who are you two, really?" asked Sailor Mars

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal my true identity right now." said Tuxedo Mask

"And neither can I." said Tuxedo Ranger

"But listen, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Cherish the bond that exist between the four of you."

"Farewell." said both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger

Then both Tuxedo Mas and Tuxedo Ranger jumped in the night sky.


	14. A New Enemy Appears

It was a nice day both Ranma and Usagi just got to school. Naru walked to them.

"Usagi, Ranma, I heard that there is going to be a transfer student joining are class." said Naru

"Really!" said Usagi

"What kind of transfer student?" asked Ranma

Soon they made it to the class room and took there seats. The teacher Ms. Haruna entered the classroom and told the students about the new transfer student. The transferred student entered the classroom with skillet.

"My name is Ukyo Kuonji. My hobby is making okonomiyaki. Nice to meet you." said Ukyo

"Ranma, didn't you tell me you had a friend named Ukyo?" asked Usagi as she whispered to Ranma

"Yeah! I haven't see Ukyo in a long time." whispered Ranma

"Now here is some okonomiyaki as a hello." said Ukyo. The she used her spatulas to toss the okonomiyaki onto the other classmates decks. The students started to eat the okonomiyaki. The students started to compliant Ukyo on how good the okonomiyaki was. Soon some okonomiyaki was sent to the desks of Ranma and Usagi. They started to eat the okonomiyaki.

"Wow this is great." said Usagi

"Yeah, Ukyo made this. He makes the best okonomiyaki." said Ranma

Later outside during lunch time.

"Once I find Ranma Saotome, I'll make him pay." whispered Ukyo to herself

Then Ranma started to walk up to Ukyo. "Hey Ukyo, it's been a long time. How have you been?" asked Ranma

Ukyo looked at Ranma but didn't recognized her. But thought Ranma looked like someone she knows. "Sorry but, who are you? You look a little familiar."

"Don't you remember, it's me Ranma Saotome."

Ukyo was a little stunted when Ranma told Ukyo her name. But shrugged it off. "Yeah, right. There is no way you are Ramna. The Ranma I know is a boy not a girl."

"I'm telling you, I'm you're old friend. We used to play together."

"If you're really the Ranma, I know tell me something only I would know."

"Well there was the time you stole you fathers recipes. So you could make that secret sauce."

This shocked Ukyo. Because no one else knew about that. "You are Ranma. But I thought you were a boy not a girl."

"Really! Well I hope this doesn't change anything."

"But you were supposed to be a man. After all we are engaged."

"What are you talking about? Wait, did my pops make an arrange marriage for me again?"

"Yeah, he set up an arrange marriage between us. He even took my families cart because of it. And what do you mean by again?"

"Pops set up a lot of these arrange marriages with me. Of course none of them are office thanks to my mom. But why would you think I was boy if I was arranged to marriage you?"

"Because I am a girl."

"What! But I thought you were a boy. After all you acted like one."

"And you acted the same and Genma kept saying you were his son."

"Yeah, pops kept saying I was his son. Just because he want a son."

"Well when I find Genma I am going to teach him a lesson."

"I say go for it."

Both Ranma and Ukyo started to chuckle.

Lunch was over and everyone retuned to class. Then soon class was over.

"Ranma, I'm going to hang out with Naru. Is that alright." said Usagi as Ranma and she got things packed up.

"That's alright. I was going to catch Ukyo anyway." said Ranma

Usagi and Naru went to the tennis court. They watch Rui play tennis with the others. With some student cheering for her. Then soon Rui won the game she was playing. Both Usagi and Naru cheered.

"That was an awesome match, sis!" said Naru

"How come I never knew that?" asked Usagi

"Never knew what?"

"What do you think? That Rui Saionji is your older sister. Why didn't you tell me that? How can you hide things from your best friend? I'll punish you."

"Don't be so dumb, Usagi."

"Well you don't need to be so mean. You don't have to call me that." Usagi said with anger in her tone.

"But you know that I'm an only child. And besides, we have different last names."

"Oh, right! But then why did you just call her your "sis"?"

"Well, her mother's been a long-time customer at our jewelry store. So we know each other our whole lives. Sis and I used to play together a lot when we were kids. We're only a year apart, but she has all ways looked after me like a real big sister would."

"Oh, I get it now."

Then soon a red sports car drove up to the school. Then Nephrite exited the sports car. He started to walk towards the tennis court. People started to call out when they saw Nephrite. Usagi and Naru looked over at Nephrite. People started to talk about him.

"Wow! He's hot!" said both Usagi and Naru

Nephrite jumped over the fence.

"Excuse me, but you can't just walk on to the court, right now!" said a Girl

"You should be putting more weight behind the ball." said Nephrite. Rui was a little confused by what Nephrite said. Nephrite walked up to the brown haired girl. "Give me your racket."

"O-Okay." said the girl

"Now, serve me the ball." Rui hit the ball. Then Nephrite sent it back towards Rui. Rui tried to hit the ball back, but the ball hit Rui on the hand.

"Oh, no! Sis!" said Naru in a worried tone

"That serve was so slow, a fly could land on it." said Nephrite as he walked towards Rui.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Rui

"My name is Masato Sanjoin. I'm a couch and here to help you." Nephrite lied. Rui started to get up. "Let me get that for you."

"Thank you."

Nephrite reached for Rui's racket. It was like time was frozen. 'Hear me, my monster. Take control of this racket. Raise Rui Saionji's energy to its highest level and take it all away." Then a mark appeared on the racket. The mark then went invisible. Soon time started back up again. Nephrite picked up the racket. "Focus on putting your weight behind the ball." Then he gave the racket back to Rui.

"Okay." Once Rui took the racket she started to have a blank look in her eyes.

"I need someone to receive."

Then a boy walked onto the court. "Right here! I'll volunteer!" said the boy. The other boys started to complain. "Can you please, go easy on me Rui."

They took there positions. Rui tossed the tennis ball and hit it. The tennis ball went so fast, when the boy tried to hit it back. The racket was knocked out of his hands. Once the tennis ball hit the ground it got destroyed. The boy was also was sent to the ground.

"Wow!" said bot Usagi and Naru

"Thanks for the tip!" said Rui. When she looked back and Nephrite, he was gone.

Nephrite was on top of a building. "The more you use that racket, the greater your energy will become and the more I can steal." Nephrite said to himself.

While with Ranma and Ukyo. They head towards Ukyo's restaurant. They started to talk as Ukyo was making some okonomiyaki.

"Your father made you dress up as a boy. Just because pops took your families cart."

"Yeah. We both were in the same boat. And I'm glade you finally left Genma."

"Same here and I'm glade that we've got a chance to catch up."

"Same here. To be honest I was going to attack you once I found you. But I'm glade we talked this out."

With Usagi.

She was making her way back home. She soon saw a new restaurant.

"Oh, I wonder if this place is any good." Usagi went into the restaurant. When she got in she notice Ukyo who was behind the counter and Ranma. "Hey, Ranma." Usagi took a seat next to Ranma.

"This a new friend of yours Ranma?" asked Ukyo

"No, not exactly. This Usagi, she is my twin sister." said Ranma

"Its nice to meat you. Ranma has told me quite a bit about you." said Usagi

"Well this is the first time I have ever heard about you having a sister, Ranma." said Ukyo

"Yeah, pops didn't tell me about me having a sister. I found out once I got back home." said Ranma

Later that night at the Game Center. Luna was once again using on of the game screen.

"Codename 0091, this is Luna. Passphrase: "The rabbit on the moon is pounding rice cakes."" said Luna

"The moon's rice cakes are sticky." said the voice on the screen

"And the puff up when you toast them as well."

"Good news, we've uncovered information on the enemy we're up against."

"You're certain about that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sorry."

"The enemy's organization goes by the name "Dark Kingdom." They're trying to collect human energy, but as of yet we haven't yet been able to uncover their master plan yet."

"Why do they want human energy?"

The next day after school at Hikawa Shrine. Luna told Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei what she found out last night.

"The Dark Kingdom?" asked Rei

"We'll have to prepare ourselves to face them." said Ranma

"I agree." said Ami

"Well I say we rush in there and crush them!" said Rei

"But we're not capable of doing that yet." said Ami

"Ami is right. You have to prepare for that confrontation by studying and training yourselves." said Luna

"And even we were ready to fight the them. We still don't know were the Dark Kingdom is location is at." said Ranma

"Ranma is right about that as well."

"I got an idea! Why don't we use tennis to train!" said Usagi. Ranma, Ami and Rei just starred at Usagi. "There is this really hot tennis coach named Masato Sanjoin." Ranma, Ami, Rei and Luna expretions changed.

"I see. So you are just going to give up Tuxedo Mask, then?" asked Rei

"Oh right. Who should I choose."

"You know, I'm glade Ranma, Ami and Rei are part of the team. Because if it was just Usagi. I have a feeling that the Dark Kingdom would have taken away all of humanity's energy a long time ago." said Luna

"What's that mean?"

"I think Luna is say, that there might have been a mix up with you becoming a guardian." said Rei

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well I think you two are being too hard on Usagi." said Ami

"I agree with Ami." said Ranma

"Ranma. Ami." said Usagi before hugging both Ranma and Ami. "Thank you, you two are the only ones who really understands me! So! Why don't we go play some tennis."

"Oh! I have to go to cram school, so I'll pass." said Ami

"And I'm not really into tennis." said Ranma

Later that day as the sun was going down Naru invited Usagi and Ranma to her house. Once Ranma and Usagi got to Naru's house. They went to her room.

"I'm sorry that I suddenly called you two here." said Naru

"Don't worry about it." said Usagi

"Yeah, it's no problem." said Ranma

"So, is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just that sis has been acting strange lately." said Naru

"I didn't know you had a sister." said Ranma

Usagi and Naru explained to Ranma what Naru meant by sis.

"You see she's has been so aggressive when she plays tennis. In all the time we spent together she has never been like this. It's like she has become a different person now." said Naru

"Maybe she is just on edge because of the big tournament that is coming up?" asked Usagi

"That was my first thought at first, but now I think it's more then that." Naru's eyes started to water. "What could have happened to her?" Naru then remember the time she spent with Rui. As well when Naru tried to talk to Rui. "I've never seen sis act like that before. It makes me wonder if maybe something terrible happened to her. She won't even talk to me."

Ranma started to think about this.

"Hey why don't we look around to see what happened to her. To see if we can figure what is wrong. You don't mind help out, Ranma?" asked Usagi

"I don't mind." said Ranma

"Usagi. Ranma." said Naru with her eyes still watering.

"Well figure it out." said Usagi

"Yeah, don't worry." said Ranma

Later that night Naru took Ranma and Usagi to a building.

"So this is the place were Rui goes to get tennis lessons?" asked Usagi

"She is focused on getting good at tennis." said Ranma

"Yeah. She comes here to train every day after school is over." said Naru. Both Ranma and Usagi didn't say a word. "I something wrong?"

"No! Nothing." said both Ranma and Usagi. Both Ranma and Usagi got a bad feeling. That a monster might be involved. Usagi even thought if she did this well. She could prove herself to Rei and Luna. Then a man yelled out in pain. Ranma, Usagi and Naru ran into the building and head to the courts are. Once they Rui was about to serve the tennis ball. But Ranma, Usagi and Naru ran onto the court.

"Stop it." said Naru. This caused Rui to not serve the tennis ball.

"Move it!" said Rui in an angry tone

"No!" The instructors ran from the court. "Not until you stop acting like this."

"Get out of the way, Naru!

"No! I won't!"

"Naru is just worried about you!" said Usagi

"Yeah, just talk this out." said Ranma

"Shut up! And move it!" said Rui. She swung the tennis racket sending out a gust of wind. The wind send Ranma, Usagi and Naru flying to the end of the court into the bushes.

Nephrite got a feeling that Rui energy was ready. 'Here energy is at it's peak! Now steal her energy!' Nephrite send a telepathic message.

The mar that appeared on the racket before reappeared. Then a monster came out of the racket. As the monster came out the monster drained Rui energy. "Now all your energy belongs to me!" said the monster

"It looks it's a monster was behind it." said Usagi

"Yeah. We'll have to stop it." said Ranma

Both Ranma and Usagi ran around the corner.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi was then transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Ranma was then transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Monsters aren't allowed to score an ace! How dare you use tennis for your evil ends! Even Navratilova is upset! I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Whatever!" said the monster as it summoned a racket made of fire. The monster swung the racket and fired two black orb was shot towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun quickly dodged to the left. But Sailor Moon just ran the other way. Once the orb hit Sailor Moon she found that a tennis ball covered her body. With only Sailor Moons head, arms, and legs sticking out. The monster tried to fired an orb at Sailor Sun. But she kept on dodging. The monster stopped firing the orbs at Sailor Sun and change strategy. The monster started to control the ball the Sailor Moon that was stuck in. Sailor Moon was screaming in fear as she was heading towards Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun dodged Sailor Moon in the ball. But The ball just turned around and head back towards Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun kept on dodging. She did attack in fear of hurting Sailor Moon. Then two roses went across the monsters face. One was red and the other was yellow. This stopped Sailor Moon from flying around. "Who did that?" The monster looked over and saw Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon excited as Sailor Sun started to help Sailor Moon up.

"You two better leave now or you'll end up like Sailor Moon."

"That sounds like a challenge." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Yeah, do your worst." said Tuxedo Mask

"You fools. You're going to regret say those words." said the monster. Then fired two black orb at Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. Both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger jumped up into the air dodging the black orbs. They use the light to blind the monster. Tuxedo Mask made his pole extend as Tuxedo Ranger toss his umbrella at the monster. The monster was sent to the ground as soon as it was hit.

"Way to go, Tuxedo Mask." said Sailor Moon

"Not a bad move, Tuxedo Ranger." said Sailor Sun

Then the tennis ball that Sailor Moon was in disappeared. Then Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger landed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Thank you, for saving me!"

"Stay on your guard." said Tuxedo Mask

"Get ready." said Tuxedo Ranger as the monster started to get up.

'Wow! I get to fight alongside Tuxedo Mask!" thought Sailor Moon

"Take this!" Said the monster as it started to fire fireballs at them. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger dodged the fireballs. The monster kept firing. Sailor Moon tripped and a fireball was heading towards her. Then Tuxedo Masked ran up and grabbed Sailor Moon and took her out of the way. Sailor Moon started to blush while she was in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Tuxedo Mas landed near Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Ranger.

"All four of us have to work together." said Tuxedo Mask. The monster fired a fireball. They dodged the fireball. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger both tossed a rose at the monster. The rose landed on the flower side on the monsters face.

"Now." said both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. Then they were on the ground on there knees.

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Sun." said Tuxedo Ranger

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked over at Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. It looked like that they were in pain.

"Tuxedo Mask! Are you okay?" asked Sailor Moon

"Tuxedo Ranger!" said Sailor Sun

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were about help them. But stop when they started to talk.

"We're okay!" said Tuxedo Mask

"Just destroy the monster." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Come on, lets finished this." said Sailor Sun

"Right!" said Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a yellow beam. The beam combined with Sailor Moon's tiara. The tiara hit the monster turning it into dust. Soon after the monster was destroyed Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Luna showed up. The energy that Rui lost was returned to her.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Mercury noticing that they were already there.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Sailor Mars

"It looks like Sailor Moon is finally becoming a sailor guardian in her own right. As well those two do make a good team." said Luna

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked over where Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger were at. But they were gone. "I hope Tuxedo Mask is alright." said Sailor Moon

"I'm sure that Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger are fine." said Sailor Sun

The next day at school.

Naru soon meet up with Ranma and Usagi as they were leaving school for the day.

"I talk to sis today and she said she couldn't remember anything that happened in the past few days." said Naru

"Well as long as she's okay now, that other stuff doesn't matter." said Usagi

Then Rui walked up to them. "Naru. You want to play a set with me?" asked Rui

"Sure. It sounds like fun." said Naru. The two of the started to head towards the court. "Just go easy on me, though."

"Sorry, no can do!" Naru and Rui started to play there tennis game.

This caused Usagi to start daydreaming. "I would be so great if I could play tennis with Tuxedo Mask."

Then the tennis ball that Naru and Rui were playing with started to head toward Usagi. Naru let out a warring. This got Usagi out of the daydream. Ranma quickly reacted and coughed just before the tennis ball hit Usagi in the face. "Thanks for that, sis." said Usagi

"You have to pay more attain to things." said Ranma as she tossed the tennis ball back to Naru and Rui.


	15. Usagi's Panic

It was sunset. Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei were at the park. That Ami decided to take them too. They stopped to look at the pound in the park.

"This place sure is nice and quiet." said Rei. Who never been to this park before.

"Yeah, this is a prefect place for a date." said Usagi. She also never been to this park before.

"I'm glade you two like it. What do you think Ranma?" asked Ami

"I like this place. I come to this park on my morning run on the weekends." said Ranma

"Really!"

"Yeah!"

"I surprised you know of a place like this, Ami." said Rei

"I usually come here to read on the days I'm from cram school." said Ami. They started to continue the walk in the park. As they made there way through the park they saw a man working on the flowers. "Hi, Mr. Kokuritsu!"

Mr. Kokuritsu turned around and saw Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei. "Oh, hi, Ami." said Mr. Kokuritsu They took a seat on a bench and started to talk.

"Wow! So, you're in charge of taking care of this whole park all by yourself?" asked Usagi

"Yes, but I won't be for much longer."

"Oh, retiring?" asked Ranma

"No! The person who owns the land sold the park. Their plan is to build a large business complex."

"That's such a shame." said Ami a little depressed to hear that.

"But once this place is gone, the animals and birds won't have anywhere to go once this place is gone. It's a big problem."

"That's too bad. This is such a nice park." said Usagi

"I know. I like going through this park." said Ranma

"Well... There's nothing we can do about it now." said Mr. Kokuritsu as he got back to work.

'If this place is going to close. I better find a boyfriend and enjoy it while I still can.' thought Rei

Later that night Luna was walking around Juban.

"Where did they go? I can't find anyone today?" Luna asked herself as she walked across the street. Soon a car started to come down the road. Luna was not paying attain. Once she heard the car coming it was to late. A man ran into the road picked Luna up and got out of the way just in time.

"Are you al right?" asked the man. Luna looked up and saw that the man that Usagi never got along well with. "It doesn't look like you're injured."

Then Usagi, Ranma, Ami and Rei soon walked up. "Hey!" said Usagi angry to see that man again. "What are you doing to Luna?"

"You need to take better care of your cat! She almost got hit by a truck, Bunhead!"

"That is none of your business!" Usagi pulled Luna out of the man's arms. "Luna isn't like any ordinary cat she is special."

"Stop it, Usagi." said Rei as she came walked up to Usagi.

"Yeah! We should be thanking him for saving Luna." said Ami. She also walked up to Usagi.

"Ranma your on my side, right?" asked Usagi

The door to the arcade open. Then Motoki started to walk out of the arcade.

"Hey, what's up?" Motoki asked the man.

"Oh hey, Motoki!" said the man

Usagi turned to her left and saw that Motoki was there. "Motoki... You know this guy?" asked Usagi

"Yeah. We are freshmen in the same college." said Motoki

"You're a college student." Usagi was shock by this.

In a building in the woods.

Stars started to appear in the room. Nephrite had his eyes close as the stars floated across the room. 'The stars see all. The stars know all. Celestial orbs, grant me your mystical powers. ' thought Nephrite. Then the star in the center of the room shot a beam of light at Nephrite's forehead. Albireo, also called Beta Cygin, is the brightest it's been in over a hundred years. The person who's energy increase the most because of Albireo. Is this Man.' An image of Mr. Kokuritsu appeared in Nephrite's mind. 'Once his energy reach his peak. I will take it all.'

Back at the arcade.

Usagi was playing a game at the arcade, but kept on losing.

"Do you know why Usagi doesn't care for that man?" Ami asked Ranma

"As far I know they always were like this. It almost got to a few points when I wanted to hit that guy for making fun of Usagi." said Ranma

A few feet away Rei was with Motoki.

"So, that Mamoru guy has a roommate?" asked Rei

"Yeah, an old family friend showed up in town a few weeks ago. But Mamoru has a very expensive condo, so it has quite a lot of room." said Motoki

"And he goes to the same college as you, right? He must be smart. Isn't it a tough college to get into?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, why do you want to know so much about him, Rei?"

"N-No particular reason." said Rei nervously. 'Mamoru Chiba. He'd the perfect boyfriend for me. I've made up my mind! I'm going to go on a data with Mamoru at the park before it closes.' Rei thought as she had a foot on a stool. The stool slide and Rei feel to the ground as she hit her head on one of the games.

"Are you okay, Rei?"

"Not really." Rei held her hands on her head.

At the park.

Mr. Kokuritsu watch as the construction crew were working destroying a part of the park. "There must be a way to save this place? Before it's to late?" Mr. Kokuritsu asked to himself.

"Why can't you save it?" asked Nephrite.

Mr. Kokuritsu looked back to see who said that. He saw that it was Nephrite. "Who are you?"

"Humans have stopped respecting environment. You must show these arrogant people the furry of mother nature."

"Why me?"

"Because... It's you're duty." Nephrite sticked his arm out in front of Mr. Kokuritsu's hat. Time started to stop. 'Hear me my monster. Take control of this man's hat and absorb his energy.' Then a mark appeared on Mr. Kokuritsu's hat and disappeared. Soon time started back up. Mr. Kokuritsu remembered what Nephrite told him. Soon the butterflies started to attack the workers. Soon the workers started to runaway. 'Using my monster's power, you can control animals and insects however you want. And the more you use its power, the more your energy will grow.' Then Nephrite started to walk away.

The next day.

Rei was hiding around the corner.

'According to Motoki, this is Mamoru's route home after school.' thought Rei. Then she daydreamed that she ran into Mamoru. Then he asked Rei out for coffee. Rei's face started to turn red. "That's it! I'll create my chance by bumping into him on purpose!" Rei said to herself

On the other side of the street.

Ranma and Usagi were both walking as they were eating some ice cream. "I can't believe you did that Ranma just to get free ice cream." said Luna

"Oh, come on Luna don't be a spoil sport." said Usagi

"Yeah it no big deal." said Ranma

"Look over there, it's Rei."

Ranma and Usagi look across the street and saw Rei. "I wonder what she's up to."

With Rei.

Rei noticed that Mamoru was walking down the sidewalk towards her. Rei went around the corner. Then tripped and fell on the ground face first. Mamoru then stepped on Rei's head. Mamoru soon noticed that he stepped on someone. "Whoa! Are you all right?!"

Ranma, Usagi and Luna saw this happened.

"I have no idea what she is doing this. But she sure is clumsy." said Usagi

"She's not the only one." said Luna

With Rei.

"I think, I'm okay." said Rei

"Alright then." said Mamoru. Then he started to walk away. Rei quickly got up and ran to stop Mamoru from leaving.

"Wait!"

"Hold on. Are you friends with that Bun-head girl?"

"Yes! My name is Rei Hino. We meet the other day. You didn't get hurt?"

"Of course not..."

"I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you by buying you some coffee."

"What are you sorry about?" Mamoru little confused why Rei is apologizing.

"W-Well... For putting my head in front of you foot."

"Huh? Well... I guess I can join."

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah."

'Everything is working out just fine.' Rei wrapped her arm around one of Mamoru's arms

Across the street.

Usagi was shocked from what she saw. "What is Rei doing with that guy?" asked Usagi. Usagi started to get mad as Rei and Mamoru were walking away.

"If you ask me, I don't think Mamoru is such a bad person." said Luna

"Or what if Usagi has a secret crush on Mamoru." said Ranma

"Yeah, right! Like I would have a crush on him. I just think Rei could do better, then him. Not only that she could be in danger." said Usagi her face a little red from what Ranma suggested. She then started to follow them.

"Yeah, it's a crush."

"Either that or she is jealous of Rei." said Luna

Ranma and Luna quickly followed and caught up with Usagi

Once they got to a dinner Usagi pulled Ranma down.

"Why are we sneaking around? Why don't you just go in and seat down." asked Ranma

"If I go in there alone it would be suspicious." said Usagi

"Actually, being out here like this is more suspicious then being inside."

"Plus, I send my allowance already."

"That's not surprising." said Luna

"Oh, I got an idea! I'll transform into a waitress." Usagi pulled out her transformation pen.

"You can't do that." Luna said as she trying to get the transformation pen from Usagi.

"Why not?" Usagi holding the transformation pen out of Luna's reach.

"You know why, it's only meant to be used for good."

"What's the big deal..."

"Usagi! Ranma!" said Umino. Usagi, Ranma and Luna heard Umino from behind them. Usagi and Ranma looked back and saw Umino. "What are you two doing?"

"Umino." Usagi said in tone that she doesn't wanted to see him right now.

"Hi." said Ranma

Then Usagi thought of an idea. "Say, Umino... Do you have any money on you?"

"Uh, yeah." said Umino

Then Usagi scooted back to Umino. "Then, how would you like to go on a date with me right now?"

"Really!"

Then Usagi and Umino entered the dinner.

"I can't watch this. Usagi pulled a trick from your book." said Luna

"I do it to try to get free food and stuff. But I wouldn't trick someone to go on a date." said Ranma

"But it was your fault she got that idea."

"No I didn't think so. I think we get this from our old man."

'Of course. If there is anything they got from that man it had to be this.' Luna thought as she started to walk away.

Ranma was walking down the street. Then she stumbled on to Ryoga. "Oh, hey Ryoga."

"Uh..." Ryoga said getting nervous. 'Come one Ryoga, you can do this. Just ask Ranma out.' "I was wondering..." Ryoga was getting even more nervous then before.

Ranma soon saw Ukyo. "Hey, Ukyo."

'Ukyo. Ranma's old childhood friend.'

Ukyo came up to Ranma and Ryoga. "Hey, Ranma. Who's friend here?"

"Oh, this is my friend Ryoga. What are you doing here don't you have to work?"

"Yeah, but yesterday I relived I need to get some more ingredients before I opened today. So this Ryoga. Nice to meet you. Ranma told me quite a bit about you." said Ukyo

"Same with you." said Ryoga

Then Ranma saw Rei and Mamoru with Usagi and Umino following right behind them. "Well I got to get going. See you two later." said Ranma

Ranma soon joined up with Usagi, Ami and Luna.

"Usagi. Ranma. Something bad is happening here in the park right now!" said Ami

"Something bad?" asked Usagi

"What is it?" asked Ranma

"You again." said a voice. They turned in the direction of the voice and saw it was Mr. Kokuritsu. "All you ungrateful humans. You've abused the gifts mother nature has given you. The only way to make for it is with your deaths."

With Nephrite

He got a feeling about Mr. Kokuritsu energy. 'His energy has reached it's peak! Now Petasos! Do it!"

At the park.

The mark that Nephrite put on Mr. Kokuritsu. The monster emerged from the hat, as Mr. Kokuritsu feel to the ground.

"Mr. Kokuritsu." said Ami in a worried tone.

"Hear me, all animals in this park. Attack the humans!" said Petasos

'Unforgivable!' thought Ami as she took out her pen. "Mercury Power, Make up!" Then Ami was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma. Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Don't just stand there, Usagi!" said Luna

"I was just about to transform. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon

On the lake with Mamoru and Rei. Mamoru head started hurt.

""Mamoru! What's wrong?" asked Rei. She looked to the left and saw a flock of birds heading right towards them.

"Look out!" said Mamoru as the birds flew to close to the boat. This caused the boat to flip over sending them into the water.

With the Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were be swarmed by butterflies. Luna was getting attacked by squirrels. Sailor Sun was get swarmed by birds.

"Bubble Spray." said Sailor Mercury. As she fired a mist out. That knocked out all the animals. "We have stopped you're animal attack. And now we are going to stop you."

"Well it looks like Sailor Mercury is all fired up today." said Sailor Sun

"Yeah, that's for sure." said Sailor Moon

"Well, in that case... Hand Flower." said Petasos as her hand morphed. She fired a green pod at Sailor Moon.

"Watch out!" said Sailor Sun as she pushed Sailor Moon out off the way. The pod opened up in front of Sailor Sun. When the pod opened up vines started to wrap around Sailor Sun. Petasos fired another green pod and when it opened up it wrapped around Sailor Moon.

"Petasos Rope!" Petasos hair grew out and wrapped around Sailor Mercury.

Back at the pound.

Mamoru and Rei got out of the water and got on to land.

"Are you okay?" asked Mamoru

"Yeah, I'm okay! How are you?" asked Rei

"Fine, just a little wet.

"That was crazy." Then Rei got a strange feeling. 'What a intense evil aura!' "Mamoru, stay here! I'll be right back.

With the Sailor Guardians.

Petasos made the vines around Sailor Mercury titer. "I'll get rid of you first." Sailor Mercury screamed out in pain. Sailor Mercury then remembered what she was fighting for.

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she got there firing a fire ball. The fire ball burned all the vines. This freed Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Mercury.

"Hot, hot, hot!" said Sailor Moon trying to get some of the vines that were on fire off herself.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Mars ask as she joined the others.

"Watch were you are shooting, you almost caught me on fire."

"Is that how you talk to someone who just saved your life."

"We'll you could have cut the vines."

"Why..."

"Could we focuses on the monster right now." said Sailor Sun

"Fine!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars

"So she's the one who interrupted my date." said Sailor Mars

"I don't care how many of there are. I'll kill you all." said Petasos. Then her hands morphed and was about to fire at the Sailor Guardians. But two roses, one red and one yellow hit Petasos in the face. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked up into a tree they saw the roses come from and saw both Tuxedo Mash and Tuxedo Ranger.

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon

"Now's your chance, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun!" said both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger

Sailor Moon took of her tiara. Here tiara started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a blast. The beam combined with Sailor Moon's tiara. The tiara hit the monster. Then the monster durned to dust. The energy was returned to Mr. Kokuritsu.

"Farewell, Sailor Guardians." said both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. Then they left.

"Tuxedo Mask is so dreamy." said Sailor Moon.

They retuned to normal before Mr. Kokuritsu got up.

"Ami. What happened to me?" asked Mr. Kokuritsu

"Its' all right. Don't worry now. You were just having a bad dream." said Ami

Mamoru was walking through the park and soon stumbled on the group.

"Mamoru! Are you sure you should be up?" asked Rei once she saw him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Mamoru

"You know what I think. I bet Mamoru is secretly Tuxedo Mask." Rei whispered to Usagi.

"There' no way an annoying guy like him could be Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi yelled angry at that idea.

"What? Who is this Tuxedo Mask?" asked Mamoru

"Oh, don't worry about. It's nothing at all!" said Rei. 'There's no mistake. Mamoru has to be Tuxedo Mask.'

Soon Umino show up searching for Usagi.

"Usagi."

Usagi's face changed into shock that Umino found her. "Umino." Usagi whispered to herself.

"I've been looking for you! Well since I found you lets finish our date."

Usagi just started to scream. "U-Umino! Stop making stuff up."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who asked me out."

"So that's you type, Bun-head." said Mamoru

"No! It's not what you think. You've got it all wrong."


	16. A Girl's Dream

At school in Home Economics Class. As the Ms. Akiyama was teaching about measuring stuff for a dress. While the teacher was doing that both Ranma and Usagi were sleeping. After school Ranma, Usagi, Ukyo and Naru were hanging out and having some ice cream.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ms. Akiyama?" said Naru

"Yeah, she looked distracted." said Ukyo

"Was she?" asked Ranma

"I don't know. That home economics class was so boring. I can't wake up now that its over." said Usagi

"Ms. Akiyama used to be really passionate about sewing." said Naru

"Well I could answer that." said Umino as he popped up and startled Ranma, Usagi, Naru and Ukyo. Ukyo hit Umino with her hug spatula.

"Why are you always pop up and scaring us all the time." said Usagi and Naru as Unimo came back around.

"Does he always do this?" asked Ukyo whispering to Ranma

"Yeah. He has done this a few times before." Ranma whispered to Ukyo

"I found the cause of Ms. Akiyama's strange behavior. I believe it's strongly connected to her engagement." said Umino

"Engagement!" said Ranma, Usagi, Naru and Ukyo in surprise.

"Yes! Ms. Higure Akiyama is 34 years old and still unmarried, but she has a strong desire to change that. Her greats dream is to marry her beloved in a beautiful ceremony! While wearing a wedding dress that she sewed herself!" Umino told them everything he know about the man. "It might not be the ideal situation, but as long as they love each other."

"Don't be silly. I'll never stop aiming for the highest of standards! As long as they are handsome, I'll go for it and take that chance! I plane to get married by the age of 25." said Usagi

"She wants a handsome guy. I'm doomed."

"I agree with Unimo, Usagi. As long as you love him and he loves you back. You shouldn't care what he looks like. What do you think Ranma, Ukyo?" asked Naru

"I don't care how he looks. As long as he's a great cook." said Ukyo

"Why does he have to be a great cook? Aren't you a cook yourself?" asked Usagi

"Yeah. But this way it can be a family business."

"That makes sense. So what about you, Ranma?" asked Naru

"Ahh. I never really gave it any thought." said Ranma

"Come on, Ranma! You can tell us." said Ukyo

"Fine. I would like a person who is strong as well as a great martial artist." said Ranma

"Sounds like Ryoga fits your description." said Usagi teasing Ranma

"Usagi!"

After sometime Ranma and Usagi were walking back home. As they walked home. They soon passed a wedding. Usagi looked over and was getting excited.

"What a beautiful bride. I'm so jealous! That really is the dream of every young girl in love. I hope its me someday." said Usagi

'I guess that will be me one day, now.' thought Ranma realizing that she might be that one day. Now that she is stuck as a girl forever.

Then both Ranma and Usagi saw a few people were setting up a sign.

"What's this?" Usagi asked. "Hand made wedding dress contest? And the grand prize is a lavish, all-expenses paid wedding reception!"

As Rei walked passed she saw the sign for the wedding dress contest. She quickly got a crossed the street.

Usagi was daydreaming on who she would marry. "But I'm hopeless when it comes to sewing. I'll never be able to make a dress. "Usagi said disappointed

"Excuse me! An all-expenses-paid wedding reception. But what if you don't have anyone- I mean, what if you and you're fiancée haven't decided on a date?" Rei asked a man who was organizing it.

"Please remain calm. The prizewinner can choose to have the ceremony any time they want." said the man

Rei smiled as she started to walk away.

"Hello, Rei." said Usagi as Rei walked passed her and Ranma. This caused Rei to be surprised.

"Usagi! Ranma!""

"What's you doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Then Rei started to laugh nervously. "Why are you here?" The Rei thought of something. "Wait, you're mom is a house wife, isn't she?"

"Yeah!" said Ranma

"But why do you ask that?" asked Usagi

Then Rei pushed both Usagi and Ranma as Rei laughed.

Soon once Ranma and Usagi got back home. Rei followed them. Ranma, Usagi, Rei and Nodoka were seating in the living room.

"Oh, so you're Rei?" said Nodoka

"Yes." said Rei

"I never expected Usagi and Ranma to be friends with such a lovely girl!"

"Thanks. I might go to a different school then them, but the three of us are good friends."

"But she just followed us home." mumbled Usagi

"That's right." mumbled Ranma

"Hey!" shouted Usagi noticing Nodoka was giving Rei some cake. "That is my cake!"

"Usagi! Ignore her! Here have some."

"Wow... It looks delicious!" Rei took a bit of it.

"Ranma. Usaig. What do you think Rei is up too?" whispered Luna

"I have no idea!" whispered Usagi

"I might have an idea." whispered Ranma

"What is it?" Usagi whispered

"You'll find out here soon. And here you can half of mine." Ranma whispered

"Thanks." Usagi whispred

"Wow. There is nothing better then homemade cake. You're quite the chef."

"Oh, well um..." said Nodoka

"Faker! You can tell that it's from the cake shop by the station." said Usagi

Then Nodoka hit Usagi over the head.

"I'm so jealous of Usagi and Ranma. A wonderful mother like you must be great at sewing." said Rei. This shocked Nodoka and Usagi. Ranma kind of figured it out already. "Can I tell you something I always wanted to learn how to sew from a talented woman like you. We could start with something like a wedding dress." Then Usagi figured out what Rei was up to.

"You want to learn sewing from me." said Nodoka. Then Ranma, Usagi and Nodoka started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Rei asked not knowing why they were laughing.

"Because mom is bad at sewing." said Ranma

Rei started to head to the front door made. Usagi and Ranma soon followed. Rei opened the door with her and Usagi mad. "Thanks for having me. You know you could have told me sooner that your mother couldn't sew."

"Now hold up. You only came over here. To see if you could use our mom to help you win that wedding dress contest, weren't you?" asked Usagi. Rei just stick her tongue out at Usagi. "You cheater!" Usagi said in anger

"Unbelievable! You should be spending your time training to fight the next monster, not wasting it to enter some contest, Rei! You too, Usagi!" said Luna. Then noticed Usagi was gone. "Were did she go?"

"I think she went that way." said Ranma pointing in the direction Usagi left. "I think she might be heading to Amy's."

"At lest you are not trying to enter the contest."

"I'm not really interested in it."

Soon Ranma and Luna caught up with Usagi. She was walking with Naru.

"I wonder what Usagi up to now?" Luna whispered

Ranma walked up to Usagi and Naru. "What are up to now, Usagi?" asked Ranma

"Oh, nothing." said Usagi

"So we're not going Ms. Akiyama's house then." said Naru

"This is about the contest, isn't?" said Ranma. Usagi started to chuckle as Ranma stared at her.

Then they say a man walk up some stairs.

"Who's he? He looks out of place with that bouquet." said Naru

"Not to mention he's goofy-looking." said Usagi

"We shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Yeah. I have learned never to judge a fighter on how good they are just by the way they look." said Ranma

"I don't think he's a fighter." said Usagi. Then they saw the man stop at a door. "Wait that's Ms. Akiyama's place!"

"You mean." said Naru

"That's Ms. Akiyama's fiancé!" said both Usagi and Naru in shock

"Apparently he is." said Ranma

The man knocked on the door. The Ms. Akiyama answered the door. The man, Ranma, Usagi and Naru were shocked to see Ms. Akiyama. Ranma, Usagi and Naru overhead Ms. Akiyama menschen the wedding dress contest.

"That was Ms. Akiyama!" said Naru

'What happened to her?' thought Ranma

"Did she mention a contest? Oh no, she's entering too. She's going to be tough competition! This isn't good!" said Usagi

'That teacher. Something is not right about her.' thought Luna

The next day. Luna found Ami as she was head towards the shrine were Rei lived and told here about Ms. Akiyama. While Usagi and Rei tried to get stuff to for the contest. But failing every time. Soon it was the day of the contest.

Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Rei and Luna were at the place the contest was being held. There was a huge line of woman that were entering.

"I'm so jealous." said Usagi

"Just let it go Usagi." said Ranma

"Yeah, you did the best you could." said Ami

"Plus you can say you poked your fingers more times then they all did combined." said Rei

Then Usagi started to cry. "Rei!" said Ranma a little angry at Rai for making her sister cry.

"Never mind that! We've got to see if anything suspicious is going on. Usagi, Ranma, I want you two to go undercover as contestants." Luna

"But we don't have dresses." said Usagi

"Usagi is right. We should come up with another plan." said Ranma

"Wait! Don't you two have transformation pens." said Rei

"Oh, I forgot about that!" said Usagi

'I was hoping that they would forget that.' thought Ranma

"Moon Power! Transformed me into a beautiful bride!" Usagi was put into a wedding dress. Happy that she was in the dress.

"Well it looks like Usagi got this covered." Ranma said as she started to sneak away.

Then Rei grabbed the back of Ranma's shirt. "Luna said Usagi and you. Ranma!" said Rei

"What? I know Usagi can handle this on her own."

"Knowing her she will try to win the contest." said Luna. And Usagi let out a chuckle. "Ranma just use the transformation pen already."

"Fine. Sun Power! Transform me into a bride." Ranma was in a wedding dress. Not really liking the situation she was in.

Ranma and Usagi joined the woman. And soon found themselves on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Juban Community Center Homemade Wedding Dress Contest is about to begin!" aid the announcer. Then the crowd started to clap. Ami, Rei and Luna were searching for Ms. Akiyama. On stage both Ranma and Usagi kept there eyes open for Ms. Akiyama. "Thank you. Now first up..." Then the lights went out. "What's going on?" Then the curtness moved revealing Ms. Akiyama in the wedding dress that she made.

"Ms. Akiyama?!" said both Ranma and Usagi in shock.

"You can't interrupt the show like this." the announcer said as he walked up to Ms. Akiyama.

"Just, shut up!" said Ms. Akiyama as her eyes started to glow.

"Yes, of course. You are the ideal bride. Please will you marry!"

"Silence! Do you really think someone like you is worthy of me?! The men of the world should bow down before me! And the women should kneel before my beauty! Because I'm the most beautiful in the world." Ms. Akiyama's eyes started to glow again. Everyone was starting to get sleepy. Ranma could feel herself getting sleepy. She closed her eyes and covered Usagi's eyes with her hands.

"Usagi! Don't look into her eyes!" said Ranma

"Thanks." said Usagi

Then Nephrite got a feeling. That Ms. Akiyama energy was ready.

"Her energy is peeked. Come forth, monster Widow!" said Nephrite

Back at the contest.

A symbol appeared on Ms. Akiyama's dress. Then a monster came out and stole Ms. Akiyama's energy. Then Ms. Akiyama fell to the ground.

"Ms. Akiyama." said both Ranma and Usagi in a worried tone.

"So you've revealed yourself, monster." said Usagi

"Yeah! And you're going to pay for what you have done." said Ranma

"Why are these monsters so creepy." Usagi said in fear.

"Don't get scared. We can handle this monster."

"Who are you two?" asked Widow

"Stop right there!" said two voices. This confused Ranma, Usagi and Widow. Then from up above both Ami and Rei started to descend on something.

"A wedding dress is the symbol of every girls dream." said Ami

"And we'll never forgive anyone who defiles that white wedding dress." said Rei

"Hey. No showing off without me." said Usagi

"I don't think that's important right now." said Ranma

"Anyway! You are going to pay for ruining my chance to win that lavish, all-expenses-paid wedding reception!"

"I can think of a better reason, then that."

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi was then transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Ranma was then transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rei. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"We'll punish you!" said all the Sailor Guardians

"We'll see about that." said Widow as she fired a sting of web from her mouth. Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars dodge the web. But it wrapped around Sailor Moon trapping her. "I'm going to weave you a beautiful burial outfit made from your body." Widow said as she started to pull Sailor Moon towards her.

"No, no, no!" said Sailor Moon in fear.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she shot out bubbles to make a fog.

"What is this?" asked the Monster unable to see anything.

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire ball freeing Sailor Moon from the web.

Sailor Moon was panicking. "It's okay. You are alright. Now lets finish this." said Sailor Sun

"Sorry, I just hate spiders." said Sailor Moon.

"Curses! Where are you?" asked Widow searching for the Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Moon took of her tiara off here her head. The tiara started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon said as she tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a blast. The beam combined with Sailor Moon's tiara. The tiara hit the monster. Then the monster was turned into dust. Then the energy was returned back to Ms. Akiyama.

"Where am I? What was I doing?" asked Akiyama confused

A few days later at Higure wedding. People were congratulating her.

"I can't believe he never left her even after all those horrible things she said to him." said Usagi

"Well they say looks aren't everything, but..." said Rei

"Yeah, will. I still prefer handsome guy!"

"Very mature, Usagi." Luna said sarcastically

"Did you know that the person who catches the bouquet is supposed to get married next?" said Ami

"Really?" asked Ms. Haruna

"Alright. Catch." said Higure as she tossed the bouquet. Usagi, Rei and Ms. Haruna. Tried to get it. Competing aganest each other. The bouqet was then flung right into Ranma's hand. Who was not really trying to catch it. Usagi, Rei and Ms. Hirgure were disappointed.


	17. The Flash of the Monster Camera

It was a nice Monday in Juban. The sun was setting for the day. Ranma got some ice cream. The man gave her an extra scoop because he thought Ranma was cut. Ranma started to make her way home. Then she heard something in the distance. It sounded like some people were crying out in pain. Ranma headed towards the noise. When Ranma got there she saw a girl with black hair tied up in a pony tail hitting some three girls that go to the same school as Ranma with a ribbon. Once Ranma saw this she quickly got in there and stopped the ribbon.

"Cut it out." said Ranma

"You stopped my ribbon, that's never been done before." said the girl slightly impressed. "You're not an ordinary girl are you."

"I guess you could say that."

The girl started to walk. Then kicked up a club that one of the girls she was attacking had dropped. Then dropped the ribbon she was holding. "I'm not going to go easy on you." She charged at Ranma but she ducked and tripped her. As she tripped she flipped and to land on her feet "You are quite formidable. Well done, I am the flower of St. Hebereke High School. A rising star in gymnastics. I'm Kodachi the black rose." The she tossed Ranma a black rose and then left.

Ranma turned around. "Are you alright?" Ranma asked

"Yeah, we are okay." said one of the girls

"Thanks for the save." said the second girl

"Yeah. You were incredible." said the third girl

in Nerima at the Tendo dojo.

Some students from the school she goes to asked her if she would tack part in the marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament. Akane agreed to do it.

The next day at school Junban. Everyone was eating there lunch. Usagi joined Naru and two other girls and started to look at a magazine. They talked about a young photo prodigy named Kijin Shinokawa. And left the room to talk to Ami about this. Then one of the girls from yesterday that Ranma saved was at the door and saw Ranma.

"She's over in this class." said the girl

"I knew I saw her here come to this school." said one of the other girls from yesterday as she and the last girl joined up to with girls who found Ranma. The girls entered the room and started to head towards Ranma.

"Who are those girls?" Ukyo asked out loud

"I think that's the gymnastics team." said a girl that over headed Ukyo

Usagi didn't noticed this as she joined Naru and two other girls and started to look at a magazine. They talked about a young photo prodigy named Kijin Shinokawa. And left the room to talk to Ami about this.

"Hey, it's you three from yesterday." said Ranma said as she

"Yeah, thanks again for that." said one of the girls

"We were wondering if you would join our gymnastics team?" asked the second girl

Ranma started to cough after she heard them asked that. "I'm not interested in joining sorry."

"But we..." said the first girl. Then the bell started to ring.

"We got to go. We don't want to be late for class." said the second girl

"At lest think about it?" asked the third girl as they left to get back to class.

After school Usagi and Naru decided to head for Gohongi boys high school. While Ranma sneaked out of school once she saw those girls waiting at the front gate. Once Ranma was in the clear she made her way to back home. Once Ranma was home she dressed in her normal clothes. She then started to head out. She made her way to Ukyo's restaurant.

"I can't believe they asked you to be on the gymnastics team." said Ukyo

"I know right. I don't even know anything about gymnastics. Why would they ask me that?" asked Ranma

"I don't know myself." Then Ryoga soon entered the building.

"Hey Ryoga." said Ranma as she saw Ryoga entered

"Hi, Ranma." said Ryoga a little nervous and took a seat near Ranma.

After a while Ranma was soon found by those three girls from earlier.

They came up to Ranma. "Have you changed your mind about yet?" asked one of the girl

"So why do you want Ranma, to join the gymnastics team?" asked Ukyo

"Yeah, I don't know anything about gymnastics." said Ranma

"We want you to enter the marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament for the school." said the second girl

"Yeah, we saw you fight with Kodachi and we think you can beat her." said the third girl

"You see there is a tournament with our school Juban High School, T.A. Girls Academy, Furinkan High School and St. Hebereke High School."

"Juban High School and T.A. Girls Academy normally forfeits this tournament. Because we don't have anyone I school that's into marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics." said the first girl

"Wait. If Juban High School and T.A. Girls Academy forfeit every time. Then why do you enter it?" asked Ukyo

"You see it was a tournament that started like 30 years ago. But like 10 years ago students from those two schools lost interests in marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics." said the second girl

"I wish I could help. But I don't know anything about marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics. And I don't want to humiliate the school just because I know martial-arts."

The girls started to feel down from what Ranma had said. "If you want I can teach you, Ranma." said Ryoga

They all turned towards Ryoga. "Wait! You know marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics?" asked Ranma

"Yeah! My mom is a champion in the art. I've watched her all my life and she even trained me in it."

"Now will you do it?" asked the three girls

"Okay. But only this once. So after this match I'm off the gymnastics team." said Ranma

"That's fine. The match is on next Saturday so you have ten days." said the first girl

"So we better get started, Ryoga. Why don't we train in the park." Ranma said as she got up.

"We'll get the equipment you will need." the first girl said as the girls left.

Ranma and Ryoga waited at the park for a little bit till the girls dropped of the equipment.

"Okay! Let's get started." said Ranma

"Okay, the first rule in marital-arts rhythmic gymnastics is that you are only allowed to use the tools to fight. So you can't use any part of you body to fight. So you can't punch or kick your opponent."

"Okay. So I can only this stuff." Ranma said looking at the equipment that the girls brought.

"Right. But mostly anything can be used. But most judges would prefer you use the gymnastic tools such as the ribbon, clubs, ball and hoop. But anything can be used as long as you don't make body contact."

"Really?" asked Ranma a little shocked

"Yeah. But in the professional circuit only the tools inside the ring are allowed. But for schools matches you can use anything."

"Can you even attack your opponent before the match?"

"Yes, it's allowed in school matches but not in the professional circuit." Then Ryoga picked up on of the ribbons the girls are letting them us. "Okay lets start by teaching you how to us this stuff. We will start with the ribbon."

Then Ranma picked up a ribbon as well. Ryoga started to teach Ranma. Ranma learned from Ryoga the rest of the day as well as tomorrow.

That night soon after Ranma got home. Usagi was reading the new fashion magazine and read and ad about being a model. Ranma walked past as she saw Usagi day dreaming again. Luna saw Ranma outside

"Ranma came in here for a second." said Luna

"What is it, Luna?" asked Ranma as she walked into the room

"Ranma, Usagi, I got the new communicator are read for you two to use. " Luna said after she placed two communicators down.

"Thanks." Ranma said as she picked up her communicator

"I'm going to become a model!" said Usagi not seaming to hear what Luna said.

"And I've already given Ami and Rei's theirs." said Luna

"That's great! Then I can tell Ami right now that I'm going to become a model, right now." Usagi picked up her communicator and called Ami.

"What is it, Usagi? Is everything okay?" asked Ami

"Guess what, Ami. I'm going to apply to become a model."

"Usagi, the communicator should be used for serious and important matters. Anyway, I'm busy solving a math problem right now. I'll hear what you are saying tomorrow." Then Ami hanged up.

"She hung up on me. Fine then! I'll just give Rei a call instead." Then Usagi remembered what Rei said yesterday when she and Naru went to see Kijin Shinokawa. "On second thought, she'd just make fun of me again if I call her. Never mind." Usagi put the communicator in her pocket. "What do you think, Ranma? Can I be a model?"

"You can try. But just don't start crying if you don't get pass the first round." said Ranma

"Alright."

Usagi left home and went to the arcade and talked to Motoki.

"I'm glade you are embracing a new challenge." said Motoki

"Thanks, Motoki." said Usagi

"I'm glade too. Although you still probably won't make the cut. But even so, go ahead a give it a try." said Mamoru

"No one asked you! So don't butt into our conversation!"

"Honestly though people these days have it all wrong. They think simply by having good looks makes a girl beautiful. But what makes a girl stand out is far more then there physical appearance."

"Then what is it then?"

"What's inside! A kind heart and the guts to do what she thinks is right no mater how hard it might be. But you're missing both, Usagi."

"In your opinion. They do this every once in a while to find new models."

"True. But it kind of looks like this Kijin Shinokawa is willing to photograph any girl, as long as she's young. And taking pictures with that attitude makes him a second... no, a third rate photographer at best."

"I don't even what to look at you anymore" Then Usagi stick her tongue out and then left the arcade and started to head home.

"Mamoru, she isn't a little a girl and a good person. You shouldn't treat her like child." said Motoki

"I know you are right. But every time we talk it always end up arguing with her for some reason. What can I say guess weren't meant each other." said Mamoru

Two days later.

As Ranma left home after getting change to train with Ryoga. She noticed that Usagi was waiting by the mail box.

"Wait for the mail." said Ranma

"Yeah. I want to see if got accepted as a model.." said Usagi. Then the mail man came and gave Usagi a letter. She started to read it. "Yes! I got selected I made it passed the first round! I got to report to the pool at the New Japan Hotel for a photo session tomorrow."

Ranma was training with Ryoga. As Usagi practiced for the photo shot tomorrow.

The next day Usagi went to the New Japan Hotel.

Usagi entered the entertainment room were she was supposed to go. "Wow! Look at all theses people!" said Usagi seein the room was full

Then Kijin came up on the stage. "Art is an explosion! Now all of you, go to your assigned dressing rooms and wait there. And no peeking at the photo shoot. I don't want to be distracted! Come out only at your assigned time. Understood!" said Kijin energetic

The crowd called out understanding.

Usagi then started to head to the room she was assigned with Luna in her bag. "I have a bad feeling about this, Usagi." said Luna

"Why's that?" asked Usagi

"Kijin Shinohara's attitude is completely different than before."

"Everyone knows artist can sometimes be eccentric."

"And no matter how I look at it, I don't understand how you could have been selected to be a model."

"Hey, Luna!"Usagi tried to grab Luna but she ducked back into Usagi's bag. Then Naru and Ms. Haruna showed up in front of Usagi.

"Oh, hi Usagi." said Naru. Then Usagi noticed that Naru and Ms. Haruna were there.

"Did you pass the first audition as well?" asked Ms. Haruna

"Yeah. Naru... and Ms. Haruna?" said Usagi

They entered the dressing room and Naru and Ms. Haruna changed into there swimsuits. While Usagi was practicing to smile in front of the mirror.

"Usagi, you'd better hurry and get dress in your swimsuit. You did bring one?" asked Naru

"Yes, I'm wearing it now." said Usagi

"Then let me see it then." Usagi took off the dress she was wearing reveling her swimsuit. It was a pink one piece with yellow ribbons on it. "My how cute."

'I covered all the moth holes with these ribbons.' thought Usagi as she hoped no one would noticed.

Luna started to look around and entered the pool area. "Something is really bothering me about this photo shot." Luna said to herself in a whisper. Luna saw when Kijin Shinohara takes a picture the girls just disappear. "What just happened? Those girls just disappeared!" Luna returned to the dressing room that Usagi was in and got up on the table. "Usagi listen carefully. All of the girls being photograph completely vanished."

"What are you talking about?" asked Usagi in a whisper

"I saw it! I think this has to be a sinister plot by the Dark Kingdom. You got to let Ranma, Ami and Rei know now!"

"Just leave me alone. I don't have time for that now. I have to get ready"

"Okay. Then, I'll tell everyone about your swimsuit."

"Okay. Fine you win."

Did you say something, Usagi?" asked Naru

"No! Nothing!" Then Usagi pulled out her communicator and left the dressing room. She started to call Ranma.

Ranma was training with Ryoga. Then Ranma heard her communicator go off.

"Ryoga can you excise me for a minute." said Ranma

"That's okay. It was about time for a break anyway." said Ryoga

Ranma got to a place were she could answer her communicator.

"Ranma, come to the New Japan Hotel. So you can see me get all dressed up for my photo shot." said Usagi

"Ignore that. There has been an incident. Come here quickly, and bring Ami an Rei!" said Luna

"Okay." said Ranma. Ranma returned to were she and Ryoga were training.

"Ready to get back to training?" asked Ryoga

"I'm sorry, Ryoga. But I have to cut todays training short. I relived I promised Usagi that I would help her." Ranma lied

"That's okay. Help your sister out."

"We can train all day tomorrow and Sunday."

"Sounds good."

As Ranma left the park she called Ami and Rei and told them to meet her at the New Japan Hotel. Once they got there and entered the hotel. Ranma, Ami and Rei transformed into Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. They got to were the photo shot was being held they saw Sailor Moon on the ground at the mercy of a monster.

"Hold it right there!" said Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars

The monster turned around to see Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Sun! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Moon seeing them there.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she created a fog of mist.

"Monster! I'll seal away your evil powers! Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Restsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" said Sailor Mars and tossed a piece of paper at the monster.

"Fools!" said the monster as it blasted the papers away. "Do you really think that'll stop me." Sailor Sun sense something and moved out of the way. The Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars disappeared. The monster noticed she only had two photos. "One got away." Then the monster tossed the pictures to the ground.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Wait Sailor Sun is here." The monster was keeping an eye out for Sailor Sun. Then a beach ball started to head towards the monster. The beach ball hit the monster and send he into the pool. Sailor Moon then saw Sailor Sun. "Great shot."

"I guess that training came in handy. Now lets finish this."

Sailor Moon nodded her head. Then the monster came out of the water. She then took her tiara off her head. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a blast. The blast and the tiara combined. Then in it the monster. Turning it into dust. Then all those who were trapped were freed.

"I think I've had just about enough of getting my picture taken!"

In a mansion in the woods.

"The demon star has vanished..." said Nephrite

Then there was some laughter in the room. "Well. Well, it seems your plan has failed, Nephrite." said a voice

"Who's there?" Then a man with long brown hair appeared. "Zoisite!"

"I bet Queen Beryl will be very happy to know the result of your fight. And that another one of your plans has failed."

"And what about your plans, Zoisite? Have you found the Legendary Silver Crystal that will awaken our great ruler, yet?" Zoisite didn't say a word.  
Focus on your own business before you worry about others. Don't forget there are countless numbers of people on Earth from whom I can steal energy from."


	18. MartialArts Rhythmic Gymnastics Challene

It was Friday afternoon in Juban. Ranma and Ryoga were finishing up some last minute training before the tournament tomorrow.

"Thanks for teaching me this Ryoga." said Ranma

"It's no problem." said Ryoga as his face turned red. "You really good at this. It only took you a few days to master the weapons. And the rest of the time we were just polishing up some stuff."

"Well I'm ready for tomorrow." Then Ranma started to head home.

Ryoga started to head towards the place. But soon got lost.

"Why do I always get lost." Then after a few hours Ryoga soon meet up with Mamoru.

"Got lost again?" asked Mamoru

"Yes." Ryoga said embarrassed

"You really need to work on your sense of direction."

"I know that."

"Anyway lets get back to my place."

The next day at the Tendo dojo.

Soon Akane started head down the stairs to eat some breakfast that Kasumi made.

"Well the day's the big day." said Soun

"Yeah!" said Akane as she remember the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament today.

"So you will be fighting St. Hebereke High School and two other schools right." said Kasumi

"More like only St. Hebereke High School. The Junba High School and T.A. Girls Academy always forfeit. They haven't competed in it for like 15 years." said Nabiki

In Junba.

Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Nodoka all meet up as the started to head to the bus stop. So they could head to the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament.

Ryoga got help from Mamoru to get to the tournament on time.

"Thanks Mamoru for the help." said Ryoga

"No problem. So you say you're friend is competing." said Mamoru

"Yeah!"

Ranma checked in for the tournament and started to head for the changing room. Where the Junba High School Gymnastic Team was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ranma

"Well we are here to cheer you on." said one of the girls

"And we also here to give you your uniform." said the second girl as the third girl was hold a green leotard.

"No! I am not wearing that. Why can't I wear my normal clothes?" asked Ranma

"But you have to. So you can compete in the tournament." said the third girl

Ranma started to back away and then the gymnastic team grabbed her. Ranma didn't attack them because she didn't wanted to hurt them. They started to change Ranma out of her normal fighting clothes and into the leotard.

Then Usagi entered the dressing room and saw Ranma in a leotard.

"Go ahead laugh." said Ranma

"Why would I laugh, Ranma. You actually look good in it. Anyway I got the schedule." said Ugasi handing the schedule to Ranma.

Ranma started to look at the schedule. "it looks like I will have to win against Furinkan High School before I can battle Kodachi."

In the Furinkan High School changing room.

Akane just got finished dressed into her leotard. Then one of the injured members of the gymnastics team entered the room.

"I got the schedule." said the girl laying out the schedule

"But I'm just fighting Kodachi." said Akane as she looked at the schedule. "Wait! I thought Junba High School forfeits all the time."

"I know. But it looks like they entered this time."

"I wonder who is it?"

Soon the first match was about to start.

"Welcome! The martial arts rhythmic gymnastic tournament is about to begin! Will the contestants enter the ring?" said the referee . Then Ranma and Akane entered the ring. Both were surprised to see the other. Not to mention Genma and the rest of the Tendo family. "In the red corner! From Furinkan High School, Akane Tendo!" The crowed started to cheer for Akane with Soun and Kuno doing the most cheering. "And in the blue corner! from Junba High School, Ranma Saotome!" The crowed started to cheer for Ranma.

"Ranma! What are you doing here?" said Akane in surprised

"Well the gymnastic team asked me to compete for them." said Ranma

Akane smiled. 'This is going to be easy.' Akane thought

"Okay girls to the center of the ring." said the referee. Then Ranma and Akane go to the center ring. "Now shake hands." Ranma and Akane shock hands. "Now begin the match."

Akane started out with the ribbon. Ranma was holding the clubs. But it didn't take long for Akane to get tangled up in the ribbon. "You know you are not supposed to tie yourself up." said Ranma

"Shut up!" said Akane in anger as she got out of the ribbon. "I would like to see you try it." Akane throw the ribbon at Ranma. Ranma dropped the clubs a caught the ribbon. Ranma started to ribbon perfectly and wrapped it around Akane and tossed her out of the ring onto the matt.

"The winner is Ranma Saotome." said the referee

"I cant believe I lost." Ranma left the ring and help Akane up off the matt.

Outside Ranma and Akane started to talk. Before the final round started.

"How did you get that good?" asked Akane

"I have a friend that knows martial arts rhythmic gymnastics and he taught me." said Ranma

"Really."

"Yeah. We used to go to school together before I went to China."

"Then how did you explain to him why you look like a girl now?"

"I just said pops made me dress and act like a boy."

"Why didn't you tell him about the curse?"

"Well it hard to prove it. And I'm stuck as a girl and can't change back. So I might as well be a girl."

"I see. So you are just going to accept this then."

"Yeah!"

After a while the second round started both Ranma and Kodachi were in the ring.

"Now for the final match of the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics tournament! In the red corner! From St. Hebereke's High School, Kodachi Kuno!" said the referee. Then the crowed started to cheer. "And in the blue corner! From Junba High School, Ranma Saotome!" The crowed started to cheer it was a lot louder then it was before. With the student of Furinkan High School also cheering for Ranma. "Now shake hands." But Kodachi made a sneak attack with her ribbon. Send a gust of wind and black rose pedals at Ranma. Ranma got out of the way just in time. "Now begin the match."

Ranma hade the ribbon as Kodachi had the clubs in on hand and was twirling a rope in the other. Ranma started to attack Kodachi with the ribbon. Kodachi straighten out the rope and started to use it to counter the ribbon from Ranma. Both Ranma and Kodachi struggle with each not able to hit the other. Ranma was able to knock the rope out of Kodachi's hand and out of the ring. The rope slide to Usagi who was helping Ranma by the edge of the ring. Usagi grabbed it noticing it was a steal bar. "This is a steal bar. Referee! That's a foul!" said Usagi

"The tools she using are legal." said the referee

Kodachi put one of the clubs into her other hand and started to attack. She used hidden spikes on the club to tear up Ranma's ribbon. Then Ranma started to dodged the clubs. "Nice, you dodged that well." said Kodachi

"Referee! That's got to be a foul! She's got spikes coming out of that club!" said Usagi

"The tools she is using are legal." said the referee

Usagi thought fast and tossed Ranma the hop the first thing she saw. Ranma caught it and tossed making it curve. It hit Kodachi in the back making he loss the two clubs she was holding sending them flying in opposite directions. Kodachi got new clubs. The Usagi tossed Ranma clubs as well. Ranma caught them and started to use the clubs like nunchucks! "This is ridiculous! I am the rising star of high school martial arts rhythmic gymnastics. The young flower of St. Hebereke. Kodachi the black rose! Now for the attack of... one thousand clubs!" Kodachi attacked Ranma with one of her hands. But it was moving really fast. And Ranma was fast as well able to block Kodachis attack with one of her clubs. They went at this for a while.

"Usagi, ball." said Ranma. Usagi quickly got the ball and tossed it to Ranma. Ranma hit the air with her other club and then jumped up and hit the ball. The ball hit Kidacji's left hand making her drop like 10 to 20 clubs. Kodachi had a girl toss her the ribbon.

"It's not over yet. I have got so many tool I can use." Kodachi got up on the poll and used the ribbon to grab the bell and tossed it at Ranma. Ranma blocked the bell by tossing one of her clubs.

"Usagi, the back up ribbon." Usagi started to look for the extra ribbon. Then Kodachi used the ribbon and grabbed a chair. Usagi found the spare ribbon just as Kodachi tossed the chair and Ranma used her last club to block it. Usagi tossed Ranma the ribbon. Then Ranma got up on a poll. "We two can play that game." The Ranma used her ribbon to grab a table that the announcer was using. She tossed it at Kodaci. But she used her ribbon to toss her brother Kuno to block the table.

"Now that's got to be a foul. She used a person." said Usagi

"Siblings are legal tools in this match." said the referee

"WHAT! Ranma you better not use me like that!"

"I'm not planning on it." said Ranma as she kept tossing stuff and Kodachi as she defended by using her brother Kuno. As Kuno was out of the ring he was carried out on a stretcher.

The announcer was having a field day with this match. As the match kept getting good.

The Kodachi toss a ball bombs. And Ranma quickly dodged the attacks. They were both in there corner. Ranma was starting to get angry at Kodachi. "I have to admit you are giving me a great work out. But the fight has only just begun!" said Kodachi Then Ranma and Kodachi started to toss clubs at each other. Then after they were done tossing clubs they went back to the ribbon. But then soon the ribbons got tangled. Both Ranma and Kodachi pulled on there ribbon. Neither was giving an inch. Then Ranma smiled and let go of her ribbon. This send Kodachi flying back on the ring and hitting the ropes at the edge of the ring. "She doesn't give up!" Kodatchi got her clubs as Ranma did the same. They started to attack but like before both couldn't hit the other. Both Ranma and Kodatchi started to breath heavy. When Kodatchi throw a punch. Ranma used the clubs to grab Kodatchi arm with the clubs and tossed her out of the ring. Kodatchi whistled and the ring started to move. Kodatchi then landed in the ring.

"Did the ring just moved?" asked Usagi confused

"Don't underestimated me. I'll never be thrown out of the ring." Then Ranma whistled and the ring went back to were it was before. Then Ranma started to attack the mate of the ring. She pulled of the cover as she jumped on the poll reveling the rest of the St. Hebereke gymnastics team. Then they started to run away. As Kodatchi was on a poll as well. Then the announcer said that the first person to loss there footing will lose.

Ranma smiled as she jumped into the air. Kodatchi tossed her hoop at Ranma. But Ranma maneuvered to dodge to hoop. "Get ready to lose." said Ranma as she was heading right for Kodatchi. She kicked the poll that Kodatchi was on. Then it brock sending Kodatchi on to the ground as Ranma stood on what little of the pool was left.

"The winner is Ranma Saotome!" said the referee

The crowed cheered for a great match.

As Ranma and the rest left they congratulated Ranma. They soon ran into Ryoga.

"Congratulations, Ranma. You were great got there." said Ryoga

"Thanks, Ryoga. I wasn't able to this without you training with me." said Ranma

"It was no big deal." said Ryoga as he started to leave.

"Wait. Don't you need help getting back?"

"No, a friend of mine came with me."

"So who's your boyfriend, Ranma?" asked Nodoka

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend. He's just an old friend from school that's all." said Ranma as her face started to red in embracement.

Then Nodoka started to laugh. "I was just messing with you, Ranma."


	19. Enter Shampoo

In the Dark Kingdom.

"Nephrite, have you made any progress in eliminating the Sailor Guardians?" asked Queen Beryl

"Everything is under control." said Nephrite

Then Zoisite appeared. "Really? You seem to be having quite a struggle with them. I'd be happy to help you out. After all the two of us can carry out plan better than one. Don't you agree, Queen Beryl?" asked Zoisite

"That's a good idea. Nephrite, you will work with Zoisite." said Queen Beryl

"Never!" said Nephrite

"Oh my, you are going to defy Queen Beryl?" asked Zoiste

"That's enough Zoisite. I'm not doing this for queen Beryl. I am doing this for myself! Now excuse me!" Then Nephrite disappear.

"Nephrite!" said Queen Beryl starting to get angry.

'Perfect! Everything is going exactly as I planned. Now Queen Beryl will distance herself from Nephrite.' thought Zoistie

On earth. In Junba

Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei we're at a dinner where they were having a treat. Ranma was having a parfait and getting kind of quickly. As well as Usagi.

"Ranma, Usagi. You two don't have to eat so fast." said Ami

"Sorry. It's just I never hade this kind of stuff till I started staying with Mom and Usagi." said Ranma

"Really. You saying you never hade sweets before?" asked Rei

"Yeah. Pops wound tell me not to and then he would go and eat sweets himself. Not to menschen the time he beat me up for my food. Like the time I was five he took my rice cake, at seven he took my animal cracker, at twelve he took my rice balls, and took my pork buns last year."

"I hate to say it but I don't find it surprising anymore." said Usagi

Ami and Rei were speechless when they hear this. On the TV in the dinner was talking about some villages in China. On the screen they were talking about an amazon village. "I know that place." Ranma said recognizing the place on the TV.

"You do?" asked Ami

"Yeah, I been there in fact."

Really?" asked Rei

Ranma nodded her head. Then they heard a load noise. They looked and saw a crack in the wall. Then they saw a hole in the wall. There was a Chinese girl with long purple hair. "Ranma." she said looking at Ranma

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo!" said Ranma with fear in her voice.

"Wait. You know her, Ranma?" asked Usagi

"Ranma! Fight!" said Shampoo

"When did you get to Japan?" asked Ranma. Then Shampoo attack Ranma with big clubs. Ranma dodged the attacks. Ranma moved Usagi under the table so she wouldn't get hurt. "Why don't you just get over it already." Ranma tossed a banner at Shampoo. Then Shampoo lost sight of Ranma.

"Ranma?" asked Shampoo as she looked around.

"She ran out that way." said Rei as she pointed to the whole in the wall that Shampoo made.

"Running again!?" Shampoo said as she leaves through the hole she made.

"Who was that?" asked Usagi

"I was wondering that as well." said Ami

"Well lets ask Ranma." said Rei

They went to the counter were Ranma was hiding behind. Ranma left from behind there soon after Shampoo left.

"why was that girl after you?" asked Usagi

"It's kind of a long story." said Ranma then they got back to there seat. "It was a copula months ago while me and pops were in China. We passed thru a village."

Copula months ago.

Ranma and Genma who was in his panda form were walking with a tour guide.

"Sirs, we come to rustic village Nyuchiehzu." said the guide

"Nyuchiehzu? What find of town is this?" asked Ranma

"Sirs, this village of Amazon women!" Once they got there they saw a crowd as they saw two girls getting ready to fighting each other. "It looks like we are lucky. Today the women have tournament!"

"That's a woman!?" said Ranma looking at a manly looking woman.

"The other one look more pretty." The guide said as Ranma saw Shampoo. The two girls started to fight on a hanging log. Ranma, Genma and the guide took a seat. As they watch the two girls fight. Soon Shampoo knocked the other woman off the log.

"Wow, that girl is good isn't she pops?" asked Ranma not knowing that Genma was eating food that was on a table near Ranma and the guide. "Pops?" Then Ranma turned and saw Genma eating.

"Sir, what are you eating there?" said the guide

"Pops! What are you doing?" asked Ranma as she made her way to the table. Genma passed Ranma some food as all the people there started to stair at them. Then Shampoo tossed one of her clubs at Ranma. She dodged the club. Then Shampoo started to speck in Chines. Ranma was confused from what Shampoo was saying. "What did she say?"

"She ask why are you eating my prize for winning the tournament."

Ranma just looked at Genma. "You had to stuff your face." Then Ranma looked at the girl. "Then if I defeat her and I'll be the winner right?" The guide translated for Ranma. Then Shampoo nodded her head. Then soon Ranma and Shampoo were standing on a hanging log. Shamboo charged at Ranma but before Shampoo could land a hit Ranma she gave a kick sending Shampoo flying off the log. After Ranma got of the log Shampoo walked over to Ranma and kissed her on the cheek. The guide grabbed Ranma's hand and started to run away. "Why are we running?"

"That one just gave you kiss of death!"

"She gave me what?"

"Woman of Amazon tribe has much pride! Losing to an outsider is the worse thing that can happen. The kiss of death is promise to chase you down to ends of Earth and kill."

back in the present.

"And that she did. Everywhere we went in China. She was always there." said Ranma

"Wait! So this girl is trying to kill you just because you beat her in a fight?" asked Usagi

Ranma nodded her head. " That stupid to kill someone just because they beat you in a fight." said Rei

After a while Ranma and Usagi started to head back home. Once they got there they saw Nodoka and Shampoo seating down across from each other. Ranma and Usagi got scared as Shampoo saw Ranma.

"Ranma I ran into on of your friends today." said Nodoka

"Mom, she isn't a friend of mine." said Ranma

"Yeah, she is trying to kill Ranma."

"WHAT!" said Nodoka in shock

But Shampoo just stayed in her seat. She was a little confused why they thought she would kill Ranma. "No kill." said Shampoo

"What? But you gave me the kiss of death didn't you?" asked Ranma

The Shmpoo showed them a book of Amazon Tribe Laws. Shampoo turned to a page near the end of the book and pointed to a Japanese translated.

Then Nodoka started to read. "The kiss of revenge. This is a new kiss that was added almost five years ago. This replaces the kiss of death because of governments having issues with us killing people. But it is similar to it. In the event that an Amazon is defeated by an outsider. And if that outsider is a woman. The amazon must now keep battling the woman till she defeat the woman is single combat." said Nodoka

"So all she just wanted was a rematch?" asked Usagi

Shampoo nodded her head. "Well I was told you wanted to kill me." said Ranma

"No, just fight. I was trying to set a time for fight. But now I see why Ranma run. Sorry Shampoo's Japanese not that good." said Shampoo trying her best

"Well I'm just glade you are not trying to kill me."

"We now we got that out of the way. You two can figure this stuff out." said Nodoka as she left

"So I'm guessing you want to have the match soon."

"Yes, the earlier the better." said Shampoo

"Then how about next Sunday. Does that sound good?"

"That sound good!" Then Shampoo left the house.

Out in an old mansion in the woods.

"The stars see all. The stars know all." said Nephrite. Then a beam started to hit his forehead. 'Ori is about to attack. And his target will be. Shampoo. Soon all her energy will be mine.'

The next day when Ranma and Usagi were in school. Shampoo was in the woods training. Then Nephrite started to approach Shampoo.

"Who are you?" asked Shampoo after she tossed one of her clubs at him as a warning.

"Hello, I'm Masato Sanjoin. I was just passing through. Then I saw you training. I have to say I'm impressed you are quite skilled." said Nephrite. Then he bend down and grabbed the club. Time seamed to stop. 'Monster Baller, build Shampoo's energy to it's peck. Then take it all away.' Nephrite thought as a symbol appeared on the club and then disappeared. Then Nephrite picked up the club and tossed it to Shampoo, then left. Soon Shampoo felt an drive to train once she got the club back into her hand.

It was only a few days till Ranma's and Shampoo's fight. Both were getting ready for the match. Up in the sky was bird like contraption tied to a airplane. The rope soon cut of and then three bird came out and started to fly. The contraption started to float to the ground. Once it touched the ground a small old lady on a cane bigger then he body came out of the contraption. She started to hop towards the woods. Once she was there she soon meet up with Shampoo. She noticed that Shampoo's attacks were more fierce then normal.

"Shampoo! It looks like your really getting into your training. But you don't have to be this intense, child." said the old lady

Shampoo turned around and saw the woman. "Great-grandma! Why you here?"

"I came to see you match with Ranma. And see how your training was coming along."

"I'll show you I will defeat Ranma and get my revenge." the old lady could just tell something was wrong with her.

That night at the Saotome's house.

Ranma was just getting ready for bed. Then she heard a knock on her window. Ranma went over to the window and opened it. At the window was the old lady.

"Hello there Ranma." said the old lady

"Who are you?" asked Ranma

"My name is Cologne. I'm Shampoo's great-grandma."

"Why are you here. Me and Shampoo already set up a time and place for the fight."

"I know that Shampoo already told me. I'm here to act as referee. As well I wanted to apologized for the confusion. The guide you hade was one that we forgot to tell about the law change."

"That's alright. As I told Shampoo at lest she not trying to kill me."

"Also just so you know Shampoo is acting strangely. So be careful." Then Cologne left.

It was soon the day of the fight. Cologne set up a ring at the location that Ranma and Shampoo. Soon Ranma and Shampoo took there places. Shampoo had a look in her eyes like she was ready to kill Ranma. Ranma started feel what Cologne was warning her about.

"Begin." said Cologne. Then Shampoo charged at Ranma. She dodged the attack and kicked Shampoo in the gut. Shampoo started to send a flurry of attack at Ranma. Ranma dodged by jumping over her. As Ranma jumped she grabbed Shampoo and tossed her across the ring. Shampoo lost a club and landed on her feet. Shampoo charged at Ranma again. Ranma grabbed the club that Shampoo dropped. Then the two battled each other with them. As they battled Nephrite monitor Shampoo's energy in his mansion. As the battle continued Shampoo started to seem more and more violent. Ranma figured she had to end the match quickly. Shampoo jumped towards Ranma. Ranma rolled under Shampoo and used the club to knock Shampoo out of the ring. "Match is over. Winner is Ranma." Shampoo stood up in anger.

With Nephrite.

'Her energy level is at it's peek. Now come Baller.' thought Nephrite

At the match.

A mark appeared on the club Shampoo was hold as a monseter came out of it and stole here energy. The monster looked like a big version of Shampoo's club with arms legs and a head. The crowd started to run away. Ranma Started to attack the monster so Cologne could get Shampoo out of danger. As Ranma was distracting the monster Usagi called Ami and Rei. Soon all that was there was the monster, Ranma, Usagi and Luna.

"Now it time to transform!" said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun. "I will not forgive you for corrupting a martial artist. Thanks to you her match was ruined. And I won't stand for that. I am the Pretty Guardian who fight for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun."

Sailor Moon was a little surprised that Sailor Sun talked like that. "Ahh. I am the Pretty Guardian who fight for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon."

"And in the name of the Sun."

"We'll punish you!"

"Wow I never seen Ranma start of the battle cry. She must really want this" said Luna from a bush

Baller pulled her arms legs and head into her body and started to roll around. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to run. But Baller keep on following them. Then soon Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars got there.

"Bubble Spray." said Sailor Mercury as she made a fog so Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun could get out of the way. "Are you two alright?"

"Maybe we should have gotten her later." joked Sailor Mars

"Look out something is come." said Lunas getting a feeling

They soon saw Baller roll towards them. "Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars fired a fire ball at Baller but it didn't do any damage to it. Sailor Mercury touched her ear and brought up her visor. And started to scan the monster.

"I found its weak spot. There is a small opening that can damage it. But we need to get it to stop moving first." said Sailor Mercury

"Let met try stopping it." said Sailor Moon. She took of her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara at the bottom of Baller to try and stop it. But the tiara just bounced of. "That's not good." Then two roses one red and one yellow. hit the ground making an X. the two roses were able to stop Baller from moving. They say both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"Now!" said Both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger.

"I got this." said Sailor Sun. Then she jumped over and saw the hole. "Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a beam into the hole. The the monster started to turn to dust.

Once the monster was destroyed Shampoo started to get her energy back.

"What happened?" asked Shampoo as she got up.

The next day as Ranma and Usagi left house to make there way to school. Shampoo was standing right there.

"Shampoo what are you doing here?" asked Usagi

"She must be here to set up a new time for a rematch again. Look we need to get to school so..." said Ranma

"We are not her for that." said Cologne who was up on a pillar.

"Thank you!" said Shampoo

"For what?" asked Ranma

"For yesterday when that monster attack. You distracted the monster so I could Shampoo to safety." said Cologne

"Oh, its no big deal."

"Ranma. Want to hang out?" asked Shampoo

"Shampoo they already said they need to get to school." said Cologne

"Then after?"

"Sure I don't mind." said Ranma

Shampoo was happy to hear this.


	20. A Love Letter

In a mansion in the woods. Nephrite was recalling the past battles with the Sailor Guardians and in those battles he noticed Sailor Moon was attracted to Tuxedo Mask. 'So Sailor Moon has a weakness! I know how I'm going to destroy her.' thought Nephrite

Then Zoisite appeared behind Nephrite. "Hello, Nephrite. Queen Beryl want to have a word with you." said Zoisite

They soon were at the Dark Kingdom in front of Queen Beryl.

"Nephrite, I have been told you are having trouble gathering human energy. Is this true?" asked Queen Beryl

"The universe wasn't build in a day my Queen." said Nephrite

"Silence! Question my orders again or fail to defeat those Sailor Guardians. Then you will find yourself right next to Jadeite in the Eternal Sleep."

"A sentence worse then death." said Zoisite

"I am Nephrite, proud member of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven! And I will succeed in my mission. In fact I know just how to take care of Sailor Moon." said Nephrite

"Sound a lot like what we hear from Jadeite. So what is your plan?"

"Queen Beryl, I promise you this time Sailor Moon will be eliminated."

"Very well." said Queen Beryl

"And just so you know I already have a plan." Then Nephrite started to laugh.

In Juban.

Ranma and Usagi were heading home. Then Usagi pulled out two letters. One was for her and the other was for Ranma. Ranma noticed it was a love letter and started to rip it up. Usagi was so happy and excited to see that the letter was from Tuxedo Mask. Once she got to her room she started to read the letter.

"Why would Tuxedo Mask send you a love letter?" asked Luna

"Isn't it obvious? He's in love with me!" said Usagi

"But the question is, how does he know that you're Sailor Moon?" asked Ranma. Who was standing at the door hearing everything.

"That must be how powerful our love is. He's heart could just tell who I was." said Usagi

"Well just because Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger are always helping us, doesn't mean we should trust them. We don't know if he is a friend or foe." said Luna

But Usagi didn't really heard what Luna said.

The next at school.

"NO WAY! That's a lie!" said Usagi after hearing what some other girls said.

"But it's true, Usagi. We all got from the guy called Tuxedo Mask." said Naru

"I got one as well." said Ukyo

"Who is this Tuxedo Mask anyway?"

"No idea." said the girls except Ranma and Usagi

'I really wish we knew who it was from. I really wish it was from him.' Naru thought as she hopped the letter was from Mr. Sanjoin.

The student got to there seats once Ms. Haruna entered the classroom. "Now everyone, I have heard about love letter prank. And you must remember not get distracted by that. Now since we don't know who sent the letters. So don't go out alone. Including to the MS Mall in Shinjuku. Got it." said Ms. Haruna

"Yes, Ms. Haruna!" said the girls

"Good answer." Then Ms. Haruna turned around and started to teach them. 'Why didn't I get love letter, Tuxedo Mask?'

During gym class for Ami. Luna started to talk to her in secret about the letters.

"I think there is something suspicious about these love letters, Ami." said Luna

"I think your right. I'm going talk to Rei about this." said Ami

Later at the arcade. Motoki and Mamoru were talking about the love letters that were given out by Tuxedo Mask. Then Ranma and Usagi entered the arcad. Usagi feeling down from what she learned from school.

"Hey, Usagi! Hey, Ranma!" said Motoki

"Hi!" said Ranma

Usagi just let out a sigh. Then Motoki and Mamoru noticed that Usagi was feeling down. "What's wrong? You seem down." Usagi didn't say anything but just let out a sigh.

"Oh, I know! All the other girls got a love letter from Tuxedo Mask. Does that sound right?" asked Mamoru

"No, that's not it. I got a letter too!" said Usagi with a little anger in her voice.

"Then why are you so bummed out?" asked Motoki

"Because every girl got one, including me." said Ranma

"It's so cruel. I thought I was the only one who receive a love letter from Tuxedo Mask, but he also sent it out to all the other girls as well." said Usagi then she started to cry.

At the MS mall.

Nephrite was looking around. 'Everything is in place. Sailor Moon's love for Tuxedo Mask will force her to show up here tonight. And when she does it will be her end.' thought Nephrite

"Mr. Sanjoin!" said a voice. Nephrite turned around and saw Naru was there. "Hello. I'm Naru Osaka, from Juban High School."

"I remember you. Are you out shopping?"

"Yes. U-Umm, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Sanjoin, are you Tuxedo Mask?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"N-No reason. I just thought it would be nice if were Tuxedo Mask."

'Does she know that it was me who wrote the letters and used Tuxedo Mask name. But why would she ask that? Could she be Sailor Moon?'

"Sorry, I asked just forget I said anything. I don't usually get this nervous."

"Naru. Did anyone told you're the cutest girl in school. I've been interested in you for a while now. I hope you can make it tonight." Then Nephrite left.

"Tonight? Wait?" Then Naru reached into her bag and pulled out the letter.

At the Saotome house.

Usagi was depressed as she was in seating on her bed. "Why would Tuxedo Mask write love letters to so many girls? I don't get it. Well the only way to figure this out is to go to the mall and ask him." said Usagi. Then she started to get ready to go out. Then Usagi started to leave the house and was about to leave. Then Ranma was in front of her on the sidewalk. "Oh! Hi, Ranma." Usagi said nervously.

"You were heading to the MS mall aren't you." said Ranma

"What no..." Ranma just starred at Usagi. "Okay! Yes!"

"Well if you are still going to go. Then I'm coming with you just in case something happens."

That night at the MS mall

Naru just got there and then the door opened up. Naru then went in side. She started to look around. Then the lights went on. Naru then turned and saw Nephrite dressed up like Tuxedo Mask. On top of the escalator.

"I'm over here. I'm glade you came." said Nephrite

"I know that voice. I was right you are Masato Sanjoin!" said Naru

"You recognize my voice?"

"I would know your voice anywhere. And no mask or hat could hide you face or hair."

"Are you really that in love with Masato Sanjoin?"

"Yes! For a while now and for sure after hearing your words earlier today. I'm extremely in love with you."

Then Nephrite jumped down. "Enough of this! Cut the act and show yourself. I know you are Sailor Moon!

With Usagi and Ranma just got to Shinjuku.

"Ranma do you think we should have told Ami and Rei that we were came here?" asked Usagi. But before Ranma could answer Usagi's communicator went off. She picked it up and found out Ami was the one who called her.

"Where are you Usagi?" asked Ami

"Well me and Ranma are in Shinjuku."

With Naru and Nephrite.

Naru was a little confused with what Nephrite was saying. "Now transform into Sailor Moon." said Nephrite

"What are you talking about? I don't understand?" said Naru

"But you have to be Sailor Moon. Why else whould you come to meet me?" Then Nephrite touched Naru's forehead with his pointing figure.

"For love."

Then energy started to leave Naru and a big orb of energy appeared in Nephrite's hand. "What incredible energy she is giving off!"

"Mr. Sanjoin..." Then Naru started to collapse. But Nephrite grabbed her before she hit the ground. Then Usagi and Ranma entered the MS mall and saw what was happening to Naru. Ranma and Usagi ran over to the side so they wouldn't get spotted. They pecked out behind a corner.

"That's not the real Tuxedo Mask!" said Usagi

"Then go save Naru." said Ranma. Usagi nodded her head.

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!" Then Usagi then turned into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was turned into Sailor Sun.

Then some were else both Mamoru and Ryoga where heading back to there apartment. Then they both started to feel pain in there head. Mamoru was transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Ryoga was transformed into Tuxedo Ranger.

Back in the MS mall.

"So, this girl wasn't Sailor Moon, But the energy I have gained an unexpected large amount of energy from her." said Nephrite as he held Naru

"Let go her." said some voices

"Who's there?!" Nephrite turned and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"How dare you toy with girls feelings." said Sailor Moon

"It's you two!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"How could tell I wasn't Tuxedo Mask?" asked Nephrite

"A girl can always recognize her true love." said Sailor Moon

"Plus you're hair is to long and the wrong color." said Sailor Sun

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun charged at Nephrite. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun throw a kick. Nephrite ducked but lost his hat thanks to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"So, you want the girl. Then take her!" Nephrite tossed Naru at them. Naru landed on Sailor Moon. Then she placed Naru on the ground. Nephrite jumped up into the air and took off the tuxedo. He was in normal his clothes like Jadeite wears.

"Wait! Your Masato Sanjoin!" said Sailor Moon

"No! I am Nephrite, one of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven!"

"Nephrite!" said Sailor Sun

"I use Tuxedo Mask to lure Sailor Moon out. I didn't except Sailor Sun to come as well. But that doesn't matter I will eliminate you both." Then it look like there were more Nephrites. "Hear me now, Regulus the brightest of the southern stars. Give me your strength!" Then soon a green lion appeared. Sailor Moon started to get scared and Sailor Sun twitched in fear but quickly shook it off. "Devour them now Leo." Sailor Moon started to runaway. Sailor Sun ran with Sailor Moon just in case lion ran pass her to go after Sailor Moon. Soon Sailor Moon tripped and Sailor Sun got ready to fight. But two roses hit the lion one was red and the other was yellow. "Who's there?" Sailor Moon and Sailor turned the heads and saw Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger.

"You would let you get away with using my name on all those fake love letters so you can lure out Sailor Moon." said Tuxedo Mask

"Yeah, you won't get away with this." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Nothing is better then the real thing." said Sailor Moon

"Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Ranger!" said Nephrite

Then Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger jumped in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "You two, hurry and run." said Tuxedo Mask

"Okay, if you say so." said Sailor Moon then she started to run away.

"Like I would run from him." said Sailor Sun as she was ready to fight.

"Does Sailor Moon really think she can run away." said Nephrite

Tuxedo Mask pulled out a cane and Tuxedo Ranger pulled out a umbrella. Nephrite moved his arm and the lion started to attack. Then Sailor Moon stopped running and turned around. "what am I doing I can't leave Tuxedo Mask or Sailor Sun." said Sailor Moon. She then took of her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Then Sailor Moon tossed it at the lion. The lion was knocked back and landed on its feet. "That normally works."

"Sailor Moon get in the elevator." said Tuxedo Mask. He and Tuxedo Mask entered the elevator. Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Ranger stayed battle the lion. Once Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask got into the elevator the lion disappeared.

"Why did it?" asked Sailor Sun. Then she heard that the elevator close.

Then Nephrite started to laugh. "At lest I'll be able to eliminate Sailor Moon."

"You are going to pay for this." said Sailor Sun

"Are you sure? If you come after me you or try and save Sailor Moon? Because once they reached the elevator reaches the top it will drop crushing them." Then Nephrite started to walk away heading for the basement. Sailor Sun want to attack Nephrite right then and there. But she and Tuxedo Ranger headed for the stair and started to climb them. "It no use they will not make it in time."

Once Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Ranger got to the top floor. They worked together to open the elevator door. They noticed that Tuxedo Mask was holding on the ledge with Sailor Moon hanging on his back. Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Rand worked together to pull them up. Once they got down stair, Sailor Sun picked up Naru and started to carry her on her back. Then left as they did Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars showed up with Sailor Mars wearing a mask.

"Sailor Moon you should have told us you were coming here." said Sailor Mercury

"I'm sorry." said Sailor Moon

"I can't believe it. I'm stuck with a cold and you get to sneak to hang out with Tuxedo Mask." said Sailor Mars

"Well that's not exactly what happen."

"Will you two stop fighting." said Sailor Sun

"Of course you would take her side." said Sailor Mars

"I think making sure Naru is alright is more important."

"Sailor Sun is right we need to get her to a hospital quickly." said Sailor Mercury

"You girls might need to get along better." said Tuxedo Mask

"Farwell!" said both Tuxedo Ranger and Tuxedo Mask as the left they left.

The Dark Kingdom

"Queen Beryl, If you remember Nephrite said he would defeat Sailor Moon. But he fail to do so. I say you sentence him to the Eternal Sleep." said Zoisite. Nephrite started to get nervous.

"Normally I would agree and he would be punished. But the energy he has brought back is incredibly powerful. As a result, I won't punish him this time." said Queen Betyl

"But, my Queen!" Nephrite just smiled

"I can punish him later if I have too. But you Zoisite! Shouldn't worry about others and finish your mission to find me the Silver Crystal as soon as possible!"

Nephrite was back in his mansion in the woods.

"It makes sense know. Everyone become obsessed with someone or something once in there liver and produces incredible energy from it. But I never expected that girl Naru to produce such powerful energy. It appears she has truly fallen in love with the Masato Sanjoin persona I've made. The a foolish girl." The Nephrite started to laugh evilly.


	21. Protect Children's Dreams

Usagi was watching tv in the living. Then a trailer for a Sailor V anime movie was shown.

"I'm so jealous. Sailor V gets to have her own anime. I want someone to make an anime about me." said Usagi

'I would like to see someone foolish enough to make an anime about you.' thought Luna

Ranma was hanging out with Ukyo and Shampoo. When a woman ran pass them. Ranma noticed that she dropped a piece of paper. "Excuse me!" said Ranma. But the girl was to far away. Ranma found an address on the paper. "Studio Drive. I guess I should take it there."

"Come on Ranma. You can do that later." said Shampoo

"Yeah you can deliver it after we hang out." said Ukyo

In a mansion in the forest.

'The starts see all. The stars know all. Weaving dreams of light and shadow, spinning time into images in our eyes. Gemini, the twins, point me to my next target for energy. It's time for me to summon my two most powerful monsters.' thought Nephrite

Later that night after Ukyo and Shampoo head back home. Ranma started to look for Studio Drive.

"The studio should be around here." said Ranma. Then Ranma saw a red sports car drive pass her. She then saw it was Nephrite who was driving. "That was Nephrite." Then Ranma started to chase after him. Ranma got there a quickly transformed into Sailor Sun. Then Nephrite left Studio Drive. "Nephrite! You up to no good here. Plus I still owe you from the last time. This time you will feel the wrath of Sailor Sun." Sailor Sun was ready in a fighting stance on top of the car Nephrite was driving.

"This is perfect." said Nephrite. He jumped up and landed on the drivers side of the car. He chopped his hand. Sailor Sun jumped up in the air and throw a kick. Nephrite grabbed Saillor Sun's leg and tossed her to the side. Sailor Sun landed on her side on the ground. As Sailor Sun got up she noticed that Nephrite was in his car and already drove away.

"He got away." Sailor Sun punch a light poll in anger. Her punch did damage the light poll a little from her holding back. Sailor Sun heard someone comeing she hided as a woman with a plastic bag passed and entered Studio Drive. Then Sailor Sun returned back to normal. Ranma started to head to Studio Drive. "Hello." Then the woman that passed Ranma before came up to Ranma. "Yeah. I found these on the ground. I think your friend dropped them." Ranma said as she held up a piece of paper.

"Thank you. These are very important." said the woman as she took the paper from Ranma. Then the woman who dropped the paper started to walk up to them. "Hiromi! Look what this nice girl brought us." But Hiromi didn't say a thing and just entered a room that was near the entrance. "Hiromi? I'm sorry. She has a lot of work to do, so she's a bit out of it."

"That's okay. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, please come back to visit again. Then I can show you around the studio."

"Sure! I don't see why not." Then Ranma left Studio Drive. 'What was Nephrite doing there?'

The next day at school during lunch break Ranma told Ami and Usagi what happened yesterday.

"You fought Nephrite alone. Are you alright?" asked Ami

"Yeah, I am alright. I can handle myself in a fight." said Ranma

"Ranma is the only Guardians out of you, I think that can handle herself. But it doesn't hurt to have backup Ranma." said Luna

"Luna is right! If you called I would have rushed over and helped!" said Usagi

"Oh my... That's not something Usagi would normally say."

"I mean that's where the new Sailor V anime is being made. I could have gotten a drawing as a souvenir."

"Anyway... Even if I did call you. I don't think you would have gotten there in time." said Ranma

"Alright then, let's all go to Studio Drive after school." said Ami

"Yeah, We need to find out what Nephrite is up too."

Usagi started to nodded her head. "We do! We have to go there knowing Nephrite has been there." said Usagi

Then Usagi called Rei and told her that she, Ranma and Ami were going to Studio Drive. And Rei started to complain that anime is for kids and that she wasn't coming.

some time later after school later then they expected.

Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Luna who was in Ami's arms as they were just leaving the school. As they left there was Rei. Who was holding a bag.

"You're late." said Rei

"Rei?" said Ranma, Usagi and Ami a little surprised that Rei was there and noticing she was wearing something different then normal.

"I have been waiting for you. What took you so long?" asked Rei

"Someone had to stay and catch up with her homework" said Luna

This caused Usagi to chuckle a little.

"But Rei, Usagi said you weren't interested in going to the studio." said Ami

"Yeah!" said Ranma

Rei started to get nervous. "Well we have to check out the studio knowing Nephrite was there." said Rei

"That sounds awfully familiar." said Luna

"Anyway, let's go!" Then the bag she was hold ripped and several pieces of paper fell to the ground.

"Well it looks like someone was thinking of getting some autograph."

"What! No! My friends asked me to get them some autographs." Rei said nervously

"That's a lie. You were the one who wanted the autographs." said Usagi

"You two do relive you're in high school." said Ami

"Why should that matter. I say watch whatever you enjoy watching." said Ranma

in the forest in the mansion.

"Well don't you look calm" said Zoisite

"What do you want?" asked Nephrite

"So, I take it your plan is going well this time?"

"Everything is going as planned."

"Oh... You seem very confident. Let's see how you do."

it was night time at Studio Drive. Usagi and Rei were all excited see the drawers work. They were making quite a bit of noise.

"Sorry we barged in on you." said Ranma

"It's okay. We are glade to have you." said the woman that Ranma talked to before.

"Thank!"

"Do you mind if I asked you a few questions?" asked Ami

"I don't mind. Go right ahead." said the woman

"Has anything happened here that you consider out of the ordinary?"

"What do you mean?" Then Hiromi showed up and yield at Usagi and Rei who were being a little loud. "Hiromi?" The woman said in shock.

"Can't you see we're all working! You might want to keeping the noise down! You are being rude and distracting!" said Hiromi in anger

"S-S-Sorry..." said Usagi and Rei in fear."

"Hiromi! That's no way to talk to our fans! They came here to support us." said the woman that was talking to Ranma and Ami.

"They probably just came here for autographs and free drawings." said Hiromi

"These girls are not like that! You shouldn't be letting any visitors in here." Then the phone started to ring then someone answered it. The person then gave the phone to Hiromi. She then started to take to the director. The director and the rest of the Studio Drive was in shock after Miromi said she was going to kill of Sailor V. "Hiromi! Were you serious about what you just said?!"

"Yes I am, Kazuko. I have been entrusted with the final scene. I'll decide what I want to do with it.

"Hiromi, what's wrong with you? Remember anime is something we all work on together. You always used to say that. You need teamwork to make anime!"

"I hear what you're saying. But... it's just anime. Teamwork is meaningless!"

"I sense an evil presence..." whispered Rei

"You don't have to tell me." said Ranma

Hiromi headed outside the building. Kazuko ran outside following Hiromi. Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Rei went outside as well. They looked for Hiromi. Then Usagi someone on the roof. "She's on the roof." said Usagi. The walked up the side building steeps and got to the roof.

"Hiromi..." Kazuko said in a worried tone

"Kazuko... You think you're better than me, don't you?" said Hiromi

"No, I would never..."

"Just because you have a little talent you really think you're so great. Now I'm the on that's on a roll. All I need is this pencil!" Hiromi was holding up a pencil. The pencil started to glow.

With Nephrite.

'Energy level peak! Caster! Pollux! Do it!' thought Nephrite

Back on the roof.

Two lights started to come out of the pencil one was blue and the other was pink. Then Kazuko fainted. Then Hiromi started to collapse as her energy was taken away. Then the light changed into two monsters.

"Time to transform." said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she was then transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as she was then transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make up!" said Ami as she was then transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rei as she was then transformed into Sailor Mars.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"It's very silly to think." said Caster

"That you have a chase against us" said Pollux

"Oh! We'll stop you!" said Sailor Moon

They noticed both monsters tails were tied together.

"We share a powerful bound together." said Caster

"It makes use unstoppable." said Pollux

"You cannot defeat us!" said both Caster and Pollux

"Around and around and..." said Caster as the spun around. They stopped with Caster facing the Sailor Guardians."Take this!" Caster fired a fire ball at the Sailor Guardians. They dodged the attack.

"My turn..." said Pollux as they turned around. "Take that!" Pollux shot out bubbles at the Guardians. They once again dodged they attack

"You see?"

"That's our teamwork!"

"They are attack us with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars techniques." said Sailor Sun

Both Caster and Pollux started to walk up to the Sailor Guardians. "Now I'll finish you off!" said Caster

"No! That's my job!" said Pollux

"What? That is my job!"

"No! I get to do it!"

Both Caster and Pollux started to argue. They hit there tails on the ground and the tails untie and became separated.

"Now is you're chance." said Luna

"Okay! We all have to work together!" said Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars nodded there heads. Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Sun Ray Blast! said Sailor Sun

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury

Sailor Moon tossed her tiara and then Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars attacks all combined and hit both Caster and Pollux. Both were turned into dust.

"We did it." said Sailor Moon

Later Usagi, Ranma, Ami and Rei watched from the window. As Kazzuko and Hiromi made up with each other.

"Now I kind of want to see the Sailor V anime. When they finish it." said Luna


	22. Romance Under the Moon

As Ranma and Usagi were making there way to school. As they were headed there they noticed a checkpoint. They were wounding why there was a checkpoint. Then Naru walked pass them not noticing Ranma and Usagi as she looking a little down.

"Hello, Naru. Good morning." said Usagi

"Yeah, morning Naru." said Ranma

"Morning." said Naru not really paying much attention.

"Naru is there something wrong?" asked Usagi notice something up with Naru. Naru let out a sigh and thought aboutn Nephrite who she thinks is Mr. Sanjoin. "Come on don't just stand there Naru. Let go!" Then Usagi grabbed Naru's arm and started to pull Naru.

Ranma started to walking again towards school. She soon saw that Ryoga walked pass. "Ryoga, you are going the wrong way again." said Ranma

"Sorry." said Ryoga embarrassed.

"Need my help getting to school again?"

"Please."

Once again Ranma helped Ryoga get to school like she does everyday on school days.

Once Ranma got to school she took a seat next to Usagi. Then soon Umino walked up to Usagi.

"Hey Usagi, have you heard? At this moments the Princess of the Kingdom of Diamonds is arriving in Japan." said Umino

"Kingdom of Diamonds?" asked Usagi

"I never heard of that place before." said Ranma

"It's a small nation. But most of the worlds gemstones come from there. And tonight they are going to be hosting a banquet tonight at their embassy." said Umino

"That would explain the checkpoints." said Usagi

"They say the Princess will inherit the Legendary Secret Treasure witch has been passed down in the royal family. And they're going to reveal the Secret Treasure to the world for the first time at the banquet!"

"Secret Treasure?" asked Ranma

"What could it be?" asked Usagi as she tried to think of what it could look like. But she couldn't as started to get a little frustrated. "I can't even imagine it!"

"Don't worry I'll go and take a look for you. Then I'll tell you all about it." said Naru still depressed. Usagi was a little shocked to hear that Naru was going. "My family runs a jewelry store. And because of that we were giving a special invitation to the banquet."

"Wow! You're so lucky, Naru! I wish I could go with you!"

At the Saotome house hold. Luna found the paper on the table and read about the Princess Diamond in Japan with the Legendary Secret Treasure.

In the Dark Kingdom.

"The Kingdom of Diamond's Legendary Secret Treasure. I wonder if it could be the Legendary Silver Crystal." said Queen Beryl

"I will look into in right away." said Zoisite

Then Nephrite appeared. "Don't bother I will handle it." said Nephrite

"Nephrite don't but in. Finding the Legendary Silver Crystal is my job!"

"Earth is my area. So it's my responsibility."

"What? But that's a lot for you to cover."

"I can handle it. Leave it to me."

"Very well, Nephrite! If this Legendary Secret Treasure is indeed the Legendary Silver Crystal, we must get it. With its power we could revive our great ruler and the Dark Kingdom shall become the ruler of this world." said Queen Beryl

"But my queen." said Zoisite

"Nephrite, what's your plan?"

"I have my own way of doing things. You just have to watch as it unfolds." said Nephrite then he disappeared.

Zoisite started to get angry. "But Nephrite has failed every time. Why are giving him another chance?" asked Zoisite

"Because now he has to succeed." said Queen Beryl

At shrine were Rei lives. Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna gathered so they could talk.

"I think that this Princess Diamond might be one of the two we've been searching for. It might be possible." said Luna

"No way." said Usagi

"We can't just dismissed Luna hunch. So we should we should look into it." said Ami

"Sure. But how? It's not like we can walk up to her and ask." said Ranma

"Yeah! She must have lots of bodyguards around her. Not to menschen we can't get into the banquet without a invite." said Usagi

"We all aware of that fact. This is our mission. Now lets put our heads together to figure out a way to get in." said Rei a little loud.

"You don't have to yell at me with a scary face, Rei." Then Usagi started to cry.

"Stop crying right now." Rei said yelling again

"Maybe if you stop yelling at Usagi she would be less likely to cry." said Ranma

"Anyway, why don't we meet up at the embassy later tonight. Then think of something when we get there. At the very lest we might be able to see if Princess Diamond is one of the two Princess we at looking for just by lookin at her." said Ami

Then Rei and Luna nodded there heads in agreement.

Later as Ranma, Usagi and Luna was walking back to the Saotome house.

"Usagi, you need to have more sense of responsibility towards your mission!" said Luna

Usagi looked annoyed by what Luna was saying.

They soon got back home.

"I'm home." said Usagi

"So am I." said Ranma

Soon after the said that Ranma and Usagi noticed two beautiful dresses that looked similar hanging up near the door.

"What are these for?" asked Usagi

"I have no idea." said Ranma

Nodoka walked up to the door already dressed up in a nice dress. "Hello girls, I'm glade to see you two are back." said Nodoka

"Mom, what with the dresses?" asked Usagi

"Well you see I got an invite to that party at Kingdom of Diamond Embassy."

"Wait! But how did you get an invite to it? Especially since you stay at home all day?" asked Ranma

"Well I have invested in quite a few companies some of witch are big name ones. So I get a lot of money from it. And thanks to certain company I'm invested in. I was able to get an invite and in the invite allowed me to bring you two as well."

"So the dresses are for the party." said Usagi

"That's right."

"Does that mean I will have to wear one as well?" asked Ranma nervously

"Yes, you will have to Ranma. After all this is a formal event." Nodoka noticed that Ranma looked nervous. "Ranma if you don't want go you don't have too."

"Thanks mom. I don... Owww" Ranma said as she was bit by Luna. "Can you excuse me for a second." Ranma went up to her room and Luna followed her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ranma you should go. It would be a good chance to see Princess Diamond." said Luna

"You know Usagi could look for Princess Diamond without me."

"Yeah, but you could help just in case she needs help."

"Fine. I'll go. I have a feeling that you would keep bugging me till I went anyway."

"Yeah I would."

Ranma walked down the stairs back to Usagi and Nodoka.

"So what have you decided?" asked Nodoka

"I join you to the party." said Ranma

"Okay. Then lets get you ready."

Nodoka took Ranma and one of the dresses. Then helped Ranma put on the dress to make sure she got it on correct way. Usagi got her dress on easily. She walked to the living room where Nodoka and Ranma were at. Usagi was a little in shock when she saw Ranma.

"What is it?" asked Ranma

"You look really pretty sis."

"T-Thanks." Ranma said as her face went red a little embraced.

"No for the final piece of the outfit." said Nodoka

"Please no make up." said Ranma

"Don't worry it's not that." Then Nodoka got out a box she pulled out a pair of high heels.

"What! Heels!" Ranma said in shock

Usagi walked up to Ranma. "What wrong didn't you wear heels when we were disguised in those wedding dresses?" asked Usagi whispering to Ranma

"I actually took those off soon after it was put on me." whispered Ranma

"I understand you might not like having to wear heels. But they do go with the dress." said Nodoka

"But..."

Nodoka walked up to Ranma. "It's okay Ranma. It's just for tonight." She then gave Ranma the heels. Usagi and Ranma put on her new heels that Nodoka got them. Usagi was alright in the heels. But Ranma looked like she was struggling standing a little. When Ranma made her first step she fell to the floor. Nodoka helped Ranma up.

"I guess this is new for you. I'll help you learn." said Nodoka

"Thanks mom."

Nodoka helped Ranma but it didn't take that long. Then they started to head out to the embassy.

Later as Mamoru was sleeping. He dreamed of a princess in the shadows that told him to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. As that was happening Ryoga was having a similar to Mamoru's but the princess in the shadows in Ryoga's dream was different and told him to find the Legendary Aura Crystal. Both Mamoru and Ryoga woke up in a sweet. Both were wondering why they kept getting that dream.

At the Embassy of the Kingdom of Diamonds. Ami and Rei were waiting for Ranma and Usaig to get there so they can come up with an idea to get in there. Then they saw Ranma and Usagi with Nodoka walke pass them and walked inside. Luna told them once they got home they found out they got a invite to the party. As Ranma, Usagi and Nodoka entered the main hall Usagi was starting to get excited. Then Nodoka Left and let Ranma and Usagi to do what they want.

Nephrite was there and saw Naru was there as well. He walked up to her. "Pardon me, would you do me the honor of this dance." asked Nephrite as he took Naru's hand. "It's me." Nephrite pulled his mask up to she Naru who he was.

"Mr. Sanjoin." said Naru

"Did you come here alone?"

"Yes. I my mother's place."

"I never expected to see you here. This is turning out to be the best night ever." Then the two started to dance together.

Usagi and Ranma saw that Naru was dancing with someone. But soon someone tripped and spilled some of there drink on Ranma's dress.

"Oh no. Your dress." said Usagi. She grabbed Ranma's hand and started to pull Ranma away.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Usagi

"We are going to clean your dress before it stances."

As they walked away they soon walked pass both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. They thought they recognized one of them. Tuxedo Mask thought Usagi looked familiar. And Tuxedo Ranger thought Ranma looked familiar.

With Nephrite and Naru. They were outside on a balcony.

'Mr. Sanjoin truly is wonderful. I don't care what happens after tonight.' thought Naru

"You are like a star glistening in the sky. Look at me." said Nephrite noticing Naru was looking down.

"Okay." Then Naru looked up at Nephrite. Nephrite eye's started to glow as an evil force entered Naru's body

"You will now do anything I say, Naru Osaka."

"Yes." Naru said as her eyes were blank. and started to glow blue.

With Ranma and Usagi

They soon returned to the room where everyone was dancing. They were standing with each other as they watched everyone else dancing.

"I wish someone would ask me to dance." said Usagi

"I will dance with you." said Ranma

"Thanks. But I want to dance with someone other then my sister."

Then a man looking like Tuxedo Ranger walked to them. "Would you do me the honor?" asked Tuxedo Ranger as he held out a hand towards Ranma.

"Oh, I don't..." said Ranma before Usagi pushed her towards him.

"Of course, she would." said Usagi with a smile. She noticed Ranma looked back art her as she and the man started to dance together. "You can thank me later."

Then a man looking like Tuxedo Mask walked up to Usagi. "Would you do me the honor?" asked Tuxedo Mask

"Yes!" Then Usagi started to dance with the man. She was happy that she was dancing with Tuxedo Mask. As she danced with him she got this feeling that she has dance with him before.

'Okay! Now this is strange I feel like me and Tuxedo Ranger have danced before.' thought Ranma as she started to get this strange feeling.

After awhile of dancing a bell alarm started go off. This caused everyone to stop dancing. Ranma and Usagi were standing by each other again. Luna climbed up Usagi and started to whisper to Usagi and Ranma about Princess Diamond tacking the Secret Treasure and was on the balcony. Ranma and Usagi left the room. And headed to the balcony were Princess Diamond was. Then Ranma and Usagi stopped Princess Diamond from throwing the Secret Treasure. But Princess Diamond hit Usagi and Ranma off the balcony. Then Tuxedo Mask saved Usagi and Tuxedo Ranger saved Ranma. Then Princess Diamond started tohit Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranged. Luna then attacked Princess Diamond to stop her from hitting Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger.

Outside the gates of the embassy.

Ami and Rei could tell something was going on.

"It looks like something is happening.

With Nephrite.

"Pesky Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger, its time for you two to die." said Nephrite as he was about to attack. Then a fire ball hit near Nephrite. Then Nephrite saw both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"I won't let you harm my Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Mars

Both Ranma and Usagi started to slip out of Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Rangers grasp. Then they jumped of Tuxedo Ranger grabbed Ranma and Tuxedo Mask grabbed Usagi. Ranma quickly grabbed Tuxedo Mask's leg as Tuxedo Ranger pulled out his umbrella. Then they started to flout down to the ground. Then Nephrite started to get away. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger started to go after him but Sailor Mercury got in there way stopping them.

"Who are you two?" asked Sailor Mercury

"I can not answer that." said Tuxedo Ranger

"For me I need to solve the mystery of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Before I can find that out." said Tuxedo Mask

"Are you two enemies? Or friends?" asked Sailor Mercury

"If we are after the same thing, maybe we are enemies." said Tuxedo Mask

"But only time can tell." said Tuxedo Ranger

Then they jumped up and left the embassy. Ranma noticed Usagi was still daydreaming about Tuxedo Mask.

"Usagi I think it's time for us to transform." said Ranma

"Oh, right! Moon Prism Power, Make up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

In the room Princess Diamond was laying on the floor. People started to gather to see what was wrong.

Outside the embassy with Nephrite.

'Come to life, my doppelganger!' thought Nephrite

Back in the room with Princess Diamond.

Then Princess Diamond started to get up. "Get out of the way. If anyone tries they will be sacrificed to our great ruler!" said Princess Diamond. Then she send out a dark wave sending putting all the people there to sleep. Then Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars got to the room were Princess Diamond was at.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the pretty Guardian who fights for love and for intelligence! I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion! I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"You are going to pay for possessing the pure-hearted Princess Diamond!" said Sailor Moon

Then Princess Diamond started to laugh. "I'm taking the Legendary Silver Crystal! Its' mine!" Then Princess Diamond shot out the same kind of dark waves she used on the other people. Then with the dark power she floated off the balcony and landed on the ground. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars jump off the balcony and landed on the ground.

Sailor Mars held a piece of paper. "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" said Sailor Mars. Then she tossed the paper on Princess Diamond. She feel to the ground as a dark shadow started to come out of Princess Diamond. The shadow looked quite a bit like Nephrite.

"Nephrite!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars

Then the copy of Nephrite started to blast the Sailor Guardians with dark waves. "Die a painful death!" said shadow Nephrite

"I can barley move." said Sailor Sun

"If he keeps this up we'll all be killed." said Sailor Moon

"I'm going to try something! Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. Then she fired out bubbles. The bubbles started to make the dark waves disappeared.

Then Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Then Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a beam. The Beam and the tiara combined. The tiara hit the shadow Nephrite. Then the shadow Nephrite disappeared.

Not long after Princess Diamond started to get up. Thanks to her collapse she dropped her glasses.

"Are you alright, Princess?" asked Sailor Moon

"What have I been doing?" asked Princess Diamond

Then Luna walked up to Princess Diamond. "I wonder are you one of the two Princess we have been looking for?" asked Luna

"My glasses... I can't see a thing without them." Princess Diamond started to feel around he glasses. Once she found them she put them back on.

"Well are you one of the Princesses we've been looking for?"

Princess Diamond started to scream in fear. "That cat just talked." Then she faint

"It looks like she is one of the Princesses, after all." Then Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars nodded there heads.

Soon the people that were asleep started to get up. After a while everyone got back up and stuff got back to were they were. Then Princess Diamond came out with the chest the hold the Legendary Secret Treasure. She opened up the box and took out the Legendary Secret Treasure.

"I present to you a 2,000 carat diamond cut in the shape of the first Princess Diamond." said Princess Diamond

"Well the search for the two Princess are back to square one. Now where did Usagi go?" asked Luna as Ranma, Ami and Rei were hanging out together.

"Oh she is over there getting a drink of punch." said Ranma

Soon Usagi started to act a little strange after she had a drink.


	23. Wish Upon a Star

In was a nice day in Juban. Ranma and Shampoo were sparing with each other in the park. With Ranma winning again.

"Shampoo we are friends now. So why do you challenge me again. I'm not saying this was bad but I liked when we just hanged out." said Ranma

"I gave you Kiss of Revenge Shampoo must battle you. But there is no rule in the Kiss or Revenge that Shampoo can become friends with you Ranma." said Shampoo

Usagi and Naru were at the pool. With Usagi was swimming in the pool with Naru seating on the edge of the pool. She was imagining about Nephrite. Till Usagi started to splash her.

"Usagi your acting like a kid, Usagi." said Naru

"Well I try my best." said Usagi. Then she just relived something. "Wait, are you saying you're not"

"That's right. Because I know what it's like to be a grown-up in love."

Usagi looked at Naru with a blanked look. Then she was hit by a beach ball. "Wait! Are you in love with someone?"

"Of course I'm in love."

This shock Usagi. "Who? Is it Umino? It better not be Tuxedo Mask or Motoki! I've got dibs on them!"

"No, not them. I told you it's grown-up love. I'll tell who it is. It's Mr. Sanjoin."

"What?" shouted Usagi in shock

"You don't need to act so surprised. I know he's a little older then me, but age means nothing if there's love."

"Well I know him and he is bad news!"

Naru got up. "Just forget it! I shouldn't have told you." Then Naru started to walk away in anger.

Later at Rei's shrine with Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Rei and Luna. Usagi told them what Naru told her at the pool.

"This has become complicated." said Luna

"That's for sure." said Ranma

"We have to tell Naru that Masato Sanjoin is really Nephrite." said Rei

"Maybe we should just wait and see what happens." said Ami

"But Naru feels so strong about him. She might not believe what we say." said Usagi

"Well unless we do tell her." said Rei with some anger in her voice

"Calm down Rei. I agree we have to tell her. But you don't have to get all angry." said Ranma

"What do you think Usagi?" asked Ami

"Me? Well... I think we should tell here, but..."

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Luna

"Don't worry I will think of something leave it to me."

"Okay after all she is your best friend. You should do this." said Ranma

Then Luna let out a sigh. "Hearing that Usagi is in charge of something makes me worry." said Luna to herself

In the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl was angry that Nephrite was there when she called for him.

With Nephrite in his mansion.

'I no longer have the luxury of gathering human energy. I don't have any other choice. I must give up my celestial orb to obtain that item.' thought Nephrite. Then Nephrite heard Zoisite laughing behind him. Nephrite turned to see Zoisite. "What do you want?"

"That's a cold way to talk to someone with news. Queen Beryl is looking for you and she is furious at you." said Zoisite

"Kunzite told you to spy on me, didn't he?"

"It looks like someone is having a bad day. Do you got anything planned?"

"That's none of your concern, now get out!"

"Just some advice. Why don't you give up before you make Queen Beryl even angrier?"

"Out of the question! I will obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal and I'll rub it in your face!"

"What? How dare you! Finding the Legendary Silver Crystal is my job!"

"I don't care whose job it is! But whoever find it first wins! If I get the Legendary Silver Crystal first, then I can redeem myself!

"Nephrite! You will pay for this!" Then Zoisite disappeared.

"To think I would let the likes of Zoisite get to me." 'The stars see all. The stars know all. When the Sun forms an ominous 90-degree angle with Neptune and Mars.' "The item which will guide me to the Silver Crystal will appear. It's know as the Dark Crystal!" Nephrite put his hands together. purple sparks started to come out as a portal started to open up. Then a small black crystal dropped out of the portal. Nephrite then picked up the Dark Crystal. 'So this will guide me to the Silver Crystal.' Then the Dark Crystal started to glow and show Nephrite an image of Naru. 'It's that girl. Does this mean she holds the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

Zoisite was with Kunzite complaining about Nephrite. Kunzite reassured Zoisite and told him to have a monster named Yasha to follow Nephrite to attack him when he finds the Legendary Silver Crystal.

Back on Earth. Usagi was just outside Naru's door. Usagi was having a hard time ringing the door bell.

"I can't do this." said Usagi

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma who was there to help support Usagi.

"Yeah! You were acting like it would be easy." said Luna

"I kind of changed my mind. That kind of thing happens all the time." said Usagi

"It only happens all the time with you!"

"What should I do? I know!"

"So what is your idea?" asked Ranma

"This is the perfect time to ask Motoki for some advice!

"Why do I feel there is another reason why?" asked Luna

"Ranma I can handle it from here."

"Okay." said Ranma letting Usagi figure out to do on her own. Luna started to follow Ranma.

Once Usagi got to the arcade. Usagi noticed that Motoki was helping out another girl. This caused Usagi to start getting nervous that Motoki was flirting with someone else. Then Mamoru came up behind Usagi. Usagi got this feeling that he was behind her. "I can feel you are here." said Usagi

Then Usagi turned around to see Mamoru. "Hey, Bun-head!" said Mamoru. This caused Usagi to get angry at Mamoru. "Hey, Motoki! Miss Bun-head here is getting all puffy. Because she is not getting enough attention from you." This cause Usagi face to go all red.

"He's lying! I'm not puffy at all!" said Usagi in a nervous tone.

"Oh hey, Usagi! I didn't see you come in." said Motoki

"Hey, Motoki!" said Usagi

"Well, I'm done with my shift. Would you like to grab some coffee?"

"Sure! There was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure coffee sound good. I don't have anything else to do anyway." said Mamoru

Usagi reacted to what Mamoru said.

"Is that okay?" asked Motoki

"Yeah! Of course!" said Usagi in a change of behaver.

They went to a dinner and too a seat.

"You see my friend has fallen in love with a bad person. But for some reason Naru doesn't see that he is a bad person. So what should I do? I don't hurt her feelings. But should I tell her the truth?" asked Usagi

"I say just wait and see what happens. And see if it becomes a problem." said Motoki

'He said the same thing Ami did.'

"Waiting and doing nothing wont solve your problem. You need to tell her the truth." said Mamoru

"Yeah, Mamoru is probably right. If you tell Naru the truth she might get mad and hurt her feelings, but a true friend would explain how they feel and that they are concerned." said Motoki

"Okay! Now that I got that off my chest. I'm hungry. Excuse me waiter! I would like a fruit parfait, a BLT, a strawberry shortcake, and some orange juice." said Usagi

This got Motoki and Mamoru nervous. "Motoki... Did you bring enough money?" asked Mamoru

"I thought you got this." said Motoki

"Don't worry! I'll treat you guys today. Oh! Can I get a cheese pizza too please." said Usagi

Later at Naru's house. Usagi was getting herself the courage to tell Naru. Then Usagi pressed the door bell. Then Naru opened the door and saw that it was Usagi at the door.

"Hey, Usagi! What's up?" said Naru

"Naru, I got to tell you something. Its about Masato Sanjoin. He is a bad person. In fact he isn't even human. I didn't mean to say that. But he is very scary, so you shouldn't go out with him! I think it would be better if you just gave up on him all together. Try to understand!" said Usagi

"But why?"

"Just give up on him, okay? Bye!" Then Usagi left Naru.

Later that night at the Saotome house.

Usagi told Ranma and Luna that she told Naru. "So you did tell Naru the truth." said Ranma

"Yeah! I finally got the courage to go and tell her." said Usagi

"So how did Naru take it? Were you able to convince Naru?" asked Luna. But Usagi said nothing as she had a confused look on her face. "Wait! Did you just told her that the person she is love with is an evil creep and left?" Usagi didn't say anything but had a sorry look on her face.

"By the look on her face I would say she did exactly that." said Ranma

"Usagi why didn't you not stick around to explain?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure she would understand." said Usagi

"I had a feeling that me and or Ranma should have gone with you for this."

At Naru's house. Naru was thinking about what Usagi told her about Nephrite or Mr. Sanjoin as she knows him as. Soon the phone ringed. Naru's mom told Naru the call was for her from a Mr. Sanjoin. She picked up the phone and Nephrite told Naru to meet him at Sankaku Park. Naru let her mom knows she was going to be out for a bit.

Naru soon meet up with Nephrite at Sankaku Park. Nephrite soon told Naru he was there to say goodbye. Naru thought it was because of her. That Nephrite was leaving. But Nephrite told Naru that wasn't. But that he didn't want to but Naru in any danger because there was some bad people after him. Naru offered to help Nephrite in any way she could. Nephrite let out about the Silver Crystal. Naru thought of a crystal that her mom showed her and thought it was this Silver Crystal that Nephrite was talking about. Then Naru left Nephrite to head home. Nephrite started to smile and laughed after he saw Naru leave.

Once Naru got home. She took her mom's keys and snuck into her mom's office. She started to open up a safe that hold some of her mom's most rarest stones. Naru then grabbed the crystal that she was think that Nephrite was looking for. Then the light went on and Naru's mom saw what Naru was doing. Naru's mom asked Naru what she was doing and what she had in her hand. Naru quickly put the crystal in her pocket and then started to run away.

With Ranma, Usaig and Luna

"Ranma! Luna! Maybe we shouldn't do this." said Usagi

"Usagi! We have to check up on Naru. Plus you didn't really explain the situation that well." said Ranma

"Well I did the best I could."

"You could have done better." said Luna

Then Usagi noticed Naru's mom and it looked like she was searching around. She then noticed Usagi and Ranma. "Have you seen Naru?" she asked

"No. Did something happened?" asked Usagi

"She took a stone from our stones safe and then she rode away."

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" asked Ranma

"Well, she got a phone call from some one called Masato Sanjoin."

"He is a bad person. Me and Ranma will help you look for Naru." said Usagi. Then Ranma and Usagi ran as quick as they could.

"I think it's time for you two to transform." said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was then transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make up!" said Ranma. Then Ranma was then transformed into Sailor Sun.

With Naru and Nephrite. Nephrite was checking out the crystal that Naru brought him with the Dark Crystal. But nothing happened.

'The Dark Crystal isn't reacting. This is just an ordinary crystal.' thought Nephrite

'Thank goodness... I was able to help him out.' thought Naru

Then the Dark Crystal started to react but it was poiting towards Naru. 'But why? Maybe this girl can still be of use to me.' "I wonder if there is something else you me with. Could you come with me for a bit?" Naru nodded her head. Nephrite started to walk away with Naru right next to him.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice. Nephrite and Naru turned around and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"How dare you take advantage of a young girl's love. We'll arrest you for your romance scam." said Sailor Moon

"You two better back off." said Nephrite

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"S-Sailor Moon... S-Sailor Sun... Why are you two here?" asked Naru

"Don't be fooled by him, Naru! Masato Sanjoin is actually Nephrite! He's a member of an evil organization known as the Dark Kingdom!" said Sailor Moon

"No way! That can't be! You're lying!" said Naru

"No we are telling the truth." said Sailor Sun

"No! Mr. Sanjoin isn't a bad person. He is very kind. Isn't that right, Mr. Sanjoin?"

Nephrite then shot a blast. Sailor Sun pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. But Sailor Sun was hit by the blast and was sent flying back. "Star of the universe lend me your power." said Nephrite as he fired several blasts at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged them not very good at it. She got graved by the blast a few times. Sailor Moon was complaining about that it hurts.

"Pull it together, Sailor Moon." said Luna Then Sailor Sun started to get up of the ground.

"I'm done playing around with you two." said Nephrite. He put his arm over his chest. "Starlight Attack!" Nephrite fired a more powerful blast then the ones he fired before. Sailor Moon started to move back. Then she reach Sailor Sun who grabbed her and jumped out of the way to dodge the attack. Sailor Moon saw the damage caused by Nephrites attack. Sailor Moon was starting to get a little scared. "You managed to dodge that attack, but you can't dodge forever." Sailor Moon was scared and Sailor Sun was ready for a fight.

"You always have to get rescued Sailor Moon." said a voice

"Don't worry we're here to help." said a voice

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun turned and saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"Soon now all four of the Sailor Guardians are here. Now I'll get rid of all of you at once." said Nephrite. Then he got ready to fire another attack.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she made a fog.

Nephrite couldn't see where the Sailor Guardians. "Where did they go?" asked Nephrite

"Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire at Nephrite. He soon saw the attack and quickly dodged the attack.

"Are you okay?" asked Naru

"Wait! She's still here." said Nephrite just noticing that Naru was still there.

Sailor Moon took of her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara action!" said Sailor Moon as she tossed her tiara.

"No!" Nephrite said not paying attain to the fight for a second. As the tiara got closer towards Nephrite. Naru got in middle of Nephrite and the tiara. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'll protect you, Mr. Sanjoin!" said Naru

"Naru, what are you doing?" asked Sailor Moon

"Move out of the way Naru." said Sailor Sun

But Naru don't even move an inch.

"Tiara, stop!" said Sailor Moon. Then the tiara stopped and fell to the ground. "I made it stop. I did it."

"Stop trying to hurt Mr. Sanjoin!

"We can't let him get away with what he has done." said Sailor Mercury

"Now move out of the way!" said Sailor Mars

"I will never move. You will have to kill me to get him." said Naru

'Why is she defending me?' thought Nephrite

"Why are you risking so much for him?" asked Sailor Mercury

"Because I love him. I love him with all my heart." said Naru as she started to cry. "And I will protect him even if it cost me my life!"

"Naru!" whispered Sailor Moon

Then the Dark Crystal Crystal started to glow bright blue. "Does this mean the Dark Crystal can also reacts to kind hearts as well. Sacrificing one's self for another. I think this is what humans call love."

Then the monster Yasha showed it's self and started to attack Nephrite. The Dark Crystal was knocked out of Nephrite hand. Then Naru picked up the Dark Crystal. Yasha then started to go after Naru. But Nephrite attacked the monster with a blast before it could get near Naru.

"What! Neprite... He just saved Naru." said Sailor Moon in shock

"Mr. Sanjoin saved me." said Naru. Then she fainted. Nephrited was shocked that he did that for Naru.

"Curse you, Nephrite. Why did you protect a human?" said Yasha. Then Yasha started to charge at Nephrite. Nephrite grabbed Yasha by the horn and tossed her into the air. Yasha horns turned into drills.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a beam at the monster destroying it.

Once the monster was destroyed Nephrite gave Naru who was still out. Back the crystal she brought him.

"Nephrite! Why don't you try to understand the feeling Naru has for you?" asked Sailor Moon

"I did save her." said Nephrite

"That's it! You don't have anything else to say." said Sailor Sun

"Have you ever thought of anyone else's feelings" said Sailor Mercury

"I guess you can't when you have no heart." said Sailor Mars

"You're all so naïve. When I finally get a hold of the Silver Crystal, the entire universe will belong to the Dark Kingdom." said Nephrite

"The Silver Crystal... What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Moon

'The Silver Crystal... Why dose that sound familiar?' thought Luna

"Just know the four of you won't be able to play hero for much longer. But until then, feel free to keep talking about love and justice. Farewell." said Nephrite then he left and disappeared.

Then Sailor Moon saw a shooting star. 'Shooting star, please hear my wish. If Nephrite really does love Naru, please don't let him be evil anymore.' thought Sailor Moon

Author notes:

Quick so everyone knows Usagi was just a little drunk at the end of the last chapter and what happened in the end of the anime in that happened in the story.

Anthony883: I'm glade you are enjoying my story.


	24. Nephrite Dies for Love

Usagi was in the park with Naru all depressed with what happened with Nephrite.

"I don't like to see you like this Naru. I think its best if you just forget him." said Usagi

"I can't. Even if he is a bad person, I still love him." said Naru

"That is problem."

"Usagi, you have someone you like, right?"

"Me? Well, yeah, of course."

"So you should understand how I feel."

With Nephrite.

"I don't understand. Why would the Dark Crystal react to Naru? Is it the energy of her love for me?" said Nephrite Then he started to think about Naru. "What nonsense. Know that I think about it Sailor Moon knew that girl's name. So Naru might know who Sailor Moon really is. Just watch out Sailor Moon." Unknown to Nephrite, Zoisite was spying on him. And got a good look at the Dark Crystal. Nephrite then appeared outside of Naru's room. The Dark Crystal started to glow bright blue. "The Dark Crystal is reacting again. To the same girl. Could it be possible that the Silver Crystal is inside the body of a human?" Nephrite had the crystal float above Naru. But the Silver Crystal wasn't inside Naru. "The Silver Crystal is not inside this girl." The Dark Crystal floated back into Nephrite hand. As he started to leave Naru got up from her sleep.

"Mr. Sanjoin?" asked Naru sawing that Nephrite was here.

"The man you know as Masato Sanjoin does not exist. My real name is Nephrite. I can't lie to you anymore." Naru started to move towards him. "Stay right where you are and listen."

"Okay!" Then Naru stopped.

"You are a wonderful girl. And thanks to you, for the first time I've learned what love is. This emotion doesn't exist in the evil organization that I work for. We betray our allies. We kill each other for our personal gain. I just thought that was normal. But your love has opened my eyes. It has changed me. I'm thinking of joining Sailor Moon and the others to fight the evil organization. I was wondering if you can tell me everything you know about Sailor Moon and how to get a hold of her."

"I'm sorry. But I don't know anything."

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's not like that. I do trust you. I really do but I don't know anything about her."

"I see. That's unfortunate." Then Nephrite disappeared.

"Please wait!" Then Naru went to where Nephrite was and saw that he was gone. Naru started get sad again. Nephrite might seem to be gone, but he still had a presents there.

Zoisite was still watching and heard what happened. He had three monsters that wanted to attack Nephrite. Then Zoisite started to come up with a plan to use Naru as a hostage to lure him out.

Naru was wondering what she could do to help Nephrite.

At the Saotome house. Nodoka told Usagi she had a phone call. Usagi was wondering who would be calling in the middle of the night. Once Usagi answered the phone it took a while for Naru to answer back. Usagi was wondering if everything was alright. Naru soon told Usagi that Nephrite but called him Mr. Sanjoin. That he came over and asked for the whereabouts of Sailor Moon. And that he was in trouble and powerless that she couldn't do anything to help. Soon Naru apologized for calling Usagi in the middle of the night. Nephrite soon found out that Naru called Usagi and thought with a idea that Usagi was Sailor Moon.

Usagi quickly woke up Ranma. Then they started to head out with Luna.

"Nephrite must be up to something if he watching Naru." said Luna

Usagi was falling behind Ranma and Luna.

"Hurry up Usagi! Your falling behind." said Ranma

"Yeah! We need to hurry." said Luna

"Well I don't run every day and I'm not a cat." said Usagi

"Me and Ranma are going on ahead."

"Alright I'll catch up later." Then the world started to change. "What is going on? There has to be a monster behind it. Where are you? Show yourself! Okay, then." Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi then started to turn into Sailor Moon.

"It look like my trick worked." said Nephrite's voice as the world turned back to normal. The Nephrite appeared.

"Nephrite!" said Sailor Moon

"So Sailor Moon is actually Usagi Saotome. Seeing is believing."

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm Sailor Moon. Why don't we keep this between you and me."

"There's no reason to hide it from me anymore."

"I don't see it like that. Please?"

"There is no need to worry. You're going to die right here. Then once I'm done with you I'll go after you're sister. I'm guessing she is a Sailor Guardian as well." Then Nephrite started to fire a blast and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon started to dodge the attack but in a panic. Nephrite kept attacking and Sailor Moon kept dodging.

"Someone help me!"

"Time to end you're life, Sailor Moon!" But before Nephrite could attack Sailor Moon. A ross was tossed and interrupted his attack. Nephrite looked and saw Tuxedo Mask on a light pole.

"Sailor Moon will never be defeated by the hands of evil." said Tuxedo Mask

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon

Tuxedo Mask jumped down in front of Sailor Moon. Nephrite was about to attack but then got a feeling that something was wrong. He then heard Naru was in danger. "What's wrong, Nephrite?" asked Tuxedo Mask

"It seems I have other matters to deal with. I can attack Sailor Moon at anytime. Now that I know who you really are, Sailor Moon. So you better watch your back." said Nephrite then he disappeared.

"What am I going to do?" said Sailor Moon in a panic

"Don't let him discourage you. Farwell." said Tuxedo Mask before he left as well.

"Thank you for saving me, Tuxedo Mask."

With Ranma and Luna.

Once they got to Naru's house they saw a monster taking Naru away.

"This is terrible." said Ranma

"I'll go tell others and you get Usagi and go after them." said Luna

Ranma nodded her head. "Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

In an abandon shop three monsters were holding Naru hostage. They were waiting for Nephrite to show up for Naru. And Naru was starting to get scared. Then Nephrite showed up. One of the monsters attack Nephrite with bombs. Nephrite dodge the attack by jumping up into the air. The second monster started to use noise to attack. It seemed like it didn't do much. The first monster tossed bombs again. But like before it looked like it did nothing. Nephrite punched the first two monsters. The third shot a vine out from one arm. Nephrite dodged it easy and summoned a sword. He stabbed the sword in the wall close to the third monsters neck. "I have a message for you to deliver to Zoisite. I will never give up the Dark Crystal." said Nephrite. He then freed Naru and started to carry her away.

"Thank you, Nephrite." said Naru

"You don't have to thank me. If you didn't know me this wouldn't have happened. To be honest I don't even know why I saved you. And besides, I haven't been honest to you. I have been lying to you. And knowing myself I will continue to lie to you."

"That's okay. As long as you always stay by my side, I don't mind the lying." The Naru noticed that that Nephrite right arm was bleeding. "Oh no! You're injured!"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. This happened to you because of me. We got to hide before those scary woman find us. Come on in here." Naru and Nephrite headed into the park. They found a tree for Nephrite to lay down under. "Now you will have take your jacket."

"Okay." As Nephrite took off his jacket Naru ripped off a piece of her shirt. As Naru started to wrap up the wound. As she was wrapping the arm. Naru was trying to make small talk. They soon started to laugh. Then Nephrite got a feeling that they were here. The third monster shot a vine. Nephrite pushed Naru out of the way as the vines stabbed him near his shoulder. The vines were stuck in he's shoulder. Then the other two monsters appeared. They told Nephrite if he didn't want them to kill Naru. Then he had to hand over the Dark Crystal. Nephrite agreed to hand over the Dark Crystal. Then he told Naru to get out of there. But Naru wouldn't run away. Naru tried to pull the vines out of Nephrite's shoulder. But once she touched them. They started to shock her. Nephrite kept telling Naru to run for it. But she wouldn't stop. The two of the thorns started to come out. This got Nephrite and the monsters surprised. The first monster started to toss bomb. Nephrite grabbed Naru and used his body to protect her. The Dark Crystal fell on the ground. "Are you alright?" Nephrite asked in a weak tone.

Then Zoisite appeared. "Well done, you three. The plan worked. And now have obtained the Dark Crystal. I'm sure he wants to die with the girl he loves. Give him a good beating." said Zoisite then disappeared.

Nephrite still tried to get Naru to run away. But she wouldn't leave him. The three monsters were about to attack.

"Stop right there." said a voice

The monsters turned to see who it was. They saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.

"How dare you mess with two people who are in love! That is despicable! And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

The three monsters started to attack at the same time. The Sailor Guardians dodged the vine attack. The noise attack didn't do that much. The bombs that the first one thrown. "Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. The fog froze the bombs and they fell to the floor without exploding. "Now is our chance." The fog was making it hard for the monsters to see the Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a beam. Sailor Moon's tiara and Sailor Sun's blast combined. And then hit the three monsters destroying them.

Soon after the monsters were destroyed the Sailor Guardians came over to check on Nephrite and Naru. Naru was holding Nephrite.

"Sailor Moon!" said Nephrite weakly

"Yes." said Sailor Moon

"It looks like your true identity will remain a secret after all."

"No, don't die!"

Then Nephrite apologize to Naru about not going to have those chocolate parfaits. Naru started to cry. As the last of Nephrite left him his body started to disappeared. All that was left was the bandage that Naru made with her shirt. This also got the Sailor Guardians to cry. Even Sailor Sun who tried her best not too.


	25. Jupiter the Powerful Girl in Love

In the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl was offering energy they have gathered to there Dark Ruler. The energy that Queen Beryl was able awaken the Dark Ruler.

"Oh, we have waited for this moment for a long time." said Queen Beryl

"But still not enough. I can feel myself going back into a deep sleep. We need to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. Without the Legendary Silver Crystal my resurrection will be impossible." said the Dark Ruler

"We are searching for it. But as of now it is not been found."

"When the Seven Great Monsters are revived together with the Rainbow Crystals, then the Legendary Silver Crystal will be able to be found."

On Earth with Ranma and Usagi. They were heading to school just like any normal day. As they walked Usagi accidently bumped into a man.

"Sorry!" said Usagi. Then she started to get nervous once she saw five scary looking men. The man complained that Usagi broke his leg. This started to scare Usagi. One of the man started walk up to Usagi and Ranma.

"What are you going now?" asked the man as he got closer to Usagi.

"Back off. If you don't want to get hurt." said Ranma. As she got in front of Usagi with a look in her eyes like she was ready for battle.

"Look at you! Think you are so tough."

"The lady said she was sorry. I saw the whole thing. She just bumped you. That's pretty low conning two girls like that." said a girl with brown hair in a pony tail.

"What did you say!" said the second guy.

"How dare you." said the third guy.

"Yeah! We already have one girl acting so tough we don't need another." said the fourth guy as he reached for the new girl. She grabbed his hand and tossed him to the ground. Then guy number three started to charge at her and throw a punch. She dodged and kneed him in the gut. The other two got a little nerves by this. The first man reached for Ranma to use her as a hostage. But Ranma grabbed his hand and twisted it. The first man started to scream in pain. The second started to charged at Ranma kicked him in the gut and then tossed the first man onto him. Then man that was on the ground from bumping into Usagi was getting scared by the two girls who beat up the four other guys he was with. And started to run away

"You have some skills. Is your friend okay?" asked the girl

"Yeah! I'm fine." said Usagi

"Thanks. So do you." said Ranma

"Thanks. Well take care you two." said the girl. Then she started to leave.

As she left Ranma and Usagi noticed that she was wearing rose earring.

At the Dark Kingdom

Zoisite and Kunzite were with Queen Beryl.

"When the Seven Great Monsters and the Rainbow Crystals are both revived, then the Legendary Silver crystal will be found." said Queen Baryl

"I remember a lot of the Seven Great Monsters. They where the strongest of our allies, but they were sealed away by the enemy." said Kunzite

"Your memory serves you right. The Seven Great Monsters, were the most powerful warriors of all. That was until we lost them to our enemy. All the Seven Great Monsters were sealed into seven fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal and then banished to Earth. Those seven fragments are known as the Rainbow Crystals."

"Rainbow Crystals!"

"So what has happened to the Seven Great Monsters?" asked Zoisite

"They were rebon as humans and have no memory of once being monsters."

"I see. So if we remove these Rainbow Crystals from the reborn humans. Will it lead us to the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"Yes. And what's better the Seven Great Monsters will also be reincarnated." said Queen Beryl. Then out of her crystal ball came the Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal then flew into Zoisite's hand. "I modified it to react only to the Rainbow Crystals."

"Thank you, my Queen." said Zoisite. Then he tossed the crystal out and then the Dark Crystal started to show an image of a man. "So there is a Rainbow Crystal inside this man.

On Earth.

Usagi was outside singing a little song as she was finding a place to eat. Then she stop once she spotted the girl from earlier. Usagi saw that she was eating along. Then Umino startled Usagi. "Umino don't do that."

"That girl you are watching is a transfer student that just joined class 6 today. Her name is Makoto Kino. There is a rumor that she is incredibly strong. And might be as good as your sister Ranma. You see she was kicked out of her last school for fighting. So I recommended not going near her." said Umino. Then he noticed Usagi was gone and was heading towards Makoto.

Usagi was just behind the bush that Makoto was seating at. Usagi noticed he lunch looked yummy and cute. Not to menschen the pouch as well.

"Who's there?" asked Makoto as she turned around having a feeling someone was there. She then saw it was just Usagi.

Usagi started to get a little nervous. "Well... Hi there." said Usagi

"Oh its you one of those girls from this morning. So you go to school here."

"Yeah! My name is Usagi."

"Do you want to join me?"

"Sure." Usagi seat down right next to Makoto.

So then Ranma showed up. "Oh do you mind if I join you?" asked Ranma

"Sure! I don't mind." said Makoto

"Thanks. My name is Ranma." Ranma took a seat by Usagi.

"Thanks for this morning." said Usagi

"Well I was just trying to help." said Makoto

"You and me should spar sometime." said Ranma

"Sure! By the way my name is Makoto. I'm glade you two are here. For some reason everyone here seems to be afraid to talk to me."

"Well, Mako. Sorry! I hope you don't mind if t call you that?" said Usagi

"I don't mind."

"Well they might be scared of you." said Usagi

"Oh! I wish they were like you two. You two look like great friends."

"Oh me and Usagi aren't friends." said Ranma

"Really! You could have fooled me. Then what is you're relation."

"We are sisters." said Usagi

"I see."

After school Ranma, Usagi and Makoto headed to the Game Center.

"So, Mako, why aren't you wearing our school uniform?" asked Ranma

"I was wondering that as well." said Usagi

"Well what I'm wearing suits me better." said Makoto

They entered the Game Center. Usagi was looking for Motoki like she always does.

"Looks like Motoki's not here today." said Usagi

"Oh who's Motoki? Is he your girls older brother or cousin?" asked Makoto

"What! No!" said Ranma

"Motoki is..." said Usagi. But before she could finish explaining Makoto. She was already off playing a game. Usagi went over to Makoto and Ranma soon after that.

"Usagi! Ranma!" said a voice. Ranma and Usagi looked back and saw Ami, Rei and Luna. "Here are you two are." said Ami

"What is it?" asked Usagi as she and Ranma walked over to them.

"Well Luna, said she as some concerns about that girl over there."

"Oh you mean Mako?" Luna nodded her head.

"I don't see anything wrong with her." said Ranma

"Same here. Luna you worry too much." Matoko started to get mad once she lost the game. Usagi, Ranma, Ami and Rei walked over to Makoto. Usagi tapped Makoto's shoulder. "Mako! These our are other friends. This is Makoto Kino. She just transferred to Juban Public High School today."

"Hi there." said Makoto

"Oh, hi!" said Ami and Rei

"This is Ami, she is really smart." said Usagi pointing to Ami. "And Rei, who is the mean one." Usagi pointing to Rei

"What did you just call me the mean on?" asked Rei

"Sure did!"

"I didn't hear that. You said what?"

"You're the mean one."

"Then tell me the year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second I was ever mean to you." yelled Rei

"You don't think you are being mean to me right now."

"They are always like this." Ranma whispered to Makoto.

This caused Makoto chuckle. "I tell those two get along so well.

"No way!" said both Usagi and Rei

"Every time we see each other she starts an argument." said Rei

"I do not that's you." said Usagi

"No, it's you."

"Well the more you argue, the closer you are." said Makoto

"That's a good one." said Ami

Makoto then noticed Luna. "How cute!" Makoto walked up to Luna and started to pet her. Luna was enjoying it.

"That's Luna we call her that because of the crescent bald spot. She stay with Usagi and me." said Ranma

Then they started to overhear people talking about. They looked and saw a man winning a lot at the crane game. They came over and saw the man at the crane game. He kept on winning and winning and winning.

"Hey, Usagi! Did you just see that?" asked a girl from Usagi's class.

"Yeah! I did!" said Usagi

"Everyone calls him Joe the Crane Game Troll."

"Why is his nickname the Crane Game Troll?"

"Because he is a genius when it comes to the crane game. I heard that every stuff animal he targets he gets. He has hundreds of them."

Makoto started to look at Joe with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Ranma and Usagi noticed it. "Are you okay Mako?" asked Ranma

"He's just like him." said Makoto

"What are you talking about, Mako?" asked Usagi

'My first love!' thought Makoto

Usagi waved her hand I front of Makoto's face to get her attention. But it didn't work.

Later as Joe was walk away from the Game Center. As he was walking someone was following him. Soon Zoisite appeared in front of Joe.

"Who are you?" asked Joe in a surprised tone

"This will only take a moment." said Zoisite. Then tossed out the Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal started to send out waves. Joe's body started react to the Dark Crystal. He started scream out in pain. Then soon a portal open up on his body and a red crystal was in it.

"Stop that!" said a voice. Zoicite looked and saw it was Makoto. "It's nice to bully people that are weaker then you" Makoto got in front of Joe.

Zoisite grabbed the Dark Crystal. "You'll regret for interfering!" Makoto charged at Zoisite but he dodged all of Makoto's attacks. "What was that supposed to do?"

"Well I'm not done yet."

"How Barbaric." Makoto tried to attack Zoisite again but like before he dodged the attacks. All except the last one witch hit Zoisite on the face. "You witch! You scarred my precious face!"

"Mako!" called out Usagi. As she, Ranma and Luna were looking for her.

"Over here!" said Ranma noticing that Makoto was fighting Zoisite. This got Usagi scared. They ran down and as they did Zoisite left when Makoto back was turn to see Ranma and Usagi. Makoto ran over to Usagi and Ranma who were with Joe to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright?" asked Makoto

"Mako, what happened?" asked Usagi

Joe waved his arms around. "Don't touch me! Just mind your own business and leave me alone!" said Joe as he got up and left.

"Hey! We are just trying to help."

Then Makoto started to go after Joe.

"I felt an evil aura coming from the person Makoto was just fighting. That means he might have be from the Dark Kingdom." said Luna

"What! Then that means..." said Usagi

"That Mako and that guy are in danger." said Ranma

Ranma, Uasgi, and Luna started to run after them.

Ranma and Usagi caught up with Makoto. Right as Joe entered the dinner.

"Well he sure is unfriendly!" said Usagi

"That's why I like him." said Makoto. This shocked Ranma, Usagi and Luna. "You see he reminds me of the guy how broke my heart." said Makoto

"That's looks like a girl in love." whispered Usagi. Ranma and Usagi started to wait with Makoto. After a while Joe waved his had for Makoto to come on in. "He telling you to go in. You see that!"

"What do I do?" asked Makoto

"Why not don't you talk to him." Usagi grabbed Makoto arm and started to pull Makoto towards the door. "There is no waiting for love. Not get in there." Then Usagi pushed Makoto into the dinner. "Good luck."

Makoto started to walk over to Joe and took a seat across from Joe.

"Don't get me wrong. It's just to annoying to see you standing outside just watching me." said Joe. This made Makoto happy but only for a second. "I'm great at the crane game because I have this supernatural power." said Joe

"Supernatural powers?" asked Makoto

"Yeah! Ever since I was a kid I've had this weird ability." Joe held out his hand and the ash tray started to float up into the air a little bit. "Do you understand now. I have met nobody else who can do that. That's why I know you can't win at the crane game."

"But wait! Isn't that cheating?"

"What do you mean. I've got this good ability and I'm putting it to good use."

"I see."

Without anyone noticing Zoisite appeared. "Welcome." said Zoisite

"Oh, I'll have an extra large curry rice. No! Wait, I'll have an iced tea with milk instead." said Makoto. Then she noticed Zoisite on the middle of the table. Both Joe and Makoto were shocked. Zoisite put her hand out and send a invisible force wave sending both Makoto and Joe to the ground.

Outside Ranma, Usagi and Luna were watching through the window.

"It's that guy again!" said Luna

"We got to help them." said Ranma

As Ranma and Usagi stated to enter the dinner as Joe started to exited it.

"You're crawling away and leaving Mako behind." said Usagi

"I don't care about her. She's the one who followed me." said Joe

"What find of man are you running away like this." said Ranma

"Well she's not concern! Anyway giant girls like her aren't my type!" Then Joe just ran out of the dinner. Makoto heard what Joe said. Zoisite the destroyed the window and exited the dinner. Then started to go after Joe.

"I knew it! He's from the Dark Kingdom!" said Luna

Ranma and Usagi checked to see if Makoto was alright.

"Are you okay, Mako?" asked Ranma

"Again someone said that about me." said Makoto

"Mako!" said Usagi

Then Makoto got up and started to run after them.

"We got to help." said Ranma

Ranma and Usagi left the dinner.

"You two should transform." said Luna

Both Usagi and Ranma nodded there heads and went into an alleyway.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

In the park.

Soon Zoisite caught up with Joe and Started to use the Dark Crystal on him again. Once Makoto got there. A red crystal came out of Joe's body and into Zoisite's hand. "Got it!" said Zoisite

"Hold it right there!" said Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun got there.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" said Makoto

"You two are a little too late." said Zoisite

"Who are you?" said Sailor Sun

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am on of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven, Zoisite. Now I'll leave them to you, Gamecen!" hen Zoisite disappeared.

"He vanished!" said Sailor Moon

They soon saw that Joe's body started to change into a monster form. "Gamecen!" said Gamecen

"He just turned into a monster."

Gamecen pressed a button on his wrist and a hammer appeared. The hammer grew as he swung it to give him more reach. Sailor Sun dodged the attacks easy. But Sailor Moon didn't dodged that well even though she didn't got hit buy it. Then after a few hammers swings. Sailor Sun stopped the hammer with her hands. Then Makoto picked up Gamecen and lift him over her head. "I'm not let you hurt my idols." said Makoto. As Gamecen was lift over Makoto's head a mark appeared on he forehead. Luna saw it I knew what it was. Makoto then tossed Gamecen into a bush. He came out of the bush. Then pressed a button on his wrist and a claw appeared. He fired it at Sailor Moon. "Look out!" Sailor Sun pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. Then Sailor Sun was grabbed by the claw. Gamecen made a second claw appeared and used it to catch Sailor Moon. "Hold on!" Makoto was about to help Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. But Luna stopped her.

"Makoto! You are a Sailor Guardian." said Luna

"Wait! You can talk."

"Luna the tossed Makoto a green pen like Ami and Rei have with the symbol she had on her forehead. "Hold that transformation pen and shout out: Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Then Makoto was then transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Mako just transformed!" said Sailor Moon

Then Gamecen made a third hook appeared and launched it at Sailor Jupiter. Then Sailor Jupiter dodged it. Sailor Jupiter but her hands to her chest.

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds! And bring down the thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter. Then a poll came out of Sailor Jupiter's tiara. Then thunder struck it. "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shock Gamecen and destroyed the cords holding both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Supreme Sunday." said Sailor Moon

"She said Supreme Thunder." said Sailor Sun

"Okay! One more time!" said Sailor Jupiter

"No! Don't! That monster still possesses a human heart. Remember he used to be a human being!" said Luna

"Then how do we stop him?" asked Sailor Sun

"That monster must be turned back into his original form."

"But how?" asked Sailor Moon. Luna jumped and a the moon Stick fell into Sailor Moon's hands. "What's this?"

"The Moon Stick. Now shout out. Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon as she made a circle with the Moon Stick. Then Gamecen was transformed back to normal.

"Makoto you are the 5th Sailor Guardian, Sailor Jupiter! "

"Me a Sailor Guardian." said Sailor Jupiter

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! This makes five Sailor Guardians. Sailor Moon will be the leader to find and protect the princesses."

"Wait! I'm the leader!" said Sailor Moon

"Yes. The Moon Stick is proof that you are the leader."

Sailor Moon looked at the Moon Stick.

The next day at the Game Center.

Makoto was starting to get mad at the game as she lost.

"Hey, Usagi! Hey, Ranma!" said Motoki

"Motoki!" said Usagi as she looked over and saw Motoki.

"Hi." said Ranma

"I hear Joe the Crane Game Troll was here yesterday. Wish I could've seen that." said Motoki

"Well let me introduce you to our new friend, Makoto Kino." said Usagi

"Nice to meet you."

"He is just like the guy that broke my heart." said Makoto

"Yesterday, you said Crane Joe was exactly like him." said Usagi

"I just meant his voice."

"I have a feeling this is going happen a lot." said Ranma


	26. Usagi's Friendship

It was a normal night as Ryoga and Mamoru had the same the dream that they had before. They both got questions on what was happening.

In the Dark Kingdom Zoisite used the Dark Crystal to see who the next person with a Rainbow Crystal.

At school Usagi noticed Naru wasn't at school again. This started to make here worry about Naru.

After school Usagi told Ranma that she was going to see Naru. They split up. Umino followed Usagi. As Usagi and Umino was heading to Naru's Umino was dense from what Usagi was talking about. Once they got to Naru's house they started to talk to Naru. Who was still depressed about what happened Nephrite. Umino said a few tings that might hurt once he did Usagi hit him. Then soon Naru finally said something and she wanted to go out and get something to eat. Usagi started to get happy to hear that Naru was talking.

At the Hikawa Shrine.

Ranma and Makoto were sparing with each other. As Luna told Ranma, Ami, Makoto and Rei about the Legendary Silver Crystal.

"A power that can destroy the world." said Ami

"Yeah! If the Legendary Silver Crystal falls into the wrong hands. Then it could mean the end of life as we know it." said Luna

"That's a scary thought." said Rei

Then Makoto was send to the ground by Ranma. "So where is this Legendary Silver Crystal?" said Makoto

"Well we don't know where it is. But we do know there are fragments, called the Rainbow Crystals." said Luna

"The Rainbow Crystals?" asked Ranma

"The Rainbow Crystals are fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal. It happened a long, long time ago. There was a group of monsters called the Seven Great Monsters in the Dark Kingdom. Someone was able to seal the Seven Great Monsters in the fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Once they were in the Rainbow Crystals, the monster turned good and were sent down to Earth. Then they were reborn as humans. With the crystals inside them and live there lives in peace. But Zoisite is trying to extract the Rainbow Crystal from those seven people. If he gets all seven Rainbow Crystals. Not only will he have awaken all Seven Great Monsters. But he will also get the Legendary Silver Crystal. And with it the Dark Kingdom will have the power to destroy the world."

Then Makoto started to get up from the ground. "Well as long as me and Ranma are around there is no way the will succeed." said Makoto

Rei got mad at Makoto because she was going to say that but was not going to mention Ranma.

"But how do we find the people who have Rainbow Crystals inside them?" asked Ami

"The Moon Stick I gave Usagi reacts to them." said Luna

"Well in that case, I'm totally against leaving the Moon Stick with Usagi." said Rei

"Why?" asked Makoto

"Yeah! Rei I trust Usagi." said Ranma

"Well, it's useless in her hands. She'll probably use it as a hammer or something." said Rei

"No she wouldn't."

"Well, she might do something like that." said Ami. They soon went inside the Shrine and seat on the floor.

"Well, I have faith that Usagi can handle it! I know that Usagi can sometimes be unreliable and doesn't have much sense of duty. But that's why I want her to be the leader. So she can gain some confidence."

"Gain Confidence?" asked Makoto

"Yes. I believe that if she is given an important role, she will rise to the challenge."

"Well I don't think that will happen." said Rei

"Come on! Have some faith in her! Please, accept Usagi as your leader!"

"Well I think Usagi can do it." said Ranma

"Well I'm still opposed!" said Rei

"I guess Usagi deserves a chance." said Ami

Then Rei pinched and twisted Ami's leg. Ami was about to say somethin in pain. But Ranma hit Rei hand by tossing a stone that came into the Shrine from outside. "Owww! Ranma why did you hurt mine hand?" Rei said as her hand was in pain.

"Well maybe you shouldn't try to twist Ami's leg."

Rei was shock and nervous that Ranma knew what she did. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Rei lied

"So you weren't trying to get Ami to agree with you."

"Only one of you trusts in Usagi." said Luna disappointed

"Well I haven't known Usagi for so long to decide." said Makoto

"That's it. If you get to know Usagi better, then you agree, Mako!"

Then Makoto used her communicator to call Usagi. "Hello!" said Usagi

"Usagi, we are in a meeting right now. Can you come over for a bit?" asked Makoto

"Oh, sorry. You caught me going to Yokohama Chinatown with some friends. We are going to get some yummy food."

"See what I mean." said Rei

While Usagi, Naru and Umino were heading to Yokohama Chinatown. They stopped by a cemetery so Naru could look at the gravestones. Naru stared to cry once she remembered the last moments of Nephrite. Then Umino once again said something stupid. Usagi then started to hit Umino again. Naru then started to walk into the cemetery. It was awhile till Usagi noticed Naru was gone. Naru soon meet up with a Pastor. She soon started to talk to the Pastor about the death of Nephrite. Even though she didn't menschen his name. The Pastor soon reassured Naru that he was a peace. Naru was still upset and think there was no more love for her. But the Pastor told Naru there was still going to be love there for her. She turned around to leave and then saw Zoisite was standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Naru

"What do we have here?" asked Zoisite

Then Naru remembered Zoisite from the night the Nephrite died. "It's you again. You are the one that attack us."

"What a coincidence running into you here."

A few feet away. Usagi and Umino was looking around for Naru. Then the Moon Stick in Usagi's bag started to make a beeping sound. This got Usagi confused and wondering what was happening. Then Ranma and Luna soon showed up.

"Oh no! The Moon Stick is picking up a signal!" said Luna

Usagi turned and saw Ranma an Luna. "Luna! Ranma! Why are you two doing here?" asked Usagi

"Never mind that." said Ranma

"Yeah! Quickly take out the Moon Stick from your bag." said Luna

"Okay!" said Usagi as she took out the Moon Stick out of her bag.

"The beeping means the Moon Stick has located one of the seven Rainbow Crystals."

"Seven Rainbow Crystals?"

"We'll explain later! But there is a chance a monster will appear at the signal's source." said Ranma

"What?!"

"Call Makoto with your communicator!" said Luna

"Wait! Mako's in the area?" Then Usagi called Makoto to let her know. Makoto told Usagi that she will be there soon. Then Makoto started to race towards the cemetery.

Ranma, Usagi and Luna ran through the cemetery. Then Signal kept getting stronger as they made there way though the cemetery.

With Naru and Zoisite the Pastor was wondering who Zoisite was.

"Wouldn't you like to know more about yourself then me?" asked Zoisite

"I'm just a simple pastor." said the Pastor

"Is that what you think? This Dark Crystal will show who you really are." Zoisite said as he hold the Dark Crystal.

Naru recognized the Dark Crystal. "That's Nephrite's." said Naru. Then Naru tried to take the Dark Crystal. Then Ranma, Usagi and Luna showed up near by. No one saw where they are.

"Oh no, Naru's in trouble!" said Usagi

"We got to help her, now!" said Ranma

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" The Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

Naru was the pushed to the ground by Zoisite. The Pastor tried to talk them to stop fighting.

"I think you should be worried about yourself." said Zoisite

"Hold it right there." said two voices

Zoisite turned and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" said Naru

"Trying to commit evil on sacred ground. You won't get away with it. In the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the sun..." said Sailor Sun

"We'll punish you." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Well look who's here. But it's too late. I'll be taking the Rainbow Crystal." said Zoisite. Then he tossed out the Dark Crystal. The Pastor's body started to react to the Dark Crystal. A portal open up reveling a orange crystal. The Rainbow Crystal shot out of the Pastor's body. Zoisite started to look around for the Rainbow Crystal as the Pastor started to transformed into a monster know as Boxii. Sailor Moon had an uneasy look on her face. While Sailor Sun was excited she was even cracking her knuckles.

"I hear the sound of people cheering me on." said Boxii

"Boxii, knock out Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun." said Zoisite

"But I'm not a Boxer!" said Sailor Moon

"Let's fight and see who the real champ is!" said Boxii

"I already told you, I'm not a Boxer!"

"Don't worry I got this!" said Sailor Sun

Then the bell on Boxii dinged. "I'm a champion! Lovely Punch!" said Boxii as he had a glove fire towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun was about to dodge. But remembered that Sailor Moon was there. She say that Sailor Moon moved out of the way and Sailor Sun dodged the attack. The glove destroyed a gravestone. Then a new glove appeared on Boxii's hand.

"Boxii, please turn back into the kind pastor." said Naru

"I heard enough of you." Boxii fired a glove towards Naru. Umino ran as fast a he could. Then he grabbed Naru and jumped with her out of the way.

Sailor Sun started to charge towards. As she did Boxii fired another glove. But this one was aimed at Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun didn't noticed until it was to late. Tuxedo Mask quickly came in and saved Sailor Moon. "Boxer are gentlemen! They never hit beautiful young ladies!" said Tuxedo Mask

"Boxii! Knock out that nuisance!" said Zoisite

"All right! Lovely Punch..." said Boxii. As Sailoer Sun punched him in the face. This made Boxii miss Tuxedo Mask and hit the gravestone under him. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way just in time. He set Sailor Moon down on the ground. Then he jumped up into the air. "Triple punch." Boxii fired three gloves. Sailor Sun dodged all three but they were now heading towards Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask used his cane to block the gloves. Then Sailor Moon then noticed something on the ground near her. It looked like a locket and pick it up. Makoto soon got to the cemetery and was close to them. Once she saw Luna she was told to transform.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Makoto. Then she was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Boxii soon saw Sailor Jupiter and then started to charge at her. "Get back here and fight me." said Sailor Sun in anger as Boxii was charging at Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds! And bring down the thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter as a poll came out of her tiara. "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shot thunder at Boxii's glove and destroyed it. "Do it now, Sailor Moon!"

"Okay!" said Sailor Moon. She took out the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon made a circle with the Moon Stick. And then Boxii was returned to being a human.

While Zoisite was in the air he noticed that Tuxedo Mask got the orange Rainbow Crystal.

"I'll be taking the Rainbow Crystal. Farwell!" said Tuxedo Mask. Then he started to run away.

"I promise I'll get it back from you." said Zoisite as he disappeared

"Sailor Moon! You have to get back that Rainbow Crystal!" said Luna. But Sailor Moon was just standing there with blush from being saved by Tuxedo Mask. This caused tears to form in Luna's eyes.

"Don't worry I got this." said Sailor Sun as she started to charge towards Tuxedo Mask. But she soon lost him.

Some time later near sunset. Ranma, Makoto and Luna were standing to the side as Usagi seat on a bench with Naru and Umino.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I was hoping you would see Usagi's good side. But it looks like it was a waste of time." said Luna

"Well, I'll admit that she seems to care a lot about her friends." said Makoto

"And her family as well. I think that's what makes her Usagi." said Ranma


	27. Crushing on Ami

Queen Beryl was a little mad that Tuxedo Mask got one of the seven Rainbow Crystals. Zoisite apologized then Kunzite told Queen Beryl if Tuxedo Mask was going after the Rainbow Crystals then they will just get the on he has later. Queen Beryl told them they better and quickly get the other five Rainbow Crystals as well.

At school. Ranma, Usagi and Makoto were checking out there test scores. Usagi saw that she scored 586 out of 900.

"Oh no, mom's going to be mad at me again." said Usagi

"Well with a grade like yours I wouldn't surprised. You got to study a little more." said Makoto

"You both do." said Ranma seeing that Makoto scored 601 out of 900

"More like all three of us." said Usagi seeing that Ranma only scored 614 out 900

The three started to laugh. Then stopped once they relived they were going to be in trouble. They soon heard some people asking about someone called Ryo Urawa and how he got a perfect score. They saw this and that Ami was only off by one point. They were surprised that Ami came in second. They turned and saw Ami.

"Touch luck." said Ranma

"Yeah, I was just one point from a perfect score. I guess I'll have to studies even more for next time." said Ami

'I don't get her sometimes.' thought Usagi

"That guy Ryo who got a perfect score is in the same class as you, right?" asked Makoto

"Yeah, he just transferred to this school. Oh, hi Ryo." said Ami noticing Ryo

Ryo's face started to blush as he left only saying her name. Then Usagi got an idea about Ryo.

Later on the roof. Usagi soon found out that out that Ryo had a crush on Ami. Both Usagi and Ryo started to talk. As Usagi left Ryo gave her a warning to be carful around water. But then Usagi was splashed with water.

Later that night Usagi meet up Ryo in a dinner. Usagi gave Ryo a picture of Ami. As they talked the Moon Stick started to go off. Usagi didn't noticed that it was going off but Luna sure did. Ryo was happy for the picture. She then asked Ryo when he was going to tell her. He told Usagi once he found out he was transferring to Ami's school that he would tell her once he could meet her academically. Usagi then said since he already did that. He should tell her after her cram school. Then Usagi left him there at the dinner in order to get Ami from cram school once she was done.

Luna tried to talk to Usagi but she couldn't because the cram school let out and people started to leave. Ami was wondering why Usagi was there. Usagi told her that she wanted to take Ami somewhere. Usagi then started to take Ami away. Luna soon followed them. Usagi kept on pulling Ami. Then they stopped once Ami saw Zoisite using the Dark Crystal on Ryo. Luna told both Usagi and Ami to transform.

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury interrupted Zoisite from removing the Rainbow Crystal from Ryo. He was mad that they got in he's way. Sailor Mercury picked up Ryo and started carry him somewhere else. Sailor Moon stood in Zoisite's path. Zoisite didn't feel like battling Sailor Moon and disappeared after blinding her for a few seconds. Sailor Moon wondered where Sailor Mercury.

"Where did Sailor Mercury run off to with Ryo?" asked Sailor Moon

"Use the Moon Stick. It will help you locate them." said Luna

"How? He would have to be a Rainbow Crystal Monster for that to work."

"Well he is." Sailor Moon was shocked by this. "If we don't hurry, Sailor Mercury is going to be in danger."

Then Sailor Moon got out of the Moon Stick in order to find Ryo and Sailor Mercury.

They soon found Zoisite. Sailor Moon was mad at Zoisite for what he did. Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Moon if she could use her Moon Stick to Ryo back to normal first. "Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon using the Moon Stick put it didn't worked. Bunboo started to chase Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

With Ranma and Makoto.

They were walking back after done with there sparing.

"I still can't believe you beat me so easily again." said Makoto

"What can I say I have been trained in martial arts since I could walk." said Ranma. As they walked pass the park they heard a sound. They looked and saw that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were in trouble. "It looks like they need our help."

"You got that right."

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Then Makoto was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Bunboo then fired at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Solar Ray Blast!" Sailor Sun fired a beam.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter shot out thunder.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter used there attack to cancel out Bunboo's attack that were aimed at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"We almost missed out on all the action." said Sailor Jupiter

"Yeah! It's a good thing we made it in time." said Sailor Sun

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she made a fog. "Now, Sailor Moon! Quickly, save Ryo."

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it started to glow. "Moon Tiara Action!" said Sailor Moon as she tossed her tiara at Bunboo. But unlike the other times the tiara went on Bunboo's forehead. Bunboo started to shrink.

"He's monster energy has weaken. Do it now Sailor Moon!" said Luna

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon made a circle with the Moon Stick. This time it worked and he was turned back to normal. Sailor Mercury ran over to Ryo who was unconscious. Zoisite saw this a disappeared. Tuxedo Mask also watched from the shadows and decided to let them keep the Rainbow Crystal for now.

A few days later. Usagi, Ranma, Ami and Makoto were seeing Ryo off.

"You're transferring to another school again? Why can't you stay here?" asked Makoto

"It wasn't my idea. My dad got a work transfer." said Ryo

"And we all were just becoming friends too." said Usagi

"This is not far." said Ranma

"Well, Miss. Mizuno..." said Ryo

"Ryo, you can just call me Ami." said Ami

"Well Ami, I should better give this back to you." Ryo gave Ami the picture of her back to Ami. Usagi started to get a little nervous. "I'm gonna study hard so I pass you in grades on my own merits. Then I'll come back for it."

"Here's a different one." Ami gave Ryo a better picture of herself. "I think this photo is better to remember me by. I would like you to keep it." The train started to leave. 'Don't be so worried about your grades. You can come visit me at anytime, Ryo!' Ami thought as her face was blushing.


	28. The Painting of Love

In the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl was angry at Zoisite that the Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask each have a Rainbow Crystal as well they only having one. She was also mad that three of the Seven Great Monsters have been defeated. Zoisite asked Queen Beryl for forgiveness and showed Queen Beryl her next target. Zoisite told Queen Beryl that she would get the Rainbow Crystal by any means necessary. Queen Beryl told Zoisite if she failed she will be punished.

At the Park Ranma, Usagi and Luna were seating on a bench. The newly changed leaves started to fall.

"Autumn is here. And it looks like there are lovers everywhere. Tuxedo Mask tell me. Are you a friend or a foe?" said Usagi sounding depressed

"Well there is one thing we know he is after the Silver Crystal. So we should consider him an enemy." said Luna

"No! I don't want that."

"Don't forget Tuxedo Ranger. We haven't seen in a while but we don't know if he is after the Silver Crystal as well." said Ranma

"Who cares about him. I don't know who Tuxedo Mask is and there are all those scary monsters keep on appearing. Why does it have to happen all the time?"

Then soon Naru walked up to them. "Sorry I'm late you two." said Naru as she walked up to Usagi and Ranma

Usagi was excited to see Naru. "So what did you want to show us?" Usagi asked excitedly

"Yeah! I'm wondering that as well." said Ranma

"You two will just have to wait and find out." Then they started to walk away. As they did out of Usagi's back the Moon Stick fell out of her bag. Luna quickly grabbed the Moon Stick before it fell into the pound.

Naru took Usagi and Ranma to an art exhibit.

"Wow! They are great!" said Usagi

"They are okay." said Ranma

"Well Yumemi Yumeno's paintings have become really popular." said Naru

"Well I can tell this place is packed."

"It is, but are a lot of couples here." said Usagi

Then Umino showed up. "That's because Yumemi's art is know as the paints of love." said Umino

"U-Umino!" Usagi said in a nervous tone.

"I agree! They say if you have one of Yumemi's paintings, your own wish of love will be granted."

"Then I'm going to buy a poster." Then soon saw a picture that Naru says it was a self portrait of Yumemi. "She definitely looks like a person who can draw art like this."

"To be honest what she looks like is a mystery. Because she has never ever been seen in public."

"Well then maybe she is super ugly."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." said Ranma

"But I heard Yumeno hasn't made any new painting lately." said Naru

"Rumor has it she is a creative slump and gone into hiding." said Umino

They started to look around at the paintings.

Outside Ryoga and Mamoru soon accidently ran into a woman. They apologized as they helped her up. She got a good looked at both Ryoga and Mamoru. She started to get all excited.

Inside Naru noticed that Mamoru was standing in front of a girl. But she didn't noticed Ryoga. She told Usagi about it. She went outside with Ranma right behind her.

Outside the girls asked both Ryoga and Mamoru to help her. They asked what she needed there help for. She told them she wanted them to be models.

"Oh, wait till I tell Rei." said Usagi

"You've got this wrong, Usagi" said Mamoru

"Well you are holding hand with this girl."

As That was going on with Usagi and Mamoru. Ranma saw Ryoga and said hi to him and he said hi back. Then the girl that was holding on to Mamoru and Ryoga saw Usagi and Ranma. Then she grabbed there shirts but still holding on to Ryoga's and Mamoru's shirts as well. She was holding Usagi and Mamoru with one hand and Ranma and Ryoga with the other hand. "You two are perfect. Now I can work on my next two paintings. Please say you will model for me!" said the girl. She took Ranma, Usagi, Ryoga and Mamoru to her house. Usagi loved the flowers that see could see throw the back screen. Mamoru took a seat. As for Ranma she stood near a corner. Ryoga stood next to here. Mamoru was complaining about be there. Ranma kind of agreed with Mamoru even if she didn't say anything. Usagi started to look at the paintings.

"This look like Yumemi Yumeno's artwork." said Usagi. Then the girl dropped something once she heard that name. "Wait! Are you Yumemi Yumeno?"

"Yeah! I'm not what you were expecting, right? People think that someone really beautiful should paint something like these. That's why I draw as one. But can you keep it a secret, okay."

"So no one knows what you look like. Not even your own friends know."

"Why the big secret?" asked Ranma

"I have no friends. But I don't mind. Besides as long as I can keep working on my paintings. That good enough for me. Well anyway lets get to work. Usagi can you sit next to Mamoru." said Yumemi

"What! Why do I have to sit next to him. Can't I sit next to Ranma instead?" asked Usagi

"I need you and Mamoru near each other for one of my painting. Ranma and Ryoga are going to be needed for the other painting. So can you two sit over here." Yumemi pointed to another couch.

"Well I can't do this. I'm out of here." said Mamoru as he got up.

Then Yumemi stopped Mamoru. "No! Please don't go. I can explain, I have a hard time imagining it all without models. And lately, there hasn't been anyone who matches what I see. I promise it'll only be for today, please. And If you want I can do you and Usagi first."

"All right!" Then Mamoru took he's seat again. Then Usagi to a seat next to Mamoru. Then Ranma and Ryoga took a seat on the other couch.

'If Rei ever saw this, she'd kill me.' thought Usagi. Then she saw Mamoru for that side. 'He dose look pretty handsome up close.' "What am I thinking? Stop it Usagi! Tuxedo Mask is the only one you love!" Usagi whispered to herself. Then hit herself on the head.

Then Yumemi started to draw Usagi and Mamoru

"Wow! Usagi doesn't seem to care for Mamoru." Ryoga whispered to Ranma

"Well, he does make fun of her and is somewhat mean to her. So where did you meet Mamoru?" Ranma whispered to Ryoga

"Oh me and him are old family friends. And he letting me stay with him at he's place." Ryoga whispered to Ranma

After awhile Yumemi was almost was done with her drawing with Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi looked at what Yumemi and was amazed on how good it was coming along. Mamoru was asking if Yumemi would hurry it up.

"I'm so impressed. How are you able to draw such wonderful pictures?" asked Usagi

"Whenever I'm drawing, I make a wish in my heart. I wish for the people who see my air to make them happy and for all of them to be able to find there true love." said Yumemi

"So that explains why you're called the paintings of love. It make sense now. You are a kind person it's sad you don't have any friends."

"It can't be helped. My fans think Yumemi is incredibly beautiful. If people found out that I'm her it would shatter there dreams and make them sad."

"That's not true."

"Those who can't make themselves happy can never make other people happy either." said Mamoru

"That was mean and cold thing to say."

"See what I mean." Ranma whispered to Ryoga

"Yeah! He can be a little blunt." Ryoga whispered to Ranma

"A little!" Ranma whispered to Ryoga

Later that night.

Yumemi was walking Ranma and Usagi back to there home.

"That was fun and your homemade cookies were really tasty." said Usagi

"Yeah! I agree about the cookies." said Ranma

"Well I'm sorry for keeping you to so late. Maybe you two would have preferred to have Mamoru and Ryoga walking you two home instead." said Yumemi

"Absolutely not! Mamoru is the biggest jerk ever." said Usagi

Yumemi started to laugh from what Usagi said. "And if Ryoga was here we'd be the ones taking him home." said Ranma joking. This caused Usagi to laugh as she got the joke.

"What's so funny?" asked Yumemi

"Ryoga has a lousy sense of direction. This one time when me and him were going to spare in the vacant lot behind his house. It took him four days to get there." Yumemi was shocked when she heard that.

"Your kidding, right?" Yumemi said in shock. But Ranma and Usagi didn't say a thing. Then soon passed two people that Yumemi Yumeno's art and how pretty she must be beautiful.

"Yumemi don't let it bother you, okay. You're kind, able to draw beautiful pictures, and on top of that you can bake some amazing cookies. And that makes you a wonderful person!" said Usagi

"Usagi is right. So cheer up."

"Good night." said both Ranma and Usagi as they left Yumemi alone as the started to head home.

"I gave her some good advice." said Usagi

"I would say so." said Ranma

"Well I hope Yumemi feels better."

"Usagi! Ranma!" said Luna as she found them with the Moon Stick in her mouth. Luna tossed the Moon Stick at Usagi. The Moon Stick landed at Usagi's feet.

"It's my Moon Stick!" said Usagi as she picked up the Moon Stick.

"You dropped it in the park. If you don't want it, I can give it to Ranma or someone else."

"No! Of course I want it! I was just thinking about Tuxedo Mask at the time."

"Well it seems your over now."

"Well, yeah!"

"Well that's a good thing. You don't worry about things for to long. Deep down inside your just a simple girl."

Usagi felt hurt from what Luna said. "So you think I'm so simple." Usagi said in anger and then ran away.

"Oh no. I was only speaking the truth."

"Luna no one is simple." said Ranma. Then she started to run after Usagi

Ranma soon caught up to Usagi at Yumemi's house.

In Yumemi's house. Zoisite broken in and used the Dark Crystal Yumemi's body started to react to the Dark Crystal. Soon a green crystal came out off Yumemi. Then she started to turn into the monster Veena. Ranma and Usagi saw this thru the window.

"I'm scared." said Usagi

"Usagi, she needs our help." said Ranma

"You're right, I can't be scared." Then Usagi called Ami, Rei, Makoto and Luna on the communicator. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

Zoisite and Veena left the house but it didn't take Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun to catch up with them.

"Hold it right there Zoisite." said Sailor Moon

"Yeah! You're not getting away with this." said Sailor Sun

Zoisite was wondering were Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun where at. Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun showed themselves. "We won't let you take Yumemi away. Trying to destroy her dreams is unforgivable. I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Don't you two get tired of that? Veena destroy them." said Zoisite

This scared Usagi. Veena used her power to draw a boulder above Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. They dodged out of the way. Veena made more boulders. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun kept on dodging. Sailor Moon then tripped. Veena took the opportunity to drop a huge boulder on here. Sailor Sun couldn't even get out in time. Then Tuxedo Mask saved Sailor Moon just in time. While Tuxedo Ranger saved Sailor Sun. Zoisite started to run away and Tuxedo Mask soon followed. Sailor Moon cheered a little for Tuxedo Mask. But Tuxedo Ranger didn't chased after Zoisite instead he headed off the other way.

"So you not going after Zoisite?" asked Sailor Sun

"I have no interested in the Rainbow Crystals. I'm after something else." said Tuxedo Ranger. Then he left.

Then Veena got in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Yumemi, please stop this and get out of the way. Try to remember your kind heart. Please!" said Sailor Moon

Veena draw ropes that soon turned to snakes. Sailor Moon was scared. But before Sailor Sun could do something. The snakes were soon hit by a fire ball. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun looked and saw Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Luna.

"Good job you two. We are here to help." said Luna

Veena started to drop boulders on the Sailor Guardians that just arrived. They dodged them.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she made a fog that Veena can't see in. This allowed Sailor Moon to sneak away. She told the other Sailor Guardians to not hurt Yumemi to hard.

Veena started make more boulders. "Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter. Then she fired thunder to destroy the rocks and hit one of Veena's wings. Veena was injured and weak.

"We can't attack anymore without the risk of destroying her." said Sailor Sun

Luna agreed with Sailor Sun. Then Luna did a backflip and a Stick similar to the Moon Stick appeared but instead of a moon there was a sun on top. But the sun had a hole in it. "Sailor Sun catch." said Luna as she tossed it to Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun caught the Sun Stick that Luna tossed her. "Wait! This look like..."

"It's called the Sun Stick. It is similar to the Moon Stick. But you have to say Sun Healing Escalation."

"Okay! Sun Healing Escalation!" Sailor Sun said as she made a circle. Then Veena was returned back to normal. Right after Yumemi was back to normal Sailor Moon rejoined the Sailor Guardians. They left just as Yumemi was coming back around.

The next day Yumemi invited Ranma, Usagi, Ryoga and Mamoru to the art gallery. Yumemi told them she was going to stop hiding from everyone. She then showed them the two art works she did with them yesterday. Usagi soon noticed that the Yumemi's old self portrait was down and a new picture that showed the real Yumemi Yumeno was up. She told them she thanks to Usagi and Ranma she has the courage to be honest about herself. And was glade to share the real her with everyone.


	29. Total Chaos

It was a normal day. But it soon started to rain. Makoto was running a little mad that the weather man was wrong about the weather. She soon ran into Motoki. Motoki was so nice to Makoto and she started to form a crush on him. They started to talk Motoki asked about her cooking. And asked if she can make something for him. She said she would and clean he's place. Motoki said that would help a lot. Makoto had Motoki wright down he's address, phone number and he's favorite foods. After awhile the rain stopped Makoto soon had to leave Motoki because he had some stuff to do.

The next morning Makoto went over to Motoki's house early in the morning. The place was a mess she tried to hurry it up so she wouldn't be late for school. As she was cleaning she soon found out that Motoki has a girlfriend name Reika. This was hard for Makoto to hear.

Later during the lunch time at school.

Ranma Usagi and Luna saw that Makoto was down.

"Wow! This is not like you Mako." said Luna

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma

"Yeah! You look all depressed. It looks like someone broke you heart again?" asked Usagi

"You guess correctly and I mad you figured it out on the first guess." said Makoto

"I was just kidding. Well don't stress out. Well let me help you out."

"I think it would be better to work on your love issues first." said Luna

"Luna! But maybe I can help. Who is the one that broke your heart?"

"Motoki." said Makoto. Usagi was shocked when she heard Makoto say Motoki's name. "You don't need to be so surprised."

""Yes, I do! This is so upsetting. Because I'm in love with Motoki as well." Then Usagi started to cry.

"What! You like him to Usagi?"

"How could you do this to me."

"But I thought you were in love with Tuxedo Mask."

"Yes, I love him too. I have fallen in love with two. I love them both."

"Well you have to choose one."

"Can both of you stop. Doesn't Motoki get a say in it?" asked Ranma

"Ranma is right. It's not a one way street." said Luna

"Then if Mako had her heart broken by Motoki, That could only mean one thing Motoki already has a girlfriend. And the person he has chosen must be me." said Usagi

"Wrong! It's someone named Reika." said Makoto

Usagi started to get sad to hear that. "What? How can that be? I can't take it anymore."

"Don't give up so easily. So what if he already has a girlfriend. Even if we get rejected, we have to give it a shot."

"Mako."

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

"You're right! We're pretty guardians after all."

"And if we don't fight there is no tomorrow." said Usagi and Makoto

"But Motoki already has a girlfriend. I have a feeling I will have to watch these two." said Ranma

Later after school outside the Game Center.

"Let's do this!" said Usagi

"And whoever wins no hard feelings, right!" said Makoto

"I still think you should let this go." said Ranma

"Anyway. Let's decide order by height." sais Usagi

"What is this gym class?" asked Makoto

Then Mamoru showed up behind Usagi and Makoto. "So what are you girls up to?" asked Mamoru

"Something we don't need you for." said Usagi

"So Bun-head, Red and a Big Foot together. I'm guessing two of you are hear to confess your love to Motoki. I'm say this for you're own good forget about him."

"What we are doing here is none of your business!"

"Yeah, get lost!" said Makoto

"I'm telling you the truth. Motoki only thinks of you as cute little sisters to him and nothing more then that."

"You're lying!" said Usagi

"No I'm not. If you don't believe me you can ask him yourself, Bun-head."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. And I'm not "Bun-head" I'm Usagi Saotome! Get that into that think skull of yours." Then Usagi entered the Game Center looking for Motoki. But he wasn't there.

"Do you know that Motoki already has a girlfriend?" asked Mamoru

"Yeah, Reika! So what?" asked Makoto

'I do not get how girls think.' "But maybe if she decides to leave and study abroad, you might have a chance."

"What! She is going away! What's going on? Give me the details!" Makoto as she grabbed Mamoru tightly.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Mamoru said trying get some air. Makoto relived and let go of him.

That night at Azabu Institute of Technology. Makoto soon and Reika started to talk. As they talked Makoto might have made a mistake and convinced her to stay here with Motoki.

The next day Usagi was carrying a bag of food. She followed Makoto with Ranma following them. They soon made there way to Motoki's house. Usagi was happy to see that how clean the place is. When Motoki started to talk to Usagi she misunderstand when Motoki started to talk to her. Ranma, Usagi and Makoto entered the kitchen.

"All right! Lets do this! What do I do?" asked Usagi

"Okay! Can you peel the carrots." I'm not really a good at peeling." said Makoto

Makoto grabbed a knife and a carrot. "Then how about you dice the onions."

"I can't they make my eyes water."

"Ranma can you dice the onions. Then Usagi you cook the rice."

Ranma started to dice the onions with ease. "But I don't know how to cook rice." Then Makoto hit Usagi over the head.

"Your so hopeless. At lest Ranma is helpful."

"I'm sorry."

Then the phone started to ring. Motoki answered the phone and it was Reika. Usagi and Makoto leaned in to see if they can over hear the conversation. But Ranma pulled them back so they wouldn't. After the call Motoki told them he was going out for a little bit. Then soon after that Usagi cut her figure. The three waited for Motoki to return. Then sun soon fell and the moon came out. Luna was wondering where Ranma and Usagi were and found them at Motoki's place. She noticed that the Moon Stick started to beep. Luna jumped and hit the glass. This woke up Usagi and got her attention as well as Ranma and Makoto. "You girls need to transform now." said Luna

"Great, Motoki leaves and now this. I had it!" said Makoto

"Yeah who does he think he is leaving two I mean three pretty girls here alone to watch his house. That is no way to treat us." said Usagi

"I think you two are forgetting the main problem." said Ranma as Luna started to cry.

"I was just kidding. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Makoto. Then she was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

They used the Moon Stick to find were the Rainbow Crystal was. Ranma noticed that her Sun Stick wasn't beeping as well.

"Why isn't the Sun Stick reacting like the Sun Stick?" asked Sailor Sun

"Well it's true that the Sun Stick can cure monsters like the Moon Stick. But unlike the Moon Stick the Sun Stick can't detect the Rainbow Crystals." said Luna

With Zoisite

He attacked Motoki knocking him out of the way. Zoisite told Reika she was one of the Seven Great Monsters. Zoisite brought out the Dark Crystal. It started to make Reika body react. Then a blue crystal came out of Reika's body. Then she started to change into Rikokeida. Then Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter just showed up. Right after she turned into a monster.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Sailor Jupiter! Be careful." said Luna

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for courage! I am Sailor Jupiter!" said Sailor Jupiter

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter

"We'll punish, you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter

"This time is different then usually! We're 10,000 volts of heartbreak power, looking for a boyfriend!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter

"Did you two really have to add that?" asked Sailor Sun

Girls without boyfriends are pathetic!" said Rikokeida

"Well it's your fault!" said Sailor Moon

"Take this!" Rikokeida then tossed something at them.

"Look out!" said Sailor Sun as she pulled Sailor Moon away. Then there was an explosion.

Zoisite was floating up into the air. "The fifth Rainbow Crystal is mine." said Zoisite. Then something knocked out the Rainbow Crystal out of his hand. He looked over to see Tuxedo Mask. "Your always butting in. When you at not wanted."

"I'm not going to let you get the Rainbow Crystals." said Tuxedo Mask

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon

"What about Motoki?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"That complicated. Right now I'm into Tuxedo Mask."

Then Rikokeida started to toss more tubes at Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter. The moved there feet to dodged the small blasts. They kept dodging till some green slime started to crawl up Sailor Moon's legs. Sailor Moon wonder what they were and not liking how gross they were.

"Those are single-celled organisms that is the foundation of all life!" said Rikokeida

This confused Sailor Moon. "And she has a single-celled brain." whispered Luna

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds! And bring down the thunder! Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter as she shocked of the slime off of Sailor Moon. Rifofeida summoned a big flask and then the thunder was sucked into it. "She is collecting my Supreme Thunder."

"Take this!" said Rikokeida. Then she hit the flask and shot thunder at the Sailor Guardians.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a beam to intercept the lightning.

"Quick thinking Sailor Sun." said Sailor Moon

"I can't believe she is using my Supreme Thunder." said Sailor Jupiter in anger.

"You might have blocked that but there is still a lot of thunder left." said Rikokeida

"Someone do something!" said Sailor Moon in a scared tone

"I'm going to enjoy destroying the three of you."

Then Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars showed up.

"Bubble Spray!"said Sailor Mercury making a fog that Rikokeida could not see in.

"Mercury!" said Sailor Moon

"And Mars!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Looks you two made it." said Sailor Sun

"Yeah! And just in time." said Sailor Mercury

"It took us quite awhile to find you. Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire ball and destroyed the big flask.

The Sailor Guardians surround Rikokeida.

"You should show some respect for your lab equipment." said Sailor Mercury

"Stop wasting resources!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Can on of you two just take her out already." said Sailor Mars

"Your not the boss." said Sailor Moon

"To be honest I would prefer Sailor Sun be the boss then you. After all you are always spacing out."

"Spacing out!"

"Well you two stop fighting. Fine I'll handle this then. Sun Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Sun as she mad a circle with her Sun Stick. Then Rikokeida was transformed back to normal.

Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask soon stopped fighting over the Rainbow Crystal. Zoisite was able to take the Rainbow Crystal back to the Dark Kingdom.

A few days later Motoki took Reika to the airport to see Reika off. Motoki told Reika that he will wait for her to come back.

Usagi and Makoto started to talk again about Motoki. Ranma was tired of them tiring to win Motoki after all he still had a girlfriend.


	30. Grandpa Loses Control

It was a wonderful night at the shrine. Then Rei's Grandpa was soon encountered by Zoisite. He soon used the Dark Crystal. Rei's Grandpa's body started to react to the Dark Crystal. But Rei's Grandpa was able to stop the Dark Crystal. After awhile Zoisite had to return to back to the Dark Kingdom. Rei went to see her grandpa who was on the ground. Then soon a man woke up of the steps to the shrine. He looked back and saw Rei and her Grandpa. The mans face started to red after seeing Rei. He told them he's name was Yuichiro Kumada and he begged Rei's Grandpa if he could be he's apprenticed.

The next day after school Rei told Ranma, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto that her grandpa was acting weird. Once they got to the shrine they saw that Yuichiro was face first on the ground with Rei's Grandpa duping water on Yuichiro face and telling him to wake up.

"What's going on here?" asked Rei

"That cape looks cute on you." said Usagi

"Will you stop it!"

"You are a shame to me and to this shrine." said Rei's Grandpa

"Who's that guy?" asked Ami

"That's Yuichiro Kumano. He is training as Grandpa's apprentice." said Rei. She walked over to check on Yuichiro. "Yuichiro, are you alright?"

"Hi, Rei. You look great in your school uniform." said Yuichiro

"I think you hit your head or something. Grandpa, does he's train have to be so cruel?"

"Don't question my methods. Training at this shrine is always this rigorous. Going soft won't of him won't work. How else can he prove he has guts!" said Rei's Grandpa. Then after he's little raised his voice he started to cry and grabbed Rei. "What am I going to do? You my granddaughter is the only one who can take over the shrine."

"You see what I mean. He has been a emotionally wreck about everything lately."

"No, he is not acting strange. Even though he's training is rigorous. I will step up." said Yuichiro. He went up to were people pried. "Please give me more straight. I am committed to endure." Once Yuichiro pulled to ring a bell more water fell onto him. Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Makoto were a little shocked from what happened. Rei's Grandpa then started to laugh.

"Gotcha! You fell it for hook, line and sinker." said Rei's Grandpa

"That's not funny, Grandpa!" said Rei

Then Usagi started laugh. "Wasn't it a hoot?"

"Yeah, you sure got him." said Usagi

"You're the onle one who gets my jokes, Usagi." Then both Rei's Grandpa and Usagi started to laugh.

"Grandpa! That's enough!" said Rei

"Excuse me. If it me you are worried about..." said Yuichiro

"You need to keep quiet!"

"I just thought..."

"I said be quiet!"

"Yes!"

"You and your jokes are going to destroy the great reputation that the shrine has gotten."

"Now, now, Rei stop being a stick in the mud. I mean we all have to have fun sometimes." said Usagi

"Yeah! What she said." agreed Rei's Grandpa

"Usagi! This is our shrine's problem not yours. So stay out of our business." yield Rei. The she pushed Usagi to the ground. Usagi started to cry.

"Usagi you look fine. And you didn't have to shove her." said Ranma. Rei just huffed not replaying to what Ranma said.

"Well if you're going to act like that Rei. I think I'll be better off going to cram school! Goodbye!" said Ami then she left.

"And I'm going to practice my kung fu. See ya!" said Makoto then she left as well.

"Come on, Usagi! Let's go as well." said Ranma helping Usagi up.

"That's just great! I have a problem and you girls don't want to help. Fine go on then." said Rei

"You said this was the shrines problem." Then Ranma and Usagi left.

"Fine then leave."

"Excuse me, Rei..." said Yuichiro

"I said be quiet!"

Later Yuichiro and Rei meet up in the park. They stared to talk about Rei's Grandpa and about how she acted a little at the shrine. Usagi watch from behind a tree what was going on. She soon used the transformation pen to disguised herself as a forune-teller. Usagi went out there trying to get Rei and Yuichiro together. But it didn't take long for Rei to figure out it was Usagi. It soon came to a point were Rei just told Usagi that she wasn't her friend anymore. This hurt Usagi feelings and she soon started to cry again.

Later at the Saotome house.

Usagi was still down. Ranma was told by Luna about what happened in the park.

"Now I have made Rei madder then she was before." said Usagi

"Cheer up, Usagi!" said Ranma

"Yeah. Don't bet yourself up. Rei might get angery quickly, but she forgets quickly as well. I think by tomorrow the two of you will be friends again." said Luna

"But she doesn't want to be friends anymore." said Usagi

"That because you were acting weird. She blurted that out without thinking."

"If you ask me she is not a fan of Usagi's." said Ranma

"Okay. I will say she might not be Usagi's biggest fan. But they are still friends." Then Lunna took a bite of the daifuku rice cakes. "These daifuku rice cakes are delicious!"

"How can you eat at a time like this?" asked Usagi

"Well they are really good." Luna said with a mouth full. Ranma also had one in her mouth.

Usagi crawled up to her table and put a daifuku rice cake into her mouth. "This daifuku is delicious. Oh I know. I'll bring these over to Rei's. I'll use these yummy daifuku as a peace offering to make up with Rei. It's a good idea!"

"You think so. Seeing her now might just make her mad."

"She'll be fine with it." Then Usagi left.

"I guess I better follow her just in case." said Ranma

"Yeah. When Usagi gets a idea you can never change it." said Luna

That night as Rei took a bath and Yuichiro was training like he was earlier today. Rei's Grandpas was visited by Zoisite. After awhile Zoisite was able to get his Rainbow Crystal. Then Tuxedo Mask showed up to try to stop him. Then Rei's Grandpa was transformed into the monster Jiji. Zoisite was able to get the Rainbow Crystal and was able to get back to the Dark Kingdom with the Rainbow Crystal. Then Jiji started to chase Yuichiro. He ran away as fast a he can. He got to Rei's room. And kind of opened the door as she was dressing. Both Rei and Yuichiro were embarrassed. Yuichiro told Rei that she had to get out of there quickly. Rei was wondering why. The Jiji showed. Then both Rei and Yuichiro started to run away. Jiji send out a shout attack this cause Yuichiro to be pushed into a wall. He quickly got up and told Rei to run. He started to charge at Jiji but he was quickly was knocked beck into the wall and was out cold. She used chants and the fire in the room. In hopes to drive Jiji back. But Rei soon found out that it was her Grandpa. Rei started to run again and they were soon outside. Jiji grabbed Rei an lift her up. Rei tried to talk to Jiji in order to snap her Grandpa out of it. But it didn't work. Rei was able to dodge the attack of Jiji's claws. But before the second strike Jiji was hit inn the head with a rock. Rei and Jiji looked where it came from and saw Ranma and Usagi.

"If you think I'll let you pick on my dear friend Rei." said Usagi

"Yeah! You'll will have to deal us." said Ranma

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

With this Rei was able to get away. "Thanks you two." said Rei

"No problem." said Sailor Sun

"Yeah, don't mention it! By the way, you want one of these daifuku they are delicious." said Sailor Moon holding a tray of daifuku rice cake.

"This is not the time to eat daifuku." said Luna

"Oh, right!" Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun got ready to attack.

"Wait! That monster is my grandpa." said Rei

"That's your grandpa!"

"He must have had a Rainbow Crystal inside him." said Sailor Sun

Then Jiji started to charged at them. Sailor Sun was ready for battle. But Rei and Sailor Moon started to run for it. Jiji jump over Sailor Sun and started chase after Rei and Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun started to chase Jiji.

"Rei if you use a talisman it should stop that monster movements." said Luna

Rei quickly used a talisman and it made Jiji frozen in its tracks.

"Now it's time to turn you back into a good guy. Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon as she used the Moon Stick on Jiji and returned him back to normal. Rei ran up to her grandpa and hugged him.

"Well he's back to normal." said Sailor Sun

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun transformed back before Rei's Grandpa wake back up.

It wasn't long after that when Ami and Makoto showed up at the shrine. The two started to talk and after that they headed up the shrines steps. As Ami and Makoto made there way up the steps. Ranma, Usagi, Luna, Rei, Yuichiro and Rei's Grandpa were eating daifuku.

"These daifuku really are delicious!" said Rei

"I told you!" said Usagi

"By the way, where did that strange monster disappear to?" asked Yuichiro

"What strange monster?" asked Rei's Grandpa

"Come on you mean you don't remember..." said Usagi. But Ranma covered her mouth before she could finish.

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" asked Ranma

"Yeah! There are no monsters here. Yuichiro must have hade a bad dream or something." said Rei

"Yeah that must be it." said Usagi

"You think so? It didn't feel like a dream. Whatever!" said Yuichiro

Rei's face turned a little red. "Yuichiro. You might seem like a block head, but you are really kind and brave." said Rei. Then Rei gave Yuichiro a kiss on the cheek. This shocked Ranma, Usagi, Luna and Rei's Grandpa. Yuichiro's face started to go all red.

"Looks like you are in love with Yuichiro, Rei." said Usagi

"Don't be silly! I'm not in love with him! It's just that grandpa is always scolding him, so I just felt bad for him."

"Sure!" Usagi said sacristy

"You've got it all wrong!"

"Are you sure?" asked Ranma

"Of course!"

"Rei! I'm not going to let you marry Yuichiro!" said Rei's Grandpa

Rei was confused by this. "Marry him Rei. Marry him." said Usagi

"Stop saying that!" said Rei

"The two of us married." said Yuichiro in a dreamy tone.

"That's not going to happen." said both Rei and her Grandpa

Usagi was running away as she was running away from Rei and Yuichiro was behind her as he was getting hit by a broom being swung by Rei's Grandpa. Ranma was just seating laughing as she watched. Then Ami and Makoto made it to the top of the shrine steps and saw what saw the everyone but Ranma and Luna running around. They were happy to see that Usagi and Rei made up.


	31. Luna's Worst Day Ever

On a normal day Luna found herself being chased by a ton of stray cats. Soon Rhett Butler showed up and the stray cats backed away from Luna. Soon someone called out for Rhett Butler and he went to his owner.

Later at the park Luna meet up with Ami and told her what happened with the stray cats. And soon Ranma, Usagi and Makoto showed up where Ami and Luna were waiting.

"Hey, Where's Rei?" asked Makoto

"Well she said she wanted to go on a date because it was Sunday." said Ami

"And she complains when Usagi doesn't show up." said Ranma

After a while they were looking at Ami's computer.

"So what are you doing there?" asked Makoto

"I'm trying to find the seventh Rainbow Crystal." said Ami

"Well my Moon Stick isn't reacting at all." said Usagi

"The Moon Stick only works when you at close. So we are going to use the computer to calculate its location. We gathered some data. But it will take a while to put it in." said Luna

"It sound like you are trying to estimate on were the last one will be at." said Ranma

Then the computer started to go off. It showed a location. "The seventh Rainbow Crystal should be here."

They made there way to the location on the computer.

"So the Rainbow Crystal is somewhere around that house?" asked Usagi

"Yes, if the data is right. This is the most likely here." said Ami

Then Luna noticed that Rhett Butler lived there in the house. 'Just my luck that cat lives here.' thought Luna

"Come on, let's go." said Makoto

"You girls go on ahead. I'll just wait here."

"Why is that Luna?" asked Ranma

"I got some stuff to do."

"You're stuff can wait. This is a very important mission, Luna. Try to remember your duties." said Usagi as she imitated Luna

"That's rude. I don't look that ugly."

"It's okay. We'll be fine. After all there are time that even Luna doesn't want to go on missions." said Ami

"Yet, when we don't want to go. We have no choice." mumbled Ranma

Ranma, Usagi, Ami and Makoto started to head They told Luna to wait for them where she is at. So they can find her. "I wish Usagi was always this motivated." Soon Luna was surrounded by a lot of stray cats. Luna started to get nervous.

Once they got to the door Ami rang the door bell. Then a little girls holding Rhett Butler answered the door.

"Hello. Is your mother or your father home?" asked Ami

"No. They won't get back till nighttime." said the little girl

Then the Moon Stick started to beep. "The Moon Stick is reacting." said Usagi

"So is that little girl a monster?" asked Makoto

"Looks like it." said Ranma

Rhett Butler got a feeling and wiggled out of the girls hands. She started to run after Rhett Butler and called for him. She went down a small ally way. Then Zoisite appeared this scared the girl. She screamed out inn fear and the fainted. Zoisite tried to use the Dark Crystal on the girl but nothing happened. He then relived it was the cat in the image he saw before.

"Stop right there!" said a voice

Zoisite looked where in voice was coming from and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were at the entrance each trying to get in.

"Now that we're here, you won't be getting your way." said Sailor Mercury

"We won't let you turn that poor girl into a monster." said Sailor Jupiter

"That sort of thing is unforgivable." said Sailor Sun

"And we'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon

Zoisitie made a motion to attack the Sailor Guardians. Sailor Mercury tried to use her bubble spray. But she tripped over.

"I think it to small in here." said Sailor Sun

"Well I'm done here. I don't have time to play with you." said Zoisite

"You're not getting away! Supreme..." said Sailor Jupiter

"No! No! Wait! We all get electrocuted!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor

Then Zoisite disappeared. He appeared in the sewer. As Zoisite search around the sewers. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter returned to normal. They took the girl back to her back to her home and put her into her bed.

"I wonder where Luna went off to?" asked Makoto

"Yeah, it's been a while since we saw her." said Ranma

"I told her not to move. How could she leave us at a time like this?" asked Usagi

"Luna would never do anything like that. I'm worried something has happened to her." said Ami

The Usagi noticed something the girl had in her room. "This girl has the Sailor V video game."

"Usagi..."

"We should stay on alert." said Makoto

"Yeah. We don't know when Zoisite will attack again." said Ranma

"I still can't believe this little girl has a Rainbow Crystal." said Ami

"Then that means she will turn into a monster." said Makoto

"I wonder if there was a way to remover the Rainbow Crystal without turning her into a monster." said Ranma

But no one noticed that the Moon Stick wasn't reacting. It took awhile for anyone to noticed that the Moon Stick wasn't reacting at all.

"Girls! The Moon Stick isn't reacting. I get the Sun Stick but the Moon Stick should be beeping this whole time." said Ranma

"You're right. Why didn't anyone noticed this sooner." said Ami

"Then that means. She has nothing to do with the Rainbow Crystal." said Makoto

"Then why was the Moon Stick reacting earlier?" asked Ranma

Then it came to Ranma, Ami, and Makoto.

"You don't think?" asked Makoto

It has to be. That the Moon Stick was reacting to the cat." said Ami

They stopped Usagi from playing the Sailor V video game and started to look for Rhett Butler. By the time they found him Zoisite was able to remove the Rainbow Crystal. But Tuxedo Mask was able to get it away from Zoisite.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury making a fog to make cover.

Sailor Jupiter slide down and got Luna out of the claws from the monster.

"Sorry we're late." said Sailor Moon

"You better be. What took you so long to get here?" asked Sailor Mars

"Sorry we didn't relive for awhile we were protecting the wrong target." said Sailor Sun

"And I was a bit absent-minded." said Sailor Mercury

"Me too. And it has nothing to do with Sailor Moon playing video games." said Sailor Jupiter

"That's right! Sailor Moon's not to be blamed at all." said Sailor Mercury

"You know you two aren't helping a lot." whispered Sailor Moon

"This is no times for jokes." said Luna

"Luna's right. So you want to cure this one or you want me too?" asked Sailor Sun

"I got this. Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon as she used the Moon Stick. The monster was then turned beck into Rhett Butler. They transformed back to normal and got the cat back home. The little girl was so happy to see Rhett Butler was back.

They teased Luna about Rhett Butler being her boyfriend. But Luna denied that she was in love with him.


	32. Date Setup

It was late at night. When Luna was at Game Center. Luna gave her code phrase.

"How are the Sailor Guardians doing?" asked the voice

"Well one still has some problems with responsibility, but the others are doing very well." said Luna

"The day when all six Sailor Guardians will come soon."

"What! Is that true?"

"Yes. Therefore, now is the time to explain everything to them."

"Are you sure about that?"

"We know that the Dark Kingdom has been growing more and more restless. We have to prepare the Sailor Guardians. They need to know what they are fighting for."

"I understand."

Luna called Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Rei and Makoto waking them up and told them to meet her at the shrine. They got up and got dressed and head for the shrine. Once they got there they started to wait for Luna.

"What does Luna want with us at this hour?" asked Usagi

Then Luna showed up. "Good. You're all here."

"Did another monster appeared?"

"No! But I don't want to scare you." Luna said kind of loud. That scared Usagi a little.

"But, you just did."

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto stayed quiet waiting for Luna to tell them. "I was sent here from the Moon to help guide you."

"What!" said Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Rei and Makoto in shock and surprise.

"So why did you come to Earth?" asked Ranma

"I came here to awaken each of you." said Luna

"This story sound hard to believe." said Makoto

"True, but if Luna says she is from the Moon then, I believe her." said Ami

"thanks a lot Ami. The Princesses you are searching for carries the royal bloodline of the Moon Kingdom." said Luna

"Moon Kingdom?" asked Rei

"Royal Bloodline?" asked Ami

"There really is a kingdom on the Moon? That sound more like a fairytale." said Makoto

"You girls are destined to meet the Princesses. Then you will take on the duty of protecting them." said Luna

"Luna, I have a question. Is there really a rabbit on the Moon that pounds rice cakes?" asked Usagi

Then went back home so they. They next day Usagi started to help Umino impress Naru. Umino tried he's best by using a new persona called Tuxedo Umino Mask. Usagi convinced Naru to go to the amusement park tomorrow with Umino with the tickets that Motoki gave them. At the Park Zoisite tried to turn Naru into a monster but missed and turned then man you was playing Redman into a monster. Sailor Moon had to handle the monster she did but she lost the Rainbow Crystal they got to the Dark Kingdom.

The next day at the dinner. Usagi was still a little depressed that she lost the Rainbow Crystal to the Dark Kingdom.

"I still can't believe you lost the Rainbow Crystal. I knew we shouldn't have let you keep a hold on to it." said Rei in a angry tone

"Rei, if Usagi didn't hand it over all those people would have died." said Ami

"Yeah! In her situation she had no other." said Makoto

"Why are you getting mad at Usagi for doing the right thing?" asked Ranma

In the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl summoned Zoisite to her. Zoisite appeared.

"Queen Beryl, I'm still making a plan to get the Rainbow Crystals from Tuxedo Mask." said Zoisite

"It's true until the Rainbow Crystals from Tuxedo Mask we won't be able to get the Legendary Silver Crystal. But I didn't call you here for that. I have a different job for you." said Queen Beryl

"What is it my Queen?"

"I was just told by our Dark Ruler that there is another way to waken him. It's the Legendary Aura Crystal."

"Aura Crystal! I never heard of that."

"It's a crystal that was lost before we even attacked the Moon Kingdom. The Aura Crystal is just as strong as the Legendary Silver Crystal. And if they are use together there power even more unstoppable."

"How am I going to find it, my queen?"

"Just like the Silver Crystal, it was used to seal 5 legendary monsters into crystals know as the Flame Crystals. You will use the Dark Crystal to get the Flame Crystal and unleash the monster."

Back with Usagi, Ranma, Ami, Rei and Makoto

"Well at lest they had a good first date after that monster attack." said Usagi. Then Usagi let out a sight. "I remember my first date. I was 8 when some boy got me ice cream."

"Sounds like you just tricked him to me." said Rei

"What about you Rei. What was your first date? I bet it was Mamoru."

"No it wasn't." Rei said nervous obviously lying. Everyone just stared at Rei. "Okay, it was."

"Well, I don't know if mine would count as a date. But when I was 9 me and this boy went to the a museum and it wasn't for a class trip." said Ami

"To be honest I'm not surprised." said Usagi

"Yeah! That girl is all about learning." said Ranma

"For me I was 10 and even after we left I still love him." said Makoto

"He must be the one that she compares all the boys she falls in love with." whispered Usagi to the others. They nodded there heads agreed.

"So what about you Ranma. What your first date?"

"I never been on a date." said Ranma. This shocked Ami, Rei and Makoto. "Well excuse me for awhile." Ranma got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Ranma never had a date before?" said Rei still in shock

"It's hard to believe." said Ami also in shock

"You know what we should change that." said Makoto

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Usagi in a nervous tone

"Really, Ugagi? You tried to set others up, but know you don't want to?" asked Rei

"Well..."

"Come on Usagi." said Makoto

"Okay."

"So we need to figure out where the date will be at and with who." said Rei

"How about Ryoga. When I saw them talk they seem to be good friends and I see them walk to school every day" said Ami

"That's a good idea. But where will the go too?" asked Makoto

"It should be a place were the person can help us." said Rei

"I..." said Usagi as she thought of a place but stopped herself.

"You know a place, Usagi?" asked Ami

"Tell us!" said Rei

Then Ranma came back. They soon made an excuse to leave.

After a while of walking the soon meet up with Ryoga.

"Oh hello, Ryoga." said Usagi

"Hey, Usagi." said Ryoga

"How would you feel about a date?" asked Makoto

"Hey! We just meet. I don't even know you."

"Its not with me!"

"We are setting our friend Ranma up. And wondered if you want to go with her?" asked Rei

Ryoga's face started to run red. "Ahhh. Sure! I'll do it!"

Usagi then whispered something to Ryoga. Then they left Ryoga.

"So that takes care of Ryoga." said Ami

"What did you tell hem the location?" asked Rei

"No I said some would take him there tomorrow." said Usagi

"Why would you tell him that?" asked Makoto

"Because he would not find the place in time other wise."

"What is the place really that find?" asked Rei

"No, he just bad at directions. I heard it took him four days to get to a vacant lot behind he's house."

"Four days!" said Ami, Rei and Makoto in shock

"Yeah. Why do you thing Ranma walk him to school. It so he doesn't get lost."

In the Dark Kingdom.

Queen Beryl then gave back Zoisite the Dark Crystal. "Now the Dark Crystal will find the Flame Crystals." said Queen Beryl

"Thank you my Queen." said Zoisite. He used the Dark Crastal to show him the holder of the first Flame Crystal. The Dark Crystal show Ukyo.

With Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto

They soon got to Ukyo's dinner.

"So this is the place you were thinking about?" said Ami

"Yeah! This place is owned by a old friend of Ranma." said Usagi

"Really. I beat she could help." said Makoto

They went in and noticed the place wasn't that busy. Ukyo noticed Usagi and the others come in. Makoto talked to Ukyo and explained there plan. Ukyo agreed to help. They were all set for tomorrow. They decided that Ami would get Ryoga and bring him so he wouldn't get lost. Luna was a little disappointed that they were going to do this to Ranma and what nothing to do with it.

The next day Rei meet up with the other at Ranma's and Usagi's house. They told Ranma it was inportent. They went into Ranma's room.

"When is Ami going to be here?" asked Ranma

"Oh. She will catch up soon." said Makoto as she and Rei grabbed Ranma from behind and held her.

"What are doing?" Ranma asked not knowing why they were doing this. They didn't answer as Rei looked throw Ranma cloths as Makoto hold her. Rei soon found a light blue sun dress. and got it out. They worked together to get the dress on Ranma. Then Rei was put on a little make up on Ranma. Usagi was never told about putting make up on Ranma. Ranma looked angry. Usagi saw this and tried to clam her down but it didn't help much. Every time Ranma whipped away the make up Rei put it back on.

They bout Ranma to Ukyo's dinner. They pushed Ranma in gently. Once she was in she noticed Ryoga was there. It didn't take long for Ranma to figure out that they set her up with a date with Ryoga. She took a seat next to Ryoga. Ukyo started to make them some okonomiyaki.

"So they got you into this as well?" asked Ranma

"Well..." said Ryoga

"Its okay."

Ranma didn't noticed that Ryoga's face was turning red. As the date continued on Ranma was starting to enjoy it. After a while Ryoga left. Then Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto entered as they watch the whole thing. As they entered Ranma whipped away the make up. As they started to talk Ukyo went to outside from the back of the store. In the back Zoisite appeared and started to use the Dark Crystal. They heard Ukyo's scream. They went back to see what was the matter. They saw the Zoisite was there.

"It's the Zoisite." said Usagi

"Well let's transform." said Ranma

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi was then turned into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Ranma was then turned into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami as she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rei as she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Makoto as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Soon a orange crystal in the shape of a flame come out of Ukyo.

"Hold it right there, Zoisite." said a voice. Zoisite saw the Sailor Guardians.

"The Sailor Guardians!" said Zoisite

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for courage. I am Sailor Jupiter!" said Sailor Jupiter

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"And in the name of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter

"We'll punish you!" said the Sailor Guardians

"You will pay for attacking someone who just want to make other happy there cooking." aside Sailor Sun

"Well you girls are not getting the Flame Crystal." said Zoisite

"Flame Crystal?" asked the Sailor Guardians not knowing what the Flame Crystals were.

"Spat take care of them." Ukyo's body started to change. Her arms turned in cooking tools as her body started to morph. Once she was done transforming she started to attack the Sailor Guardians.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she made a fog so they could dodge the dodge Spat's attack. Zoisite retuned back to the Dark Kingdom so no one could get the Flame Crystal from himself.

"Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter as she used thunder to stun Spat.

Sailor Sun got out her Sun Stick. "Sum Healing Escalation!" said Saior Sun as she used the Sun Stick. The Spat was returned back to normal.

Later at the Shrine. They told Luna what happened and about the Flame Crystal.

"But I thought that was only an legend." said Luna surprised when she heard about the Flame Crystals.

"What do you mean?" they asked

Luna started to tell them about the Aura Crystal and the Flame Crystals.

"If these are like the Rainbow Crystals we can't let The Dark Kingdom get them." said Ranma

"We can find the Flame Crystals with the Moon Stick. Just like we did for the Rainbow Crystals." said Usagi

"No that won't work." said Luna

"Why not?"

"Because the legend also said that the Sun Stick could locate them."


	33. My Dear Ukyo

It was a nice day Ranma and Usagi were heading to school. As they were walking Ranma was reading a note she found this morning.

"So its a challenge letter. Who's it from?" asked Usagi

"Tsubasa Kurenai. Is that a boys name or a girls name?" asked Ranma

"I don't know it could be either. Is it someone you know?"

"No, I don't know! Well knowing my luck pops has something to do with it."

"Maybe it's another engagement." This caused them both to laugh.

"Charge! Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" said a voice as a mailbox started to head right for them. Ranma grabbed Usagi and dodged the mailbox.

"Okay, why would a mailbox be attacking you?" asked Usagi

"I don't know." said Ranma. The mailbox started to charge again. Ranma dodged and kicked it into a light pole. The light pole was crumbled and landed on top of the mailbox. Then a someone came out of the mailbox. The person ripped through the mailbox like it was paper, because it was made out of paper.

"It's a girl." The person started to walk towards Ranma. But only took a few steps then collapsed to the ground. "Who's that?"

"I have no idea!"

Then Ukyo showed up. "What's up?" asked Ukyo

"Hey, Ukyo!"

Then Ukyo saw the person on the ground. This gave Ukyo a scare. Then the person started to call out Ukyo's name. "Tsubasa Kurenai!"

"That's the one who sent me the letter."

"Is that a friend of yours Ukyo?" asked Usagi

"Hardly! Quick put Tsubasa in here." said Ukyo as she grabbed a trash can. Ranma put Tsubasa into the trash can. Then Ukyo hit it with her spatula. This send the trash can flying. "Great! I never thought Tsubasa would follow me here."

"So what is up with between you two?" asked Ranma

"I'll explain after school."

After school the went to Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo was making Usagi and Ranma some food.

"Tsubasa and I was in the same homeroom in my old school." said Ukyo

"They why is Tsubasa so mad at me?" asked Ranma

"Well I was pretending to be a boy at the time remember. I even told Tsubasa that I had a fiancé."

Tusbasa entered the restaurant right when Ukyo said the word fiancé. Tsubasa the kicked Ranma's face onto the food. Ranma complained the food as it cooked. Ranma complained that it was hot. "But even when rejected. I never gave up. I decided to but my thoughts on paper. I sent Ukyo letter after letter, after letter."

"It was to much for me. So I sent Tsubasa a picture of you Ranma."

"Why would you do that?" asked Usagi as she whispered to Ukyo

"Remember what I said. Tsubasa thought I was a boy." Ukyo whispered

"Oh right." whispered Usagi

Then Tsubasa walked up and to Ranma started to look at her. "You're butt ugly." said Tsubasa

This started to make Ranma angry. Seeing this Usagi started to worry. "You do know that Ukyo is a girl." said Ranma

"So what about it? I already know that Ukyo is a girl." This shocked Ukyo. "Got it! It's because Ukyo is a girl that interested. Ranma Saotome, do you think you can make Ukyo happy? I challenge you meet me at the school tomorrow. Oh and you're butt ugly." Then Tsubasa left the restaurant

"Wait?! Tsubasa already knew I was a girl."

The next day at school. There was a poster in the hall. That told about the contest happening during lunch.

"So an okonomiyaki bake sale off." said Ranma

"Ranma are you sure you going to do this?" asked Usagi

"Of course I am I got to help Ukyo." Ranma Ukyo asking her to do this so Tsubasa would leave her alone.

Usagi noticed the picture of Ranma was not that good. "I wish Tsubasa used a better picture of you."

"Tsubasa don't put up poster without permission!" said Ukyo as she hit Tsubasa over the head with her spatula. "But I have to say a bake sale a great idea. I'll make some money." This made Tsubasa

Soon lunch time came.

"So its agreed. Whoever loses has to give up on Ukyo forever." said Tsubasa. Then Ranma nodded her head. Ukyo let them know when to start. They started to move. Then soon both sold out very fast.' Tsubasa was shocked. "How? I made sure the picture was ugly."

"Well I do get quite a lot letter each day. So I guess its a tie." said Ranma

"Then how are we going to decide who gets Ukyo?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Yes. And I know Ukyo will chose me." Tsubasa ran over to Ukyo. Ranma started to walk over. Once Ranma go there Tsubasa was crying. "If you didn't want to go out with me. You could have said so at the beginning."

"I did tell you, like times. But you still didn't give up." said Ukyo

Then Tsubasa started to run away.

In the Dark Kingdom

"Good job getting the first of the Flame Crystals. Now get the other four Flame Crystals." said Queen Beryl

"Yes, my queen." said Zoisite. Then he used the Dark Crystal to find the next. The Dark Crystal then show Zoisite an image of Tsubasa.

After school as Ranma and Usagi were heading home. They were going by the park when the Sun Stick started to beep.

"There must be a holder of a Flame Crystal near by." said Ranma

They looked around but saw no one around. "I only see a trash bin." said Usagi seeing a trash bin on the swings.

Ranma saw it as well. "That's got to be Tsubasa."

"Then why didn't the Sun Stick react before?"

"During school the Sun Stick was in my locker with my school bag. And well I kind of forgot it yesterday." Ranma said in embracement

"It's okay. It's not like I never forgot the Moon Stick once in awhile."

"I'll keep an eye on Tsubasa as you contact the others." Usagi nodded her head and started to head of to get the others. Ranma took a seat on the swing next to Tsubasa.

Then Tsubasa started to came out of the deceive. "You're not butt ugly at all. I was jealous of you. You were so cute I thought I didn't stand a chance. I'm sorry." said Tsubasa

"To be honest Ukyo and I are just friends."

"What?!"

"You see... how do I put this. You come on a bit strong and you can't force someone to love you."

"I guess you're right."

Then Zoisite appeared. He pushed Ranma back with his power. Ranma was sent into a bush. Then Zoisite started to use the Dark Crystal on Tsubasa. Tsubasa's body started to react. Ranma got up and was ready to transform. "Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" Then Ranma was transformed into Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun showed herself. "Stop right there!"

"Sailor Sun!" said Zoisite

"I won't let you get away with attacking an innocent person. I am the Pretty Guardian of love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun! And in the name of the sun I'll punish you."

"But I already have." Then the Flame Crystal started to come out of Tsubasa's chest and into Zoisite's hand. Tsubasa started to change. Tsubasa hair was now long, straight and pink, the skin was light blue. And Tsubasa's hands were morphed into flowers. "Now destroy Sailor Sun!" The monster send out a peddle storm at Sailor Sun. She dodged the attack. Zoisite watched this go on. Then the Flame Crystal was knocked of Zoisite's hands. Then Tuxedo Ranger came in and took the Flame Crystal. "You're not Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Sun noticed Tuxedo Ranger took the Flame Crystal. They both left Sailor Sun to handle the monster. Soon there was a fog. Sailor Sun figured this was thanks to Sailor Mercury.

"Sun Healing Escalation!" Then Tsubasa was turned back to normal.

The next day at school.

"So Tsubasa left and went back home." said Ranma

"Yeah. And I'm glade." said Ukyo


	34. Enter Mousse

It was a normal night. Cologne woke up from a strange dream and got a feeling that it meant something. She then knew what she had to do.

the next day after school. Ranma, Usagi, Makoto and Ami were walking from school. They soon meet up with Rei. As they walked through town, they soon passed a new restaurant called the Cat Café.

"This must be a new." said Makoto

"Yeah." said Ranma

"Oh can we go in?" asked Usagi

"I don't see why not. I still got awhile till cram school starts." said Ami

When the entered the Cat Café, Shampoo greeted them.

"Hey Shampoo! So this is the Ramen shop you told me about?" asked Ranma

"Yeah! You free to take a seat anywhere." said Shampoo

They looked at the menu and soon ordered. Shampoo then brought out the food. They started to eat.

"This is good." said Rei

"Thank you." said Cologne as she just showed up. This startled Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto. "Sorry about that."

"What is it Great-Grandmother?" asked Shampoo

"Shampoo we got a delivery."

"Shampoo is on it." Shampoo ran over and got the delivery box and left.

"Okay! Now I have one more thing to do." Then Cologne swiped Ranma's broach from her.

"Hey! That's mine." said Ranma angry at Cologne for taking her broach

"If you want it back come and get it."

Ranma charged at Cologne but Ranma was quickly knocked out of the Cat Café after give her all. Ranma tried three more time and each time she was sent flying. Ranma saw a piece of paper on the ground. That was a help wanted sign from the Cat Café. Ranma picked up the piece of paper and entered the Cat Café. "Hey old lady! Can any one apply for this job?"

"Consider yourself hired."

Once Shampoo got back to the Cat Café she found out that Ranma was working there now.

Then next day as Ranma was working there was a huge line outside the Cat Café. As Ranma worked she tried to get back the broach back from Cologne. Witch was tied to a string and hung around Cologne neck. Cologne kept telling Ranma if she spilled or drop the food when she tried this it would come out of her pay. Ranma couldn't get the broach back from Colone. But she never dropped any of the food.

In the Dark Kingdom.

"You failed to get the second Flame Crystal Zoisite. And now it's in the hands of Tuxedo Ranger." said Queen Beryl

"I'm sorry my Queen. But I will get the other three Flame Crystal's." said Zoistie. He then used the Dark Crystal to see who the next person who had a Flame Crystal. The Dark Crystal showed a man with long black hair, glasses wearing a white robe.

Several days had passed and Ranma had still not have gotten her broach back. Then one day Cologne let the broach on the counter. Ranma tried to take it back. Then Cologne snatch it up and tossed Ranma food in the air that she had to catch on plates and the deliver them to the tables. After awhile Usagi showed up to check on Ranma. She saw that Ranma was spinning seven bowls of ramen on sticks. Usagi was wondering what was going on. Cologne was impressed on how far Ranma was coming along. Then Colonge called Ranma over. Usagi followed and the went outside where Shampoo just got there holding a bag near an open fire.

"What are we doing out here?" asked Ranma

"You'll see. Shampoo hand over the bag." said Colonge. Then Shampoo handed Colonge the bag she was holding. "This is a bag of sweet chestnut." Then Colonge opened the bag and dumbed it into the fire. "Now watch very carefully." Then Colonge quickly moved he hands and grabbed the chest nuts out of the fire without getting burned. "Now it's your turn."

"That's the legendary technique Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!" said Shampoo

"Yes, what you just saw was a technique developed over 3,000 year of amazon history."

"That was amazing." said Usagi

"If you master this then getting back you broach will be easy." Then Colonge and Shampoo went back into the Cat Café.

"Great-Grandmother why did you show Ranma the Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!" asked Shampoo

"I have my reasons Shampoo."

Ranma tried to do the technique a few time but failed. Then Ranma had to get back to work. But once Ranma got back home she tried the technique again. But like before she was unable to do it. Then Colonge showed up at Saotom house. "What do you want?" asked Ranma

"Have you learned the technique yet? If you want your broach come get it."

"Give it back." Ranma tried to get the broach back. But Colonge stopped each one of Ranma's attempts. Now Ranma had red ink marks on her hands and arms.

"You are still too slow. Don't ask me to show you again. Because this is the last time I'm going to show you." Colonge walked over to the fire and did the technique again. "Now if you excuse me I must get back to the shop." Then Colonge left.

Ranma knew she need to learn this technique or she would never get the broach back. Ranma kept at it but she couldn't get a hand of it. Ranma started to get frustrated. Usagi noticed this. "Why don't you take a break Ranma?" asked Usagi

"I can't. I need to get my broach back." said Ranma

Then Usagi grabbed Ranma's arm and started to pull here away. They left and went somewhere Ranma could have some fun a relax. Usagi took Ranma to the park. At the park they were holding a few games it was nothing big. Ranma was having fun like Usagi had planed. While there as Ranma was having some fun it came to her how to do the Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken. Ranma returned to the Cat Café. Then soon she was sent to a strange room under the Cat Café. Ranma found herself in a dark room with some fog.

"I have been wait for you." said Cologne. Ranma could hear her but couldn't see her.

"Come out and face me." said Ranma. Then a monkey, dragon and a pig appeared all ready to fight Ranma. This confused Rannma for a second. She tossed a kick at the pig but it just went through it. Same thing with the dragon when she tried to punch it. A cow showed up a shot out fire. But the fire didn't hurt Ranma. "Wait! the fire is not real." Then Ranma jumped up and grabbed on a poll. Ranma saw this was all Colonge doing. "So this is just one of you tricks."

"It looks like you were able to see through on of my elusions. Well played."

Ranma jumped down towards Colonge. She dodged the attack. Then the dragon, pig and cow disappeared. The monkey attacked Ranma. But she was able to stop the monkey. "So the monkey was real." The Ranma started to chase after Colonge. Ranma found herself in a room with large hole with bamboo poll in it to stand on. Colonge was standing on one of the bamboo poll.

"If you want your broach back. You'll have to come and get it."

"That's fine with me." Then Ranma got on the bamboo poll. Then jumped to hit Colonge. But she dodged. Ranma kept going after Colonge but she kept dodging. Then Colonge broke one of the bamboo polls. Ranma started to fall down the hole.

"Looks like its over."

"I'm not done yet. Now give me back my broach." Ranma said as she climbed up the bamboo poll that Colonge was on. This surprised Colonge. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!" Ranma started to punch really fast and with tones of strikes. It looked like Colonge blocked them all.

"You missed." said Colonge as Ranma landed on a bamboo poll.

"Look what I got." Ranma said showing Colonge that she got her broach back.

"Well it looks like you were able to get pass my defenses after all. I'm impressed that you were able to master the chestnuts technique."

Ranma took her broach and started to head back home.

Then next day at school as Ranma and Usagi were heading home. The Sun Stick started to go off. Then Ranma was grabbed in a hug by a man with long black hair wearing a white robe.

"Shampoo I finally found you." said the man

Then Ranma kicked him in the face. So the man would let got of her. "I am not Shampoo!" said Ranma

Then the man put on he's glasses. "Who are you?" asked the man

"I should be asking that. After all you grabbed me."

"Oh right. I'm Mousse!" Then Mousse put the glasses on top of he's head. "I came from China in search of you Shampoo!" Mousse pointed at Usagi.

"Will you put those glasses back on. I'm not Shampoo either." said Usagi

Then Shampoo rode her bike by as Mousse put back on he's glasses. "Shampoo!" Shampoo stopped in shock once she heard Mousse.

"How do you know Shampoo?" asked Ranma

"Well you see I'm her future husband."

"No you aren't. You are just a friend. After all I have defeated you." said Shampoo

"But we were only three years old."

"It doesn't matter till you beat me I am not yours."

"Anyway why haven't you come back to China yet?"

"Because Shampoo still haven't beaten Ranma. You know that beat me before."

"Oh that's right. Then let me help."

"You can't. Shampoo must beat Ranma by myself." Mousse didn't say a word. "Go on back to China, Mousse."

"No I won't quite." Then Zoisite appeared. "I'll protect you Shampoo."

"Shampoo don't need your protection, Mousse."

"I'm not interested in the girl." said Zoisite as he forced Shampoo. This knocked out Shampoo. "I'm her for you boy." The Zoisite brought out the Dark Crystal.

Ranma and Usagi ran to a good hiding place and contact the others. Then started to transformed.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as she transformed into Sailor Sun.

Mousse's body started to react to the Dark Crystal. Then the third Flame Crystal left Mousse's body. Mousse started to change into a Duck like monster with three arms on each side of he's body. Each arm held a different weapon. Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun appeared.

"Stop right there Zoisite." said Sailor Sun

Zoisite turned and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "You two again." said Zoisite

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fight for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!

"Get them." said Zoisite The monster started to charge at them. The monsters used all it weapons. Sailor Sun was able to block the monsters attacks by using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken. Zoisite watch as the battle went on. Then the Flame Crystal was nocked out of he's hands. Zoisite looked and saw Tuxedo Ranger. They fought for a bit but Tuxedo Ranger was able to get the Flame Crystal. Sailor Sun was able to push back the monster thanks to the technique she learned from Colonge. The monster was about attack again. But the weapons were nocked out of the monsters hand by a fire ball and a lightning blast. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun then saw that Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter had showed up.

"I got this. Sun Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Sun

The monster then turned back normal.

Then next day.

As Ranma and Usagi were heading home they noticed Shampoo riding her bike in a sour mode.

"What's wrong Shampoo?" asked Ranma

"Mousse won't leave and now is working at the shop. Thanks to Great-Grandmother." said Shampoo in an angry tone.

"I can tell you're not happy about this."


	35. Akane Come to Town

It was a normal day at the Tendo household.

"Nabiki did you kind anything that will let Ranma and Akane get married?" asked Soun

"No there is no way. The contract that Genma signed prevents the arrange marriage of the two." said Nabiki

"Come on there has got to be a lop hole in there." said Genma

"Oh there is one in there. I knew about it since Nodoka told us about it."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" asked Soun

"Because it was so obvious you would have known. The contract stops both Genma and Nodoka from setting arrange marriages for Ranma and Usagi. So they get to chose who they want to marry."

"What so Ranma must choose to marry Akane?"

"Pretty much."

"Then Akane you must get Ranma to fall in love with you."

"What! I said I don't want to marry that pervert. Plus he lives in a different town." said Akane in anger

"That won't be a problem. Genma and you will stay in a place in Juban. You will even go to the same school as Ranma so you can get closer to him."

"But my friends are here. I'm not doing this."

"Yes you are Akane. And my decision is final."

A few days later at Furinkan High School.

The boys of the school were waiting for Akane to show up but she never did. Soon class hade to started. Kuno went up Nabiki.

"Nabiki is Akane sick. If she is I can send the best doctors to her to make her better." said Kuno

"No she's not sick."

"Then were is she at?"

Nabiki held out her hand. Kuno put some money in it. "Our Dad had here transferred to a new school."

"Where and why?" Nabiki held out he's hand. The Kuno placed more money in it.

"She is at Juban High School. And our Dad making her try to get a boy to marry her."

"WHAT! Who the persons name?" Nabiki held out her hand and Kuno place more money in it.

"Ranma Saotome."

At Juban High School.

"Okay, class I want to introduce you to a new transfer student." said Ms. Haruna

Then Akane walked into the room. Ranma and Usagi recognized her. And Akane soon saw Ranma and realized that they were now in the same class. "Hello, my name is Akane Tendo." said Akane. Then she took a seat and class started. As class continued Akane didn't really like that Ranma was in the same class as her. But she did like that Kuno wouldn't bother her anymore. It was soon time for gym class. Akane went into the changing room and saw Ranma there changing into her gym cloths. Akane grabbed Ranma and pulled her over to the showers. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I am a girl." said Ranma

"No your not. If anything you're a pervert."

"Well you stop calling me that. You know I can't turn back to normal. And to tell you I have been enjoying being a girl. Anyway why are you at this school?"

"It was my and yours Dad's idea. They want me to get you fall in love with so you would marry me."

"Oh great. I should have figured that. Well don't go saying I'm a boy out in the open people might think your crazy."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do pervert."

"And will you stop calling me that." Ranma went back and got dress for gym. Akane didn't talked or go near Ranma unless she hand no choose to.

The next day.

As Ranma was heading to school with Usagi and Ryoga like normal. Once they got there they saw a man they never saw before at the entrance of the school. He had black hair and was wearing a blue and black rob and holding a wooden sword. Then Akane showed up.

"Oh come on. He's here now."

"Oh Akane Tendo my love. How I missed you." said Kuno as he ran up towards Akane

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Akane and to defeat the one called Ranma Saotome."

"Well Ranma is right over there." Akane said pointing to Ranma.

Kuno looked over and saw Ranma. He started to run towards her and stopped in front of her. "Your hair is red as the flame of a phoenix, and I remember your spirit being ferocious. My dear lady, you shall have the privilege, nay, the honor of going on a date with me." Akane heard this and thought she was off the hook. "But don't worry Akane I shall not abandoned you my love. I shall date you both."

"I'll pass."

"You must know who I am. I'm the Blue Thunder Tatewaki Kuno." Ranma thought she heard the name Kuno before. Then Kuno saw Ryoga. "You must be Ranma Saotome. The one have taken the hearts of Akane and the Red haired girl."

"Wait I'm Ranma Soatome." said Ranma

"You fiend you got this beautiful girl to clam that she was you. So you can run from your crime. You will pay Ranma Saotome."

"But my name isn't..." said Ryoga

The Kuno attacked Ryoga. But Ryoga dodged the attack. "I shall bring you to justice Ranma Saotome." Kuno kept swing he's wooden sword but Ryoga kept dodged the attacks. Then Ryoga kicked Kuno and send him flying.

"It looks like I'm not the only one wants to date now." said Akane

"Well I'm used to have people fall for me. But I'll say that guy is something else." said Ranma

"You can say that again."

The samething happened the everyday at the started of school. Kuno kept attacking Ryoga think he was Ranma. And he kept trying to get a date from Ranma and Akane.

In the Dark Kingdom.

"Zoisite you failed to get the third Flame Crystal." said Queen Beryl

"I'm sorry my Queen. I promise Tuxedo Ranger will not get the forth Flame Crystal." said Zoisite

"He better not."

Then Zoisite used the Dark Crystal to see who was the next person holding a Flame Crystal. The Dark Crystal showed Zoisite an image of Akane.

With Akane.

She just got back to where she and Genma was staying at.

"Akane were you able to do it today?" asked Genma

"No. It's only been four days. We might be in the same class. I'm not in any hurry to get him to fall in love with me. And to be honest I don't what to do this." said Akane

"You must get Ranma to love you. So you two will carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"I don't understand why? Ranma doesn't want to do it. So why are you still want me to marry him?"

"Because it what's good for him."

The next day at school

Genma went to school and brock into Ranma's locker. He put one note in her locker and one note in her bag.

After class

Ranma did what she normally did and tossed all the love notes in her locker into the trash. Once Ranma got back to her room. When she placed her bag on her bed. Then the note Genma place in there fell out. It looked like a love letter and tossed it.

After a while Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto went to the park. It was sunset when he got to the place the note said. Akane was waiting there. And the Sun Stick started to beep.

"Hello Akane." said Ranma as Akane just walked away. Then the Sun Stick stopped beeping.

"It looks like she has a Flame Crystal." said Ami

The next day Ranma meet up with Akane as school was over.

"Akane I know you are mad at me because our dad's are making you come here." said Ranma

"You can say that again. Your Dad even set up a date for us yesterday." said Akane

"What! He got to stop this. I don't want him deciding who I get to marry."

"I know what you mean. I don't want to be married to pervert."

"Will you quit calling me that. I am not a pervert."

"If you say so."

"To be honest I do want to be friends with you Akane. You seem like you could be a good friend. But you act like you don't want anything to do with me."

"That's because I don't want too."

"Oh come on why don't se hang out. After all it would be better we started to get along."

"Fine. We can hang out. But I don't make any promises on being your friend."

After school Ranma and Akane started to head into town. The two started to have a good time Akane didn't even care that Ranma was with her. They even had sparing match. Ranma won easily.

"I guess I was wrong. You are not that bad after all." said Akane

"Thanks. Your not bad as well. But you could use more training." said Ranma

"Hey, I am the strongest person in my old school." They started to laugh. "I guess we can be friends. But I'm not going to marry you."

"I can agree on that." Then Zoisite appeared. "Akane get out of here."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Then Zoisite forced Ranma away with a blast. Akane tried to attack but she was forced down by Zoisite. Zoisite then brought out the Dark Cryystal. Akane's body started to react to the Dark Crystal. Soon the Flame Crystal was released from her body. Akane was then transformed into a monster. She hade pink skin, with six purple tentacles on her back and a metal mask she was holding a hammer. Akane attacked Zoisite and the Flame Crystal was dropped. Ranma caught the Flame Cyrstal. The Ranma quickly and to a hiding place and contacted the others. It turns out they were close by. but Zoisite got the monster back under he's control and had her attack Ranma. Ranma kicked the hammer out of the monsters arms. Even without the hammer the monster was strong with its fists. Ranma kept dodging the attack as she ran. Then there was a mist that gave Ranma the chance to esacpe.

"Not you again." said Zoisite as she saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

"You'll pay for attacking friends just hanging out. I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for courage. I am Sailor Jupiter!" said Sailor Jupiter

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of Mercury..." sad Sailor Mercury

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"And in the name of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter stunned the monster with lighting.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon as she used the Moon Stick to return to normal. Then Zoisite left the battle.

The next day after school.

"I had fun yesterday." said Ranma

"Me too. We can be friends but just friend. And I promise I will stop calling you a pervert." said Akane

"To be honest I'm enjoying being a girl."


	36. The Pigtail Problem

It was a nice Saturday. Usagi was with Naru and some of there other friend were hanging out at the mall. While Ranma was hanging out with Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane at the around town. The four of them were having fun just walking around look at stuff and just talking. Unknown by them Genma was seeing how Akane was doing with Ranma He saw Shampoo and wonder why she was here and why she wasn't trying to kill Ranma. He also saw Ukyo and thought she looked familiar but couldn't figure out who it was.

"This is fun girls." said Ranma

"I know right." said Akane

They were having a little lunch. They soon over heard some gang was going around stealing pigtails.

"Why would someone steal pigtails?" asked Shampoo

"You know what would be funny if they tried to steal your pigtail Ranma." said Ukyou

"If they tired they would have to deal with me." said Ranma

The four of them started to laugh.

Later when Akane got back to where she lives with Genma.

"Your father would be disappointed. You still haven't got Ranma to love you yet." said Genma

"I don't care about getting Ranma to fall in love with me. I told you two before. I don't want to marry Ranma!" said Akane

It was dark out and Ranma and Usagi were walking back home. As they were walking Ranma got a funny feeling.

"Give me that pig tail!" said four people who were coming from the sky. They charged at Ranma. But she dodged there attack and then countered attacked. Ranma took them down with just one blow each.

"Good job, sis." said Usagi

"Thanks. But I thought they would tougher." said Ranma. The four people got up and started to talk. Once they were done then started to runaway. "Get back here." Ranma chased them. They turned the corner. Ranma couldn't see them. Usagi caught up with Ranma. "They got away." Then they showed up like they did before. "Really using the same attack again." Ranma was starting to get angry. Ranma knocked them down faster then the first time. "Who are you?" Then Ranma took off there hats. And revealed four bald men that looked like some kind of bun. "They look like Pork Bun."

"Yeah. They do."

The men started to get angry at both Ranma. "Anyway why did you attack us? Tell me why you are cutting of peoples pigtails?"

"We'll never talk." said one of the men

"Alright them!" Ranma said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright I'll talk. We are looking for the Dragon's Whisker."

"What's a Dragon's Whisker?" asked Usagi

Ranma started to get nervous once she heard them say Dragon's Whisker. Usagi noticed this. Then one of the men took out a piece of paper. "This girl almost looks like the man." said the second man

"I look nothing like that." said Ranma

"Let's get her then." said third man

"Yeah. Give us your pigtail." said the fourth man

They tried to attack but Ranma sent them flying. Ranma and Usagi soon returned home. Usagi was wondering if Ranma knew something about this Dragon's Whisker that those men were looking for.

'How do they know about the Dragon's Whisker?' thought Ranma

The next day Usagi notice that Ranma morning training was different then normal. Like Ranm was training harder then Usagi has ever seen.

Through out the day those men tried to get Ranma's pigtail. Genma saw this happing as he was watching Ranma to figure out how to get Ranma and Akane together and wondered why they were attacking Ranma. This got Usagi wondering what was Dragon's Whisker. He went up to them and soon learned about the Dragon's Whisker. As well told Genma that Ranma has it. Then once Ranma and Usagi were heading home the men attacked again. Ranma beat them again. Then paint fell onto Ranma's head.

"You better wash it out quick." said one of the men.

"You don't want it to dry." said the second man

"Hurry." said the four men

Ranma send them flying. Once she got back home she started to wash her hair.

"Ranma you know it would be easier to wash without your pigtail." said Usagi

"I know. I just don't want to." said Ranma

"I was just trying to help."

"I got this handled."

"Can you at lest say way you can't."

Then the four men jumped on Ranma and looked at the end of the pigtail. "This pigtail has the Legendary Chinese Treasure the Dragon's Whisker!" said the man

"It my be it. But you can't have it." said Ranma. Then Ranma send the fly out of the window they came in from.

"Ranma tell me what's going on?" asked Usagi

"Look the Dragon Whisker is a seal. If this happens to get undone something bad will happen."

As Genma was out those men fell from the sky. He heard about them talk about the Dragon's Whisker.

In the Dark Kingdom

"Zoisite! You have failed to get the fourth Flame Crystal." said Queen Beryl

"I'm sorry my Queen. But at lest it not in the hands of Tuxedo Ranger." said Zoisite

"No. But its now in the hands of the Sailor Guardians. You better get the last Flame Crystal or else."

Zoisite used the Dark Crystal and it showed Zoisite a picture of Genma.

The next day Ranma and Usagi were heading to school the men tried again by trying to get Ranma to eat a pork bun that would put her to sleep. But failed because others fell for it. As school went on they tried on more time and failed. Ranma went home. As for Usagi she went to the Cat Café.

"Hello, Usagi. Shampoo will show you to a table." said Shampoo

"Actually Shampoo I'm here to ask about something." said Usagi

"What do you need to ask?"

"Do you know anything about the Dragon's Whisker?"

"I have never heard about that. Maybe Great-Grandmother knows." Shampoo took Usagi to see Cologne. "Great-Grandma, do you know anything about a Dragon's Whisker?"

"Yes. I do know about it." said Cologne. Then she started to talk about the Dragon's Whisker.

As soon as Ranma got home the SunStick started to go off. Then she was ambushed by Genma.

"What you doing here old man? You can just leave I'm not going with you." asked Ranma

"That is not why I'm here. I'm here for the Dragon's Whisker boy." said Genma Ranma was surprised and shocked that Genma found out about the Dragon's Whisker. The two started to fight. "Give me that Whisker."

"No way old man. You can't have it." Then she sent Genma flying.

Then Usagi got home. "Ranma I now what the Dragon's Whisker does. But I don't understand why you're using it as a seal?" asked Usagi

Ranma started to tell Usagi about what happen to her in China. "So you see why."

"Ranma remember you're a girl."

"Oh right!"

"You forgot that you are a girl now and that the Dragon's Whisker doesn't effect women."

"Yeah! I did!" said Ranma as she nodded her head. "I guess I don't need the Dragon's Whisker anymore." Ranma undid the Dragon's Whisker her hair came undone. "Now the question is now what to do with it?"

Then the four bald men showed up. "Not again."

"Now give us the Dragon's Whisker." said one of the men.

"You can have it. But only if you stop attacking people." said Ranma

"Deal! All we wanted was the Dragon's Whisker anyway."

Ranma tossed them the Dragon's Whisker. Then they started hop around all happy. Then Genma showed back up. Then the Sun Stick started to go off. "Give me the Dragon's Whisker." The four bald men started to get scared. Then Zoisite appeared. The bald men started to run for it. Ranma and Usagi quickly found a place to hide. Genma started to run as well. But Zoisite got in he's way. "Not so fast!" said Zoisite. Then he started started to use the Dark Crystal. Genma's body started to react to the Dark Crystal.

Then lUna showed up. "You two got to transform and help him." said Luna

"Fine!" said both Ranma and Usagi reluctantly

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi then she turned into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up! said Ranma then she turned into Sailor Sun.

"Stop right there Zoisite." said a voice

Zoisite turned and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Not you Sailor Guardians again." said Zoisite. Then the Flame Crystal came out of Genma. Genma started to change into a panda monster and the top of he's head was still bald.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Go attack the Sailor Guardians." said Zoisite. But the monster started to after those bald men from before. "They are not over there. Fine." Then Zoisite disappeared.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to chase the monster. The monster soon caught up with the bald man. He took the Dragon's Whisker from them.

"Give that back." said one of the bald man

The Monster started to laugh. Then a bean was fired at him knocking him back and destroying the Dragon's Whisker. The monster started to get mad and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. He started to charge at them. Sailor Sun used the Kachi Tenshin Amarguri Ken to knock him to the ground.

"Okay! Finish this Sailor Sun." said Sailor Moon

"You can do!" said Sailor Sun

"No you do it."

"No you."

"No you."

"No you."

"Will one of you do it!" said Luna

"Rock-paper-scissors?" asked both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. They played the game and Sailor Sun lost.

"Sun Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Sun. The monster was turned back to normal.

The next day as Ranma and Usagi were heading to school. Ranma forgot to style her hair today.

"I got to say Ranma. You look nice with your hair down." said Usagi

"Really! Well then I will keep it like this then." said Ranma

Then they day went on like normal. With Kuno attack Ryoga think he was Ranma and get a date from both Ranma and Akane.


	37. Enter Venus, The Last Sailor Guardian

In the Dark Kingdom Zoisite was showing past battles with the Sailor Guardians.

"Zoisite, what is the meaning of this? Why did you think I would like to see this!" said Queen Beryl

"You see Queen Beryl, as you saw in each of those scenes show that Sailor Moon and some time Sailor Sun receiving help just when we were about to finish them." said Zoisite

"You're referring to Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger? Have you figured out who they are?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know who they are. But we do know one thing my Queen. That they will appear when Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are in peril. All we have to do is put one of them into peril and then they will come to us."

"If they do appear will you be able to get the Rainbow Crystals or the Flame crystals they have stolen? As well as the Flame Crystal from the Sailor Guardians? Zoisite this is going to be your last chance to get the Rainbow Crystals and Flame Crystals."

"Yes! And I won't fail you."

"Wait, Zoisite." said a voice. Then Kunzite walked up. "For your plan to work you will need to separate him from the Sailor Guardians. Queen Beryl with your permission I would like to take on that part of the job."

"Very well. Bring me all seven Rainbow Crystals and or all five Flame Crystals. And do not fail."

"Yes, my Queen." said both Zoisite and Kunzite

On Earth.

Someone was robing a bank and someone that looked like Sailor Moon stopped them. It was over the new and Luna saw this and this shocked her.

Ranma, Usagi and Makoto were hanging out. And as they walking a window washer cart started to fall. Then some dressed as Sailor Moon saved the people in the cart.

Usagi started to get upset. "Why did she have to dress as Sailor Moon? Now everyone thinks she a big hero and I'm not getting any credit." said Usagi

"Now calm down Usagi." said Ranma

"Yeah! And we got to tell Luna about this. So we can go find that fake." said Makoto

Ranma, Usagi, and Makoto meet up with Ami, Rai and Luna at the docks.

"I saw the bank robbery on the news. That's how I knew it was a fake and not Usagi." said Rai

"Yeah! That's true. If Sailor Moon did work that hard we'd have no work." said Makoto

"Very funny!" said Usagi

"What I want to know what are these imposter after? Is she a friend or a foe?" asked Ami

"Yeah! I got a strange feeling about this." said Ranma

"But what if this person is the sixth Sailor Guardian? What do you think Luna?" asked Rai

Luna started to get all nervous. "Well I don't care. She shouldn't be going around using my name without my permission. We are going to find her and make her pay."

"That's not the point Usagi." said Makoto

Then they heard a scream.

"Let's go!" said Ranma

They started run towards the scream. They say someone dressed like Sailor Moon was being hung up. As well as Kunzite.

"Come on we got to help her!" said Usagi

She was about to run out to help. But Ranma stopped her. "Wait!" said Ranma

"Right! It could be a trap!" said Luna

"I don't care if it's a trap. I can't ignore someone in danger. Even if she is my imposter." said Usagi

"You're right." said Rai

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami as she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rai as she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Matoko as she was Transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"You up there let her go." said Sailor Moon. Then the Sailor Guardians showed themselves. "That's nasty tying a girl to a crane. I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor. I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion. I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for courage. I am Sailor Jupiter!" said Sailor Jupiter

"And in the name of the moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"And in the name of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter

"I have been expecting you Sailor Guardians. I am Kunzite, one of the Four Kings of Heaven. It's nice to meet you. But now you will die." said Kunzite. Then a dark barrier started to form around them. Sailor Sun jumped up and got out before the barrier closed. The other Sailor Guardians tried to get out but nothing worked. Sailor Sun started to attack Kunzite. Kunzite dodged the attacks and kicked Sailor Sun into the dark barrier. Thanks to the kick Sailor Sun dropped the Flame Crystal. Kunzite picked up the Flame Crystal. Then Kunzite started to have the dark barrier shrink.

still at the dock but at another place.

Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger were run in the docks and saw someone dressed as Sailor Moon that was hanged up.

"This could be a trap." said Tuxedo Ranger

"I was thinking the same thing." said Tuxedo Mask. He start to run towards the person with Tuxedo Ranger right behind him. Then Tuxedo Mask freed the person. Then a blot of lighting hit. Both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger dodged into a building. Then the person dressed as Sailor Moon stabbed Tuxedo Mask in the back. The person then tossed a shard at Tuxedo Ranger. Tuxedo Rand was hit on the shoulder. "You're not Sailor Moon."

The person took of the Sailor Moon outfit and reviled that is was Zoisite. "You poor things. But soon you two won't feel anything." said Zoisite. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger started to make a run for it. "Run if you two want. But soon both the Rainbow Crystals and the Flame Crystals will be mine." Zoisite made a blade out of the crystal that he use to injure both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger before.

Back with the Sailor Guardians.

The dark barrier was still getting smaller and smaller. Both Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter tried to break through the barrier but nothing worked. Kunzite started to laugh.

Back with Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger.

Zoisite was slashing the place to get both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger out in the open. They soon started to make a run for it. Zoisite found them and started to make he's attack. Tuxedo Ranger blocked it with he's umbrella. The Tuxedo Mask was about to attack. Zoisite countered with a wind attack. It blew of Tuxedo Mask's mask. And knocked him to the ground. Zoisite summoned another blade and swung it at Tuxedo Mask. He blocked it with he's cane.

In the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl saw who Tuxedo Mask was and knew who he was.

Zoisite's blades started to glow. Then there was a voice. "Crescent Beam!" Then a beam hit both of Zoisite's hands making him drop the blades. Then he saw a someone in the window up above but couldn't get a good look at the person before they were gone. Then Zoisite noticed that Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger were gone. Zoisite was mad at the person for what they did.

Back with the Sailor Guardians.

They were starting to loss all there air. Then Zoisite showed up.

"Kunzite we have a problem here. I had both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger but someone helped them escaped." said Zoisite

"You had one job! And you let both Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger escape?" asked Kunzite

"I'm sorry I let you down. But I got another plan. Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Ranger! I know you two are here hiding! Come on out!"

"What! Tuxedo Mask is here?" asked Sailor Moon

"They also said Tuxedo Ranger is here." said Sailor Sun

"The Sailor Guardians will die here soon. But if you want to save them. Then give yourselves up and give us the Rainbow Crystals and the Flame Crystals." said Zoisite

"No don't do it." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

Luna started to worry about Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Wait!" said two voices. Then Tuxedo Mask but he's mask on before he and Tuxedo Ranger came out.

"Well look who decided to join us. See Kunzite I knew that they wouldn't let there precious Sailor Guardians die. It was smart to surrender." said Zoisite

"Never surrender no mater what." said a voice

"Not her again. Come on out!"

Luna knew the voice. Then they saw a girl in a sailor uniform on top of a building. "Is that a Sailor Guardian?" asked Kunzite

She jumped of the building and landed. "I am the sixth Pretty Guardian Sailor Venus." said Sailor Venus as she took off a mask. "Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus fired a beam hitting Kunzite's hands. This destroyed the dark barrier freeing the other Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Moon got a good look at Sailor Venus. "Wait! You're Sailor V, aren't you?" asked Sailor Moon

This shocked Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. "Who?" asked Sailor Sun not really knowing who Sailor V was.

A white cat with a crescent moon on he's head. "That's right! She is the guardian of justice, Sailor V! Put her true identity is the Pretty Guardian Sailor Venus!" said the cat. He dropped down to Luna. "Hey, Luna!"

"Artemis!" said Luna

Zoisite was in front of Kunzite to protect him and was ready to battle the Sailor Guardians. Then Queen Beryl send them a message to retreat for now. They did as she commanded and disappeared.

Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger left. "Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Moon. She looked around for him but he was not there. "He's gone."

"At lest we survive." said Sailor Jupter

"The team is now complete. All six Guardians and the two cats are together." said Artemis


	38. Then Moon Princesses Appears

"Sailor V... I mean Sailor Venus." said Sailor Jupiter

"Could you be one of the moon princesses?" asked Sailor Moon

"No I am not. But like all of you I'm a guardian who protects the princesses." said Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon was so happy that her hero was here. "It's really nice to meet you all." Sailor Venus held out her hand and the others grabbed it.

"Well it's nice that you all finally meet. I need you to relive we are in the middle of an important investigation. We'll share the details tomorrow night when we meet up at the Hikawa Shrine. See you later Luna." said Artemis

"Okay, Artemis. See you tomorrow." said Luna

Soon everyone left and headed back home.

In the Dark Kingdom. Both Zoisite and Kunzite were ordered by Queen Beryl not to kill Tuxedo Mask but capture him alive.

At Mamoru's apartment. Ryoga helped Mamoru over to the couch. Both Mamoru and Ryoga were mad that they failed to protect someone. For Mamoru it was Sailor Moon and for Ryoga it was Sailor Sun. Then the tv turned on with Zoisite on it.

"How did you find me?" asked Mamoru in a weak

"It was easy once I found out your true identity. Mamoru. And I'm guessing the person next to you is Tuxedo Ranger." said Zoisite

"What do you want?" asked Ryoga

"Well much better then I first planed. We can all settle things once and for all."

"Go on." said Mamoru

"We both want the Rainbow Crystals and the Flame Crystals. So I suggest a battle between the three of us. With the winner taking all. How does that sound?"

"I accept your challenge." said both Ryoga and Mamoru

"The location will be at the Starlight Tower, the skyscraper in the bay area." Both Mamoru and Ryoga nodded there heads as the sun started to rise. "Okay. I'll see you two there today at five pm." Then the tv went black.

Later after school. Ranma waited for Usagi to get done with detention. They were heading out then they saw both Marmoru and Ryoga. Usagi went up to Mamoru and slapped his back. "Hey how you doing?" asked Usagi. Then Mamoru winced out in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Oh hey bun-head. you are sure cheerful today." said Mamoru

Usagi and Mamoru continued to talk.

"Hey Ryoga." said Ranma

"Hey Ranma." said Ryoga

"What brings you here?"

"Just some business me and Mamoru have to do."

Ranma was about to ask Ryoga more then both Mamoru and Ryoga left. Then Usagi noticed the blood on her hand. They started to follow them just incase there was a problem.

Usagi reached her hand out. The Mamoru reacted and Ryoga as well. And saw Ranma and Usagi.

"What was that about?" asked Usagi

"Sorry you just startled me. What are you two doing here?" asked Mamoru

"We got worried about you and decided to follow you." said Ranma

Ryoga face started to go red once he heard that Ranma was worried.

"I know that your injured. You need to go see a doctor before it gets worse." Usagi said to Mamoru

"Look this is none of your business! So both of you just go home." said Mamoru

Ryoga knew it was mean but he didn't want Ranma and Usagi to get hurt. "Mamoru is right both of you should head back home." said Ryoga

Usagi kind of got mad as Mamoru and Ryoga started to walk away. Both Ranma and Usagi followed Mamoru and Ryoga. Then a red sphere appeared aroud them. Usagi started to get scared. They were then teleported away.

At the Hikawa Shrine.

Ami, Rei and Makoto were waiting for both Ranma and Usagi. Rei was starting to get angry because they were waiting for to long. Then a blond haired girl with Artemis. and told them they were at the Starlight Tower. Rei wondered who the girl was. But Ami then noticed Artemis and then quickly figured out that she was Sailor Venus. She told them that her name was Minako Aino.

back with Ranma, Usagi, Ryoga and Mamoru.

Both Ranma and Usagi were out cold as the appeared in a room with Zoisite in there. Zoisite had all the Rainbow Crystals and the Flame Crystals that he was able to get.

"Welcome." said Zoisite as he walked up and place down the Rainbow and Flame Crystals on the ground. "I will place both the Rainbow Crystal and Flame Crystals here. Now you two do the same." Then Zoisite walked back from them.

"Before that you got to let this two girls go." said Mamoru

"Only if you two set down your Crystals with mine."

"You better or else." said Ryoga.

Then Mamoru place he's Rainbow Crystals that he got and Ryoga placed down he's Flame Crystals. Then they walked back. Then Zoisite started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked both Mamoru and Ryoga

"You two. You two were so foolish. Then Kunzite appeared. The got both Mamoru and Ryoga in surprised.

"Now we have all the Rainbow Crystals and Flame Crystals." said Kunzite

"You'll pay for this." said Ryoga in anger as well Mamoru was angry.

"You better stay there or the two girls will be turned to ashes." said Zoisite

"I'll leave the rest to you Zoisite." said Kunzite then both Mamoru and Ryoga tossed a rose. But Kunzite disappeared. Soon after that both Ranma and Usagi started to wake up. They were wondering why Zosite was here. Zoisite had two scratches on he's face thanks to the roses that Ryoga and Mamoru tossed.

"How dare you two do this to my face, you worms. I will get you two for this." Then Zoisite disappeared. "If you two want back the Rainbow Crystals and Flame Crystals back, come to the top floor of the observation deck." said Zoisite voice coming from somewhere.

Both Ranma and Usagi wondered why they would want with the Rainbow Crystal and Flame Crystals. Then the room started to get covered in ice. They started to run for the elevator. Avoiding ice coming from the ceiling. They headed for the elevator as the floor started to fall apart. They soon got into the elevator but it was close.

"We're safe now." said Usagi

"I wouldn't count on it." said Mamoru

They saw that it looks like they were in something alive. "What is this?!" Usagi asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know." said Ranma

Then the door vanished and they noticed.

"That doesn't look good." said Ryoga

But the elevator was heading up the building. "It looks like we are trapped in here." said Mamoru

Outside the building the other Sailor Guardians soon found out the situation. Then Sailor Jupiter blasted open a door.

While in the elevator

"Do you mind if I ask? Why do you want the Rainbow Crystal? But I understand if you don't want to talk about." said Usagi

"It's got to do with my past. If I got all those Rainbow Crystals they will help me find the Legendary Silver Crystal. The I can figure out my pass once and for all." said Mamoru. He then started to tell the story where he's parent died in a car crash and lost he's memory and that he kept having a starnge dream.

"So what about you. Why do you want the Flame Crystals?" Ranma asked Ryoga

"You know when I told you when I feel and hit my head when I was chasing you. After that I have been getting this dream since then over and over again. If I find the Flame Crystal it will help me find the Legendary Aura Crystal. So I can figure out what the dream means."

Then soon the elevator stopped. Up on top of the elevator Zoisite shot a fire ball down. Both Usagi and Ranma were dilperating in there heads if they should transform or not. They looked at each othe and nodded there heads.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she turned into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as she turned into Sailor Sun.

Both Mamoru and Ryoga were shocked to see them transform. Then they saved Mamoru and Ryoga and got out of there before the fire got there and destroyed the elevator.

With Zoisite

Zoisite started to walk away thinking that they were all dead. "I'll report to Queen Beryl that Mamoru Chiba died in an accident."

"You call that an accident!" said Sailor Moon as they got there. This got Zoisite attention.

"You'll pay for using dirty ticks to kill us." said Sailor Sun

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon..."

"And in the name of the Sun..."

"We'll punish you!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! I'll get rid of the both of you. As well as Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger."

"What are you talking about. Tuxedo Mask isn't even here." said Sailor Moon

"And neither is Tuxedo Ranger." said Sailor Sun

"Yes we are." said Mamoru and Ryoga. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun turned around. Then Mamoru took out a red rose and Ryoga pulled out a yellow rose. Mamoru then was turned into Tuxedo Mask. Ryoga then was transformed into Tuxedo Ranger. Sailor Moon was in shock that Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask. And Ranma was surprised that Ryoga was Tuxedo Ranger.

"You two were vary brave today. Now leave the rest to us." said Tuxedo Mask

"You can't! You're hurt. Please get out of here." said Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Mask

"Sailor Moon... I will protect you." Sailor Moons face went all red.

"And you know I don't need you to act like you have to protect me." said Sailor Sun to Tuxedo Ranger

"I know that. But still this is something I have to do. Even if I don't need to I will protect you Sailor Sun." said Tuxedo Ranger. Sailor Sun didn't know at the time but her face blushed a little.

"Play time is over. It's time to finish this, Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Ranger!" said Zoisite

Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger got in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Very well. But first you must promise me you'll leave Sailor Moon out of this." said Tuxedo Mask

"As well as Sailor Sun." added Tuxedo Ranger

"Of course. We'll do this fair and square." said Zoisite. Then two crystals appeared behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Then they started to launch at them. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger reacted fast by blacking them with there bodies. They fell to the floor. Sailor Moon ran to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Sun ran to Tuxedo Ranger.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sailor Sun

"I said I would protect you. And I kept my word." said Tuxedo Ranger

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun called out the one they were with. Then the other Sailor Guardians showed up and saw what happened to Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ranger. They were shocked what happened. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to cry. Even though Sailor Sun tried her hardest not to but could help but cry. There tears started to react. Then both the Rainbow Crystals and the Flame Crystals flew away from Kunzite. The Rainbow Crystals went to Sailor Moon and the Flame Crystal. The Rainbow Crystals went to Sailor Moon and the Flame crystals went to Sailor Sun. The Crystals combined with there tears to make the Legendar Silver Crystal and the Legendary Aura Crystal. The Legendary Aura Crystal looked like the Legendary Silver Crystal but it kept changing colors from blue to green to red to white not staying with one color for very long. Luna and Artemis were surprised to see the Crystals. Then the Moon Stick and Sun Stick appeared. The Legendary Silver Crystal went to the Moon Stick. And the Aura Crystal went to Sun Stick. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to get up. With them having a blank look on there face. There tiaras disappeared as a crescent moon appeared on there foreheads. There outfits then changed into matching dresses.

"It's them! The Moon Princesses!" said Luna

"They have awakened." said Artemis


	39. Returning Memories

Soon after Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun become the Moon princesses appeared. Then Luna started to remember about the princesses. "Princess Serenity. Princess Solaria." said Luna

This shocked the other Sailor Guardians. "Did you say Princess? You mean Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were the Moon Princesses we've been searching for this whole time." said Sailor Jupiter

"And not only that Tuxedo Mask is Mamoru and Tuxedo Ranger is Ryoga." said Sailor Mercury

Both Usagi and Ranma went down on there knees. Usagi put Mamoru's head on her lap. And Ranma put Ryoga's head on her lap.

"The Princesses have awakened. That fine I'll just rid of them and take the Silver Crystal and the Aura Crystal." said Zoisite. Then he fired a wave at them. It didn't really do anything to them. They raised there sticks into the air and the crystals. The crystals send out a wave out that send Zoisite flying back into a pillar.

Soon Mamoru and Ryoga started to wake up.

"S-Serenity... I remember everything now... Serenity... I am Endymion." said Mamoru

"Endymion..." said Usagi. Then she started to remember her past life.

"S-Solaria... I can remember now... S-Solaria... I was called Lexaeus."

"Lexaeus." said Ranma. Then she started to remember her past life.

As they started to remember there past they even remember the part when the Moon Kingdom was under attack. After a while the were back into there Sailor Guardian uniforms. Then they fell unconscious. The other ran up to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"They are okay. They just passed out." said Sailor Venus

"That good to hear." said Sailor Mercury

"It must have been there memories of being the princesses coming back to them and overloading there minds." said Artemis

Sailor Mars tried to wake up Tuxedo Mask.

"They look like there in pretty bad shapes." said Sailor Jupiter

Zoisite started to get up. Then Kunzite appeared and help Zoisite to stay up.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun turned out to be the Moon Princesses." said Zoisite

"I see. There awakening must have caused the Rainbow Crystal and the Flame Crystals to be drawn to them." said Kunzite. The other Sailor Guardians where ready to fight to protect Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "I will let you live for a little longer." He fired a wave out. But it didn't hit them. The wave put Mamoru in a orb that disappeared. Then Kunzite and Zoisite disappeared.

Back at the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl was mad that the Moon Princesses were awaken and they gotten the Silver Crystal and the Aura Crystal. As well mad at Zoisite for trying to kill Tuxedo Mask. He lost he's life as punishment.

Queen Beryl brought Tuxedo Mask to there Great Ruler Queen Metalia.

Back with the Sailor Guardians. They were trying to get out with Sailor Venus carrying Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars carrying Sailor Sun and Sailor Jupiter carrying Tuxedo Ranger. As Sailor Mercury was trying to find a way out. And started to go on about the space and dimensions. None of the other Sailor Guardains didn't underdstand what Sailor Mercury was saying. Then soon Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to wake back up.

"Where is Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Moon as she looked around. But she couldn't see him around. "Where is he? Tell me? Is he dead?"

"And what about Tuxedo Ranger? Is he okay?" asked Sailor Sun seeing that Sailor Jupiter was carrying him.

"They are both alive. But the enemy took Tuxedo Mask away and we don't know where he is." said Sailor Mars

"Listen, everyone. Now that the Princesses have awaken, its time to tell you the whole story. Starting with this, Luna when the Princesses awaken did you noticed that all your memories returned." said Artemis

"Yes, very clearly." said Luna

"Wait! What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"He is talking about our previous lives. And about the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium." said Sailor Venus

"A long time ago. There was a kingdom called Silver Millennium that was on the moon." said Artemis

"It was a peaceful paradise." said Luna

"Then something happened. The Earth was taken over by an evil entity."

"Then there forces attack to steal the power of the Silver Crystal stored within Silver Millennium."

"The Kingdom was destroyed in a fierce battle, but with the power of the Silver Crystal, the evil entity was sealed away. And you four are the reincarnations of the guardians who fought that battle."

"What! Are you saying we are beings from this moon world?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"No, we are all being of Earth. So our mothers and fathers are our true parents." said Sailor Venus

"That was wish of the Moon Queen. She wanted the Princesses and you four girls to live happily as ordinary humans. That is why she chose this era to reincarnate you. Because it was so peaceful." said Luna

"But it didn't worked out as she hoped. Someone has released the evil entity into the world." said Artemis

"I see. That evil entity must be the Dark Kingdom's boss, isn't it." said Sailor Mercury

"That's right. I'm sorry that this happened, if it wasn't for them you would all live your ordinary lives. But if we don't protect the Silver Crystal and the Aura Crystal. As well as defeat the enemy there will be no future for any of us." said Luna

"I feel it's our destiny to fight this battle. Do you all understand? We cant let the past repeat it's self. We go to work together and defeat this threat." said Sailor Venus

"That's right." said Sailor Mars

"We'll fight it together." said Sailor Jupiter

"Sorry. But I'm out." said Sailor Moon. This got everyone's attention. "I'm sorry. But I'm sick of fighting."

"Are you serious?" asked Luna

"I'm sick of it. It's all I ever do."

"How can you say that. You are a princess." said Sailor Venus

"You saw that I'm a Princess, but the truth is I don't feel like one and I'm not even sure I want to be one. I'm Usagi Saotome not Serenity."

"Usagi don't you understand you have an important mission." said Luna

"I don't care about the mission. So what if I had a previous life! It has nothing to do with me right now. Don't you get it?! I'm tired of risking our lives fighting all the time. I wonder if all of you end up just like Mamoru." Usagi was crying. Then Sailor Mars walked up to her and slapped her.

"How can you talk like that you coward!" said Sailor Mars

"You right I'm not strong like you."

"I kind of agree with Usagi a bit." said Sailor Sun

"Ranma, I thought you would be up to fighting the enemy?" asked Luna

"Oh I am up for fighting. I'm just agreeing with the Princess thing."

"That make sense."

"Plus Usagi is just a little upset this happened. I know this stuff could happen. But Usagi doesn't what us to get hurt and know seeing it happened she's scared it will happen again."

"I think you might be right. We would give her some time and Usagi should return to normal. So let's be patient till then. More importantly, I Luna I found an exit." said Sailor Mercury

"That's great. We should get out of here as soon as possible. We'll finish our talk later." said Luna

They all started to walk and soon meet up with Kunzite.

"So you found the exit, very impressive." said Kunzite

"Luna, Artemis! Take cover" said Sailor Venus

"All right." said Luna

"Be careful." said Artemis

"I will you three protect the princesses." said Sailor Venus

"Hold on I'm fighting as well." said Sailor Jupiter

"So am I" said Sailor Sun

"No stay back." said Sailor Venus

"Yeah right!" Then Sailor Mars grabbed Sailor Sun's arm and pulled her back.

Then both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus started to attack but there attack were absorbed by Kunzite's shield. Kunzite fired a blast at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. They fell to the floor.

"Mercury, watch over the Princesses." said Sailor Mars as she pushed Sailor Sun towards Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Moon you and Sailor Sun have to accept your destiny."

Sailor Mars fired a fire ball at Kunzite. It was soon absorbed by the shield. And was sent back at her. This send her to the ground as well. Then Kunzite send out a wave that knocked out Sailor Mercury.

He was then going to target Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. "Now its my turn. And your going to pay." said Sailor Sun

Sailor Moon stood next to Sailor Sun ready to fight. They soon both got an instanced to use there crystals. Sailor Moon got out her Moon Stick with the Silver Crystal and Sailor Sun got out the Sun Stick with the Aura Crystal. Kunzite fired a blast they used there stick to block the blast. Both the Silver Crystal and the Aura Crystal started to glow. Then send out a blast that send him running away and they were able to escape. The other Sailor Guardians were grateful that Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. And Sailor Moon said she was going to keep fighting.


	40. Is Tuxedo Mask Evil

As school went both Ranma and Usagi were a little distracted in fact they have been like this for the past few day. Both for different reasons. Usagi was worried about Mamoru being kidnapped and Ranma was worried about Ryoga who was injured and recovering back at there house. Ranma and Usagi came up with an excuse to there mom Nodoka what happened to him and told her she was a friend of Ranma's. Ryoga was still out cold since when he got hurt.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine

Ami, Rai, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis were having a meeting.

"That's right, it's seem Usagi hasn't been sleeping well. Just when I think she falls asleep, she starts to having nightmares about Tuxedo Mask. Not to menschen about Ranma. She is not bad as Usagi but if she's not at school then she is taking care of Ryoga. She even stopped her training." said Luna

"Oh my." said Ami in shock

"Well do we know what happen to Tuxedo Mask after he was abducted by enemy? And is Ryoga doing okay?" asked Makoto

"We don't know what happened to Tuxedo Mask. Usagi is so worried about Tuxedo Mask, that she can't think of anything else. It's painful seeing her like this. And as for Ryoga he is getting better. But we don't know when he'll wake up." said Luna

"This is bad we need to get Usagi up for fighting and get those two accepting themselves as the princesses before something bad happens." said Artemis

"But we can't blame Usagi. The one she loves has been abducted and we haven't hear a word from him since. I kind of understand. The pain she must be going through." said Rai

"Well that's unusual for you to sympathize with Usagi." said Makoto. Then she remember what Rai said to Usagi before. "Sorry."

"Well now is not the time for Usagi to go soft. Plus Ranma must except herself." said Artemis

"I agree... In order to crush the Dark Kingdom's ambitions. We got to make both Ranma and Usagi into full-fledged princesses as soon as possible. Because they need to be able to use the Silver Crystal and then Aura Crystal." said Luna

"There has to be a way we can get Usagi on her feet. As well get Ranma excepting herself as a princess." said Minako

'And I have a feeling it's going to be hard for Ranma to except this.' thought Luna

It was almost night Minako went into Usagi's room the cheer her up. As Minako did that Luna went to check up on Ranma. She noticed she was still with Ryoga. Luna walked up to Ranma and took a seat.

"So you're still here." said Luna

"Yeah." said Ranma

"How is he?"

"He is getting better. I'm hoping he wakes up soon."

"You seem to care about him a lot."

"Well... I always did as a friend. But ever since that time my feelings started to change and I don't know why."

"It's most likely the awakening of you're past memories."

In the Dark Kingdom.

Mamoru was still recovering to serve the Dark Kingdom.

"Kunzite." said Queen Beryl

"Queen Beryl." said Kunzite

"We must take either the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal from Sailor Moon or Sailor Sun no mater what it takes. Have you discovered their identities?"

"No. But please give me more time."

"Just don't take to long. Uncover Sailor Moon's and or Sailor Sun as soon as possible. So we can steal the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal!"

"Leave it to me. My new plan is ready and already in motion." Then two strands of hair flew into Kunzite hand. "These are strands of hair from both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Which I have obtained in battle. I intend to find the girls with matching hair. Then I would have uncovered the identities of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun."

"Very well. Proceed with caution."

Back with Ranma and Luna.

"Why would that effect my feelings for him?" asked Ranma

"Well think about it Usagi hated Mamoru. But know she loves him."

"I guess you're right." Ranma started to look a little down

"Are you alright Ranma?"

"Yeah! I guess I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with Ryoga."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing it's just..."

"I understand Ranma. But I thought you were okay being a girl and accepted this is who you are."

"It's about being girl I'm alright right with that. It's just the princess thing."

"Ranma. Just because you're a princess that doesn't mean it has to change you. You are still you no matter what?"

"Really you won't except me to act all like a princess."

"Of course not Ranma."

Ryoga was still unconscious and didn't hear a word of there conversation. After awhile Ryoga started to move a bit and soon woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Ryoga

"You're at my house. You were injured." said Ranma

"Yeah, I remember." Ryoga tried to get up but struggled. Ranma stopped him from getting up.

"No your still recovering."

"Ranma I got something to tell you. I love you." When Ranma heard that her face went all red.

"I love you too." Then her communicator started to go. Ranma answered it and it was Sailor Venus she told them there was trouble and Sailor Moon was in trouble. She told them where to meet up at. Ryoga started to get. "No. You stay here and rest. I got this." Ranma left and soon meet up with the others as Sailor Sun.

They got to were Sailor Moon was and saw that she was in trouble.

"Stop right there!" said Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. They were also with Luna and Artemis. Sailor Moon was happy that they were here.

"Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she shot a beam.

"Supreme Thunder." said Sailor Jupiter as she shot thunder. Both Sailor Sun's and Sailor Jupiter's attacks combined and destroyed the hand buzzer that Mitsuaami was trying to attack Sailor Moon with.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury as she made a fog so Mitsuaami could not see.

"Now Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Venus

"Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon

Then Mitsuaami was returned back to normal.

"Tuxedo Mask! I'm so glad you're back safe and sound." said Sailor Mars

"Sailor Mars! That guy is not the Tuxedo Mask you used to know! Believe me, he is now one of the commanders of the Dark Kingdom! He's Endymion!" said Sailor Venus

This shocked Sailor Mars. "N-No! She must be joking right. Tuxedo Mask please tell me what she said is not true."

"Roses have many thorns. And you should know that even red roses turn black when they wilt." said Tuxedo Mask

"Are you really going to fight us?" asked Sailor Mercury

"Hurting young woman is not my style. But in order to get either the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal, I am prepared to do what is needed."

"Well you can't beat us all." said Sailor Sun. Tuxedo Mask took one step forward and then a yellow rose was tossed at him. They all looked were it came from and saw Tuxedo Ranger there barley just standing up. 'What is he doing here. He should be resting.' Sailor Sun thought

Then Tuxedo Mask got a message in he's mind to retreat. "Sailor Guardians! You're deaths at my hand has been postponed. A woman's friendship is fragile. Even a slight breeze can make it fall apart like a flower in the wind. Be careful of that. Farewell!" Then Tuxedo Mask disappeared into darkness.

Some time has passed after they turned back to normal. They saw Ms. Kariko working as if nothing had happened.

"Ms. Kariko was turned into monster because of me. If we don't stop the Dark Kingdom. Then more people like her will get mixed up in this. I will not let that happen."

"Well it looks like Usagi is accepting her responsibility as a princess." said Artemis

"And Ranma has excepted the fact that she is a princess." said Luna

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah! Tuxedo Mask is safe! All is right in the world!"

"That's Usagi for you. She'll will never change." said Ranma

"Well at lest growing up a bit and moving on." said Artemis

"I guess you're right." said Luna

"You should too, Rai. You can't let it bother you forever." said Makoto

"You're right." said Rai

"I'm sure Tuxedo Mask was tricked by the bad guy into thinking he was one of them. Once they got him. And now it's up to me to turn him back to normal with my power of love." said Usagi


	41. Bizarre Training

It was a normal day. Soon after several sparing matches between Ranma and Ryoga even thought they had feelings for each other. They still have some sparing matches. But since Ranma's training with Cologne, Ryoga was losing every time. As Ryoga walked back to where he was staying. He soon found himself lost again. But he was feeling down because of how easily he lost to Ranma again. He was fully recovered after he's injury. As Ryoga was walk he was soon knocked out by a falling club. Once Ryoga woke up he was in a room. Some old lady was there.

"Good you're awake." said Cologne

"Where am I?" asked Ryoga

"You got hit on the head by one of my granddaughter's clubs. That I knocked away during Shampoo's training. We saw you got knocked out. So we brought you back to our place to make sure you were alight."

'Shampoo? I remember Ranma talking about her.' thought Ryoga

Then Shampoo entered the room. "Good your up. Shampoo is sorry." said Shampoo

"That's alright, it was an accident." said Ryoga

"Shampoo has seen you around before. You were hanging out with Ranma."

"My name is Ryoga."

"So you're Ryoga, Ranma told Shampoo quite a bit about you."

"So you're Shampoo, Ranma told me about you as well."

"So you know Ranma?" asked Cologne

"Yeah!" They started to take

The next day. Ranma had to wake up Usagi once again. Luna was a little disappointed that even thought they were princess they didn't really changed at all.

Ranma and Usagi were heading to school. As they walked to school they saw Ryoga and he was not in he's uniform. He also was carrying Cologne. But Ranma and Usagi didn't noticed her.

"Hey Ryoga. What's happening? Why aren't you not ready?" asked Ranma

"Well I'm not going to be at school for a few days. I'm going on a training trip." said Ryoga

"Alright! Just don't get too lost. Okay."

"Ah. I little joke between you two?" asked Cologne as she showed herself.

"No actually Ryoga is terrible at directions Cologne."

"It can't be that bad."

"It took Ryoga three days to get to a vacant loot behind he's house."

"You got to be kidding."

"Ranma remember you waited for me there for three days and I got there on the fourth." said Ryoga

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Ranma

"Well that explains why we are still here after walking for two hours. Now I know that I'm going to watch witch way you go. And if you are going the wrong way I'll hit you on the head with my cane." said Colonge

"What?!" said Ryoga

"You heard me."

Ranma giggled from hearing that. "Well good luck then." said Ranma

They got there right when Naru got there as well.

"Hey Naru." said Usagi

Naru asked Usagi if she did her homework. Usagi didn't think she had homework so she was screwed because she didn't do any of it.

As that was going on Ranma had to deal with Kuno who show Ranma and Akane he's affection for them and they send him flying.

Then a limo pulled pull up and dropped of a few students. "What was that?" asked Ranma and Usagi

"You don't know. Those are some of the girls that are attending the Princess Seminar at the Ross Mansion." said Naru

"Oh yeah, now I remember. That's the place where Countess Rose lives? She's the lady who recently moved here from England, right?" asked Usagi

"Yeah. Apparently, from what I heard is she is a famous aristocrat in England. And expert in manners, so wealthy parent send the daughters to her to learn how to act like a princesses."

"You can take a class for that?"

"Apparently. She teaches them the basics of elegance and culture." They soon went to class as the bell started to ring. Class went on like Usagi soon fell asleep in class like normal. Miss. Haruna woke up Usaig and send her to the hallway.

In the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl told Endymion and Kunzite to work together to get either the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal. But they said they will not team up and they will work on there own. Queen Beryl didn't care about that as long as one or both them got her the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal.

That night Luna went to the arcade to use the communicator. She soon found out it was Artemis who she was taking order from this whole time.

The next day

Usagi went to the Ross Mansion with Luna and Ranma to spy on the place.

"Why am I here?" asked Ranma

"Oh come on Ranma, it won't hurt..." said Usagi. Then she saw what they were eating and let out a scream.

"What is it?" asked Luna

"There eating cheesecake from Charmont! I want some."

"Really, Usagi!" said Ranma

Then they heard a cough. This gave a little scared to them. "Excuse me, young ladies but if you have business here. Please use the front door." said a man. Usagi, Ranma and Luna started to panic and then Usagi and Luna started to fall. Usagi then grabbed Ranma and she fell as well. Both Usagi and Ranma were in a pile together. "How may I help you?"

Both Usagi and Ranma got up.

"Well to be honest I was kind of think about the Princess Seminar." said Usagi

"And I'm only here because she dragged me along." said Ranma

"Unfortunately, the seminar is by invitation-only through current member." said the man

"Invitation?" said Usagi a little disappointed.

"Well lets go, Usagi." said Ranma as she grabbed her hand.

Then Usagi freed herself from Ranma's hand and picked up Luna. "We got an invitation from this lady."

"We don't accept invitations from cats."

Then Countess Rose walked up. "What a pleasant young lady. I think an invitation from a cat would be just fine this time." said Countess Rose

"Thank you." Usagi said happy to hear that. As for Ranma she was not so thrilled.

"I think it will be amusing to have some unique persons around. However, there is a condition."

"What is it?" Usagi in a worried tone know how unskilled she is.

"Edward, would you please." Then Edward handed both Ranma and Usagi each a frisbee. This confused both by this.

"Strange as it seem the Countess really enjoys playing Frisbee. So if you two want to attend the Princess Seminar, you'll have to be skilled at it." said Edward

"All right! I'm really good at this." said Usagi. Then she tossed the frisbee and it went into the mansion. Then soon came out and Usagi caught it.

"Good!" Edward said as he and Countess Ross clapped.

Ranma tossed it to the side without looking where she was aiming. The frisbee swerved between a few trees and flew back to her. Because Ranma didn't knew what happen to the frisbee so when I came back it landed on Ranma's head.

Both Edward and the Countess Ross were impressed by what they saw. They clapped.

"That was splendid. You two may attend my Princess Seminar."

"Wait! What?" asked Ranma a little confused

"You didn't tell me you were great with a frisbee." Uasgi whispered to Ranma as she took the frisbee of Ranma's head.

"I wasn't trying to get in." Ranma whispered

"So you got lucky."

Usagi grabbed Ranma so she wouldn't run away.

Luna soon told Artemis that Usagi and Ranma joined the Princess Seminar.

At the Hikawa Shrine.

Artemis told the others that Ranma and Usagi were at the Rose Mansion.

"So both Usagi and Ranma went to the Rose Mansion to become a princess." asked Makoto

"I beat Usagi gives up soon." said Rai

"Maybe. But at lest they are taking the initiative to try to become a princess." said Amy

"I just hope this can turn them into proper princesses." said Artemis

"What exactly is a proper princess? After all what is with the way Usagi and Ranma are now?" asked Minako

"Well there are quite a few things actually. The most important thing they have to behave like a princess in every respect."

"Why is that?"

"Well there are several things. But the most important is that only a proper princess can activate the true power of the Silver Crystal and the Aura Crystal."

They soon decided to join Ranma and Usagi.

At the Rose Mansion.

The girls there were tossing a frisbee back a forth. Usagi was showing off with her skills.

Once that was done the girls were sent inside and each girls was dressed into similar pink dresses. Usagi didn't really enjoyed it because the dress was to tight on her. And Ranma didn't like it either it was tight on her as well. She would admit she was alright with skirts. In fact after the like two month or three she stopped running home to changed and just kept wearing her school uniform after and she even wears skirts on the weekends. But when it came to dresses she felt uncomfortable unless it was a special occasion. They severed soup and Ranma and Usagi started to eat. They were getting told by Edward that they shouldn't make that noise but they couldn't help it. As the seminar went on both Usagi and Ranma were board of it. When they tried or were called on they failed and the other girls chuckled at them.

That night at the dance both Usagi and Ranma were not doing that well. They kept on stepping on there dance partners feet. As well as tripped on there dress.

Both Ranma and Usagi soon noticed that that Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako. They let them know they decided to join them. Amy and Makoto were great at dancing. AS for Ranma, Usagi, Rai and Minako were bad at it always stepping on there feet or other stuff.

Countess Rose went around tapping peoples shoulder. The only ones she didn't tapped was Ranma, Usagi, Rai and Minako. "Young ladies, if I tapped you shoulder, please go to the other room and I will present your graduation certificates."

Then everyone left the room except for Ranma, Usagi, Rai and Minako.

In the room where Ami, Makoto and the other girls. The noticed the statues of girls. They soon found out that they were girls. Then Countess Rose turned into a monster called Shakokai. She sprayed green liquid at they were now frozen as well.

Back with Ranma, Usagi, Rai and Minako. They heard some screaming from the room that Ami, Makoto and the other girls entered.

"Did you hear someone scream in there?" asked Usagi

"Something must have happened to Ami and the others." said Rai

"We better check it out." said Ranma

They started to head for the door but Shakokai appeared in front of them. "A monster!" said Minako

Shakokai sprayed the others in the room except Ranm, Usagi, Rai and Minako. The goo turned the others into statues.

"That's gross." said Usagi

"You four are the only girls that failed my Princess Seminar. From what I have heard one of the four of you must be Sailor Moon. Now who could it be?" asked Shakokai

"What makes you say that?" Usagi asked in a nervous

"I was told that Sailor Moon was clumsy, stupid, lazy and unrefined. So there was no way a girl like that would ever pass the Princess Seminar."

"That make sense." said Minako

"Yeah, that's pretty smart." said Rai

"You two do realized she thinks you also fit that description as well." said Ranma

And Rai and Minako soon realized that. Shakokai shot goo at them but they dodge it. Soon Luna and Artemis jumped onto Shakokai's head. That way Ranma, Usagi, Rai and Minako to get out though a window.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi and then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma and then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mars Power, Make up!" said Rai and then she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Venus Power, Make up!" said Minako and then she was transformed into Sailor Venus.

Shakokai made her way outside and got Luna and Artemis off her face. "Where did those four go?" Shakokai asked not seeing hem anywhere.

"You can't without fail Sailor Moon without facing a punishment." said Sailor Moon. Shakokai turned around and saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon"

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for honor! I am Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Sun

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for passion! I am Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Mars

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for beauty! I am Sailor Venus!" said Sailor Venus

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"And in the name of the Sun..." said Sailor Sun

"And in the name of Mars..." said Sailor Mars

"And in the name of Venus..." said Sailor Venus

"We'll punish you!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"You can try if you like. But first let me give you something first." said Shakokai then she fired goo at them. They dodged out oft he way.

"I'm going to burn that up! Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire ball. Shakokai shot goo and it covered the fire ball and hardened. She shot out more goo.

"Crescent Beam!" said Sailor Venus as she fired a beam. The beam went in the goo and hardened. "Our Crescent Beam and Fire Soul aren't having any effect."

"I don't think my Moon Tiara Action would work." said Sailor Moon

"And I don't think the Solar Ray Blast would work either." said Sailor Sun

"You're all going to make exquisite wax dolls." said Shakokai as she walked towards them.

"No thanks. I like playing with dolls but I don't want to become one." said Sailor Moon as her eyes started to water.

Then a red rose was tossed in front them. This shocked Sailor Moon. The Tuxedo Mask appeared.

"Excellent work, Shakokai." said Tuxedo Mask

"Master Endymion." said Shakokai

"Tuxedo Mask! He has come to save us!" said Sailor Moon

"I don't think so." said Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, hand over the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal. If you do it now, I shall spare you lives." said Tuxedo Mask

"But that's going against Master Kunzite's orders." said Shakokai in a whisper

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun will you give it to me?"

Sailor Moon was sad that hear that. "Snap out of it, Sailor Moon. This isn't the same Tuxedo Mask like he was before."

Then Kunzite appeared. "Endymion, don't interfere!" said Kunzite

"What are you talking about?" asked Tuxedo Mask

"I was the one who put this plan into motion. And I want you to stay out of it."

"I came her for one thing to get the Silver Crystal or Aura Crystal. So leave."

"I beg your pardoned."

Shakokai was confused on what to do as Kunzite and Tuxedo Mask were arguing on what to do. Sailor Sun noticed this a sneaked around.

Sailor Sun then got out the Sun Stick. "Sun Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Sun as she made a circle. Then Shakokai was turned back into a human.

"So she was Countess Rose." said Sailor Moon as Kunzite disappeared. Then Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon Stick. "Now Tuxedo Mask I'll use my power to turn you back to normal." Sailor Moon was about to do it but he retreated.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! I let you to hold on the Silver Crystal and Aura Crystal until the next time. Farewell!" said Tuxedo Mask then he disappeared.

Then the people that were trapped were then freed.

The next day was just like any other day. With both Ranma and Usagi deciding they were each going to be there own kind of princess.


	42. The Snow Cool Running

It was a nice day at the Hikawa Shrine. All the girls were there with Usagi having a poster.

"Hey, lets go up to the mountain were its snowing. And it says here there having this a Moon Princess Contest up at the sky resort." said Usagi

"Wow! That's a weird contest." said Minako

"Yeah, it's perfect. A contest like this was just made for me to win, don't you think?"

"Let me see." said Rai as she took the poster form Usagi. "Wow,so the winner get to be crowned Moon Princess at night under the moon light infront of a whole crowd of people." Rai started to image herself winning the contest.

"So that's a yes we can go?"

"You can go without me." said Ranma

"Oh come on Ranma it won't be the same without you." said Usagi

"Why not join us. It good to have some fun once in a while. I wouldn't mind taking a break from my studies to go up there." said Ami

"Fine I'll go." said Ranma

"Well that settled then. But I wonder what Luna and Artemis will say?" asked Makoto

"There's no need to worry it. I'll just tell them we're going to go up to the snowy mountains to train." said Minako

"I can't believe you would suggest saying that." said Usagi

"Why? It's the truth."

"Well it's more like stretching the truth. But they should believe it coming from you." said Ami

"Then that means we're all going." said Usagi excited

"But where will we find a hotel on such short noticed?" asked Rai

"Well we can just do what me and my pops did and tent out." said Ranma

"Ranma we are going to a snowy mountain it'll be to cold to do that." said Ami

"Well me and pops had to tent out as it snowed several times."

"Well I'm going to say we are not going to do that." said Minako

"Well I think I can help you out with that Rai." said Yuichiro

"Yuichiro." said Rai seeing him show up.

"My family owns a place up there that's big enough for all of you to stay at."

"We'd so appreciate that." said Usagi

""Well then, I'll take a few days off and then I'll..."

"Hold on. So that means you're coming too?" asked Rai

Yuichiro was disappointed by that. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no that will be fine. Right Rai. Like they say. You never know when yo might meet you destiny." said Makoto

"You mean a chance a meeting can be you destiny." said Minako

"I don't think either of those are correct." said Ami

"Fine." said Rai letting out a sigh

A few days later. They took a train to get the snowy mountain.

"Wow so pretty." said Usagi

"I can't believe we are here." said Makoto

"I feel find of bad for leaving Luna and Artemis behind." said Ami

"Don't worry they'll be fine. Besides I think they rather be curled up somewhere warm." said Minako

They soon got to Yuichiro's parents place. This surprised them by how big it was.

"My parents are at our place in Switzerland right now. So please make yourselves at home." said Yuichiro as they entered the building and he started to get fired started.

"This place is so huge. Since you're filthy rich... I mean, why are wasting you time training at my families shrine?" asked Rai

"I train so I can be a better person."

"Oh, right..." Rai said in a shock

"I don't think that's the only reason." whispered Usagi to Rai

Rai started to chuckle nervously.

"Well anyway lets not seat here all day let's go skiing." said Makoto

They all agreed.

After awhile Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako were skiing alright while Ranma was having some trouble but soon got the hange of it. To be honest they all were beginners. They soon wondered where Rai and Yuichiro were at. They were skiing very well and soon meet up with the others.

"This area is too flat. Let's go farther up." said Rai

"No thanks, I'll pass." said Makoto

"I think you better go on with Yuichiro." said Minako

"We are having enough fun here at the beginner slop." said Ami

"Yeah. I'm good here." said Ranma

"Yeah. We'll be fine." said Usagi

"But Usagi. Aren't you planning on participating in the Moon Princess Contest? Well that's being held on top of the mountain." said Yuichiro

"What?!" Usagi said in shock.

"Besides being good looking you also have to be a goo skier or you won't have a shot of being named the Moon Princess."

"Are you kidding me." This also shocked Ranma, Ami, Makoto and Minako as well

"What are you going to do? Drop out? It's alright if you do then I'll be the Moon Princess." said Rai

"Wait! I'll go."

Usagi left with Rai and Yuichiro.

Ranma, Ami, Makoto and Minako continued to ski right were they were.

in the woods

Ryoga was tied to a hanging rock with only one hand free and that hand was wrapped up with only one figure free. Cologne send another tied up rock right at Ryoga was having a hard time doing the Bakusai Tenketsu. Cologne soon made Ryoga tried again this time Ryoga hit the rock with several strikes.

"I told you once I told you a thousand times. You got to clear your mind or you won't be able to do it." said Cologne

"My mind was clear. I was not thinking of anything." said Ryoga

Cologne tapped the rock with her can showing that Ryoga just wrote Ranma's name into the rock.

back with Ranma and the others.

Ranma, Ami, Makoto and Minako soon had enough skiing for the day. They headed back and Minako noticed there was a few shops.

"There still sometime till the contest starts. So why don't we look around for a bit?" asked Minako

"I don't see why not." said Makoto

They headed to the stores. They all started to look around. It mostly just had souvenirs for the tourists. They soon entered a small shop that sold earrings. And some of the earrings were snow themed but not all of them.

"These look cute." said Minako seeing some snowman earrings.

"Did you find anything you might like Ranma?" asked Ami

"Not really." said Ranma

Then Minako noticed Ranma ears weren't pierce. "Ranma your ears aren't pierced." said Minako

"Yeah, so?!"

"I think you would great with some earrings. I wonder if they do piercing here?"

"It's fine I don't..."

"Oh come one we all have piercings. Miss!" Minako called out as she pulled Ranma by one of her arms to the counter.

"What do you need?" asked the lady behind the counter

"I was wondering if you do piercings here?"

"Yes, we do."

"Great! My friend her need to get her ears pierced."

"But..." said Ranma trying to say something.

"Its alright it'll be on me."

The lady took Ranma to the back so she could pierce Ranma's ears. Ranma let out loud yelp in pain. She told Ranma what she had to do like clean it and have it covered for a few days.

Soon it started to get dark. They headed over to were the finish line was. They waited there for quite a long time and started to get worried. So they went out and searched for them.

After a while they soon found Usagi, Rai and Yuichiro.

"You know we were worried about you." said Makoto

"I'm just glade your safe. If it ends well all's well." said Minako

"It's it all's well that ends well." said Ami

Minako was a little embarrassed by this.

"Well I had a horrible time. And Usagi was acting like an idiot." said Rai

"What? That's not true. We had fun. We even strengthen our friendship." said Usagi

"Me a friend of yours. Yeah when pigs fly."

Then Usagi started to cry.

Then Ranma started to chuckle. "Rai, I think your more friends with Usagi then you are letting on." said Ranma


	43. Ryoga Returns

It was just a normal day. Both Ranma and Usagi got to school once they got there Kuno was knocked out and was sent flying by Ranma after he tried to hit on here.

"When will Kuno ever learn, that I'm not interested in him?" asked Ranma

"I know what you mean." said Akane as she showed up.

"Hey Akane. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Your dad still on my case on getting you to love me and stuff."

"Well you can stop to be honest I like you more as a friend. And you tell pop I already found someone I like in that way."

"Really same here I have had fun hanging out with you. But like you said I see you more as a friend. And might I ask who the lucky girl you fell in love with?"

"Oh it's not a girl."

"Wait! You mean you fell for a boy." Akane said in shock. Then soon Ryoga showed back from with his training Cologne. She helped him get to school then left.

"Ranma!" said Ryoga as he ran up to Ranma.

"Oh hey Ryoga. Back from your training I see."

"Yeah. I will say the training was tough." They all headed into the school.

Soon school was over and Akane returned back to where she and Genma were staying.

"So how did today go. Got any closer to having Ranma today?" asked Genma

"I keep telling you I'm not going to do it. Either way doesn't mater Ranma already in love with someone." said Akane

"WHAT!" Genma then left in anger.

Ranma and Ryoga were in the park. They were sparing so Ranma could see the results of Ryoga's training. Ranma found it harder to do damage to Ryoga.

"I'm impressed!" said Ranma

"Thanks." said Ryoga

Then Genma showed up and interrupted them. This surprised both Ranma and Ryoga. "Ranma!"

"What does he want now?" Ranma whispered to herself.

"You know who this is?" Ryoga whispered to Ranma

"Unfortunately. He's my old man." Ranma whispered

"He's your father!" Ryoga said in shock

"How dare you Ranma! How dare you fall in love with someone other then the person I picked out for you." said Genma

"You know well and good that mom made it you have no say in that sort of thing." said Ranma

"But with some help I found a loophole."

"In other words someone else found it for you." Ranma knowing that Genma would be to lazy to look.

"What is he talking about?" Ryoga whispered to Ranma.

"My mom made him sign something that prevents him from setting me and Usagi up in arranged marriage. So what is this loophole?"

"All you have to do is agree to it." said Genma

"Like I would ever do that. I already in love with someone."

"I heard and I'm here to stop it." Genma started to charge at Ranma. Then Ryoga used his umbrella to hit Genma. This send Genma back a little.

"Even if you are Ranma's father you have no right to say who she should be in love with." said Ryoga

"You stay out of this. This is a family matter."

"Ryoga is right pops you have no right to tell me who I can love." said Ranma. Both Ranma and Ryoga worked together to beat Genma. Ranma grabbed Genma by his shirt. "Now you listen here. You better stop this right now or I will tell mom and you know what she will she will do to you."

This scared Genma. He soon left them.

"Well that scared him. Why is he so scared of you mother?" asked Ryoga

"Let's just say she knows how to deal with him."


	44. Paired With A Monster

It was a normal day like any other Ranma was with Makoto as they did some training together with some of Ranma's other friends. While Usagi was at home with Minako, Luna and Artemis they were watching ice dancing on tv. Both Usagi and Minako were enjoying watching both Jenelyn and Misha. Even Usagi try to mimic them but fell on top of both Luna and Artemis.

"You know maybe her interest in figure skating is a sign that she's serious about being more princess like." said Artemis

"Maybe, after all figure skating was one of the most popular activity in the Moon Kingdom." said Luna

"Yeah! And both of the Princesses were especially good at skating."

"What! Really? I guess I was blessed with many talents!"

Minako, Luna and Artemis just looked at Usagi.

At the Dark Kingdom.

"Figure skating. Why not used what was the most popular sport among the girls in the Moon Kingdom?" asked Kunzite

"To lure Sailor Moon and or Sailor Sun and steal either the Silver Crystal or the Aura Crystal, right?" asked Queen Beryl

"I stake my honor on it!"

"Oh how honorable of you staking your honor on such a dirty plan." said Mamoru

"Endymion!"

"If you had any pride as warrior, you have the courage to challenge them head-on."

"Battles only have meaning if they're won. If you haven't interfered in my past plans, we'd already have the Silver Crystal or Aura Crystal."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that."

"That's enough! Kunzite, go on with this plan. I expect it to work." said Queen Beryl

"It will." said Kunzite then he disappeared.

Sometime later.

Both Usagi and Minako took Ranma, Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rai and Maroto to the new ice rink.

"I haven't heard of this ice rink." said Luna

"Yeah! It's brand new. And for it's grand opening day Janelyn and Misha are going to be giving coaching lessons." said Usagi

"Isn't that amazing?" asked Minako

"That's great for you. But why did you drag us along?" asked Rai

"Well I should get back home and study for the national practice exam tomorrow." said Ami

"Well, you see the thing is..." said Usagi

"They are doing free admission, but only for groups of six." said Minako

"Groups of six?" asked Makoto

"Why is that?" asked Ranma

"It sound suspicious. Don't you want to check it out. Ask and you shall be answered in the order in witch you asked." said Minako

"It's "ask and you shall receive"." said Ami

Minako face expiration changed. "Are you sure?"

"Well it doesn't matter witch it is. Let's go." said Usagi as she and Minako pushed Ranma, Ami, Rai and Makoto towards the ice rink entrance.

After awhile everyone but Ranma and Usagi. Ranma was getting in a skate uniform that looked like the one from (The Icy fountain of love episode). Both of them were having trouble walking to the other who were ready. Both of the fell over. However only Usagi was the one who cried. Then Janelyn and Misha got on the rink. This got Usagi up fast. Mostly everyone there enjoyed watching them skate for aroun for a little bit. They were soon done.

"Hello and welcome, everyone. Now let's have some fun skating together. All the starter will begin with the basics. Step number one is getting used to the ice. " said Janelyn. She noticed everyone was eager. The she pointed to Usagi's group. "Why don't your group be the first on the new rink."

Rai, Ami and Minako were able to get on to the rink with out trouble. Makoto noticed both Ranma and Usagi was having some trouble.

"Is this your two first time skating?" asked Makoto

"Yeah!" admitted Ranma

"Well I can do this. You see we were master skaters when in our past life as the Moon Princesses. So this will be a be a piece of cake."

"She doesn't speak for me."

"Well if you need help let me know." said Makoto. Then she went out on the ice. Makoto was great on the ice as Ami, Rai and Minako were doing okay. Usagi fell down a soon after she got on the ice and Ranma fell as soon as she got on the ice. Only Usagi was the one who was crying. Makoto was so good that she impressed both Janelyn and Misha. Ami was helping Ranma up as Minako was helping Usagi up with Rai just there incase the fall backwards. But they fell again this time they took the other down with them. After that Rai let to going Makoto leaving Ami and Minako to help Usagi and Ranma. Misha started to skate with Makoto because he was impressed and thought that she might be Sailor Moon. Makoto started to form a crush on Misha. Janelyn was watch them all from a room and saw what was happening between Makoto and Misha and started to get jealous. She announced that it was closing time and everyone had to leave. Mostly everyone was angry that it was over so soon. Makoto was about to leave then Misha stopped her.

Sometime later after almost every one left the place. Makoto was getting with Misha and Usagi was sneaking around with Ranma join her so she wouldn't get into trouble. Soon all the doors closed and they locked with metal screens blocking all the doors.

"I'm telling you we should leave." said Ranma

"I'm not leaving till I get my couching lesson." said Usagi

They walked around then a door swung opened an hit Usagi in the face. Janelyn walked away not noticing both Usagi and Ranma. Ranma looked into the room after Janelyn was gone and saw inside the room. "This doesn't look good."

"What is it?" Then Usagi saw inside and saw the tv sawed it said Makoto was Sailor Jupiter. "Yeah, that's not good."

Once the got to the ice rink they saw Makoto was on the ground from being attacked. Both Janelyn and Misha have already turned into the monster Zoilingeller.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi then she was turned into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma then she was turned into Sailor Sun.

The monsters Zoilingeller were about to finish of Makoto. That's when Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun intervened. The monsters were glade to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun jumped onto the ice rink and the shoes turned into skates. But once the landed they both fell to the ground. This caused the monsters to laugh.

"No way! We still can't skate after we transformed." said Sailor Moon

"I kind of figured that but it didn't hurt to try." said Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! Time to die!" said the Monsters

The monsters were about to attack them. Then a yellow ross was tossed at the monsters. This stopped there attack. Sailor Moon looked up hoping to see Tuxedo Mask, but she saw Tuxedo Ranger.

"Oh it's just you." said Sailor Moon disappointed

"You could be grateful he helped us." said Sailor Sun

Tuxedo Ranger jumped down his shoes also gaining skates as well. Once he landed on the ice Tuxedo Ranger just fell to the ground. The monsters charged at them. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" said Tuxedo Ranger as he struck the ice with on of his fingers. The ice started to break all apart. This stopped the monsters from skating around. They jumped up into the air and was heading towards them.

"Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter and she fired lighting at the monsters. She shocked the monster as they were up in the air. They fell to the ground. "You got to stop this! Turn back to your normal selves."

"Curse you." said one of the monsters

Then Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury joined them. Kunzite then appeared up above the fight no one seeing him. He activated his trap in order to freeze everyone there. The place started to get really cold. Ice started to from on things. Then Kunzite disappeared and was planing to retrun once everyone was frozen.

It kept getting colder and colder. Then Tuxedo Ranger noticed something on the roof. He then tossed his umbrella and destroyed the object. Once the object was destroyed the cold air stopped.

"Quick, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Jupiter

"Right!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun

Both Sailor Moon got the Moon Stick out and Sailor Sun got the Sun Stick out.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon as she made a circle with the Moon Stick.

"Sun Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Sun as she made a circle with the Sun Stick.

Thanks to both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun the were able to return both monsters back to normal.

Later that night. Makoto was depressed that Misha didn't like her as well. The others tried to see if se was okay.

"Yeah! I'm fine! It's nothing! I'm not hurt or anything! But I do have to hurry up and find another guy." said Makoto. Then a guy walked past them. "How dreamy. I just like the shape of his nose it's just like the one the guy that broke my heart had."

Ranma, Uasgi, Ami, Rai and Minako fell over like in anime.

"Not again!" said Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rai and Minako


	45. Monster at Lake Yokai

It was a normal day at the shopping district Akana was looking around to get stuff to eat. She noticed a lottery going on. She thought she would try it out. She did and won the grand prize. The prize was six tickets to a rustic hot spring by a lake. She soon got back where she was staying with Genma.

"We need to figure out a way for Ranma to fall in love with you." said Genma

"Why don't you just stop this. After all Ranma said she has already found someone she likes. And to be honest I just like us being friends and that's it." said Akane

Then Genma noticed the tickets sticking out of her bag. "What are those?"

"Oh these are tickets to a hot spring I won at a lottery. I was thinking I call dad and then we go there and we go there. After all I haven't seen them since I was sent here."

"I actually have a better idea. This plan will work and it'll get Ranma and you together."

"Why don't you just give it up. Me and Ranma are just going to be friends and that's it."

But Genma did listen he just headed of to see Nodoka. Both Ranma and Usagi were out and already on the way home.

Once they got home they noticed Genma was there as well.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ranma not happy to see Genma

"What cant a father come by see his son." said Genma

"Daughter! I'm your daughter now." Ranma corrected him

"Anyway I got these tickets for a hot spring and thought this would be a good way to have a fresh start." Genma showed them the tickets.

"Okay. What are you planning?"

"Ranma I'm surprised of you suspecting I would be up to something." Genma said pretending he's feelings were hurt.

"Because I know you. You never do anything without it being a benefit to you. And I'm thinking you took these tickets from someone."

"I didn't." Genma lied

"Like I believe that."

"Now Ranma we should give him a second chance after all. And this better not be a trick." said Nodoka. This caused Genma to get nervous a little.

'Like I'm going to believe him. He tricked me with this so many times.' thought Ranma

A few days later on the weekend. Usagi left food and a note for Luna so she knew where they left to. Ranma, Usagi and Nodoka meet up with Genma and Akane. Genma let Nodoka know that he was taking care of Akane and she was there because he was reasonable for you

"So let me guess this is a plan to try too get us together." Ranma whispered to Akane

"Yeah!" Akana whispered back to Ranma

"I knew it!" Ranma whispered to Akane

"Those tickets are mine. I wanted to go here with my family." Akana whispered to Ranma.

"I got a feeling he stole them." Ranma whispered to Akane

They got on the bus and rode it to where the hot spring was at. Once they got there they but there stuff in the rooms. And then went for the hot springs. Ranma didn't want to use the mixed-gender hot spring. So Ranma, Usagi, Nodoka, and Akane went into the womans hot spring. They were relaxing in the hot water.

"I still can't believe you can't change back with hot water." said Akane

"Yeah! At first I didn't really like it. But as time went on I come to enjoy being a girl. I'm glade that I'm stuck like this." said Ranma

"Wait! You like being a girl?"

"Yeah! I do!"

As that was happening Usagi was looking at the great view. She then notice someone down by the lake. It was Mamoru this got to Usagi. She ran out to where she saw Mamoru.

Ranma and Nodoka saw this. Ranma was about to go after Usagi but Nodoka stop her. "I got this?" said Nodoka

Soon after Nodoka left. Ranma started to leave. Soon after he got outside she ran into Ryoga. Who was trying to figure out witch way to go.

Ranma walked up to Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga." said Ranma

Ryoga looked back and saw Ranma. "Oh hey Ranma." said Ryoga a little nervous

"By the look of it you're lost again." Ryoga nodded his head. Ranma started to giggle. "You can never find your way around without some help."

"That's true."

In the bushes Genma was watching this and noticed how close Ranma was getting close to Ryoga. And he was not liking this. He got out of the bush and conform them.

"RANMA! What do you think your doing? And how is this boy your with?" asked Genma

"It's none of your business, pops. Besides you have no say in anything I do." Then Ranma and Ryoga walked off. With Genma right behind them not happy about this.

Once she got there she saw no was there. Then her music box started to go off. Then Mamoru came up behind Usagi. She turned around and saw Mamoru. He recognized the sound of the music box. Usagi tried to get Mamoru to remember. But it didn't work and Mamoru left.

Then soon Nodoka showed up. "Usagi, what's wrong? Why'd you run off so suddenly?" asked Nodoka

"I'm sorry about that. It was nothing." said Usagi

Then Nodoka noticed the statue of the Legend of the Lovers. She started to tell Usagi the story of them. The Nodoka started to walk Usagi back.

"Just promise me one thing. When you do fall in love you will bring the boy over and introduce him to me. I have this feeling that Ranma might have feeling for that one boy." said Nodoka

After awhile Nodoka and Usagi soon meet up with Ranma, Ryoga and Genma. Usagi was still depressed.

"Are you okay Usagi?" asked Ryoga

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Usagi even though she was still think about Mamoru.

Ranma figured that Usagi was still worried about Mamoru. Then a monster started to attack. Genma dodged the monster. Then Ranma and Ryoga quickly reacted to get Usagi and Nodoka down so they wouldn't get hurt. The monster kept saying. "Give him back."

The monster shot out a mist and they all ran out of it's way. The mist started to kill the trees.

"Don't worry I got this." said Genma. Then he grabbed Ranma and then tossed her. "You got this Ranma." said Genma said as he ran away.

"This figures." said Ranma as she flew in the air. The monster dodged out of the way.

"I hate that man. What father throws there daughter at monster so he would get away." said Ryoga as he pulled out his umbrella from his bag. He was about to attack the monster when a black went across the monsters face. They looked over and saw Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm not letting going to let you hurt innocent people." said Tuxedo Mask Nodoka grabbed Usagi and got to Ranma. So she could get them to safety. With Ryoga with them. Tuxedo Mask was attacking the monster but was not doing that that well. Usagi started to get scared. Ryoga was about to help. Then the other Sailor Guardians showed up.

"Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury made a fog so the monster could see Ranma, Uasgi, Ryoga and Nodoka. And thanks to the fog Ranma, Usagi slipped away from Nodoka. Ryoga slipped away as well but soon got lost all ways.

Both Ranma and Usagi hoped there mom would be okay.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma as she transformed into Sailor Sun.

Then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun and got the monsters attention.

"Tuxedo Mask you protected that family. Your still the same good person that I love so much." said Sailor Moon. Then the monster attacked. Sailor Sun grabbed Sailor Moon at got her out of the way.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun!" said both Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter

"Crescent Beam!" said Sailor Venus as she fired a beam.

"Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter as she shot out lightning. The two attacks combined and it hit the monsters. The monster turn into dust. Then monster soon reformed its self. "What?!" Sailor Jupiter said in shock.

"I don't understand why didn't our attacks didn't work?" Sailor Venus asked confused.

"Let me handle this! Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun as she fired a blast at the monster. The monster was turned into dust and reformed again.

"This is not fair! What kind of monster is she?" yielded Sailor Moon about to cry.

"Wait! This isn't a monster. She's an evil yokai born from years of strong jealousy!" said Sailor Mars

"You are right about that Sailor Guardians. To tell the truth I'm the one who awakened this ancient yokai. Stay out of this." said Tuxedo Mask

"Sorry! But Yokai are my specialty. Cleansing despell this yokai with flames of purification! Rin Pyo To Jin Retsu Zai Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" said Sailor Mars as she tossed a piece of paper on to the monsters face. This froze the monster. "Fire Soul!" She shot a fire ball to form a ring of fire around the monster.

"You want to handle this one?" Sailor Sun asked Sailor Moon

"Oh yeah!" said Sailor Moon. Then she took out her Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The monster was cleansed as well as freed from her jealousy and was able to go to heaven.

"I was going to say that you would interfere needlessly, but I'll let it go this time. Farewell." said Tuxedo Mask. Then he left.

"Wait! Don't go!" But he was already gone. "Tuxedo Mash..."

Some time later after they transformed back. Both Ranma and Usagi rejoined Nodoka. She hugged both of the as she was worried about them.

"I'm glade you girls are alright!" said Nodoka

"Sorry." said both Ranma and Usagi

"But I can't find your friend Ranma."

"Don't worry about mom. This happens to him a lot." said Ranma

Later Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rai, Makoto, Minako were all in the hot spring relaxing. Usagi was still depressed about Mamoru.

"Don't worry sis everything will be alright." said Ranma trying to cheer Usagi up.

"Thanks sis. But I'll be fine. After all I have you and all our wonderful friends that care about me. But I have been wondering about something. What brought all of you here?" asked Usagi

"I was wondering that as well?" asked Ranma

"Well Luna told us you were here." said Ami

"And of course..." said Rai

"Not one of us wanted you two..." said Minako

"To have all the fun." said Ami, Rai Makoto and Minako

"To be honest we kind of figured this was a plot from our father so Ranma would marry someone he picked." said Usagi

"Yeah! It's a good thing mom made dad sign the contract." said Ranma

"Uh! What are you talking about?" asked Makoto

"Yeah! I like to know as well." asked Minako

"You see our dad has kind of sold us to some people." said Usagi

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ami

"He set us up in arranged marriage. And he doesn't have the right to do it." said Ranma

"Yeah! And the are all no good. But they don't know that. So they come to our house thinking we where promised to them. When the person had no right to do it."

"How many times has he done this?" asked Minako

"I say we found out 15 this month and at lest 150 so far this year. That we know he did so far."

This shocked Ami, Rai, Makoto, and Minako were shocked by this. "Remember that one guy that came the other day that said he traded me for one fish, a bowl of rice and two pickles." said Ranma

"Normally I don't feel sorry for Usagi. But this will probable be the only few times I would be. After all no one deserves a father like that." said Rai


	46. Ami VS Mamoru

One night Ami got a call from Ryo. Ami was so happy to hear from him. But it turned out bad it turned out that five of the seven great monsters have gone missing. He was worried that he or Rai's grandfather would be next. Ami tried to figure out where Ryo was at to help him. But he wouldn't tell her, he wanted her not to be near him for her safety. And told her that she should protect Rai's grandfather instead. He told her that had to stop the Dark Kingdom's plan no matter what. Ami tried to talked to him more but he hanged up.

Ami called Luna on her communicator and told her something was wrong and want to have a meeting with other guardians at the Hikawa Shrine. Luna soon contacted the other guardians so they meet up.

They meet up and went to Rai's room. Ami let the others what Ryo told her.

"So Ami tell me is your friends Ryo precognitive vision that accurate?" asked Minako

"Yes. It's extremely accurate." said Ami

"If the Dark Kingdom is rounding up the seven great monsters. That would only mean one thing they are planning something big." said Artemis

Then Makoto got up. "Okay let's go Ami." said Makoto

"Where are we going?" asked Ami

"Isn't it obvious! We have to go look for Ryo and protect him."

"But we don't even know if he is even in town or even where do we start looking."

"Well I saw him. So he has to be in the neighborhood. We just have to look around."

"Wait take one more with you so we got three guardians protecting each one." said Minako

"Okay witch one will join them?" asked Ranma

"I think it should be either you, Ranma or Usagi. That who ever gets attack they heal the monster."

Ranma was about to volunteer but before that. "Usagi will go." said Rai as she pulled Usagi away from Rai's manga she was reading.

"Why do I have to?" asked Usagi

"To stop you from reading my manga with out asking." said Rai

"Why you weren't reading it."

"Just go." Luna decided to go with them.

The three started to go out look for Ryo. Usagi and Luna were looking around the area but not with Ami and Makoto.

"We should head back. I feel sorry for him. But there is nothing we can do for him it's most likely to late." said Ami

"What are you talking about?! Isn't he your boyfriend, Ami?" asked Makoto

"What? No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend"

"Yeah right. I think your just in denial. Remember he's in love with you."

"I know that. But we have an important mission, that takes priority over everything else. So I can't return his feelings."

"But that will leave you with nothing but regret. Even we need entitled to fall in love. Its okay to go on dates with boys you like."

"But..."

"Don't run away, Ami. That's why you want to go back. That's just another excuse so you don't get attached to him. You're afraid to fall in love. Just admit it and be honest with yourself."

"That's not true." Then Ami saw Ryo and started to go after hi. Makoto followed Ami. The quickly changed as they saw Ryo needed help. They encountered Mamoru. Sailor Mercury took Ryo and run. As Sailor Jupiter fought with Mamoru.

As they ran Sailor Mercury called Usagi. She was in an arcade. Sailor Mercury let her know that Mamoru was here and she need her help. As well the Moon Stick could be the key to bring Mamoru back to normal.

After the fight between Sailor Jupiter and Mamoru. Usagi and Sailor Jupiter meet up in town. As Sailor Mercury and Ryo entered an amusement park.

Sailor Mercury was wondering why Ryo wanted to come here. He told her that he wanted to got to a place like this with her. But he wanted Sailor Mercury to leave. But she wouldn't leave him. He told her that he was ready to die. But Sailor Mercury didn't want him to die.

Soon after that Mamoru showed up. Sailor Mercury tried to use her bubble spray to case a fog so they could get away. But it didn't work and Mamoru and he was able to send Ryo into the crystal. Sailor Mercury was determined to save Ryo. Mamoru then changed into Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mercury knew she didn't stand a chance agents him. Then she started to charge at him. He dodged out of the way. She used bubble spray again to make a fog and steal the Dark Crystal. Then she destroyed it. This freed the ones captured in it. Soon after that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. They were happy that Sailor Mercury was alright. Tuxedo Mask started to charged at them. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter combined there powers to trap Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon the used the Moon Stick on Tuxedo Mask. He started to remember. Luna told Sailor Moon to increase. She did and thanks to that he was returned back into Mamoru and free from the Dark Kingdom control. He was on the ground. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter was glade it work and Mamoru was free from the Dark Kingdom. This took a lot out of Sailor Moon as she got to her knees. Then a dark shadow went around Mamoru. He then disappeared as the Dark Kingdom took him again. This made Sailor Moon sad.

The next day Ami went out on a date with Ryo and had a great time.


	47. Sectret Sauce and Venus's Past

Ranma, Usagi, Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako were having a Sailor Guardian a meeting at Hikawa Shrine.

Usagi was depressed that Mamoru was taken by the Dark Kingdom.

"Its okay Usagi. At lest we know he'll be okay." said Ranma trying to cheer Usagi up.

"Ranma's right. They didn't hurt him before." said Ami

"Yeah! He's probably where ever the Dark Kingdom is located." said Makoto

"Then we need to find it." said Usagi

"That's the plan. I was thinking that we split up and search the town." said Minako

"That's a good idea. By splitting up we can cover more ground." said Luna

"Now we just have to figure out who goes with who." said Ami

They come with teams Ami and Rai were a team, Makoto, Usagi and Luna were another team, and last Ranma, Minako and Artemis were the last team.

Then soon all went out each searching a different part of town. Ranma and Minako looked around as Artemis looking some other places that they couldn't go. After awhile both Ranma and Minako started to get hungry. Ranma knew Ukyo's place was near by. They went to the place and entered.

"Hey Ukyo." said Ranma

"Hey, Ranma. I see you brought a new friend with you." said Ukyo

"Yeah!"

"Ranma, you know her?" asked Minako

"Yeah, we are old childhood friends."

"So you two hungry?" asked Ukyo

"Yes, please. Minako, Ukyo here make the best okonomiyaki."

"Really?!" asked Minako

"It's true. These will be special." said Ukyo

"Why is that?" asked Ranma

"Because its going to be made by the secret sauce that I made when we were kids." This started to get Ranma nervous as Ukyo got out a barrel. Ukyo opened the barrel and used a ladle to get some out. She tasted it and it was horrible.

"What's wrong?" asked Minako. Ukyo moved the ladle towards Minako. She sticked her finger in and tasted it. Like with Ukyo it tasted bad. "That's bad."

"But why is it that bad? Did I not tighten the string tight enough."

"Well you were younger so you could have made a mistake." said Ranma nervously

"Maybe I should just quit making okonomiyaki."

"I wouldn't say that." Ranma said still nervous

"Why are you so nervous Ranma?" asked Minako

"I'm not!"

"Wait! Your hiding something Ranma." said Ukyo

"No, I'm not."

"Ranma, what are you hiding?"

Ranma was being stared at by both Ukyo and Minako. "Okay! When I was younger I got impatient and wanted to try it. And once I opened the lid I spilled it. So I quickly made a new one. Of course I didn't so the recipe so I improvised."

"RANMA!" Ukyo was angry. Ranma started to get scared.

"Wow! She's mad!" said Minako

"Why didn't you tell me when you did it."

"I thought you would be mad at me." said Ranma

"Yes but at lest I wouldn't have carried the horrible stuff around for almost 10 years. I could have made a new batch." Ranma felt depressed. "Well no harm was done."

"I'm glade you forgive me."

"But you still going to get punished."

"What?!"

"Don't worry its nothing to bad you just will have to have an okonomiyaki with the sauce you made."

Ranma didn't like the tast of it. It was getting dark so they went to check the bathhouses. Once they were done they head to the arcade where Usagi, Ami, Rai, Makoto and Luna where. Like them they had no luck finding the entrance to the Dark Kingdom either. They were about to call it a night. Then the screen Ami was using changed to a picture of the sun with black spots on it. both Luna and Artemis said this had happened before. Artemis told them that the black spots where moving the same way the were before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.

That night Usagi soon woke up after having a nightmare about Mamoru. Luna told her to get back to sleep. She opened the wind and started to eat then Artemis jumped in. Both Luna and Artemis were talking as Usagi was chocking one a dumpling. She was able to get it down. Usagi decided she could handle this and let Ranma sleep. Usagi, Luna and Artemis left the house to find Minako. Once they got to where Minako was they saw that she was transformed into Sailor Venus. Usagi used her transform pen to turn into a sailor. Luna and Artemis attacked the monster that hade Sailor Venus trapped. The monster was sent into the ocean. This freed Sailor Venus, she started to fall. Usagi caught Sailor Venus and carried he to a boat. She then started to drive it. Soon the monster came out of the water and headed towards them. But they soon able to get away. They went to an old ship. They got on the ship. Once there Sailor Venus told them her connection is to the monster. Soon after the story was done the monster showed up. This made Usagi to transform into Sailor Moon. The monster attack. They dodged the attack. Sailor Moon was here tiara to attack the monster. Sailor Venus told Sailor Moon she knew who the monster was. So Sailor Moon healed it and returned it back to normal.


	48. The Falling-Out of the Sailor Guardians

It was quite Sailor Moon was running with the other Sailor Guardians running after her. They soon caught up to her and surrounded her. Sailor Mars used he fire soul but it backfired and hurt everyone but Sailor Mars.

As this happened someone from the Dark Kingdom watched this.

The later on that night Naru's family story got broken into.

The monster pinned Naru and her mother to the wall.

Then Sailor Moon showed up. But soon Sailor Mars kicked her to the ground. Soon all the Sailor Guardians started to argue. they were not paying attention to the monster as it escaped. Then someone started to take pictures. Then once that was done she started to ask them question on why they are fighting. Sailor Moon tried make it look like there weren't fighting but the didn't really help with that. They left and Sailor Moon helped get Naru and her mother down.

Later back at home with Ranma and Usagi. They got back and were about to head to bed.

"Are you sure about this Usagi?" asked Ranma

"Yes I am." said Usagi

"I just don't like having to fight you. Even if it is just pretend."

"Same here. But we to make it look convincing."

The next day as Ranma, Usagi were heading towards school Naru told them what happened last night.

"You know the weirdest thing out of it all was?" asked Naru

"What is it?" asked Usagi

"It seemed like Sailor Moon was having an argument with Sailor Sun and the other Sailor Guardians." Usagi and Ranma started to get nervous.

"No way! I don't know bout the other Sailor Guardians, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are kind and sweet, they wouldn't fight. Maybe it all a misunderstanding."

"You think so? What do you think Ranma?"

"Yeah! I agree with that." said Ranma nervously

Then the girl from last night appeared again. "So tell me know what you were just talking about." She said holding a voice recorder. Both Ranma and Usagi didn't like this. "Oh yeah, I should introduce myself. I'm Nana Asahina, a freelance writer. Pleased to meet you. Now then, you three seem pretty close to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. So what going on between the two of them?"

"You could say that." said Usagi nervously

"So you said Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun wouldn't fight or argue? What makes you say that?" Nana was the faces of Usagi's and Ranma's face.

"Naru!" said both Ranma and Usagi

Then Nana turned to face Naru. "My sources say Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun have saved you multiple times is that true?"

"Usagi! Ranma!" said Naru

"You were there last night so must have talked to one of them. Did Sailor Moon or Sailor Sun said anything bad about each other or the other Guardians?" As Nana asked this to Naru both Ranma and Usagi started to sneak off.

"We're in a rush! Wait for me, Usagi, Ranma." Then Naru ran off.

Later that night at the Hikawa Shrine the Sailor Guardians were practicing to foul the Dark Kingdom. Soon after Sailor Mars kicked Sailor Moon to the ground. This caused Sailor Moon to break out crying.

"Ouch! Mars kicked me for real!" said Sailor Moon

"Yeah, that's the point." said Sailor Mars

"I think there was real hate in that kick. Don't deny it. I know what I felt."

"Why're you looking at me like that?! This whole plan of us having a big falling out was your idea. So stop being a wimp."

"I'm not being a wimp. We must rescue Tuxedo Mask from the Dark Kingdom."

"Come on Sailor Mars. We are just practicing what we are going to do." said Sailor Sun

"But still..."

"Sailor Sun is right. This was Sailor Moon's idea. But one of the rezones why we are practicing like this because of that fire soul you did yesterday." said Sailor Jupiter

"If we don't make this convincing they won't invite Sailor Moon to there hideout."

"I get that. But you could at lest go easy during practice." said Sailor Sun

"I do agree one thing with Sailor Mars. This plan is really dangerous Sailor Moon. So we all have to convince them this is real." said Luna

"I get it!" said Sailor Moon

They transformed back to normal.

"Say, Artemis, did you find out anything about that reporter that showed up yesterday at the jewelry store?" asked Minako

"Yeah, there is something very suspicious about her." said Artemis

"I knew it." said Usagi

"Same here. I got a bad feeling from her from the start." said Ranma

"Look here. The story is already out." said Minako showing them the paper.

"Oh no! I look so stupid in that photo." said Usagi

"That's how you always look." said Rai

"What did you say?!" Usagi said in anger

"Will both of you stop it." said Minako

"She came out of nowhere and she is already a famous reporter. She's had some big scopes on every political, and entertainment story out there. It's like she knows where to go before it happens." said Artemis

"Could it be that she was turned into a monster?" asked Luna

"That's what I think."

"Yes! The fact that a monster is approaching us is good. That means my plan is working." said Usagi

"That or it could just be a coincidence." said Ami

"Or making sure the spilt is real or a trap." said Ranma

"Well either or let's get this show on the road." said Makoto

"Usagi, this plan of your is risky. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" asked Luna

"Sure?! I am?!" said Usagi sounding nervous

"It'll be find! You know we got your back!" said Makoto

"Maybe I should go instead of you." said Ranma

"I can handle it." said Usagi

"It would make more sense if Ranma went. After all she is the strongest out of us all. She could handle herself if something went wrong." said Rai

"I said I got this."

Then soon Usagi and Rai started to argue again.

Soon once Usagi and Rai stopped arguing. Usagi went to where the card said Nana Asahina lived. The others were keeping there eyes on Usagi from a distance. Usagi walked up to Nana's apartment. She gave her a letter. Nana asked Usagi why Sailor Moon had her deliver it after she had read it. Usagi answered the question a little nervously.

That night at 11 pm at Juban Cemetery. Sailor Moon was waiting there kind of hoping someone would come. As for the other Sailor Guardians they were hiding to keep and eye on Sailor Moon. Then a monster came out of the ground from behind Sailor Moon.

"Thanks for your letter." said the monster

Sailor Moon turned around and saw Nana. "When did you?" asked Sailor Moon

"Is it really true you want to leave the other Sailor Guardians forever?"

"Yeah! That's right. I don't even want to see them again."

"Really?"

"Yes! That's right."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I'm definitely sure. I'm done with them."

"Good in that case." Then Nana then turned into her monster form.

"A monster."

"Master Kunzite!" Then Kunzite appeared on top of the clock.

"Kunzite! Meeting you wasn't part of the agreement! I was here to get interviewed!"

"Ban ban! That interview was not going to happen."

"Wait really?"

"So I heard you broken off from the other Sailor Guardians? You know if you join us, you can see Endymion any time you want." said Kunzite

"Don't be so ridiculous! I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! And I don't plan on stopping."

"That's to bad. Right now Endymion can't even move."

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Who knows? One things for sure, see you might help. Perhaps asking you to join us isn't realistic . But however I think you would like to pay Endymion a visit."

"So you'll take me to him?"

"Of course I will. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

The Kunzite disappeared from top of the clock and appeared next to the monster. "Hand over the Silver Crystal."

"What?"

"If you pass up this chance, you'll never see Endymion again."

'Tuxedo Mask must be very sick. What should I do?'

"What is your answer? Ban ban!" asked the monster

Sailor Moon was nervous she couldn't answer right away. "Give your answer now!" said Kunzite

"All right! But first I must see if Tuxedo Mask is okay first." said Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Guardians were glade that they were taking the bate. Then the monster noticed something and told Kunzite. "All right! I'm ready! So let's get going! I don't care if I don't see Sailor Mars or the other ever again." said Sailor Moon

"I like your resolve." Kunzite reached out his hand and then a black portal opened up behind Sailor Moon. "That is the entrance to the Dark Kingdom."

Sailor Moon was scared by the portal. "That's a creepy entrance."

"Having second thoughts?"

"I'm going okay! You just as mean as Sailor Mars." Just as Sailor Moon was about to enter the portal. Then the monster tossed her scarf at Sailor Moon stopping her.

"Now, hand over the Silver Crystal. Ban ban!" said the monster

"Not till after I see Tuxedo Mask."

"It's to late for that. I guess you'll die right here. I'll take that Silver Crystal after I kill you. Ban ban!"

"No you won't. The Silver Crystal isn't even here."

"What?"

In the bushes with the other Sailor Guardians.

"Sailor Moon is in trouble!" said Sailor Mercury

"Let's save her!" said Sailor Jupiter

"No! Not yet!" said Sailor Sun

"Right, if we show ourselves now the whole plan will be a complete was of time." said Sailor Mars

The monster and Kunzite kept it up in hopes to draw out the other Sailor Guardians.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Jupiter as she stood up. Then Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus got up as well. Sailor Mars and Sailor Sun got up but they blocked them.

"No! Not yet!" said Sailor Mars

"But she needs are help. Move Sailor Mars! And you Sailor Sun I thought you want to be the first to go out there?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"It's true I want to go out save her. But I know right now if did care for her I should let her handle it." said Sailor Sun as tiers started to come from her eyes.

"Sailor Sun." said Sailor Venus

The monster kept it up. But after a while Sailor Mars and Sailor Sun couldn't take it any more. So Sailor Sun jumped in. Then the other joined her.

"Get away from here." said Sailor Sun

This got Kunzite and the monsters attention.

"Why did you come?" asked Sailor Moon

"Fools! I saw through you stupid scheme a long time ago." said Kunzite

"I don't care! You better let Sailor Moon go!" said Sailor Sun

"And it better be fast! Raging Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars. Then she fired a fire ball destroying the ribbon that the monster was holding Sailor Moon with. Sailor Moon caught her breath.

"Supreme..." said Sailor Jupiter

Crescent..." said Sailor Venus

"Thunder"

"Beam!"

Both Sailor Jupiter's and Sailor Venus's attacks at Kunzite. He put up a barrier to block the attack.

"Next time you want to trick me, you might want to practice your acting a bit more!" said Kunzite

The monster started to swing a sword at Sailor Moon. "Solar Ray Blast!" said Sailor Sun. Then Sailor Sun fired a beam at the monster nocking the sword out of its hand. Then Sailor Mars tossed Sailor Moon the Moon Stick.

"It's time for you to give up." said Sailor Mars

"Not quite yet." said the monster. Then the monster multiplied into 5. "We will turn you into mincemeat! Ban ban!" said all copies of the monster.

"No you won't! Bubble Spray!" said Sailor Mercury. Then she made a thick fog that the monster can't see in.

"I can't believe you saw through this plan. After all I stayed up all night coming up with it. I wanted it to blossom into a beautiful flower."

Then the monsters started to charge at them. "Fire Soul!" said Sailor Mars as she fired a fire ball at the monsters feet. This made the monsters had to dance and this caused the copies disappear.

"Time to finish this! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon made a circle with the Moon Stick. Then the Monster turned back to normal. Then soon after that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars started to argue with each other again.


	49. A Message From The Distant Past

Luna quickly ran and quickly woke up both Usagi and Ranma telling them that Minako and Artemis had found the entryway to the Dark Kingdom. They got in contact Ami, Rai and Makoto then they meet up with Minako and Artemis at where they found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. They made there way to the entrance and entered. The Sailor Guardians split up from Luna and Artemis. They kept going in this weird looking cavern. Then soon Kunzite appeared in front of them.

"I wish I could give you a grand tour of the Dark Kingdom. But right now we are not ready to welcome you all yet. So instead, let me take you to a fun place." said Kunzite

"Stop messing with us. Supreme Thunder!" said Sailor Jupiter. Then she shot lighting at Kunzite. But Kunzite dodged the attack.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Sun! If you willingly hand over your crystals and I'll spare your lives!"

"Yeah right!" said Sailor Sun

"And if you tell me what happened to Tuxedo Mask, then maybe I won't have to punish you." said Sailor Moon

"I have had enough of all of you. I'm going to send you all to the Multidimensional Chaos World!" said Kunzite

"The Multidimensional Chaos World?"

"It might be prehistoric Africa in the age of the dinosaurs, or it might be medieval Europe during an era of war."

"I don't be want to be sent to either of those."

Kunzite shot out a orb at them. Once they were hit both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun lost the Moon Stick and the Sun Stick. "I'll take the Silver Crystal and Aura Crystal!" Kunzite reached out for both crystals. But they glowed and stopped. Then the Sailor Guardians disappeared along with the Moon Stick and Sun Stick. They soon appeared on the Moon in some ruins.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Moon

"What is this place?" asked Sailor Sun

"This is what is left of the Silver Millennium, in the distance past it was called the Land of the Gods." said a voice

"Silver Millennium?" asked both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Then a small woman appeared that had the same hair style as Sailor Moon but the hair color was sliver. "Who are you?" They asked

"I am the incarnation of the Moon Goddess Selene, here to deliver you two a message from the past. I am Queen Serenity, the queen of Silver Millennium. I'm also your twos mother. This shocked them. "I had to awaken Luna and Artemis from there cold sleep so they could watch and contact you. I have been waiting a long time for this." Then there was a bright white light. With it they were able to see the past. "We are a race of long lived humans that were born on the Moon. We protected the Legendary Silver and till it went missing the Legendary Aura Crystal. They were passed down in the royal family. Our mission is to watch over the Earth and help it advance. Try to remember, Serenity, Solaria. Open your mind and remember when you were the Moon Princesses. Serenity, you would often gaze out at the Earth dreaming of what life would be like. While you Solaria you looked at the Earth as well but thought of other things. But soon you two found love." They watched as both Prince Endymion warned Princess Serenity about a women named Beryl who is possessed by an evil force called Metalia. Lexaeus who was a guard of Prince Endymion warned Princess Solaria as well. Both of them were chased off. Later at the ball. Princess Serenity meet up with Prince Endymion and Princess Solaria meet up with Lexaeus. Both continued with there warning about a war starting soon between the Earth and the Moon as they danced. But soon after they were done the humans of Earth started to attack.

It wasn't long till the castle was being destroyed. Then Beryl appeared before Princess Serenity and Princess Solaria. Beryl started to attack them. She wanted Princess Serenity killed the most. But Beryl was stopped by both Endymion and Lexaeus. They got in front of the Princesses. Beryl tried to get Prince Endymion to join her. But he wouldn't join her. The castle was destroyed by a blast. This send Lexaeus, Princes Endymion, Princess Serenity and Princess Solaria up into the air. It wasn't long till they were killed. Once Queen Serenity saw this she cried over the lost of her daughters. She then but the Legendary Silver Crystal in an ancient Moon Stick that looked noting like the Moon Stick that Sailor Moon uses. She used the full power of the Legendary Silver Crystal to seal the Dark Kingdom away. Once they were gone Queen Serenity told Luna and Artemis them what happened with the Dark Kingdom. As well if the Dark Kingdom ever got freed to give the Moon Stick and the Sun Stick to Princess Serenity and Princess Solaria. Because the two stick only work with ones with royal blood. So they could protect the peace of the world. With the last of her straight she used the Silver Crystal to reincarnate the lives that were lost there. She dropped the Moon Stick. But before it hit the ground it glowed then looked liked it split into the Moon Stick that Sailor Moon uses and the Sun Stick. Then Luna and Artemis found themselves in containers.

They found themselves back in there own time.

"So that's what happened." said Sailor Jupiter

"Now we know why we are the Sailor Guardians." said Sailor Mars.

"Yes." said Sailor Mercury

Then they heard both Luna and Artemis crying out for help. They started to head towards to sound and saw Kunzite attack Luna and Artemis. They called out for them. This got Kunzite's attention.

"We won't let you hurt them anymore!" said Sailor Sun

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Sun? But how? I sent you all away to the Multidimensional Chaos World!" said Kunzite

"Well to bad things don't always work out the way you planned." said Sailor Jupiter

"But thanks to you, we regained all our memories of the past." said Sailor Venus

"We like to show you..." said Sailor Mercury

"How very grateful we are." said Sailor Mars

"Don't be condescending to me you little dress-up dolls!" said Kunzite in anger

"Return Tuxedo Mask... I mean Endymion, to us. You have no right to keep him!" said Sailor Moon

"I'd be willing to let him go if you hand over the Silver Crystal and Aura Crystal peacefully." Said Kunzite. He summoned two short energy blades. He tossed them. They started to slash Sailor Moon and returned back to him.

Sailor Moon started to fall. Sailor Venus caught her. "Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Venus

"You're even more sick then I ever thought." said Sailor Mercury

"That's unforgivable!" said Sailor Mars

"It's you that is crazy if you think your attacks will work in my world." said Kunzite. He tossed them again hurting Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars.

"I won't forgive you. For hurting them." said Sailor Sun as she pulled out the Sun Stick. "Sun Healing Escalation!" A bright light came from the Aura Crystal.

"I am one of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven! You will never make me yell out refresh!" Kunzite tossed his weapon at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun hit it back with the Sun Stick. Kunzite's weapon was defected right back at him and stabbed into him. "This can't be! To be defeated by my own weapon! Zoisite! Help guide me to where your soul is in limbo..." Then he's body was gone.

Sailor Moon went over to Luna to make sure she was okay. Luna could tell that both Usagi and Ranma had gotten there memories back. She even told them where they found the location for the Dark Kingdom is at. The Sailor Guardians decided to head back to get help for Luna and Artemis but would head out for the Dark Kingdom tomorrow.


	50. Death of the Sailor Guardians

Usagi made a mess in the kitchen as she made dinner for her and the family.

"I present to you Usagi's special curry." said Usagi

The curry didn't looked that good. Both Ranma and Nodoka were find of concerned by the way it looked. It didn't look appetizing at all.

"Usagi are you sure this is edible?" asked Ranma

"It might not look great, but the taste will blow you away." Then Usagi took a bite of it. It turned out to be to spacy and tasted not that good.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine. The Sailor Guardians meet up there.

"Is everyone ready?" said Minako

"Yeah, let's do this." said Makoto

"Well there's no turning back now." said Ami

"Let's finish this." said Ranma

"Rai." Usagi whispered to Rai. This got her attention. "So did you at give Yuichiro a kiss before coming here?"

"Why did you have to bring that up?" asked Rai

"I just thought what if something bad happens . You would have regrets."

"Nothing bad is going to happen!" Rai yelled. This caused Usagi to fall.

"You didn't have to yell at me. I was just concerned about you, Rai."

"Just mind your own business!"

"Usagi, let's stop thinking about what if." said Minako

"I agree. When this is all over, I intend to get out there and experience all the love I can." said Makoto

"Really Mako. I guess your right, sorry." said Usagi

"Love, huh? I'd like that too." said Ami. Once she said that the other went up to her. This made Ami's face turned red.

Luna and Artemis who were all bandaged up walked up to them. "Okay, enough talking girls it's time." said Artemis

"It's time to transform everyone." said Luna

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" said Usagi. Then she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!" said Ranma. Then she was transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Ami. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" said Rai. Then she was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" said Makoto. Then she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Power, Make Up!" said Minako. Then she was transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Now you'll need to get to the D point in the Arctic Circle at once." said Luna

"But how?" asked Sailor Moon

"By putting all your powers together and teleporting yourselves. We're both injured so we'll stay here. But you girls can handle this." said Luna

"If you Sailor Guardians combine all of your powers, there is no doubt you can defeat Queen Beryl." said Artemis. The Sailor Guardians formed a circle and held hands. Then once the Moon light was on them. "Sailor Teleport!" Then the Sailor Guardians where gone.

They appeared in the Arctic. And once they got there Sailor Mercury worked on her computer as Sailor Moon complained about the cold. Sailor Mercury soon found the location and pointed in the way they should go. They all started to head of in that direction. But after awhile Sailor Mercury told them to stop.

"The evil aura is getting stronger." said Sailor Mercury

"Here they come." said Sailor Sun as she could sense something.

Then Sailor Moon saw Tuxedo Mask chained up in the air. "Tuxedo Mask." whispered Sailor Moon. "It's Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon started to run towards him. But Sailor Mercury stopped Sailor Moon.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" said Sailor Mercury

"Isn't it obvious." said Sailor Jupiter

"But..." said Sailor Moon

"Come on there doing this because they know you'll run to him." said Sailor Mars

"Let's see." said Sailor Mercury as she brought up her visor.

The Tuxedo Mask called out for help from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon soon couldn't reset anymore. "I got to go help him there." Sailor Sun, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus chased after Sailor Moon and stopped her.

"Stop!" They said

"But can't you see he's suffering! I have to help!"

"Look out, that's a monster!" said Sailor Mercury

Vines burst out of Tuxedo Mask's chest. They were able to dodge out of the way.

"See! I told you so!" said Sailor Mars

"How dare you trick me!" said Sailor Moon then started to ramble on. Then Tuxedo Mas turned into monster and four more appeared. "There's five of them."

"You girls don't stand against us. Not her at the D point." said a monsters as they disappear. Then soon the Tuxedo Mask that was chained up appeared again.

"What idiot would fall for the same trick twice." said Sailor Mars. Then Sailor Moon started to run to Tuxedo Mask. "Hey didn't you hear what I said."

They once again stopped Sailor Moon. "But what if this time is the real one and not a monster." And like last time it attack and they dodged it.

"See!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I had enough of this!" said Sailor Jupiter. As she was about to attack Tuxedo Mask changed into Motoki. This surprised Sailor Jupiter. But this time instead of the vines come out of him. They came out from underground, then him. Sailor Jupiter was lift up into the air as all five monsters held Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were about to attack to save Sailor Jupiter. But the monsters got closer to Sailor Jupiter so the others couldn't attack without hitting Sailor Jupiter. "Forget about me! Hurry up and get Queen Beryl!" Then the monsters started to shock Sailor Jupiter. "Let me give you taste what real thunder feels like." This got the monsters confused. "Prepare yourselves! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter fired a huge blast that surrounded herself and the monsters. The blast was powerful enough to destroy two of the five monsters and mad a hole in the ice and cause water to shot up. The water froze very quickly. Sailor Jupiter's lower half was stuck in the ice.

"Jupiter!" said Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus in a worried tone

"Hey girls." said Sailor Jupiter in a weak tone.

"Don't worry I'm coming." said Sailor Moon as she head towards Sailor Jupiter

"I'm not going to make it. So leave me and go get Queen Beryl quickly."

"No! We won't! We all have to get back together. Remember what you said, Mako. That when you get back you are going to experience all the love you could. Just stay with us don't give up." Sailor Moon was crying as she said this.

"There is no time for crying. You must go on..."

Sailor Moon's eyes started to widened. "No! Mako! You can't die!"

"There is nothing more we can do here. Let's go." said Sailor Venus

"And quickly we don't want any more surprises." said Sailor Sun

"Forget it. If stuff like this is going to happen we should just hand over the Silver Crystal."

"How can you even say that?"

"It's true! That's what we should have done in first place." Then Sailor Moon stated to run calling out Queen Beryl. But Sailor Sun stopped her. Sailor Moon tried to get free from Sailor Sun. "Let got! That crystal is way Mako died."

Then Sailor Sun slapped her. This shocked the other Sailor Guardians as well as Sailor Moon. "If you did that you would dishonor Sailor Jupiter. She gave her life so we could move on and kill Queen Baryl."

Then Sailor Mercury's computer started to beep. "They're coming." said Sailor Mercury. Sailor Sun, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were ready for battle but Sailor Mercury stop them. "Wait! Your four need to keep going. I'll hold them off."

"But!" said Sailor Mars

"You, and Venus have more fire power then me. You two need to protect Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. I know you can handle yourself Sailor Sun but you are need as well as Sailor Moon to defeat Queen Beryl. Now go!"

"Wait! Ami! Your not..." said Sailor Moon fear in her voice

"Don't worry I'm not going to die."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah."

Sailor Mar, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon started to head out Sailor Sun told the She wanted to say a quick word to her first.

"You know! You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." said Sailor Sun

"I know. But I feel that she just need to hear that." said Sailor Mercury

"I will say it was an honor being your friend." Then Sailor Sun left. It didn't take long for her to meet up with the others.

Sailor Mercury waited there till the last three monsters to show up. They tried the same trick but with Urawa in danger. But Sailor Mercury brought up her visor. But the image changed and it was a river of lava heading towards her. She used her Bubble Spray to cool the lava down. The three monsters bursted out of the rock. They then formed a star and tried crush Sailor Mercury with it but she was able to get out of the way. She was able to find out that thanks to visor it was the same heat as the real thing. As well the source of the illusion. She used her Bubble Spray to shield herself from the heat. Once she was in the star she was caught by the monsters. Before they could kill her she was able to destroy the thing that was causing the illusion.

With the other Sailor Guardians. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun got a feeling once Sailor Mercury died.

"Ami is! Ami is dead!" said Sailor Moon in a sad tone. "Why did she chose to stay behind?" She started to cry

"Cry will not help us. They are going to keep attack us. They won't stop!" said Sailor Mars

"But... But... I didn't think it'd turn out like this."

Then Sailor Venus noticed something. "Look out!" called out Sailor Venus as she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. Then out of the ground vine burst out and grabbed her lifting her up into the air.

"Stop it! I'll give you the Silver Crystal, just let Minako go!"

"If you do that I'll never forgive you!" Then Sailor Venus was pulled down into the hole.

"You Guardians are fools! Begging for your teammates life! The Silver Crystal and Aura Crystal will be our but only after we kill every last one of you. Starting with this one." said a Monster. Sailor Venus started scream out in pain. Sailor Sun grabbed Sailor Moon to move out of the way.

Sailor Venus was able to free one of her hands. "Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus was able to kill one of the monsters. But she didn't serve a blast from the last two.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Mars were able to get some distance away.

"Sailor Moon." said Sailor Mars

"What?" asked Sailor Moon

"I really had fun fighting with you all the time."

"Why did you bring that up?"

"I thought I'd tell you just incase something bad happens."

"This isn't the time to be joking."

"Sailor Sun. You always tried to get us to calm down."

Then the two monsters showed up. Then Sailor Mars started walk forward. "No wait!" Sailor Moon said as she stopped Sailor Sun. "Me and Sailor Sun can handle the rest here. We'll beat them and Queen Beryl, and the we'll come home! So please Rai just go home. I don't want you to die."

"I appreciate it. But I can't let you two do that. You two need to strength for the final battle. Besides we don't know yet if I'm going to die! I'll go finish this quickly, then well go battle Queen Baryl." Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun watched as Sailor Mars walked towards battle. The two monsters flied in the air. Sailor Mars was about to attack but the two monsters dived into the ice. "There fast." Then Soon the ground swallowed her up. Sailor Moon was in shock by this. One of the two monster burst out of the ice behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Then out of the ice that swallowed up Sailor Mars a fire ball came out destroying the monster.

"She's alive!"

"Curse you!" said the monster inside the ice with Sailor Mars. Then the monster attacked her. Sailor Mars screamed out in pain. Then the is pile was destroyed. The monster came out of the ice. "Well that leaves just you, Princesses." The monster placed out Sailor Mars body out so Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun could see.

"Rai! No!"

"Now its your twos time." But Rai wasn't dead yet She grabbed the monsters vine.

"I'm not done yet." said Sailor Mars in a weak tone. "Fire Soul!" She sent the fire one the vine and destroyed the monster. "Usagi turns out you were right about Yuichiro. I should have kissed him. It's too late now." Then she passed on.

"No! This can't be happening!" said Sailor Moon hoping this was just a dream.

"Come on Usagi. We got to go." said Sailor Sun

"How can you act like nothing happened Ranma. Our friends are dead. Or do you just not care." Then Sailor Moon noticed there were tears coming from Sailor Sun. This shocked Usagi a bit because Ranma never cries.

"Of course I care about that. But we are Sailor Guardians. Our father taught me a warrior must be ready to give everything for the art. And was the same with being a Sailor Guardian. Mako, Ami, Minako and Rai were ready to give there live for this. We got to stay strong for them. We can't let there sacrifice be for nothing."

Both Usagi and Ranma got a feeling that even though there friends were dead they were still with them in spirt. "Your right." Then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun started to run to the Dark Kingdoms location.


	51. A Brand New Life

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun soon got to where the Dark Kingdom was located. Both decided to finish what all of them have started for there fallen friends.

Then a ball head for them. It was to fast for Sailor Sun to react to it. There were grabbed by the ball and were sent into the Dark Kingdom.

"Welcome, Princesses. You two did well to get this far. I commend you both." said Queen Baryl

"Your Queen Baryl?!" said Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon

"That's right. The one and only in the flesh." Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun then noticed Mamoru was there kissing Queen Beryl's hand. Sailor Moon was in shock seeing this. "Endymion! Make yourself useful kill the Princesses and make Sailor Moon suffer."

"As you wish." said Mamoru. He pulled out his sword as he jumped into the air to attack them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun dodged the attack. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were split up.

Sailor Moon took out the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" said Sailor Moon. She tried to heal him but it didn't work.

"It won't work. Even with the Silver Crystal you are still inexperienced as a princess. You won't be able to dispel Queen Metalia's dark energy from Endymion's body. So you might as well stop your futile efforts. So you might as well hand over your crystals like good girls." said Queen Baryl

"We'll never hand them over." said Sailor Sun. Then she pulled out the Sun Stick.

"Watch out Endymion! If they work together. It could be dangers."

Before Sailor Sun could use the Sun Stick. He jumped over Sailor Moon and swung his sword at her. He missed but Sailor Moon fell to the ground. "Sailor Moon! Die!" said Mamoru as he tossed a black rose at her. The rose turned into vines and wrapped around Sailor Moon. Then it started to shock her.

Sailor Sun was about to attack Mamoru. But then a rose was toss in front of Mamoru. They looked to see where it came from and saw Tuxedo Ranger.

"How did you get here?" asked Sailor Sun

"To be honest I was lost for almost two weeks." said Tuxedo Ranger

"Leave it to you to get lost and find yourself in the enemies base."

"Anyway... I will not let you harm them." Tuxedo Ranger pulled out his umbrella. He started to charge at Mamoru. Mamoru blocked the attack with his sword. The two of the clashed with each blocking the others attacks.

"Why are you doing this? I know you were a loyal guard of Endymion. So why are you attacking him? You should join us." said Queen Baryl

"I'll never join you. As for Mamoru you have brainwashed him. He would never join you willingly. He would want to protect Sailor Moon. So that's what I will do. I will protect them. Sailor Sun free Sailor Moon."

Sailor Sun came over to Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Ranger held off Mamoru. She got the vines that were wrapped around Sailor Moon and started to remove them.

"This is futile. Soon, the entire sun will be covered by darkness and then Queen Metalia will be resurrected." said Queen Baryl

"Well see about that." said Sailor Sun right as she freed Sailor Moon. Queen Baryl fired a blast at Tuxedo Ranger in his back. This send him into a wall then he fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. Sailor Sun saw this and ran to him to see it he was okay.

"Now Endymion, finish Sailor Moon." said Queen Baryl

Mamoru charged Sailor Moon as she got up and grabbed her. He shocked her a bit and dropped her to the ground. Then Mamoru was about to do the finishing blow.

"Once Queen Metalia is resurrected and back with us. She will have the power to unleash and she will fill this world with dark energy forever. Everything you two and your friend did will become meaningless!" This effected both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun in different ways. Sailor Sun was in anger and Sailor Moon was sad by this. Mamoru was about to hit Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon used here tiara attack and Sailor Sun used her Solar Ray Blast at Mamoru. Both attacks hit him. The attacks didn't kill him but it was able to stop him from killing Sailor Moon. Mamoru was on the ground but soon got up holding his side in pain. "We made sure the dark energy was deep inside Endymion's body. It will take more then that to defeat him." Sailor Sun soon found out Tuxedo Ranger didn't make it.

"Please stop." said Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon!" said Mamoru

"Stop it!"

"Die!" Mamoru raised his sword and was about to strike.

"Stop this now!" Then Sailor Moon brought out the music player. She played it and this caused Mamoru to stop. "Please! Try to remember. It's me Princess Serenity. Long ago, we pledged our love to each other. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Anyone who dares to defy the Dark Kingdom must die!" But Mamoru could swing the sword to kill Sailor Moon.

"You've been poisoned by bad energy. That has made you cruel. But kindness still beats in your heart. I don't want this. Please don't make me fight you." Then Mamoru lowered his sword. He touch the music player. Then his body started to glow brightly.

"What is that?" asked Queen Beryl

Mamoru regained his memories. He then dropped his sword and went to his knees. "Mamoru!"

"Usagi..." Then a red rose appeared. "Thank you."

"Mamoru. Your back." Sailor Moon held Mamoru close.

Then Sailor Sun joined up with Sailor Moon. "You'll pay for this, Princess Serenity! I can't and will not forgive you for once again trying to take Endymion away from me again!" said Queen Baryl in anger. Then she tossed a huge spiked looking pillar. Mamoru tossed the rose it destroyed the pillar and smaller ones where now heading towards them. The rose hit Queen Baryl in the chest. Mamoru grabbed both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun and hit the ground. Then pieces of the pillar hit Mamoru in the back.

"Mamoru!" called out Sailor Moon in a worried tone.

"Endymion! Why must you protect that girl? If you'd married me, you would have been king of both the Earth and the Moon." Then Queen Baryl's body started to crack. "What's happening?"

"Mamoru! Don't die!" said Sailor Moon

"Why is his rose able to defeat me? Is it his energy?! Is Endymion's love for that girl so strong that it could destroy my whole body. I refuse to believe that." The Queen Baryl then left the place.

"Please wake up! Mamoru!"

"Quickly! Get out of here." said Mamoru in a weak tone

"What?"

"Go back to being an ordinary girl without any worries. Find yourself a cool boyfriend."

"Nobody's cooler than you, Mamoru." Then Mamoru died. Sailor Moon started to cry.

"It's time to go Usagi." said Sailor Sun

"But..." Then Sailor Sun noticed that Sailor Sun was crying. Then she saw Tuxedo Ranger was still on the ground. "Wait is he..." Sailor Sun didn't say a thing but just nodded. "I'm sorry." Sailor Moon got up and they started to walk away. "You know I wanted to kiss Mamoru but Ami, Rai, Makoto and Minako all died without kissing the boys they loved. So I just couldn't."

"You know I couldn't find myself dating Ryoga till we save Mamoru." Sailor Moon was surprised by this. "We got to finish this for them."

"Right! For them!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were able to get out of there and get back outside for the final battle with Queen Baryl who now has all the dark energy from Queen Metalia. Queen Baryl turned and saw them. "You two are here." said Queen Baryl. "I'll finish you two of this time. Princesses! Die!" Queen Baryl fired a beam at them. The beam barley missed them and made a spire of ice. Both Usagi and Ranma were on to in there princess dress and a crescent moon on there forehead. Ranma was holding the Sun stick and Usagi was holding the Moon Stick.

Back in Juban the power started to go out all over town. Luna and Artemis knew what was happening.

"This is it. The world is coming to an end. Queen Metalia's dark energy has been unleashed upon us." said Artemis. Luna started to run off. But Artemis got in the way. "Wait, Luna!"

"Out of my way! I need to get to the D point now!" said Luna

"What for? It won't do any good! There's nothing more we can do!"

"Don't you think I know that already. But if we don't stop Usagi and Ranma. They'll release the power of the Silver Crystal and Aura Crystal. And if they do that, you'll they will die! Just the way Queen Serenity did!"

"I know that! But there's no other way left to save the world now!"

"Don't do it, Ranma, Usagi! You two must not release the power of the crystals! If you do, you two will die!"

Back with Ranma and Usagi.

Both Ranma and Usagi had a serous look on there face. Queen Beryl was getting ready to attack.

"Moon Healing..." said Usagi

"Sun Healing..." said Ranma

Then Queen Baryl fired bolts of black lighting at both Usagi and Ranma. "Escalation!" said both Usagi and Ranma. The black lighting hit a barrier. Ranma and Usagi were struggling as there attacks were clashing with Queen Baryl's attack. They were in a deadlock.

"Tell me! Why are you so determined to defeat me? You dream of a lovely future that will never happen. One day you will realize that this world is already ugly and full of filth." said Queen Baryl

"Your wrong! I believe in it! I have faith!" said Usagi

"Faith in what? Everlasting love? Indestructible friendships?" Then Queen Baryl started to laugh.

"In all of it. I believe in this world."

"As well as the guardians that protect it." said Ranma

"You fools! There is nothing worth while in this putrid world for any one to believe in!" said Queen Baryl

Queen Baryl but more power into the black lighting. Usagi and Ranma held there ground but they could feel the extra power that Queen Baryl was unlashing.

"Silver Crystal..." said Usagi

"Aura Crystal..." said Ranma

"Please give use more strength. We need everyone's help and faith. To fight for the world we believe in." said both Ranma and Usagi

"I will not be sealed away, now that all the dark energy is mine!" said Queen Baryl

"Everyone give us your strength." said both Usagi and Ranma. Then the spirits of the dead guardians appeared next to them. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars was next to Usagi. While Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were next to Ranma.

"Mercury Power!" said Sailor Mercury Spirit

"Mars Power!" said Sailor Mars Spirit

"Jupiter Power!" said Sailor Jupiter Spirit

"Venus Power!" said Sailor Venus Spirit

"Moon Prism Power!" said Usagi

"Sun Prism Power!" said Ranma

Then there crystals started to gather energy. Then they fired a blast from each crystals. The blasts combined into on big orb. The orb kept on growing as it got closer to Queen Barly. The blast hit Queen Baryl. Then Ranma and Usagi returned to there Sailor Guardian form and collapsed.

"Thank you... everyone..." said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun as they went unconscious. The blast soon consumed them. As well as the others.

Usagi just wanted to go back and be a normal girl. While Ranma wouldn't mind staying as a girl it wasn't so bad.

The next day. Ranma once again tricked Usagi so she wouldn't be late. They left with Usagi kind of upset from what Ranma did. But it didn't last long. As Ranma she was still a girl. The lie she made where her father Genma dressing her up like a boy and say she was a he was now her history.

Luna and Artemis watch from above Ranma and Usagi's house.

"It's a miracle. Not only did the dark spots on the sun disappeared. But all the girls got reincarnated." said Artemis

"It's sad. I feel sorry for them. All their memories of being together are completely gone. Except for Ranma and Usagi they remember being together but the memories are different." said Luna

"It's all have a chance on being good friends again."

This made Luna smile. "You're right." This gave Luna some hope.


	52. Update

Just so you know the sequel Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun R is now up.


End file.
